Oh Rhonda!
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: AU version of Hey Arnold! What if Helga never existed? What if Rhonda instead had a crush on Arnold? As the series progresses, read along on how Rhonda eventually overcomes her popular girl statuses and warms up to her crush? Slight retelling of the 'Hey Arnold' series, Arnold x Rhonda, one-sided Curly x Rhonda, other pairings await!
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Hey Arnold, which belongs to Viacom, Nickelodeon and Craig Bartlett!

I've just bought the complete series on Hey Arnold, and after rewatching some of the episodes in the series, I had completely forgotten how I loved this show! How heartwarming, funny, and sometimes tragic this show was... especially in the characters. Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Phoebe... and my favorite character in the series, Rhonda. For some reason, I always love the alpha witches who show themselves off in style and think that everything is... 'in'. Maybe that's why I like characters like Heather from Total Drama... as for why I love the alpha witches, well, there's a love/hate relationship between them... for example, I don't like Minto from Tokyo Mew Mew, but I LOVE Heather from Total Drama and Rhonda from this series...

Anyway, getting back on-topic, this is basically an AU story, one with a simple premise... 'What if Helga did not exist?' Before you go all out with the flames and constructive criticism, hear me out. I LOVE Helga, I love her backstory, don't get me wrong. I just want to do a story that focuses on a world where Helga doesn't exist, and instead of her pining for Arnold, SOMEBODY else will. Who will that be? Well, you'll have to see for yourself.

Anyway, here is the prologue to the story! Read and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I don't know what is happening to my life that turned it upside-down, but ever since HE came into my life as a kid, I couldn't help but... well, pay attention to him.<em>

_Usually, I would NEVER take interest in a boy that's of the lower-class, as I am in the higher-class... but something about this boy intrigues me. Maybe it's how laid-back and cool he is. Maybe it's his willingness to help others out, even if they have treated him badly. Sometimes, he'll have an overactive imagination, but sometimes, he can tone it down at times. And the bullying caused by one of our classmates... sure, the bully's not a BAD bully, but even when bullied or threatened, the boy will always find a way to turn things around..._

_Yet why do I find him... attracted to him? It doesn't help that I've had an interest in him since pre-school... now, we're in PS118, fourth grade, and even though I should be pining for someone of the higher class, I'm still attracted to the boy with the green shirt and red kilt... is it a kilt? I've always wondered about that. Still, he is a nice boy..._

_I'm no stalker, but whenever I see him nearby, I would shyfully hide in the bushes, watch him for a bit, and sigh. It feels a little... different, just looking at this boy that my heart is always pining for. This lower-class boy that I'm not supposed to take interest in..._

_Yet, why does my heart ache? The only ones who know my secret are my three friends... and they are very supportive of me..._

_I want to tell him how much I love him... but I have my reputation to uphold here! I am, after all, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, one of the richest girls in the world! Well... maybe someday..._

_For now... I've got some rehearsals for the play I need to do... I know Arnold is surely there... oh man, why did I have to cast him? I want to say good job to him and his friend, but I'm always so snappish. Maybe it's the stress calling out, maybe it's because I'm nervous... who knows?_

_What matters, though, is the fact that this play HAS to be a huge success... hopefully, everybody does a good job... especially Arnold... my crush..._

* * *

><p>And there is the first chapter of this! And before you say, "This is a retelling of all Hey Arnold, except without Helga"... well, yes, it kind of is. But everything will be different unlike last time. How will it go down? Well, you'll see as the story goes along! How was it? Anyway, read and leave any constructive criticisms, either good or bad reviews, or any type of review. Thank you for reading, until next chapter!<p> 


	2. Onstage As Fruits

Here's the first chapter/episode, depicting 'Downtown as Fruits'! Keep in mind, this is from Rhonda's point of view, so this is just focusing on the play! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The stage was almost all set, the play was about to be perfect. I, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, was very sure of the success of this play... but directing the play as assigned by our teacher... boy, was it tough. It was bad enough everybody is just reciting the lines, but every day, I have to deal with Arnold, who's off somewhere in his little imaginative world... not that there's anything WRONG with it, I think it's really cute the way he starts going into that trance... I had to shake my head to get that image out.<p>

It was one of the final days before the play was about to begin, my friend Phoebe and Eugene were practicing for their scene for the Four Food Groups. I get that it's supposed to be educational, but I wanted this to be special... and I didn't want to be a witch about it, but I was. Maybe it was the responsibility, maybe it was my want for perfection... but either way, I was pretty frustrated. Arnold just walked onto the stage again... in that cute little trance of his... I shook my head as I groaned.

"Arnold, Arnold!" I yelled, getting his attention. Everybody was now laughing as, once again, Arnold looked down in embarrassment. I groaned in frustration as I yelled, "Please get off the stage, and snap out of that stupid trance of yours! I am TRYING to make the perfect scene here!"

"Yeah, sorry." Arnold sighed as he walked to the side. I sighed a little bit. I don't mean to yell at Arnold like that, I mean, he HAS been cast into the play as a fruit, but I've been taking this play REALLY seriously lately, and I didn't want that fowled up by someone who goes into a trance.

"All right, all right, let's try this again." I said... before the bell rang. Hmm, I guess school was ending... but I wasn't quite done with my cast members yet. "Hold up, people, hold up!"

"Oh come on, Rhonda, we know our lines!" Harold, the bully that would always either torment or be friendly with Arnold whenever he needs to, complained.

"I KNOW!" I almost yelled, but then took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I know, I know, but I don't just want to hear simple 'lines'. I want to hear you say these 'lines'... from your soul."

"Do vegetables have souls?" An irritating voice asked.

I groaned mentally. In case you didn't know, yes, one of my other classmates, Thaddeus Gammelthorpe... or "Curly", as all of us, including himself, call him, was in this play. Why or how I even let this bipolar geek into the play, I have no idea. Nevertheless, in my own fashion, I yell at the psycho geek that always keeps staring at me, "Maybe not, but the audience wants to see food with feelings, and this is what we want to give them!"

I looked around the cast, and spotted Iggy, looking at his script. "Iggy, what's your motivation?"

"Uh, I don't know. I'm a utensil." Iggy shrugged.

"Stinky, your motivation?" I barked.

Stinky, the southern speaking boy with the pointed ears and long nose, shook a little nervously as he fainted like a wet noodle. I had to groan. "I was afraid of this, you all suck."

I paused as I said to everyone in a firm voice, "Look, tonight is the play, so I want all of you here a half-hour early! If any of you happen to be late for at least ONE minute..."

I glared at Gerald, who I swear was making a face at me. ME! Who does that? "...well, I don't what I'm going to do, but you'll never know! That is all. You are dismissed!"

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later that day, I was walking with my two friends, Phoebe and Nadine, I just sighed as I turned to them. "Hey guys, do you think I was being a little... too harsh back there?"<p>

"Oh no, Rhonda. You were just showing some authority." Phoebe assured me. Ah, I can always count on good old Phoebe to back me up.

"It's probably just the stress and responsibilities talking." Nadine told me. As usual, the one with the pet tarantula was right.

"I guess so..." I sighed as Phoebe and Nadine took both my arms.

"You're worried about being harsh on 'him', aren't you?" Phoebe asked.

Boy, Phoebe ALWAYS knows what I'm thinking about, even when it's no big deal, they always know. "I don't mind being harsh at times, and Arnold's really cool. He and Gerald are perfect, in my opinion, their performances in rehearsals are great! Sure, I only ask them at least once or twice to do it again, but..."

"But the pressures of writing a play can be very hard at times." Nadine said as she patted me on the back. "I know life can be very difficult."

I sighed as I looked over to my friends. "You know, you're right. Despite everything I put them through, they all do good. Maybe it's all the stress talking."

"Do you have any idea when you're going to tell him?" Phoebe asked.

I sighed. "You know it's not that simple, Phoebe. I can't just march right up to Arnold and tell him, 'Hey, Arnold, I have something to confess, I've been secretly in love with you since preschool, will you be my special boy?' It's just doesn't work like that."

"Okay, okay, but you have to tell him eventually." Phoebe said as we all arrived at her house. "Well, I better get some homework before I get to the play tonight. See you guys then?"

"No worries, Pheebs." I smiled as Phoebe entered inside her house. "Come along, Nadine. We have a few things to do."

Nadine smiled as she stuck by me. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>After a little walk around and getting some work done with Nadine, I flopped down on my bed, a little exhausted, but relieved. I looked towards the clock. Five o'clock. Only three more hours until the play started.<p>

I decide to sit down and relax as I look up towards the ceiling... I don't know if I can help it, but for some reason, I keep seeing images of Arnold. I just sigh lovingly as I pull out a little pink book and started to write down a little small poem.

_'My sweet, my sweet, your pretty eyes,_

_They tangle like the stars at night._

_No matter how I have some tries,_

_I just can't get you out of my sight._

_I have my rights, you plainly see,_

_I really love you, can it be?'_

Could it be? I sighed as I lay my head beneath my pillow, closing the pink book and closing it. I sighed. Maybe Phoebe and Nadine were right. I've been letting all the stress do the talking for me... well, I knew what I had to do.

I dug around my room to find the milk costume that was made.

* * *

><p>It was later on tonight at around ten minutes to eight, everybody was sitting down in their seats, ready for the play to begin. I looked down at the milk costume I was wearing. I sighed in relief that that it was one of those slim bottles of milk, and not one of those cartons. I feel it fits me better than the carton. Phoebe was next to me, dressed as a piece of cheese. Everybody else was there, including my friend, Nadine, who was dressed as a piece of bacon for the meat section. Nadine never understood why I casted her as a piece of bacon, even though she's a vegetarian. Even though I think the costume is darling and I imagine what it would be like if I wore it (nice fit, but not really my fashion), I looked around at the kids that were there.<p>

"Okay everyone, settle down, settle down." I said, gathering everyone's attention. "Now, I know what I said to all of you, and I may have been a little rough on all of you during the last couple of weeks..."

"A little rough?" the kid with the big nose, known as Sid, rolled his eyes as he was moving around in the egg suit provided.

"All right, all right, maybe a lot of rough. But I just want to tell you all, you all have been doing really good, and all I ask is for you to make me proud, okay?" I ask. "I'm sorry if I've been rough, but tonight's the big night, and I don't want to blow it. Anything that happens would fall right to me, and I was just worried. I guess I had nothing to worry about... what matters though, is you do a good job and you have fun, all right?"

All the kids nodded as I smiled. "Great. Okay, here's what we'll do. First, the legumes."

"I thought we were beans." A kid with glasses, though most of us refer to him as 'Pea-Pod Kid' said in confusion.

"They're the same thing, Pea-Pod Kid." I laughed a little. "Anyway, you're on first. Next up, meats, pull off your number and we should be fine. Fruits, you're..."

I suddenly stopped as I realized... we were missing two people. "Arnold, Gerald? Has anybody seen them?"

Phoebe then whispered in my ear, "They're not here, Rhonda, they never showed up."

"What?" I said in worry. Gerald I could understand being late, but it wasn't like Arnold to show up late. I took a deep breath. "Okay, okay, that's fine. So they're a little late. If they don't show up after the meats, we'll move on, and when they arrive, we'll get them to do their number quickly. Hopefully before the big finale. The fruits are our best acts yet!"

I turned to the others. "Proteins, break a leg, me with the dairy and utensils will, of course, be fabulous, and vegetables, you're our last group unless the fruits show up last. If they don't show up when you finish, stretch when I give the signal."

Everyone nodded as I said. "Okay, let's make this the best play of our lives!"

Everyone gave a cheer of excitement quietly as they were all prepared. I looked towards the door, worried for Arnold. Is he all right, I wonder?

* * *

><p>The play started going great, but the fruits didn't arrive after the meats were done, so the proteins were the next number. I kept looking towards the door in concern. I was hoping nothing awful happened to Arnold.<p>

"What if his bus got hijacked?" I whispered quietly, looking towards the door. "What if Arnold and Gerald got mugged? What if they're in the hospital? Oh God, I'll never live with myself if something bad happened to them..."

"Rhonda, we're next." Phoebe called to me.

"Of course we are." I sighed as I passed by Nadine. "Nadine, keep an eye on the door. If Arnold and Gerald come in, send them in after us, okay?"

"You got it." Nadine nodded as me and Phoebe went onstage to do our musical number.

* * *

><p>Naturally, I gave out the best performance out of all the others, Arnold and Gerald notwithstanding... maybe it's the costume. After all, I look slimming in a bottle costume.<p>

As soon as the vegetables came onstage, I walked up to Nadine as I asked, "Did they show?"

Nadine sadly looked down as she shook her head.

I was really starting to worry. Arnold would never show up late unless it was for a good reason. I looked towards the vegetables as they were doing their number. There were only three more minutes before their number ended. I sighed. "Something's wrong. I have to go look for them."

"Rhonda, you can't leave!" Phoebe said, trying to stop me.

"What about the finale?" Nadine asked. "The whole play? Aren't you worried it'll be ruined?"

"I know the play will be in ruins, but right now, I'm too worried about Arnold and Gerald. Something horrible must have happened. I'm going out to find them!" I said, grabbing a first aid kit.

Phoebe and Nadine looked at each other and smiled as they said to me, "You really are someone who cares."

"Of course I am." I smiled. "Actors before play, am I right? Phoebe, I need you to tell the vegetables to stall while I find them, Nadine, if things go from bad to worst, just move on without us."

"Rhonda."

"I know, I know, the fruits need to do their number, but if they're not here, what good is the fruit number? Nadine, just move on with the finale like nothing is wrong, okay?"

"Rhonda. I don't think you need to worry about the play getting a move on." Nadine asked.

"Why not?" I asked in concern.

"Hey, Rhonda, sorry we're late."

I jumped in shock as I turned to see a banana wearing Arnold and a strawberry wearing Gerald running inside. They seemed exhausted, and for some reason, both of them smelled like garbage.

"Arnold? Gerald?" I said in surprise. "So... your bus didn't get hijacked?"

"No." Arnold shook his head.

"You guys didn't get mugged?" I asked.

"No." Gerald shook his head.

"You're not in the hospital?" I said in relief.

"No." Arnold and Gerald shook their heads.

I groaned as I felt angry. "Then where have you been, and why do your costumes smell like they were in the dumpster?"

"Rhonda, the vegetables are done." Phoebe whispered.

I sighed in relief. "Never mind. You guys are on. We will be having a talk later, though."

"All right." Arnold said, understanding, but Gerald gave a slight frown.

I realize that my stress was talking to me again as I calmed down. I smiled to the two as I said, "But seriously guys... good luck."

Arnold and Gerald nodded as they slid onto the stage, doing their number.

* * *

><p>The play was a moderate success... as of course it would. But I wasn't quite finished with Arnold and Gerald yet.<p>

I sat down with the two, still a little peeved that they chose near the end to show up. "Okay, I would like an explanation as to WHY you two were late... and why your costumes smell like garbage?"

"We're sorry, Rhonda. We didn't mean to make you worry." Arnold explained as Gerald rolled his eyes a bit. "You see, I guess it started in the afternoon, after you threatened us to show up a half-hour earlier... and me and Gerald made it to our bus, but we were in our costumes."

"...Why were you wearing your costumes on the bus?" I asked curiously. "Wouldn't it have made sense if you took your costumes with you and changed in the dressing rooms once you came in?"

"A lot of our clothes were in the wash, and these were the only things that we had." Arnold explained.

I blushed a bit. "Oh, okay... I guess I can see why you would desperately wear the costumes..."

"Anyway, we didn't mean to make you worry... but you've been being witchy lately to us during rehearsals, that we were afraid you'd probably do the same when we came in for doing the play." Arnold said. "Gerald got the crazy idea to just keep riding the bus, forget about the play... and I went along with it. But we got too far downtown, we got lost."

When I heard that Arnold and Gerald didn't show up because of me, I looked down, guiltily. "Keep going."

"Anyway, we tried to call Gerald's parents, but a line on the pay phone was cut. The next thing we knew, somebody threw us a sack of money, and the minute we had the money, we ditched the costumes and put them in the dumpster, after we bought some new clothes. We went for a little stroll around downtown, but it turned out the money was meant to be given to someone else, because we were being chased. The next thing we knew, we were at a psychic's tent inside an apartment as we talked to him, as Gerald and I realize that your play was about to be ruined unless we did something... we imagined you crying, Rhonda." Arnold explained.

I looked up to Arnold. I guess I could understand WHY Arnold and Gerald would ditch. If someone was being witchy to me throughout rehearsals, I'd probably have done the same.

"So we took the costumes back, called a taxi, gave the remains of the money to a nearby family whose car was broken down, and we made it to the play." Arnold said. "You're not angry with us, are you?"

I sighed. "No, honestly, I'm not angry... I'm actually relieved. Arnold, Gerald, I'm sorry I've been putting you through a rough time, but you have to understand from a director's point of view, it's not easy trying to do this play."

I looked up to the two as I said, "I guess I just want everything to be perfect. And the only reason I get witchy to both of you is because I want you guys to work harder. I'm not being angry with you, I'm just giving you helpful advice. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I guess." Gerald rolled his eyes as he laid his head back.

"Sure. Sorry we ditched." Arnold smiled.

Oh, that smile of his... I'd have confessed to Arnold right then and there.. if I wasn't reminded of the smell of the costume. "Uh, that's okay, Arnold. Listen, thanks again for giving a good performance. You two better get on home, though... and go shower. You two stink."

"Okay, Rhonda. We can do that." Arnold said as he and Gerald got up and walked off. "See you tomorrow at school."

"See you, Arnold." I waved as he and Gerald decided to go on their way.

As soon as they left, I gave a little bit of a lovesick smile as Phoebe came out, out of costume. "Did it go well?"

"I got their reasons, and they forgave me." Rhonda sighed. "I would have told Arnold... but that smell..."

"Yeah, we could smell the garbage from here." Nadine said as she patted me on the back. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance."

I smiled at my two friends. I can always rely on them for help. All in all, it was a successful night.

* * *

><p>And there is the second chapter! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	3. Rhonda's Novel

Here's the second chapter/episode, depicting 'Eugene's Bike'... well, okay, it'll show some SCENES from the episode, but I'm mainly going to keep it around Rhonda! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Two days later, after the play had ended, I was feeling relaxed as my friends and I arrived at school a little earlier than usual. I don't know why we always like showing up early on some days, yet we ride the bus on other days. Maybe it's just we have a few things to talk about... in that case, we held a little small book club between me, Nadine and Phoebe. Today's particular book interested me the most because I was a huge fan of the genre as a little kid, though I wouldn't show that side to anyone except for my closest friends, which were Nadine and Phoebe at the moment.<p>

"What do you think of this one, Rhonda?" Phoebe asked as I closed the latest James Bond book I had.

"I love it!" I smiled. "The right amount of action, the right amount of seriousness, and a good amount of Bond..."

"James Bond?" Nadine and Phoebe smirked, knowing my love for these books.

I sigh a bit. "Yeah... he's no Arnold, but reading about James Bond gives me a bit of thrills in my life!"

"Any spy thriller or spy comedy you read gives you thrills." Phoebe giggled a bit.

"I know, but sometimes, reading these books..." I sigh. "You can almost get lost in them..."

"Speaking of Arnold, here he comes." Phoebe said as she pointed over to where Arnold and Gerald were walking over.

I noticed that Arnold was in that cute little trance again as he was walking. I couldn't help but wonder what he was imagining now. Anyway, Gerald snapped him out of it as Arnold was now following Gerald, crossing the street to school.

It was then I looked around at the geeks that were in. I had to groan. Ugh, when did they come? Well, I try my best to ignore the geeks as I turned to Nadine and Phoebe, "I can never understand why Arnold would hang with both the geeks and the popular populace. I never get that."

"But Rhonda, I'm a geek, and you like me." Phoebe said, as if hurt.

Feeling bad for the little timid girl, I hugged her, saying, "Phoebe, you're one of my friends. Remember the life debt we had?"

Phoebe smiled. "I remember. You were in the first grade, you fell down on a prickly bush and you were bleeding a bit."

Nadine shuddered a bit. "Oh my, I was never a fan of blood."

"Fortunately, you were there to help me out, bandaged me up and everything." I smiled. "I think you helped me carry my books, even though you didn't need to."

"Yeah, but I wanted to." Phoebe gave a little grin. "It was the least I can do."

I laughed a bit, hugging my shy friend. "Oh, you really are a sweet girl, Phoebe. How you like a guy like Gerald, I will never know."

"Gerald's not... too bad, Rhonda." Phoebe said, blushing a bit when we heard the sounds of a bike.

We turned our attention and saw, much to our surprise, Eugene, on a nice, shiny new bicycle.

"Holy... cow." I whispered as Eugene started showing off.

"I agree, Rhonda. That is..." Nadine started.

"One cool bike." Gerald finished as nearly everyone gathered to see Eugene getting off his bike. "What did you do, rob a bike store?"

"No." Eugene said as he took off his glasses (one frame fell off of it) and put them in his pocket. "It's Flag Day and my family exchanges gift. All my life, I've wanted a bike like this!"

"Here we go..." I whispered to Nadine and Phoebe, knowing that this was going to be one of those 'big dream' moments from Eugene. Still, he does have a cool bike. But, knowing Eugene, he'll probably have an accident. He is known to me, after all, as 'Bad Luck Charm'. Everywhere he goes, he's always met with bad luck.

Eugene continued his speech. "Look at it, look at it you guys! Shiny red frame with little specks and metallic stuff in the paint, lots of gears so I don't have to pump hard when I'm going up a hill, big thick tires so I can run over glass. It's the one thing I've wanted more than anything else."

Eugene them jumped up a bench as if it was a soapbox. "More than incredible wealth, more than world peace! It's my dream bike, you guys, my dream bike, and I finally got it."

Eugene then got off the bench as he went towards his new bike. "There's just one thing it needs to make it perfect."

We watched in interest as Eugene seemed to pull out a baseball card and clipped it on the tire. Everybody applauded, impressed. I applaud too, though I know Eugene. In a few seconds, something bad was going to happen to that bike.

The bell rang as I put my book away. "Come on, we better get to class."

"Right." Nadine and Phoebe nodded as we all started to walk towards the school, getting ready for today...

When everyone, including myself, heard the sound of bikes tilting. We turned around fast, just in time to see Eugene's bike going flying straight into the road. Yep, I knew it. Bad Luck Eugene gets bad luck again...

Though it wasn't technically his fault, Arnold was the one who tilted the bikes. Granted, he didn't know what happened until it was too late, and the bike would have been fine... if it didn't get run over by a street sweeper.

Eugene witnessed the whole thing as he ran over towards his now-ruined bike, falling to his knees. "M-my bike..."

"I'm really sorry, Eugene." Arnold said, feeling bad. "I-I don't know what to say."

"My bike..." Eugene said, reality starting to sink in.

"I think it's history, Eugene." Gerald stated the obvious.

"My bike." Eugene cried as he picked up the horn from his now ruined bike.

"It was an accident, Eugene." Arnold tried to defend himself, but to no avail. "I'm really, really sorry."

"Cover your ears." I whispered to Phoebe and Nadine as we all did the same.

Sure enough, Eugene let out an ear-piercing scream that can be heard all around Hillwood City.

* * *

><p>In school, Nadine, Phoebe and I were working on a little school project as we still heard Eugene's begging and tantrums from outside.<p>

"Poor Eugene." Nadine sighed. "He had one thing in his grasp, and he lost it all."

"You had to expect it, though." I sighed. "Eugene has always been the one that's stuck with all the bad luck. Arnold just happened to speed it up, albeit on accident."

"I know, but if you just had a material possession you always wanted get fallen into your lap, only to be taken away from you, it would probably devastate you too." Phoebe pointed out.

"Yeah, but I probably wouldn't have thrown a tantrum like Eugene did." I said as I looked over my problems. "Anyway, let's just focus on our work. Eugene'll calm down... eventually."

And so, me, Nadine and Phoebe decided to keep working and studying for a bit. Eugene did eventually calm down as he came into the classroom, but you can tell he was REALLY devastated. We kept up our school day for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>I never did like rain, but fortunately, I was lucky enough to bring along my umbrella. I hated getting my good suits wet. As I opened up my umbrella and walked outside, I looked back to notice Arnold was going near the school dumpster and grabbing the ruins of Eugene's bike. Curious as to what he was doing, I decided to go over to him.<p>

"Hey Arnold. What's going on?" I asked, curiously as I laughed a bit, referencing our last talk together. "You must REALLY love dumpsters."

Arnold laughed a bit before turning his attention to the bike. "Hey there, Rhonda. You know what happened with Eugene's bike?" Arnold said as he blew the dust off the ruined bike. "I felt bad for what I did, and I want to rebuild the bike to the way it was... I want to make up for what happened."

"Oh, Arnold, you're a good guy." I smiled. "I think Eugene would be happy you fixed his bike for him..."

"Yeah, just don't tell him I'm doing this. I want it to be a surprise." Arnold said.

"All right, I won't. Anyway, I'll let you get back to fixing the bike. Good luck." I said as I decided to walk off, my last thought being, _"Heaven knows you'll need it..."_

* * *

><p>About two days later, it was the start of a Sunday today. Aside from what to wear and what I want to do, I just felt like spending a day, diving deep into my spy book. I smiled as I flipped the first page. I sighed, wondering what it would be like... in the world of spies, crawling around, doing some reconnaissance work... I kept reading, almost as if I had a dream sequence...<p>

* * *

><p><em>A black shadow loomed around as a young girl in raven black hair, a white stylish spy outfit, and red lipstick was seen strutting inside the building. That girl is me, Rhonda Lloyd, Double Zero Ten.<em>

_I leaned towards the inside of the building as I heard a song playing._

**_You're always undercover, there's no one you can trust,_**

**_When you're an awesome secret spy, danger is a must!_**

**_Around each corner, there's something lyin' in wait!_**

**_There's a feeling that danger lies ahead, is it on the streets or around the gate?_**

**_You always have to work alone, when you're a fearless spy!_**

**_There's just you, your trenchcoat, and your .357 magnum lead tie!_**

_"Double Zero Ten, Commander P will see you now." A male voice called._

_I looked up to see the man with the big nose behind the desk. I smiled. "Thank you, Sidney."_

_I walked upstairs to the office of Commander P. I opened the door to see Commander P at work. The shy, timid glasses wearing girl looked up as she started to become serious. "Double Zero Ten, good to see you're well."_

_"I feel good, Commander P. Timid as always, I see." I noted._

_"It's not easy when you have a lot of paperwork." Commander P sighed. "Okay, here is your mission. Lately, all of our spies have been disappearing off the face of the earth. We suspect your old enemy Curlfinger."_

_I glared at the sound of the name. "Curlfinger... what is he up to, I wonder?"_

_"Nobody knows." Commander P said as she gave me a folder, containing the mission details. "You are to infiltrate Curlfinger's new casino and meet up with fellow mole Arnoldo."_

_I blushed a bit at the name, but shook it off as I said, "Understood, Commander P."_

_"From here, he will help you with the mission. Meet up with Curlfinger, get in good with him until he reveals the location of the spies." Commander P issued._

_"Read you loud and clear." I said as I got up._

_"Good luck, Double Zero Ten." Commander Phoebe saluted._

* * *

><p>I kept reading as I smiled. "This is such a good book..."<p>

I closely looked outside my window and noticed that today was a beautiful day out. I smiled a bit. Hey, why spend the day indoors reading my book. I can always do it outdoors too.

* * *

><p>Here I was, near the bridge of the towns as I decided to sit down there and resume with my book. I smiled as I kept reading, going back to a little dream sequence I was having.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Inside the casino, I walked inside alongside my friend and crush in the spy business, Arnoldo, AKA Double Zero Thirty. Arnoldo nodded towards me as we both went inside. "Come along, Double Zero Ten. Curlfinger is expecting us."<em>

_I nodded as I followed Double Zero Thirty towards a table where Curlfinger, a geeky-like character with a blue suit and a monacle on his glasses, was sitting. Curlfinger could only give a smirk as I glared at the man._

_"Ah, Double Zero Ten, so we meet again." Curlfinger laughed._

_"Only too soon..." I muttered. "I thought I got rid of you last time."_

_"You'd be surprised how much I can fool the police." Curlfinger smiled. "And I see you brought company. I'm hurt, Rhonda. I thought from the way you chased me, I thought you'd like me."_

_I reacted in disgust. "The only reason I chase you is so you get brought up by justice!"_

_Arnoldo frowned as he glared at Curlfinger. "Give it up, Curlfinger. We know you have an explosive device that would be enough to kill the entire world."_

_"Oh really? Do you have proof?" Curlfinger asked._

_"I might." Arnoldo said._

_"In that case, I'm afraid I must exterminate you." Curlfinger said as he pulled out a remote and pushed a button, much to my horrified surprise._

_Arnoldo was sent down below as he started to fall._

_"Arnoldo!" I screeched as Curlfinger suddenly grabbed me and put a cloth over my face... as I went unconscious._

* * *

><p><em>I woke up later on strapped into a rocket in his base. I glared at Curlfinger near the controls as I yelled, "What are you going to do to me!"<em>

_"You? Nothing yet." Curlfinger smirked. "I'm just going to send you where the other spies are... to the moon! And once you're on there, I will fire a cannon to blow up the moon with every spy in there! However, to me, you are special."_

_"Special how?" I spat in disgust._

_"I could let you go... if you agree to become my wife!" Curlfigner gave a smirk._

_I glared. "I shall NEVER be your wife, you sick pervert!"_

_"Have it your way." Curlfinger shrugged as he was about to push a button._

_I worried as I tried to search for a device to get me out of this. Either I find a device, or a miracle would occur. All of a sudden, me and Curlfinger heard a splash. We turned and gasped as I smiled, "I-it's you!"_

* * *

><p>I sigh happily as I closed the book. "Man, this is really good."<p>

I looked up to see that night had fallen. I yelped. How long was I out? Well, either way, I knew I had to get home.

As I was on my home, I suddenly noticed that Arnold and Eugene were there, talking to each other. Having a crush on Arnold, and curious on what he was doing, I decided to lean in for a closer look, listening in at what was going on. I couldn't make out what Eugene and Arnold were saying, but it seemed that Eugene was just happy, as if he spent the day with Arnold. For some reason, I noticed that Eugene was covered up in bandages. Arnold gave a little smile to Eugene as the bus came over. Eugene walked in as Arnold watched him go inside. Arnold then winced a bit. The bus doors must have closed on Eugene's foot or something as it drove off. A baseball card then was blown over to Arnold's feet as he picked it up.

"Hey, Eugene!" Arnold called out, but the bus was already driving off. He shrugged. "Eh, I'll give it to you tomorrow."

Arnold then pocketed the card as he started to walk off.

I smiled a bit. I didn't know what happened with Eugene or Arnold today, but whatever they did, it must have been pretty enjoyable.

I decided to head on home as I pocketed my novel. I didn't want to have my parents worry.

* * *

><p>And there is the third chapter! How do you like it? I think I'll have something like the spy novel thing for Rhonda whenever she's (or since she's replacing Helga) not focused heavily on an actual episode of Hey Arnold.<p>

This song is sort of a parody of the spy song from the 'Double Oh Orson' episodes from the US Acres cartoons, which in turn is from Garfield and Friends. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. The Drawing In The Book

Here's the third chapter/episode, depicting 'The Little Pink Book'... and you know the drill. By the way, I won't be following episode order throughout this. I'm only following the first four or five episodes, then afterwards, I'm going to mix them up a little for the first season. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Another boring day at school... half of me wants to study, but the other half just wants to get out of school just so I can get home and relax. My eyes kept wandering around, wondering when class would just end already. My eyes somehow wandered over to Arnold, who was writing. I noticed that Harold was getting on Arnold's nerves a bit by using spitballs at him. I don't know how Arnold puts up with it.<p>

I had to stay focused. I kept writing on my notes, trying to pay attention to keep up with class. But I couldn't keep focus... I couldn't stop thinking about Arnold! Dang it, I had to do something... I decided maybe I can draw Arnold once again...

You see, besides doing poetry to express love (which I keep in my pink book), I always do drawings, small doodles, a good project, easy to examine... an artistic approach, if you will. I smiled a bit as I focused on drawing something. I smiled for a few minutes as I finally put the finishing touch after a few minutes. One picture of my crush, the one I always smile at whenever he turned his back. It was very perfect, the design of the head, the blonde hair sticking out, the green shirt and red kilt... again, REALLY have to ask Arnold if that's a kilt... and his jeans. I sighed. If only our two classes could meet. As usual, I put the initials of my name on the drawing. It was just so perfect.

The bell rang as I sighed and all the kids were excited to get home. I smiled a bit as I closed the book and put it on my pile as I got up. As I was about to walk to my locker to get my stuff, I almost bumped into Arnold near the door.

I blushed a bit as I apologized. "Sorry, Arnold, guess I didn't see where I was going."

Arnold gave off one of his smiles that made me a little weak in the knees as he said, "That's all right, Rhonda. I didn't see where I was going. After you."

"Thanks, Arnold. You're always a good one." I smiled as I started to walk off. As I headed towards my locker, I gave a bit of a smile. Another conversation, albeit a small one, successful. Really wish I could say 'Arnold, I have a crush on you' right there, but... it wasn't really that time.

Oh well, maybe I can confide in my friends on my way home.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for walking me home, Rhonda." Phoebe smiled as me and her were walking the streets.<p>

"Hey, it's no problem, Phoebe." I smiled. "Hey, listen, I have to show you this amazing picture of Arnold I just drew."

I dug around in my backpack as I pulled out the yellow book. "Here we go... let me see if I can get to the recent page."

I smiled as I started to flip through the book of all the pictures that I've drawn, showing either Arnold or me and Arnold holding hands, watching the sunset... or just me being relaxed around Arnold. "I haven't colored it in yet, but it's a work in progress..."

I flipped through the book, then frowned when I saw I was at the last page, yet I couldn't find the drawing. "That's strange. Where's the drawing I-"

I laughed a bit as I closed it. "Oh, of course! I must have put it my pink book, the one I do my Arnold love poetry in. Okay, let me see if..."

I started digging around for the pink book... but frowned as I looked inside. "This is strange. I know the pink book is in here somewhere, I couldn't have misplaced it. I would never misplace things. I'm a Lloyd, they don't misplace anything!"

"Where did you last put it?" Phoebe asked me.

"Let me see..." I said, trying to recall. "Well, after I did my drawing, class was over, I put the book amongst my things, I bumped into Arnold, we talked a bit, then I walked..."

I stopped myself in shock as I yelped. "I bumped into Arnold. I bumped into Arnold."

"Rhonda, you feeling okay?" Phoebe asked.

I realized what may have happened to the pink book as I reached for my cell phone. "Phoebe. We have to do a Code Orange-46. This is bad, very bad!"

"Code Orange-46?" Phoebe gasped. "You mean 'exposure of a secret of a Lloyd that could humiliate or trouble even the wealthiest family'?

I nodded as I dialed Nadine's number and put it to my ear. She picked up. "Nadine, this is Rhonda. Code Orange-46, Code Orange-46! Meet me at Arnold's boarding house, I'll explain everything there!"

As I hung up the phone, I looked over to Phoebe and nodded. "Okay, you know what we have to do..."

"Right." Phoebe said, seriously as she dug around in her backpack and pulled out a screwdriver. I nodded.

* * *

><p>I've been to Arnold's boarding house quite a few times. It's where his grandparents and a few other friends of their grandparents lived. Nobody ever asked where his parents lived, not even myself. I just never found it polite to talk about it, I never do. I thought it would probably bring bad memories, or maybe Arnold doesn't remember his parents. Well, either way, he's raised just fine by his grandparents. Kooky as they may be, they are very well meaning.<p>

Anyway, me and Phoebe waited by the back alley near the boarding house as Nadine arrived, panting. "I got here as quickly as I can! What happened?"

"Rhonda accidentally bumped into Arnold without knowing and her pink book left Rhonda's possession and fell into Arnold's." Phoebe explained.

Nadine sighed in relief. "Is that all? Rhonda, you should be happy that your pink book got accidentally sent to Arnold's. It'll let him know that there's somebody who REALLY cares for him, and there'll be a bit of a mystery to crack."

"Yes, normally, that wouldn't be a big deal." Rhonda said. "If anything, I'm happy that Arnold has the pink book. I could probably be happy if he liked the poems and wants to know who his little secret admirer is... but there's a HUGE thing I have to get from that book, and it's a drawing I accidentally put in the pink book instead of the yellow one! And before you say 'mixing up your books isn't a big deal, Nadine', who else has the initials, RWL?"

Nadine looked over at me in surprise. I sighed. "Yeah. It's that big. Look, let's wait until Arnold and Gerald get inside. Hopefully, they haven't noticed or opened the book, if they have, let's just hope they don't get to that last page."

"They're here, and they opened the book." Phoebe said, peeking out.

"Of course they did." I groaned.

"Gerald looks like he's reading some of the poems, and Arnold's blushing a bit. He must feel pretty honored that he has a secret admirer." Phoebe smiled.

I blushed a bit, but sighed. "Just as long as they're focused on the poems. If they find that painting with my initials..."

I shuddered a bit. "Come on, we better get on the roof and examine them."

Nadine and Phoebe nodded to each other as we started to climb up the ladder up to the roof to get a closer look. We knew about a sunroof that Arnold had in his room (as Arnold's friends, we came to his house a few times. The people that lived in his house were... pretty eccentric, I can say that much).

* * *

><p>We got to the roof around the same time Arnold and Gerald came into his room. We carefully walked over to the sunroof as we peered our eyes in, trying to overhear the conversation between Arnold and Gerald. We peered our ears as we listened in.<p>

"There are ways to find out who wrote those poems, Gerald. Just have to be scientific." Arnold said as he put the pink book down. Gerald was about to reach for the book, but Arnold took it with two pencils. "Wait, don't touch that. It's evidence."

Arnold carefully opened the book as he looked down at the handwriting, and a little pencil that I always kept with me in the pink book. "Note the small bite marks on the pencil..."

I noticed that Phoebe and Nadine were looking at me oddly, which I defended/whispered, "Only once, I was stuck on a rhyme."

"Sure..." Phoebe and Nadine rolled their eyes.

"I was!" I said as we continued to watch.

"But first, we make the list of suspects." Arnold said.

"Okay, who was there at the bus stop." Gerald said as he picked up a notepad.

I sighed in relief. So Arnold and Gerald think they got it at the bus. It dropped in the classroom, so I think I was safe there... but not quite there.

"Let's see... Jennifer was there." Gerald shrugged.

"The one who always chews with her mouth open?" Arnold said, uncomfortably. "No way."

I couldn't help but give a silent laugh at that.

"Dodie?" Gerald asked.

"Nah." Arnold shook her head.

Gerald paused to think. "Some older girls were there..."

That stopped Arnold for a moment as he put on a lovesick smile. I just had to groan. "Phoebe, Nadine, hold me, he's thinking of Ruth McDougal again..."

Phoebe and Nadine obeyed as they put a hold of my arms as Phoebe said, "Come on, Rhonda, you know that Ruth doesn't have those feelings for Arnold, besides, what Arnold has at best is a puppy love crush."

"Well, on a sixth grader, but still..." Nadine shrugged.

"I know, but just him THINKING that she had something to do with this... ugh!" I groaned as my friends let go of my arms. "I feel like barfing..."

We decided to focus back on the inside as Arnold picked up the pink book. "Well, there's only one way to find out. We need to collect some evidence from every girl on that list."

"That'll take all day!" Gerald complained.

"Not with Abner." Arnold smiled as he whistled for his pet pig.

I always wondered why Arnold had a pet pig. Well, Abner was loyal, to say the least. Gerald chuckled a bit as Arnold took the book and put it in front of Abner. "Here boy, smell this."

Abner proceeded to sniff the book, then acted as if he had a scent. I worried a bit. I was wearing a little perfume, it might have got in the book. Suppose it lead to the roof? I quickly licked my hand and started rubbing the saliva. Phoebe and Nadine just stared at me with confused looks. I frowned. "What? You can't be too careful."

We heard the doors opening from the outside as Phoebe took a look. "Okay, Arnold and Gerald have just left with Abner."

"And Arnold left the book in the high shelf on the room." Nadine said. "And the best part..."

Nadine smiled as she pushed opened a window. "The windows aren't locked."

"All right, then." I nodded as Phoebe tied a rope to me. "We only have at best, five to ten minutes before they come back, so I'll go in, grab the book, you two pull me up, it'll be in and out, I'll tear the page out and leave the book there."

"I'm still surprised you want to leave the book there." Phoebe said as I started climbing down.

"I can't just take it with me, he'll KNOW somebody was following him." I said, climbing down. "Besides, I just want to get the drawing out of the book. He can have the poems! I can always write more in a newer book. Okay, lower me down."

My friends nodded as Nadine and Phoebe lowered me down into the room. I nodded as I called over, "Okay, Nadine, keep an eye out and let me know when they come back."

"Right." Nadine said as she disappeared from view and I took the rope off.

As I took the rope off, I looked around the room... and I couldn't help but give an inner squeal of excitement. Yeah, I've been in Arnold's room a few times, usually with friends or if I'm with him for a school project, but this is the first time I've actually took the time to explore the room... alone.

I could hardly believe it. My eyes lied around on the surroundings. A few hi-tech players, a perfect size bed, an old-style heater, an alarm clock that's shaped like him... I also couldn't help but note of the books he had as well. I took my time in roaming as I gasped in excitement.

"Get out of town..." I muttered to myself as I peered into the bookshelf. In one section of the bookshelf was almost every James Bond book written by Ian Fleming. I never knew he was a fan of James Bond as much as I was! Oh man, this made my little fantasies EVEN better!

"Rhonda! The book!"

I snapped back into reality as I turned to see Phoebe trying to motion to me. "Oh, right. Sorry. I guess just exploring the room, you can get yourself lost."

I kept my focus back as I turned my attention towards the pink book on the top shelf. I was about to reach for it...

Nadine peered her head back in. "Rhonda, you may want to hurry, Arnold and Gerald came back!"

I yelped as I whispered, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to bring attention." Nadine whispered.

I groaned. I needed a little more time... I looked over at the closet as I whispered, "You guys have your phones with you?"

Phoebe and Nadine pulled out their cell phones, nodding.

I nodded. "Close the window and pull the rope up! I'm hiding in the closet and I'll give you more details on what to do!"

Phoebe and Nadine obeyed as Phoebe quickly pulled the rope up. As I quickly hid in the closet of Arnold's room, I quickly peered out as Arnold and Gerald came in, Arnold holding a pile of mushrooms.

"Abner may be a good truffle-hound, but he's a lousy detective." Gerald said.

"I'll say." Arnold said as he dropped the mushrooms. He then paused. "Hey, wait a minute. Something's wrong here, something's... missing."

I yelped. Did Phoebe and Nadine get noticed? Was I going to be exposed?

Arnold then snapped his fingers. "I know!"

Arnold then pulled out a remote from his back pocket as he turned on his hi-tech stereos. I sighed in relief. Okay, that was a close one.

I silently called Nadine's phone as she picked up. I whispered into the phone, "Nadine, you and Phoebe probably aren't safe on the roof. You two will have to go on home, I'll take care of the rest from here."

"What about you?" Nadine whispered.

"I'll take care of myself. If it means I'll have to hide in the closet all night, so be it." I sighed. "Also, call my parents and tell them I'm at your house for a study sleepover. They'll know what you mean."

"All right. Good luck, Rhonda." Nadine said as a click was heard on the other end.

I nodded as I turned focus back towards Arnold and Gerald, who were now looking at the three pieces of evidence they gathered from their suspects... including... ugh... Ruth McDougal's hair ribbon.

I kept watching, and silently chuckling as they tried to find evidence to match the pink book or the writing... but nothing had turned up. And I don't know HOW Arnold figured Ruth's hair ribbon would be a piece of evidence for the book. Maybe I scratched off a hair or two when thinking up a rhyme, and it landed on the book, but that was nothing important. All of them proved to be negative results (though to my frustration, Arnold acted like he WANTED it to be Ruth. Ugh.)

A few minutes later, Arnold and Gerald were looking towards a machine as Arnold asked, "So Gerald, when these results come out, will we finally know who wrote the poems?"

"No. I was just making hot chocolate." Gerald said as some hot chocolate came pouring out of the nozzle of the machine.

I couldn't help but chuckle silently at that.

Arnold sighed as he went towards the board and said, "Okay, so according to our research, we can safely deduce that our suspect is female, lives in the tri-state area, and is somewhere between the ages of eight and... eighty-seven." Arnold said.

_"Try almost ten."_ I thought to myself.

Gerald rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Oooh, we're doing good."

"Okay, okay, let's narrow the field a little." Arnold said as he went to the bookshelf and pulled out... last year's yearbook for PS 118? I yelped a little bit as I realize that Arnold may find my name and compare handwriting... unless... well, I am ambidextrous, so maybe he won't... would he?

"This yearbook has the autograph of every kid at PS 118. We're going to compare handwriting on each suspect on the list." Arnold explained.

Suddenly, the picture on the last page was considered the least of my problems. As much as Arnold and I are good friends, if he knew I had even the slightest crush on him... oh, I don't know how I could take it. I'd probably be embarrassed or... or worse!

"Let's start with Ruth McDougal!" Arnold gave a lovesick smile.

I just face-palmed. Really?

"Arnold. Face it man, it's not Ruth, it never was Ruth, it's never going to be Ruth! Okay?" Gerald said, as if voicing my complaint.

I nodded, as if saying my thanks to Gerald.

"Or... or maybe she purposely changed her handwriting because she was too shy to let me know how much she cared!" Arnold said.

As much as I wanted to just run out of the closet and just yell at Arnold in frustration, I knew I had to stay down... but he was right about one thing. As an ambidextrous girl, I always wrote the poems in private with my left hand, and I always write in public with my right hand. Arnold was right about a girl being shy to let him know how much she cared... just not WHICH girl...

I sighed as I sat down, listening to the names of every girl that was in PS 118...

* * *

><p>It went from six-thirty to approximately eight o'clock, night had just fallen as Arnold and Gerald were now at the Ls. And I was the next girl on the list...<p>

"Hey Arnold. The next name on this list... Rhonda Lloyd." Gerald said, pointing to the name.

"Rhonda?" Arnold paused as he thought about it. "Well, she is a good girl, and she can be nice..."

"Yeah, you think she may be the one who wrote these poems?" Gerald asked as I peered in, a little excited, but at the same time, a little worried.

"I doubt it." Arnold said, with a sigh. "She may be nice, but I think she just prefers style and popularity. As far as she's concerned, she's the top of the popularity chain, in terms of the school stats. She probably wouldn't find time to write poems, and if she fell for anyone, it's probably be somebody REALLY popular. We are good friends, but I don't think I'm on her list of 'popular guys to date'."

_"How little you know."_ I thought to myself. _"How little you know..."_

Well, at least I'm off the suspect list... for now.

Gerald sighed. "Let's face it Arnold, we're stumped. We aren't any closer to figuring this out and we've been working all night." He yawned. "Let's take a break."

"Yes, yes, take a break, take a break." I hastily whispered.

"Let's go down to Sloshes' and get an ice cream cone." Gerald offered.

"I could go for some ice cream." Arnold smiled as he got up.

"Yes, yes!" I smiled. "Good plan, go for that!"

"But then again..." Arnold paused as I groaned.

"Oh, come on, Arnold!" Gerald begged.

"Well..." Arnold said, looking at the pink book.

"Go, go! Just go!" I thought I whispered.

But... whoops. I guess Gerald must have heard me because he turned around. "What was that?"

I had to keep silent as I took a deep breath and held it.

"You sure you don't hear something?" Gerald asked Arnold.

"Look, we're both tired." Arnold said as I sighed in relief. "I'm just going to go straight to bed."

"Oh, okay." Gerald said as he and Arnold did that little handshake thing they do with their fists and thumbs. Was this their little personal handshake they do? Maybe I should have my own handshake with Nadine and Phoebe, make one up for ourselves... "Good night, Arnold."

I sighed. This is no good. I'm still stuck in the closet, and Arnold's in the room. I could always wait until he goes to sleep, then I can just tear out the page from the book... but ripping it won't do any good...

I quickly pulled out my cellphone and called Phoebe's number. "Buckwheat, this is Red Stallion. Come on, Buckwheat."

"Rhonda?" Phoebe's voice whispered.

"Yes, yes, it's me, but we need to go by codenames. You're Buckwheat, I'm Red Stallion, Nadine is Celestial Lunar." I sighed. "I've... ran into a little complication..."

"You got discovered?" Phoebe gasped on the other end.

"No, no, I'm fine... but Arnold is going to sleep now... and I can't tear the book without waking him up... in fact, he put it under his pillow, so I can't get it... I need you and Nadine to come by here tonight and pull me out of here! I'm forgetting the book for now, I just need to get out of here without alerting him! Can you come back here and get me?"

"We're on it!" Phoebe whispered as she hung up the phone.

I sighed in relief. At least it's good to have friends to back me up. I watched as Arnold just turned himself in for the night, sleeping. I sighed in relief as I waited... until I heard some soft snores. He looked so cute when sleeping.

* * *

><p>I must have watched him for... what, a half-hour, when I heard the opening of the window. Phoebe and Nadine were back as I nodded and whispered, "Lower the rope!"<p>

The two nodded as they lowered the rope down. I quickly tied it around my waste and nodded, giving them the okay. They quickly pulled me up as I silently shut the window, without alerting Arnold.

"Okay, we better get to your house, Nadine... I had a long night..." I sighed as Nadine took me to her house to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, although I showered and got into some nice clothes (always count on good Nadine to hold on to my back-up clothes), I sighed as me and Nadine walked out. I sighed. "I'm doomed. I didn't get the picture out, and now Arnold will know everything."<p>

"Maybe it isn't too bad..." Nadine said as we walked over to school. "Now may be a perfect time to actually tell him!"

"But I'm so embarrassed!" I groaned. "What if he thinks I become obsessive and creepy? I don't want to make myself look like a creep! If anybody is the creep, it's usually Curly!"

"Well... let's wait and see. If he knows, he knows." Nadine said.

I sighed. I wasn't looking forward to this day...

* * *

><p>Outside the school, we arrived to see a crowd gathering around Arnold and Gerald as Arnold seemed to be reading the poems. So he hasn't got to the last page yet. Guess that's all right...<p>

"That's the corniest poem yet!" Gerald laughed.

"Whoever wrote them is pathetic!" A nearby kid shouted.

I had to keep my emotions in check so I wouldn't go out and berate the kid... well, at least Arnold thinks they're cute.

"Read another one!" Another kid called as I overheard Stinky being thrown in the trash by Harold.

"Okay, but we're near the last page." Arnold said as he put his hand on the page and was about to flip it towards where the picture I drew was!

I groaned. Crap. Crap. Crap. I didn't want to get into this right now... I sighed. I may as well just confess everything... in front of a crowd... here goes not-

...I couldn't believe it. I... I just couldn't believe it. A... A miracle just... just occurred! For once, Harold's bullying...

Okay, let me explain what just happened.

I was about to walk towards Arnold, right? And I was all worried that he'd see the drawing with the initials, right?

Well, Harold, being the bully that he is, suddenly just ran out of nowhere, grabbed the page, ripped it from the book and put it in his mouth, and chewed it up.

"Hey!" Arnold frowned. "Harold, what was that for?"

"Just to get the spitball of the day out of the way, Arnold." Harold said as he spat the spitball out and lobbed on Arnold's head.

I sighed in relief as Arnold frowned. "Man, is it me, or has Harold been on the streak lately? Nice on some days, want to be mean on others."

"Well, who knows?" Gerald shrugged.

Arnold sighed. "Sorry, everyone."

Everyone groaned as almost all of them were about to head for class. I just smiled in relief, but kept a neutral expression as I passed by Arnold and Gerald, I turned to Arnold, saying, "Hey, Arnold. Nice book you have."

"Eh, thanks... though one page of it is gone now..." Arnold sighed as he closed the book.

"Aw, don't feel too bad. Harold's just... Harold." I shrugged. "You think you'll ever find your secret admirer?"

"It would be nice to meet her... but I doubt I'll ever see her." Arnold shrugged as we walked in the school.

"I'm sure she'll turn up and admit her feelings eventually..." I said, comforting the guy.

Arnold smiled a bit as he put the pink book in his backpack. "Thanks, Rhonda. You really aren't too bad..."

I blushed a little as Arnold and Gerald went on their way. I turned to Nadine and Phoebe as I sighed in relief. "What a stroke of luck, huh?"

"Yeah..." Phoebe and Nadine paused as Phoebe said, "Rhonda, don't you think that was a little coincidental that Harold just... rushed right there and grabbed the very last page of the book, the one with the drawing?"

"Well, at least I don't have to reveal my secret." I smiled.

"Whatever you say..." Nadine said as we went along our way.

As I kept walking, the more I DID think about what Harold did... why did Harold just... suddenly come along and tear out that last page? It could have just been a coincidence... was it?

* * *

><p>And there is the third episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	5. Library Time

Here's the next chapter/episode, depicting parts of 'Field Trip', but at the same time, diverging into something different. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was that time of the year again... a middle of the school-year field trip for everyone. The destination this year... a place where everyone in PS 118 has been to since the first grade... the aquarium.<p>

I remember my first trip to the aquarium, and frankly, I was a bit nervous. On the bus, Nadine and Phoebe noticed I was shaking a little bit.

"Rhonda, you're not STILL afraid of Lockjaw, are you?" Nadine asked.

"Uh... L-Lockjaw? What?" I said, trying to play it cool. "Me, a Lloyd, afraid of a sea monster I saw as a kid when we peered into the aquarium? If that's what you guys are indicating..."

Then I squeaked a little, "Then you're totally right, I'm scared."

"Rhonda, I've been to the aquarium last year, and I can safely assure you, whatever we saw as kids wasn't as scary when you see it again." Phoebe asked.

"How would you know?" I asked, frowning.

"I'm just saying, once we get to that exhibit, you may not be as afraid of it as you once were..." Phoebe explained.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah right. What did Phoebe know? She was scared as the rest of us were when we first saw Lockjaw... although going to the museum again was pretty exciting. As long as the dangerous fish kept to their side of the cage, I'm perfectly fine. So, I did my best, ignoring all the rowdy kids that were swinging around on the bus.

* * *

><p>Pretty soon, we reached the aquarium as every kid, heck, I suppose it includes myself, got excited. Even though we're only kids, and I should know better than to be squealing and annoying delightfully, I still do it, just for the sake of excitement.<p>

Pretty soon, our group of kids reached the area where a security guard was standing, as he started to recite some rules. "Welcome to the City Aquarium, we have a few simple rules to follow. No feeding the fish, no tapping on the glass, no diving in the shark tank, no video cameras, no photography, NO sushi chefs..."

A Japanese exchange student cursed in Japanase as he started to walk off. I didn't hear the rest of the rules as I overheard Arnold whispering, "Who's Lockjaw?"

"You kiddin' me?" Gerald gave a smirk as everyone turned towards Arnold. "He's only the scariest sea monster in the ocean deep!"

I was suddenly a little nervous the more I overheard the kids as Sid said, "If there was a battle between him and a giant squid, Lockjaw would win!"

My legs were almost about to give out as Stinky continued, "I heard he could grab a boat with his head and sink it..."

"I heard..." Gerald started, but I didn't want to hear anymore, as I decided to turn back my attention towards the security guard, who was just finishing off giving the rules.

"...no guns, no knives, no plastic explosives and most of all, NO SKATEBOARDS!" The security guard said as he grabbed a kid's skateboard and threw it in a nearby closet where confiscated skateboards were at.

I just stuck with Nadine and Phoebe as we decided to take a look around at the fish. I smiled, looking around at the big sharks swimming around. Actually, even if on the other side of the glass, it's not really that worrying to see the fish... in fact, it was really more cool. Maybe my kid mind couldn't take it, but now that I'm near double digits... I'm actually appreciating the sea life that lived in these aquariums... maybe seeing Lockjaw won't be bad either.

"Hey girls."

My heart quickly leapt up for a moment upon hearing my crush's voice. Nadine, Phoebe and I turned towards Arnold as he asked, "I was wondering, which of these sea creatures is Lockjaw?"

"Oh, he's not in the main aquarium area." Nadine explained.

"Yeah, he's outside, where everybody can see him. Trust me, seeing these is nothing compared to Lockjaw." I said, trying to play it cool.

"Hey Arnold, we're going to see Lockjaw!" Gerald called as he and the other schoolmates were running outside to the main attractions. "Come on!"

Arnold could only smile as he decided to follow.

Phoebe and Nadine turned to me as they noticed I seemed to be shaking. "Rhonda, come with us, and I will prove to you that your childish mind was just imagining what you thought Lockjaw was."

I just nodded at Phoebe's sentence as I followed them. Half of me just wanted to walk away... but I suppose I had no choice.

* * *

><p>Pretty soon, we were at the fish tank, and I couldn't face it. I covered my eyes as I told Phoebe and Nadine, "Tell me when it's over!"<p>

Phoebe frowned. "Rhonda, uncover your eyes. It's not as bad as you think."

"I can't bare it!" I whispered as I heard a button being pressed and a voice came blaring out from the speakers.

"And now, presenting the terror of the deep, the ancient reptile whose ancestors date back over one hundred and fifty million years, the mighty Lockjaw!" The voice said in a whisper.

"I can't look." I winced, as I still kept covering my eyes.

"That's Lockjaw?" I heard Arnold say in a confused expression. I was a little confused. What did he see that I didn't?

I quickly uncovered my eyes and turned them to see... a walking turtle. That... was what I was scared of as a kid...

A green sea turtle whose shell was covered in graffiti. Wow. Was I really scared of that? Sure, I never found turtles appealing, but I was so relieved.

"Big deal." I heard Harold say.

"He seemed a lot bigger when we were in first grade." I heard Sid say.

"He's not so scary!" Stinky complained.

"What a rip!" Harold frowned as he threw his drink at the sea turtle, who dived back under the water.

As the kids laughed, I just sighed in relief as Phoebe turned to me. "What did I tell you, Rhonda?"

"You were right, Phoebe." I said. "Looking at this now, it doesn't seem that scary. I wonder why I thought it was..."

"You were around six." Nadine said. "We all were. We didn't know any better."

I shrugged. "I guess..."

My eyes wandered, and I could have sword I saw Arnold go under to the area where Lockjaw's underwater cage was. I didn't pay it any mind.

* * *

><p>"What a day." I said as Nadine and Phoebe were now walking to the library with me. Our field trip has just finished up and we had just arrived in time for school to be over. As everyone stayed on the bus to get home, Nadine, Phoebe and I decided to get started on our homework right away. Phoebe's little tradition, you see, required all of us to get a head start on our work we got assigned today. In this case, our homework today was to make a report on one of the sea creatures, a three page report on what these sea creatures' natural life was at.<p>

"So, Rhonda, what do you think we should do our report on?" Nadine asked as we kept walking.

I paused to think, couldn't help but think about the fear of that turtle being dissipated today. I smiled. "How about we do a report on sea turtles? Now that I'm not afraid anymore, I think I'd like to do a little research on them!"

"Excellent choice, Rhonda." Phoebe smiled as we arrived at the library. "Here we are, we better get started."

* * *

><p>For about the rest of the afternoon, we looked up encyclopedias and did some research on turtles, their natural habitats, and how they lived in the wild. Learning more about turtles really intrigued me. I never knew turtles could live for so long...<p>

Of course, I felt bad as I read about the birth cycle of how turtles came to be. To think the young ones would have to fend for themselves when travelling towards the water...

I wrote a couple of notes on the subject as I closed the book. I picked up the encyclopedia and walked off as I put it away. I leaned down and noticed another book on turtles. I was about to reach for it, but at the same time, another hand had reached for the exact same book.

"Oh, sorry, I..." We both started before we looked up.

Before my eyes, I saw the person who was reaching for the book. She was around nineteen, had blond hair, and she was wearing a white shirt, black vest and a green skirt. My head suddenly ached a little at first, but I didn't pay it any mind as I said, "No, it's my fault. Didn't know you wanted this book."

"No, it's all right." The blonde haired girl smiled as she picked out the book. "I was just doing a little research for my community college report."

"On turtles?" I asked curiously as I sat down next to her.

"Sea life in general, actually." the girl smiled as she opened the book. "I want to do a good job and get all my resources as best as I can."

"Interesting." I smiled as I sat down. "My friends are doing research for PS 118."

"PS 118!" The girl smiled. "I attended that school. From what I can tell, you're from third or fourth grade, right? Is Miss Slovak still teaching?"

"Yeah. This is actually her last year." I explained.

"Her last year?" The girl asked. "Oh, is she retiring?"

"Yeah, said something about after this year, she was going to become a professional golfer." I explained. "I never took interest in the sport, so I wouldn't know."

"Well, back when I was around your age, I was one of her best students." The girl explained. "I was one of her perfect students... she was always impressed with my works and my suggestions..."

"You know, Miss Slovak did mention something about a student she had long ago who was practically perfect in every way." I spoke. "You're Olga?"

The girl, known as Olga, smiled. "Oh good, Miss Slovak still remembers who I am! I must have really left a big impact!"

"So, wait... you're Olga Pataki?" I said in shock. "Pataki, as in Big Bob Pataki?"

She only smiled. "Yes, Big Bob is my daddy."

"Wow..." I said in surprise. Imagine, me talking to a relation to a Pataki...

I've heard of the Patakis before. My mom and dad were... you may say... business rivals with Big Bob Pataki, the main man behind Big Bob's Beeper Emporiums. Despite them being rivals, Big Bob would always find a loophole in my parents' logic, and he always kept his businesses. I don't usually delve into their business politics much, but even I know how ruthless Big Bob can be, in and out of business.

Still, I talked with Olga. "Then you must have heard of the Lloyds?"

"Oh yes. Daddy always says they're the richest, but in the end, they always agree that he has his business and they have theirs. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm actually the Lloyds' only child." I explained. "My name is Rhonda. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd."

"Oh, so you must be the Lloyds' precious daughter." Olga smiled.

"Precious doesn't begin to cover my looks." I said in a sultry voice.

"Well, I better get back." Olga said as she picked up the book. "I've got a report due in an hour for an evening class I'm partaking in. Do you want to take the book with you? I know you want it for your sea turtle research."

"Nah, you can have it." I smiled. "I can always find more material."

"All right." Olga smiled. "I hope we meet again sometime, Rhonda."

"Same here, Olga." I smiled as Olga started to walk off.

I paused. Strange. Whatever pain I had in my head was now gone. Hmmm, it was probably nothing.

I decided to go back to my friends, they're probably wondering where I went to.

* * *

><p>"You actually met the daughter of your parents' business rival?" Phoebe said in surprise as me, Nadine and her were walking off to home.<p>

"I know, but it was really great." I smiled. "As people have always mentioned, Olga has always been a perfect girl! She never does anything wrong, she always knows what to do, comes up with great ideas..."

I sighed a bit. "I really would love to be just like her..."

"Oh, Rhonda, if you kept your grades up and paid attention..." Phoebe gave a little smirk.

"I can do without the sarcasm, little miss Perfect." I rolled my eyes. "And I've been doing good at my grades!"

"Really?" Nadine asked. "Your Social Studies report says otherwise."

"Oh come on, Nadine, do you have to bring that up?" I groaned. "Look, it doesn't matter in the long run. The point is, meeting Olga was like the best thing that I ever had happen to me. I really hope I see her again."

"Maybe someday." Phoebe said as we arrived at her house. "Well, good night you guys."

Me and Nadine said our good nights as we went on our way.

* * *

><p>As I was getting ready for bed for the night, I couldn't help but think back to meeting Olga. Man, was it lucky to meet one of the most perfect girls and well-behaved students ever. I could hardly believe I was actually in the same presence. I was not worthy...<p>

She seemed really nice, too. Always good with everything, always...

My head started to ache again. I held it as it seemed it was burning up. Sheesh, maybe I'm getting sick...

Well, then my mind wandered back over to Lockjaw, the turtle I saw whom I thought I was scared of. Maybe I could take a trip to the aquarium tomorrow and study Lockjaw even more. I decided it would be good, I'll go over first thing in the morning.

* * *

><p>Looks like I'm not going to be seeing Lockjaw anytime soon. Actually, NOBODY was going to be seeing Lockjaw... ever again.<p>

From what my father had read in the papers, last night, a break-in to the aquarium had occurred and a death of a security guard occurred around the same time. Nobody knew the full details yet, but all anybody knew was that when the owners of the aquarium came to open it up to the public, blood and a human arm were seen floating in a shark tank, and Lockjaw was nowhere to be seen in his cage. And all security cameras were oddly switched off, so nobody caught the culprits. So, until the mystery was solved, the aquarium had to be off limits to everyone for a while.

It was a shame, really. I was actually looking forward to studying Lockjaw, too. Oh well. Maybe I can just rely on my research.

Although when I went to school with Phoebe and Nadine that morning when Miss Slovak told us the news of what happened, I couldn't help but notice Arnold just shifting uncomfortably. I shrugged. Well, whatever happened at that museum... wasn't my business.

* * *

><p>And there is the fourth episode! How do you like it? And yes, even though Helga's not in the story, that doesn't mean I will be excluding her family! You'll see more of them as the episodes go on! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	6. Finding the Hat

Okay, here we go with this next episode, which is going to depict 'Arnold's Hat'! How will everything fall into place this time? Well, we'll have to see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The end of the week had went by, and pretty soon, the weekend came in again. I figured I'd spend Saturday trying to perfect a small statue I've been preparing for the last couple of days.<p>

See, I was in the middle of trying to get the perfect scale model of my crush, Arnold. I think I may have had the head right (well, I can always resculpt again to be sure), and I think I got his body shape pretty good. The feet I just finished handling as I smiled. It was near perfection!

Well, almost. I frowned as I knew something was missing... I gazed atop the head... and realized what it was missing. The hat atop Arnold's head. For without his hat, he'd... well, he would look like a kid with a balding pattern in the middle.

I paused as I didn't feel like recarving the head again (I done it like, twenty times in the past two days, I just didn't feel up to remaking that head), but I didn't want to leave it with a balding pattern. Well, I paused to think. Maybe the clothing stores had Arnold's hat size... one little trip to the mall wouldn't hurt anything...

* * *

><p>While not as much of a mall as I'd like, it did have a lot of items that were conveniently needed, either for my style or if I wanted to impress somebody at a dinner party, preferably the former. I went into my favorite clothing shop as I walked towards the store clerk manning her station.<p>

"Rhonda, my favorite customer!" Sharlene, the girl behind the counter, gave a quick chuckle. "How is everything going with you?"

"It's been going good, Sharlene. You?" I ask as I sat down.

"Oh you know, the same old activities." Sharlene said. "So, what can I do you for? There's a nice little ring that has your name on it!"

"Uh, thanks but no thanks. I love a little jewelry, but actually, I'm here for something different." I explained as I leaned towards the counter. "Sharlene, I'm looking for a hat... specifically a small cap, around child size, light blue?"

"Oh, those old things?" Sharlene asked. "Sorry to say, Rhonda, but we don't carry those size caps anymore. Nobody ever BUYS those things."

I was stunned. No child-size caps? "You sure there's none in the back that was leftover?"

Sharlene shook her head.

I sighed. "Well, thanks anyway."

I started to turn around and leave... then I quickly turned around. "Uh, what was this about a ring?"

* * *

><p>I examined the emerald ring I purchased from the mall as I was walking through the park. Sharlene was right, this WAS my style!<p>

But I frowned, knowing I didn't get successful in my search for the hat. I looked around in about every flea market after my purchase, but nobody seemed to contain a blue child-sized hat. I was sighing. The only way I can get that size hat is if it blew in my face, but what were the chance-

...Luck... lady luck has once again gave me something. See, I forgot to mention there was a bit of wind today, and what were the odds that a blue child-sized hat that looked similar to Arnold's would just fly right into my face?

I could hardly believe it either. I figured whoever owned this hat, wouldn't mind if I borrowed it for a while... and if it didn't belong to anybody... well, I think I can have this for my statue!

* * *

><p>Perfect, perfect, perfect! I smiled as I placed the hat atop the Arnold statue. I giggled a bit at the marvelous masterpiece I made. The hat fit in great with Arnold's head! The perfect stone shape of the eyes, the little smile that could melt your heart, the ears that...<p>

I suddenly glared and noticed that one of the ears was drooped. I groaned. No, no, no, this just wasn't that good! Statue ruined. To the garbage it goes.

I took the statue and hat along with it and tossed it in a nearby garbage can as I decided to walk on my way out. And to think I thought I had it perfectly too... well, the garbage truck will arrive shortly and take away this monstrosity.

* * *

><p>A little later that day, I was walking with Phoebe and Nadine. We were talking about what we wanted to do today when we rounded the corner where Arnold's house was... and we noticed, to our surprise, the ice cream truck that the Jolly Olly Man drove had crashed nearby a lightpost and he was giving a lot of free ice cream over to kids.<p>

"Looks like the Jolly Olly Man went a little crazy again." Nadine sighed.

"What a shame." Phoebe said.

"Yeah..." I said as I looked down sadly. Sometimes, I wonder what causes him to get mean or angry. Well, no matter. "I'm getting a Chocolate Fudge Bar!"

"Oh, I hope they have a Strawberry Sickle!" Phoebe smiled as we all decided to join in.

As soon I got the ice cream I wanted, I was about to sit down and enjoy a lick, when I heard Gerald screaming, "Hey Arnold! The Jolly Olly Man's gone insane! He's passing out free ice cream! Come on down!"

"No! I'm not coming out without my hat, EVER, for the rest of my life!" I heard Arnold yell.

I quickly turned around in curiosity and noticed that indeed, on top of his head, his hat wasn't there, and Arnold seemed pretty panicky about it as he shut the window that he called out of.

"Okay, more ice cream for me." Gerald shrugged.

"Gerald, I couldn't help overhearing. What's wrong with Arnold?" I asked.

"Oh, he's just upset because he lost his hat today." Gerald explained as he opened up one of his ice cream bars. "We were trying to get a kite to fly today, but it didn't work out. The wind did catch Arnold's hat though, and it just flew off, into the park."

My eyes widened. "A wind, you say?"

"Yeah, it was a pretty strong wind. Arnold didn't have time to react as his hat just flew off his head. He tried to chase it, but it was too late, it blew a little too far. He seemed really upset, though." Gerald said.

I gulped... all of a sudden, my mind flashed back to when I was in the park, and the hat just blew right to my face. I then suddenly remembered what I did to the hat, along with the ruined statue.

...Crap.

I quickly left Gerald as I grabbed Phoebe and Nadine, who were just finishing up their ice creams, as I whispered, "Sorry girls, I need to talk to you for a minute! This is a Code Red-74."

"'A Lloyd throwing away an important item by mistake and must retrieve back before it's too late'?" Nadine asked.

"That's the thing... and boy, do I have a story to tell you..." I sighed.

* * *

><p>"So, what you're telling us is that you had Arnold's hat without KNOWING you had it." Phoebe said as we were on our way to the dump.<p>

"Yep." I nodded.

"And you placed it on a statue you made, but it wasn't perfect, so you threw the contents of the statue away, INCLUDING the hat." Nadine said.

"Yes." I nodded.

"You also watched as the garbage truck come, take the trash to the truck, INCLUDING Arnold's hat, which you did not KNOW you had and had thrown away." Phoebe explained.

"Pretty much." I sighed.

"You also saw the truck DRIVE off, WITH the hat, and now that you KNOW it's Arnold's hat, you need to retrieve it back before it gets burnt or worse." Nadine said.

"Yes." I nodded as Phoebe and Nadine stopped me.

They both stared at me in silence, and then, at the same time, they both said, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Did you even BOTHER checking to see whose hat it was BEFORE just taking it?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, excuse me, Phoebe, but I wanted perfection." I rolled my eyes. "Look, the point is, I screwed up, I threw Arnold's hat away, and now we have to go to the dump and get it back! Please help me, guys?"

I gave very cute, pleading eyes in hopes that my best friends in the world would help me out here.

Nadine and Phoebe just looked at each other, probably knowing how pathetic I look with those eyes, before they sighed. "All right, Rhonda, we'll help you dig around the trash. We know how delicate your body must be."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" I sighed in relief.

"Let's just go and find the hat." Phoebe said as she and Nadine started to run off. I quickly followed them.

* * *

><p>We soon arrived at the dump as we stepped inside. I turned to Phoebe and Nadine and nodded. "Okay, girls, the mission is simple!"<p>

I quickly picked up a small stick and started drawing figures and little squiggles. "These figures are us, and these squiggles, are all the piles of garbage that is scattered around the dump. Our primary mission is to locate the hat, probably still stuck to the Arnold statue I made."

"Simple enough, we find a football-shaped stone head with a blue hat." Nadine shrugged.

"Oh, you think it'll be easy, don't you, Nadine?" I barked. "No. It won't! This is serious! We may have to dig for a few hours, we will be smelly, we will be sweaty, but it'll be worth it, just to see the eyes and smile of my crush, my sweet, sweet Arn-"

"Found it." Phoebe said as she started walking towards the first pile.

I turned towards where Phoebe was walking and stood stunned as I saw the statue with the hat still contained on it. "Oh... well..."

"So much for your garbage digging plan, huh?" Nadine smirked.

"Really feels a little anti-climatic..." I sighed. "And I had this big speech prepared too... wasted around half of it..."

I smiled as I took the hat off the statue. "Well, important thing is, I got the hat back."

"Come on, let's go back to the neighborhood and give Arnold his hat back." Phoebe smiled.

The girls and I laughed as we all decided to take the bus back to home.

* * *

><p>"Here we are, back in civilization." Nadine said as me and Phoebe followed her out of the bus.<p>

"Okay, no problem, let's go find Arnold and..." I started headed in one direction... and the next thing I knew, I bumped right into Arnold.

"Oh, sorry Rhonda." Arnold said.

"No problem, my fault." I assured him things were okay.

Arnold then noticed the object that I held in my hands as he grabbed it from me. "Rhonda! You found my hat!"

"Would you believe that I found it in the park?" I asked. "I saw it hanging from a tree and figured you had the same child-sized cap, maybe you knew something about it. Didn't think it was yours, but I had to check."

"I can't believe it!" Arnold said as he put his hat back on. "Thanks, Rhonda! Thanks a lot!"

The next thing I knew, Arnold slung his arms around me in a hug. I instantly blushed a bit, but then smiled. "Hey, no... no problem. I'm just glad I could help."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Phoebe and Nadine hiding behind some objects as they were mouthing the words, "Come on, do it! Do it! Do it!"

I paused. Was it really that time? I looked down and sighed.

Just because I found his hat, and he really is thankful for me getting it back...

No... I'm afraid now wasn't that time. I sadly shook my head towards the two as Arnold let go of me, he could tell he was blushing. "Oh, sorry... guess I held on for a little long."

"No, no, that's all right." I smiled. "Why don't you head on home? I can tell you had a big day."

"All right." Arnold said as he turned around and left. "Thanks again, Rhonda."

As I saw Arnold go off, Phoebe and Nadine came up to me as Nadine said, "You did good, Rhonda."

"That was the perfect opportunity, Rhonda! You didn't take it!" Phoebe said, knowing I just passed up an opportunity to tell Arnold my feelings.

"Sorry, Phoebe. I was still nervous, and Arnold just got his hat back, I don't want to lay TOO much on him." I explained. "Suppose Gerald lost his voice and you gave him an opportunity to return the voice. He's thankful for it. Would you have confessed your love for him then?"

Phoebe paused... as she sighed. "I... I guess you have a fair point."

"I'll tell him when it's that time... but until then, I think I'm just going to relax a while." I said as we turned towards the area. "Well, why don't we spend the rest of the day at the mall? I hear there's a good sale on shoes!"

"Oh, you and your shoes." Nadine rolled her eyes in a playful manner.

The three of us laughed a bit as we walked off, exchanging a few stories for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>And there is the fifth episode! How do you like it? Next chapter, I believe this'll be the first I'll go to a different episode. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	7. The Slumber Party

Told you I would be switching around episodes, because... next episode, which strangely enough, IS a Helga episode, but since she doesn't exist in this timeline, how will I do 'Helga's Makeover'? Well... no worries, folks, for this episode will be diverging into something different! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Phoebe, Nadine and I had just finished up our little shopping trip as we were now at my house, preparing for our sleepover for tonight.<p>

"Okay, let's go through the list one more time." I said as Phoebe pulled out a notepad. "Lipstick?"

"Check, we got the lipstick." Phoebe said, checking off the list.

"Facial cream?" I said.

"Double check. We got facial cream." Phoebe smiled, putting two checks on the facial cream.

"Mud?" I asked.

Phoebe was about to put a check, but then stopped as she shook her head. "No, we didn't get that."

"Well, no matter. We don't need mud. Cucumber slices?" I asked.

"We got plenty of cucumbers." Phoebe nodded.

"Say, Rhonda. Not that I'm not complaining, but is it all necessary to have this stuff?" Nadine asked. "I mean, we don't need all of it, and all the high heels... while they look great on our shoes... we're already taller than all the boys... except for maybe Stinky."

"I know, but I want to make this sleepover "special"." I said. "This is the first slumber party I ever hosted, and I want to make this a good one! I invited every girl, including you two, to this slumber party, and I don't want to waste any opportunity!"

It was indeed true. This was the first slumber party I ever had, and not only was this a good time to do a little girl stuff for ourselves, this party would provide ample timing to catch up with ourselves, maybe talk about our personal lives... maybe reveal some personal secrets... maybe I can coach some girls to reveal if they have crushes on any boys... I'm a bit worried that I could reveal my crush on Arnold, but I'd rather pick DARE than TRUTH, after all.

"Well, we only have an hour until our party, so why don't we set up?" I asked my girls.

Nadine and Phoebe smiled. "Okay."

* * *

><p>Pretty soon, most, if not all, of the girls I invited to the slumber party had arrived.<p>

"Everyone, I just want to say, thank you all for coming." I smiled as I sat down amongst the middle of the other girls as we had the meeting in my room. "You all have no idea how much this means to me. I normally wouldn't do this slumber party with a FEW girls I know, BUT this is all-girls, meaning ANYBODY, regardless of their status, are welcome here!"

The girls applauded politely (though some of the geeks that were here were a little skeptical, but they still applauded regardless).

"Thank you, thank you." I smiled as I pulled out the list. "Now, we're all here to have fun, so let's get started on some of our activities! We can talk about ourselves and what we each think of the boys in our class, since they're not here."

I put the list aside as I sat down. "All right, let's get ourselves started, and have fun, okay?"

All the girls cheered wildly as I smiled. "Great! Let's see, what should we do first?"

* * *

><p>The beginning of our slumber party was starting out great! I was really doing good impressing everybody with my impressions of most of the students of PS 118 (or at least, as good of imitations as I can do), but of course, it was mostly out of fun.<p>

"Do Harold, do Harold!" Some of the girls called.

"Oh, sure, sure, I can definitely do Harold!" I smiled as I took a deep breath and started walking around all tough, trying to do Harold's voice. "Oh, I'm so tough and mean, but I'm really a pushover and panicky when it comes to something beyond my control! MOMMY!"

All the girls laughed as I joined them, saying, "Man, this voice is just so easy to do!"

"Just don't do it in front of Harold." Phoebe chuckled.

"Right." I nodded. Last thing I wanted was for Harold to get ticked at me... or even funnier, crying at random will for his mother. I don't know what it is with Harold, he can be really random at times.

Nadine and Phoebe stared at each other before giving a smirk. "Oh, Rhonda. We have someone you can try to impersonate."

"Oh really? Lay it on me." I smiled, not realizing those twos' intentions.

"Try... Arnold."

My face fell as all the girls went 'oooohhh'. I glared at Nadine and Phoebe as I whispered, "You traitors, whose side are you on?"

Nadine and Phoebe just gave a smug smile.

I gave a positive smile. "Sure, I can totally do him! Walk in the park!"

I stood up and coughed as I was trying to do Arnold's voice. "I'm Arnold and... I..."

I paused, trying to think. Should I REALLY do it? Would I really insult the boy who I loved behind my back, in front of these other girls. I tried to find some qualities of Arnold I could exploit. "I... I hardly pay attention to what I'm doing some of the time... I'm in my own little la-la land!"

Nadine and Phoebe stared at me in shock as every girl applauded and laughed. I smiled a bit as I said, "But seriously, Arnold is a really good guy, though."

"Oh, definitely." Sheena said. "He may be a person who goes into a trance, but he can be very helpful."

"Okay, girls, take five. I believe our pizza's about to arrive." I said as the girls started to go out into the kitchen.

Nadine and Phoebe came up to me as Phoebe said, "Wow... I didn't think you'd actually make fun of your crush."

"News flash, I didn't think I would do it either." I said.

"Still, pretty impressive work." Nadine said.

"It comes with practice." I said. "Come on, let's get some pizza."

* * *

><p>After dinner, we've decided to spend our time singing some songs, nothing too loud, nothing too dirty, but some good songs we can all sing along to. I have to say, this slumber party was starting to become a success!<p>

"Hey, Phoebe, join me on this song." I said as Phoebe went over to the stage with me.

"Sure, Rhonda!" Phoebe smiled as I put the song in as everyone started bobbing along to the tune.

(To the tune of _'There Must Be Something More'_ from _'Charlotte's Web'_)

(**Rhonda**)

**We are the bestest of friends, oh yes**

**We're the best.**

**I know we are so different, but we are...**

**good, no jest!**

(**Phoebe**)

**We've always stuck together in the past,**

**We have.**

**But I'm sure no matter what,**

**We're a halve!**

Everyone silently watched as me and Phoebe were singing to our hearts' content.

**We always stick together no matter,**

**What the cause!**

**We may have our little own side effects,**

**Or our flaws!**

(**Rhonda**)

**I'm not sure if I should be really, well,**

**Offended,**

(**Rhonda and Phoebe**)

**But we're still friends, and it could always be**

**Amended.**

Nadine turned off the music player as all the girls applauded. I smiled to Phoebe. "You sing well."

"You too, Rhonda." She smiled as we both hugged.

* * *

><p>We were all pretty much in our nightgowns, my purple nightgown was so stylish as always, but all the other girls' nightgowns were cute too. It was about that time for us to finally try out the make-up... I know it won't make us feel like grown-ups, but we all think it'll be fun regardless.<p>

We were having a little fun, we were doing make-up, brushing our hair... when we heard the doorbell ring.

I was a little curious. Every girl I knew and didn't know from my class was here... and we already had our pizza guy come in... so... who ELSE could be arriving?

I got up and went towards the door. Standing behind the door as I opened it stood a black haired girl-like figure with a red bow on the side, red blush on the figures cheeks, and what seemed to be a yellow sundress size-13. I would have believed that it was a new girl who was late to the party... if the glasses didn't give away who it was.

I stared with a blank face, rolling my eyes. Who does Curly think he's trying to fool? Of course, I can't blame the guy, either. When I was handing the invitations to the slumber party, he would try to sneak onto somebody's desk to get the invitation. Ugh, it's so like him!

"Hello, y'all."

Oh God, EVEN his voice was fake. Well, at least he went through all that trouble. "Excuse me a second, would you miss?"

I shut the door and quickly called out the girls. "Girls, I was afraid this would come to this, but a spy is just coming in to our house to spy on our party."

"Let me guess... Curly?" Nadine asked.

"You got it. Play along, though..." I smirked. "We're going to show him exactly WHAT little girls are made of... and it ain't sugar, spice and everything nice!"

I walked back towards the door and smiled at Curly, who was so obviously in disguise, and had a bad female voice, as I said, "Why, I don't believe we've met before."

"Why, yes, dahling." Curly's voice said as he walked inside. "My name is Regetta Bolivia, and I meant to come sooner, but I had a slight delay."

"More like Curly needed time to perfect the blush." Phoebe whispered to me as I giggled.

"Why, sure." I smiled. "Regetta, come on in. We were just discussing our favorite topics."

I quickly caught the little perverted smile that Curly would make before he retained himself. "Of course, sweethearts. I wouldn't want to miss this!"

Me and the girls gave a smirk. Oh ho, this is going to be fun... I can taste it now...

* * *

><p>By now we were in the kitchen where we had all put a little facial cream on ourselves as Curly was making up fake stories about his 'Regetta' life. This was just so good as I uttered some, "That's nice, dear" and "What an interesting story."<p>

I nodded as I turned to the girls, "Oh, "Regetta"..."

"Yes?" Curly said in the fake voice.

"Since you've arrived fashionably late, there's something you should know about 'fashionably late' people. Usually, when they're late..." I gave a smirk and wink to the girls. "...they have to do something embarrassing that is between us and us alone."

"Oh, sure. I'll do anything, dahling." Curly said with a smile. "What do I need to do."

"Well... mostly, you'd have to strip down... and take ALL your clothes off... so we can put the facial cream everywhere on your body." I smiled.

That faltered Curly a bit as he uttered in his normal voice, "Wh-wha-"

He quickly changed back to his female voice, "I mean, isn't this a little excessive?"

"Of course not." I smiled. "Come on, Regetta, we're all friends here, we know what our bodies look like. Strip down and we can put the cream on you."

"I-I can't strip. I'm very modest." Curly said, nervously.

I gave a smirk to the girls.

"Come on, you have to do it." I smiled as Nadine and Phoebe grabbed Curly.

"Hey, let go of me!" Curly said, still in the fake female voice.

"Come along, girls, let's show Regetta a good time..." I smirked as we dragged Curly to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, once we set everything up, I gave a smile as I asked, "What should we start with? Shoes or your fabulous dress?"

Curly was looking around nervously.

"I think we should start with the shoes... and work slowly..." Phoebe smiled.

"Oh, good idea..." I smiled to Phoebe as I turned to Nadine. "You heard her."

Nadine smiled as she took off Curly's shoes. Curly was now nervous as I applied the cream on Curly's feet. "And now... the dress."

"Okay, okay, stop! I can't take it!" Curly said, back in his regular voice.

I smirked. "I knew you'd break, Curly."

I turned to Sheena. "Sheena, help me apply the facial cream on his face."

"Right..." Sheena nodded.

"Wait, wait, before you do anything, it wasn't ALL my plan! I was set up!" Curly begged. "The other boys are here too, and they're spying on you so that once they see you, they'd make you scream bloody murder! They're overhearing through the kitchen window."

"You'd think we believe THAT?" I rolled my eyes... until we heard the sounds of trash cans from outside the house being moved.

All of us turned towards the window where the curtains were closed as Curly whispered, "I told you!"

I paused. "Every boy?"

"Yes... Harold, Gerald, Stinky, Sid... Arnold too." Curly said, nervously.

"Even Arnold? That's... surprisingly out of character, even for him." I said as everyone nodded. I turned towards the girls. "Well, girls, looks like we have MORE than one spy here... shall we give them the works?"

The girls smirked as I turned to Curly. "Oh, Curly, we'll spare you if you give us the boys."

Curly said nervously, "D-deal!"

I smirked. Curly may be a wild card, but when it's on our side, it's good for a laugh.

* * *

><p>Thanks to some quick thinking by Phoebe, we had a cage all set by the door as the girls and I hid behind the wall. I nodded to Curly, who gulped.<p>

"Remember our deal." I whispered hastily as I hid back behind the wall.

I heard the door opening as I heard Curly whisper, "Guys, I need you to come in the house for a minute! Something juicy is going on!"

We waited a few seconds before we heard the sounds of footsteps coming into the house, Harold saying, "What is going on, Curl-"

"Now!" I whispered as we all let go of the rope.

We heard a few yelps as the cage fell down on them.

The girls and I hummed a little bit as we walked inside. Looks like every boy from my grade that was here, and to my surprise, even Arnold, was in that cage.

Phoebe gave a smirk as she said, "Awww, how cute. The boys are curious about what we girls are doing."

"Guess we'll have to show them what we do." I smiled.

"You traitor!" Harold yelled at Curly.

"Hey, it was this, or get stripped!" Curly yelped.

"Shall we do them one at a time, or do we each take a boy?" I asked.

Everyone cheered, "Each take one, each take one!"

I nodded. "All right. Everybody, take a boy, and apply the works!"

All the boys looked and gulped as I gleefully took Arnold. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>I smiled as Arnold was now wearing the facial cream, his hair was done in braids, and his eyelashes were showing off tremendously. Arnold sighed as he said, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I never wanted to join, I just wanted to be part of the crowd."<p>

"Oh, I know you do." I said, patting his hair. In the background, I heard all the boys screaming for help as I chuckled. "Oh Phoebe, could you pass the lipstick over?"

"Sure thing, Rhonda." Phoebe smiled as she gave the lipstick to me so I could apply it to Arnold.

"Oh boy..." Arnold yelped.

All in all, this was a good slumber party... even if it was my first one. We eventually let the boys go... but we forced them out into the streets in the make-up we made for them. I had to laugh at this moment. Plus... it's good to have a little fun with Arnold... I love the guy, but seeing him in that make-up... it's just a scream!

* * *

><p>And there is the sixth episode! How do you like it?<p>

The song being parodied here is 'There Must Be Something More' from 'Charlotte's Web' from 1972. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	8. 24 Hour Stalkers

Here's the next episode, which is going a little later in the season, but figured it was relevant here... and it's '24 Hours To Live' from Rhonda's perspective! Frankly, how this works is if there's episodes not focusing on Rhonda, I'll probably have them take place over the summer, focusing on Rhonda's different aspects of her character OR if there are episodes focusing on different characters, I'll see what I can do to involve Rhonda in them... but until then, hope you like these episodes! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next day, on Sunday, early at six in the morning, after the girls and I got dressed and packed everything up, I looked over at our little slumber party get-up and smiled. I loved this night, and hoped to do it again sometime.<p>

At the same time, though, I'm just thinking about laughing at what we did to the boys. Sure, it may not have been much, but by now, they must have been laughed at by their parents... eh, they've probably washed up the make-up by now... besides, every Sunday is our traditional baseball game. Sure, it's hard to play baseball in the middle of the roads, because a car would pass through about every three or four minutes, but we worked with what we had. Besides, it's nice to just get up and hope we can dominate the boys at their own game.

I was never one for sports or baseball, but I went along with it because a couple of my friends who happened to be girls were interested in sports... besides, I wasn't too bad at baseball. Of course, if it's not for some teammates...

"Arnold, you're going into that trance again!" I called over to my fellow teammate, who snapped out of it.

"Huh?" Arnold blinked as he snapped out of it.

"You're up to bat, Arnold! Get with the program." I called over as I settled in my position as umpire. "Some people..."

Of course, the boys haven't once brought up us humiliating them... which is probably for the better, since after what happened, they wouldn't want to talk about the shenanigans... they're most likely still mad at Curly for doing this to them.

As Arnold went up to bat, of course, Harold just had to be smug. "Ooo, look who's up! It's Ah-nold."

I just groaned. Sure, Harold can be the bully at times, but a lot of taunting... well, that'll just get him nowhere. Nevertheless, though, Harold was right. He wasn't exactly a good baseball player. He loved the sport, but he can't hit the ball, and the few times he does hit it... well, he would often bean one of us with the ball... usually me... but I couldn't stay mad at him, though. At least he's trying.

"Thought you'd come to play a little baseball, huh, Ah-nold?" Harold mocked.

"Come on, will you?" I muttered under my breath.

Harold then nodded as he threw a fast ball. I caught it as Arnold swung and missed. "Strike One!"

"Boy, what a good swing, Ah-nold!" Harold mocked as I threw the ball back. "What powerful arms."

I sighed. Must Harold ALWAYS do this to all the baseball players? Now I'm actually praying Arnold gets that hit, just to show him up!

Harold seemed to mutter under his breath something I didn't catch, but seemed to concentrate as he threw the ball again. Arnold swung and missed again as I caught it. "Strike Two!"

As I threw the ball back, Harold taunted, "Oh, good one! Who taught you to bat anyway? Your loony grandma?"

Arnold glared as he tightened his bat even more. Oooo, now he was mad. Now I'm REALLY praying Arnold gets that hit, even if I was on the other team, I actually prayed Arnold would get that hit. I heard Arnold say, in a dark voice, "Just throw it."

Arnold nodded as Harold threw the ball... Arnold smirked as he hit the ball... right into Harold's head as he went down.

Everyone gasped as they all gathered around him. Arnold's eyes widened as he gulped, "Uh... whoops?"

I decided to join in the crowd to see if Harold was okay. He may have his ups and downs at times, but Arnold is right, nobody can help but feel bad for Harold. I walked over as I asked, "Harold, you okay?"

"Good night, mommy..." Harold dizzily said as he opened his eyes.

Okay, I almost chuckled at that one... but I sighed. "Anybody got the water?"

"I'm on it." Phoebe said as she started to pick up a small bottle and a large jug full of water as she came by. Phoebe was very careful as she put some water from the jug in the water bottle... and then afterwards, she took the jug and poured water all over Harold's head, the splash waking him up.

"Wh-what happened?" Harold asked.

"Arnold beaned you with that thar baseball." Stinky said.

"Who?" Harold said, still dazed.

"Arnold. You know, football headed kid? Green shirt?" I started. "The one you call 'Ah-nold' all the time?"

Harold paused as everyone turned to Arnold, who threw the bat away sheepishly. "W-well, it was just a lucky swing."

Harold was not having any of it though as he got up, looking like he was about to pummel Arnold. Uh-oh, this wasn't good. Whenever Harold had that murderous glare on his face, it would usually mean you don't freaking mess with Harold. EVEN the others were egging on for Harold and Arnold to fight. Well, all but me, Phoebe and Nadine. We looked at each other and nodded as Nadine and I stepped between the two.

"Just a minute, just a minute." I started as all the kids stopped. "Sure, Arnold may have beaned you, but he did it on accident. When he hits the ball, he beans people, you have to at least see that coming."

"Please consider, Harold. Arnold didn't mean it. Can't you let it go for a day?" Nadine smiled.

I nodded to my peace-loving friend. We may like to see a few brawls as much as the next people, but if it was between some people we like or not tolerate, we had to stand up for them. Arnold can always do that for us, so it's time we repay him.

Harold paused as he started to think... then he smiled. "You know, you're right."

"Of course we are." I nodded.

"I could make him think about what he did, at least..." Harold continued.

"Exactly." Nadine nodded.

Harold then turned to Arnold, "Okay, Arnold, here's the deal. Tomorrow morning, at seven-thirty, before school! It'll be clobbering time!"

"See, now isn't this mor- wait. What?" I said, eyes widening as I turned to Nadine.

"You two were right. I'll let it go for today, but tomorrow I can get him then!" Harold laughed.

"I think you missed the point of our little..." Nadine started.

"Then it's settled." Harold smirked as everyone was now chanting 'Fight' even more.

Me and Nadine looked at each other. Where in our little speech did we say it was okay for Harold to fight Arnold tomorrow?

"But wait..." Harold paused. "Tomorrow... what if he leaves town?"

"How could he leave town?" I asked. "He lives in this neighborhood, and besides, we have a school day tomorrow."

"Good point..." Harold paused. "But just to be safe... since you two gave me the idea, I want you to make sure he DOESN'T forget!" Harold frowned at the two of us. "Got it?"

I heard Arnold audibly gulp... trust me, I would be too. How did this go wrong?

* * *

><p>"Again, I really want to apologize for what just happened." I tried to explain to Arnold as me, him, Nadine, Phoebe and Gerald were walking together.<p>

"It's no big deal. You were just trying to help... you just somehow worded your speech wrong." Arnold shrugged.

"Arnold, you're smart. Please tell me you at least have a way out of this." Nadine said.

"Give me time and I'll think about what to do." Arnold sighed. "But somehow, I doubt it. Take a good look at me, guys, because this may be the last time you see me. Next time you'll see me... I'll probably be dead."

"Don't say that." Phoebe said. "The worst Harold will probably give you is a pummeling."

"Besides, just because Harold says he's gonna kill you, doesn't mean he's going to actually do it." Gerald shrugged.

"He sounded like he meant it." Arnold said, looking down.

"Yeah, but you know him." I shrugged. "He's all talk, some brains..."

"And he has a short-term memory." Gerald smirked. "Can't even remember what he had for breakfast. So, how will he remember that he's going to kill you tomorrow?"

Out in the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw Stinky and Sid peeking their heads out.

"Uh, guys?" I whispered as I pointed over to some garbage cans. They turned to see two heads retracting back. "I think Harold will probably remember..."

"They must have been sent to keep an eye on us..." Nadine said.

"Oh gee, has it been... one hour already?" I said, acting a little bit.

"Gee, it must be. I guess Arnold has 23 hours left before..." Nadine started before she did the little motion on the finger with her neck.

"Really?" Arnold sighed.

"Sorry, it's the only way we can get them off our backs..." I sighed as I turned to see Stinky and Sid leave. "Guess this is going to be harder than we thought..."

"The boys must still remember the little 'incident' from last night..." Phoebe said as she glared at Gerald and Arnold.

"We already said we were sorry. What more do you want?" Gerald frowned as he handed Arnold a list.

Arnold paused as he looked at the list. "What's this? 'CD player, roller blades, hockey stick'?"

"Gerald, really?" Phoebe sighed.

"That's just a list of your stuff that I kinda had my eye on." Gerald sheepishly admitted.

"Gerald, for shame!" I frowned... then paused. "Hey, if you do die, can I have your bookshelf full of books?"

Everyone looked at me and frowned as I gulped, "Uh, just because those books would look great in my room... not because I don't like Arnold's chances of survival being at a minimum, if that's what you're implying!"

"Sure..." Nadine and Phoebe said sarcastically.

"Okay, how about this... in case Stinky and Sid are following me, I'll give you a call and tell you the time, okay?" I said, pulling out my phone. "We got your number."

"All right, that sounds fair." Arnold said.

"For goodness sakes, I hope you have a plan before tomorrow morning." I said before the girls and I decided to part ways with the boys. "Well, we better get going on another Sunday. We'll see you tomorrow, Arnold."

Arnold and Gerald waved their good-byes as the me, Phoebe, Nadine and the boys decided to part ways.

"Come on, girls. We better at least get a good Sunday in before school starts." I told them.

"Right." Phoebe and Nadine said as we decided to hang out.

"But keep wary of Stinky and Sid. They could be following us." I said, holding out my cell.

"Right." The girls nodded.

I sighed. This was not going to be easy...

* * *

><p>At about eleven o'clock, we were at the library, doing a little research on a paper we were studying once more. Even after the incident at the aquarium (the suspects have not been caught, though suspected to have skipped town), we still had to do our small assignment.<p>

I was in the process of doing some note taking from an encyclopedia I was reading when Phoebe nudged me. "Stinky and Sid just came in..."

I nodded as I grabbed my cell and looked at my watch. From the corner of my eye, I saw Stinky and Sid sitting down across the table from us, each reading a book. I nodded as I said out loud, but not too loud, "Hey, Arnold. Everything going okay?"

"Fine, I suppose. Just got home." Arnold's voice sighed.

"Sorry Arnold, they're following me, and won't go away. Anyway..." I said, almost out loud enough for the boys to hear. "You have twenty hours, twenty-eight minutes and fourteen seconds before you die." Then I whispered, "Okay, that's it."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Stinky and Sid leaving as Arnold's voice said, "All right, I'll see you. Grandpa's just coming out of the bathroom, he'll probably help me out with my problem."

I nodded, "All right. Good-bye."

As I hung up the phone, I sighed in relief as I turned to Phoebe and Nadine. "How about some lunch? I'm getting hungry."

"Sounds good." Phoebe and Nadine nodded.

* * *

><p>At around one-thirty, after we got done with lunch, Nadine, Phoebe and I were walking along the small lights of the city, just taking in some of the air in there. Nadine looked over her shoulder and nudged me. "They're here."<p>

I looked behind me and noticed Stinky and Sid, now dressed up in black leather jackets and sunglasses, blending in with the crowd as they were trying to hear me. I sighed as I took my phone and dialed it.

"Hello, Arnold?" I asked as soon as the phone was picked up.

"Hello?" An old female voice started. Guess I got Arnold's grandma.

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Gertie." I said. "Is Arnold around?"

"Oh, Kimba?" Arnold's grandmother's voice replied. I couldn't help but chuckle. She must be having another one of those episodes... despite her craziness, Arnold's grandmother can actually be pretty fun. "He's not available right now."

"Well, can you take a message then?" I asked. Arnold not wanting to talk must have meant he didn't get an idea from his grandparents.

"Uh-huh." Arnold's grandmother's voice said.

"Okay, just tell him that he has..." I then said, out loud, "Eighteen hours, forty two-minutes, and fifty-five seconds until he dies."

Arnold's grandmother's voice repeated the words as if she was writing them down, "Was that dry or fry, dear?"

"It's die, die." I assured her.

"Oh, die, that's right." Arnold's grandmother said.

I looked at the corner of my eye... Stinky and Sid STILL weren't leaving. "Uh, make sure you underline the word 'die' three times, okay?"

"Three times? All right." Arnold's grandmother's voice said. "Thank you for calling."

"No problem." I said as I hung up. I looked behind me, and thank goodness, they're gone.

"Maybe we should just get home." Nadine said.

"I agree." I sighed. "With the way Stinky and Sid are following me, they're making sure I don't forget!"

* * *

><p>After I said my good-byes to Nadine and Phoebe, I walked into my house about to relax in my room...<p>

"Hey, honey, some friends of yours came by and wanted to talk to you." I heard my mom call.

"Coming, mother." I said as I started to walk into the kitchen. Odd. Nadine and Phoebe just left about a few minutes ago, so, who would...

Of course. Stinky and Sid were here in my house talking with my mom.

"Yep, we're just here to ask for a couple of math problems." Sid said to my mom.

My mom smiled. "Okay, honey, I'll leave you to help these two."

She then hugged me, "You are my perfect little girl, yes you are..."

"Mom, please. Don't embarrass me." I muttered.

"OF course, dear. I'll leave you to it." My mother said as she walked out of the room.

As soon as I was alone with Stinky and Sid, I sighed as I pulled out my phone. "I'm calling him, I'm calling him."

"Just checking." Sid said.

"Sorry, Rhonda. But you brought yourself into the mess." Stinky shrugged. "You may as well at least be a constant reminder."

I waited for the phone to be picked up, before I heard the pick-up. "Hello, Arnold?"

"Hey, Rhonda." I heard Arnold sigh.

"Arnold, just to let you know, you have..." I checked my watch. "Seventeen hours, fifty-two minutes and three seconds until you die. Again, sorry for the call."

"No problem." Arnold sighed. "See you later."

As I heard the click of the phone, I turned to the two people that were sitting in front of me. "Is this going to be a regular thing with you guys?"

"Sorry, Rhonda. Just want to make sure you're doing your job." Sid said.

"Besides, we got to make a killin' for the fight tomorrow, and we don't want to waste an opportunity." Stinky said.

I groaned. "I should have known you two wanted to make a profit out of this..."

"Again, really sorry, but if we see a scam, we have to set this up." Sid said as he and Stinky got up. "We'll check back up on you again."

Stinky and Sid then left as I groaned. This was not going to be a good day, I can tell...

* * *

><p>About six o'clock, I was just getting out of the shower as I put the towel around myself. I was just about to reach for my toothbrush when I noticed that in my mirror reflection, I saw from out of the window, two shadowy figures that looked like Stinky and Sid. I screamed a bit as I started to back up. I frowned as I turned towards the window.<p>

"Are you kidding me?" I groaned as I looked out the window. "You couldn't wait until I was dressed?"

"Well, if you don't want to call, we can." Sid smirked.

"No, no, I'll do it, I'll do it." I groaned as I picked up my cell phone from my pants pocket and started to call the number. After I heard the phone being picked up, I sighed, "Sorry to do this again, Arnold."

"It's fine." Arnold's voice said.

"Okay, now you have thirteen hours, twenty-four minutes and thirteen seconds until you die." I sighed. "Again, sorry to call you."

"It's fine, Rhonda. Really." Arnold's voice said as he hung up.

As soon as I heard the click, I glared at the two. "What are you staring at?"

Before I could hear a smart response from the two, I closed the curtain.

* * *

><p>At around nine o'clock, I was just about to lie down in bed... when I saw two familiar creeps lurking near my bedroom window.<p>

I groaned as I walked out the window and looked out. "Don't you two have ANYTHING better to do? Shouldn't you be at home right now?"

"Last time we give you a call. Afterwards, we'll take care of the work." Sid said.

"Fine..." I sighed as I started dialing my phone. "But you're paying for all these calls I'm making to Arnold on my family plan!"

I waited for the phone to ring as I heard it pick up. "Okay, Arnold, I'm giving you one last warning, and that's it. No more calls, Stinky and Sid said they would stop hounding me..."

"And they're probably going to continue supporting the fight in some way?" Arnold's voice asked.

"Afraid so." I sighed as I looked at the watch. "You now have... seven hours, twenty-two minutes and forty-nine seconds until you die. All right, that's about it. Good night, Arnold."

"Night, Rhonda." I heard Arnold sigh as the click was heard.

I turned towards the window to berate the boys, but they had already gone... I sighed. Maybe I can get some sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Dream Sequence<strong>

_I was sighing a little bit, relaxing near a pool as I noticed my hand was latched to the one I loved._

_"Hello, darling." I giggled as I snuggled near Arnold's chest. "You were such a hero, defending yourself against Harold..."_

_"I sure was, wasn't I?" Arnold's voice soothed me._

_I sighed. "You know, I'm glad you thought of your plan to get rid of Harold... how did you do it, Arnold? How did you do it?"_

_"You know me, cutie. I'm just full of surprises..." Arnold gave a lovesick smirk that made me hug him tighter._

_I sighed deeply. "I just want to hold you in my arms even longer... now that you're safe... now that you're safe..."_

_It felt like a really, REALLY good dream... unfortunately, good dreams were not meant to last._

**End Dream Sequence**

* * *

><p>Was it morning already? I groaned as I heard my alarm clock blaring. I turned on the radio as I heard the announcement, "This one goes out to Arnold, who is going to die in one hour, eighteen minutes and twenty-four seconds..."<p>

I groaned. Did Stinky and Sid have to publicize this so much? Well, it was no use. May as well join my girls and see what will happen.

* * *

><p>As soon as me, Nadine and Phoebe arrived at the school, a large chunk of kids were already there, supporting the fight between Harold and Arnold, about to come soon. Honestly, I was a little nervous... and Stinky and Sid were milking this fight for what its' worth!<p>

"I just hope Arnold has a plan..." I sighed as Nadine and Phoebe started to hug me a bit.

"There he is!" Stinky said as we all turned to see Arnold and Gerald walking up. I took note of the boom box Arnold held in his hands. Arnold seemed to have a look of determination on his face. I hope this meant he had a plan.

"So, Ah-nold, you decided to show up." Harold smirked as Arnold came up to the bully. "Now why don't you make it easy on yourself and hold still while I pound that football head of yours flat?"

"Before you do, there's something you should know, Harold." Arnold started as he put the boom box down.

"What?" Harold frowned.

"I'm crazy. And you should never hit a crazy person." Arnold simply stated.

I just stared in disbelief. Really? This was Arnold's plan? Just admit he's crazy? Since when has Arnold done anything crazy?

Apparently, everyone had the same reaction I did, except they started laughing as Harold chuckled, "Ah-nold's crazy! If you're so crazy, prove it!"

"Okay." Arnold said as he used his foot and started playing a song as he started lip syncing the words.

...I... don't really know how to describe what I saw. I guess you can say that Arnold was doing some crazy dance moves and hitting himself with objects that made him look crazy. Was somebody filming it? I hope somebody was filming this moment. If anybody can describe to me what I saw, go ahead... but if anybody caught that video of him doing those moves, I'm sure they'll understand what was happening.

Well, long story short, after that little crazy dance number, we all just stared in disbelief... before Harold said, "Wow... you really are crazy..."

I watched Harold, awaiting his next words... which I honestly didn't expect him to say.

"You want to join our club?"

Everyone started to cheer as I sighed in relief. Looks like a fight was averted...

* * *

><p>"But how did you know the crazy act was going to stop him?" I asked Arnold before we got settled into class.<p>

"I spent some time thinking in my sleep last night, and thought back to the bat thing, and thought 'Hey, if I swing the bat around, I would be a bit of a crazy person'. But I knew swinging a bat wouldn't be appropriate to bring to a fight, so I figured the power of music would help." Arnold explained.

"Wow." I said. "To be honest, I never would have thought of that."

"Just be glad the worst is over." Arnold said as he sat down... before feeling a spitball hitting him. He sighed as his eyes glanced over to Harold, who gave a smile with the straw. "Well... for the most part."

I nodded as I decided to gather my books, getting ready for class. I could tell today was going to be a good day...

* * *

><p>And there is the seventh episode! How do you like it? Yeah, I decided not to write up the whole song here, if you want to see the song, check it out, it's probably up on YouTube somewhere. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	9. 4 Angry Boys and 2 Angry Girls

Here's the next episode of this series, which is going to be 'False Alarm'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>A little later that day, me, Phoebe and Nadine were walking along our classroom, just getting out of lunch when all of a sudden, we heard... the fire alarm?<p>

"Ouch!" I groaned, covering my ears, the loud fire alarm blaring. "I swear, the school has to change that fire alarm someday."

"It can't be a school fire drill, it's too early for this." Phoebe tried to yell over to me.

"What? I can't hear you over the painful screams of the students and the fire alarm." I said.

"Come on!" Nadine said as she dragged me over to the exit of the school.

As me, Nadine and Phoebe got out of the school, nearly around every student of PS 118 was outside as they waited. We joined up with our class as we waited, and I almost swore I saw Curly giving a really, REALLY unusual smirk... I mean, his smirks were unusual, but this smirk wasn't natural unusual, more 'My plan succeeded' unusual.

I turned to Arnold as I asked, "Did you know... I'm sorry, hang on..."

I bopped my ears a bit as the blares were still blaring from inside. Sheesh, I never liked that sound. I turned to Arnold again. "Did you know about any fire drills scheduled for today?"

"No, and quite frankly, I didn't expect this, either." Arnold said.

"Well, then I guess somebody pulled the fire alarm by mistake..." I started.

"...or on purpose." Arnold said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Who would pull the fire alarm on purpo-"

I then looked around and noticed we were one short. "Where's Eugene? Shouldn't he be with us?"

Gerald, who happened to be nearby, frowned as he looked around. "Now that you mention it, he isn't here..."

We then heard Principal Wartz's voice coming from the speakers, "Students, this is a false alarm... caused by someone who will remain anonymous..." And then he coughed. "Eugene." He coughed again. "You all may go back to class... except for our third graders. We're holding a trial over at the cafeteria!"

"B-but..." We heard a familiar voice coming from the speakers.

"That'll be all." Principal Wartz's voice said before the mike turned off.

Everybody was heading back as all of us third graders walked over to the counseling room, as requested.

* * *

><p>The next thing we knew, we were selected to sit down as I was part of a jury, watching as Principal Wartz was glaring at Eugene, who was sitting down nervously. I looked over at the other members of the jury, consisting of Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, Harold and Curly, as I looked back over at Principal Wartz. Apparently, Principal Wartz had found Eugene stockpiled in a closet next to the fire alarm after it was pulled, considering the peanut butter that was on the fire alarm, the tracks that led towards the closet, and Eugene was found clutching a mop, nervously.<p>

From what I've tried to catch as much as I could, Eugene seemed to have done this on purpose... which immediately set something off inside of me. Something wasn't right here. If Eugene had pulled the fire alarm, he'd probably have done it on accident, not on purpose, but as Eugene tried to defend himself, everyone just laughed. I looked around the jury and noticed that except for Arnold, the other members of the jury seemed to believe Principal Wartz's witnessed side of the story... and I also noticed that Curly was laughing a little HARDER than the rest of the class. That's when I immediately KNEW something wasn't right. If Curly was laughing harder than the rest of the students, then he KNEW something about this... more than we all thought.

"Now, according to the bilaws of the school district, you can only be expelled after being found guilty by a jury of your student peers." Principal Wartz instructed.

After Eugene tried to defend himself some more, they just continued laughing at him.

"Jury, you will be dismissed to the library where you can discuss your votes." Principal Wartz instructed.

Harold nodded as he got up and led everyone to the library.

* * *

><p>Once settled into the library, Harold gave a smile to the rest of us as he said, "Well, it should be obvious what happens, right."<p>

"Yep." Everyone but me and Arnold said.

"Very well, let's get..." Harold said as he started to get up.

"Wait, don't dismiss it yet!" Me and Arnold said at the same time.

I was kind of shocked Arnold didn't believe the story either, but at the same time, I guess I shouldn't have been THAT surprised. Arnold always found the good side of people... unless he noticed something in the story that maybe I didn't catch. I know for sure Curly had something to do with it... all I can hope for is that we stall until he snaps.

Of course, the four groaned as Harold frowned, "Oh come on, I'm hungry! Why would you two not want to dismiss this."

"Something just doesn't add up, all right?" I frowned.

"What Rhonda said, I'm not convinced Eugene did it. He could be innocent." Arnold said.

"Yeah, and pink elephants would be ice skating on a pond of spaghetti." Harold rolled his eyes. "Come on, you two, can't we just make this unanimous?"

"Sorry, fellas, but we still got some of the school day to finish." Gerald said.

"And we have to get started on our homework after school." Phoebe said.

Curly didn't say anything as he just frowned. Okay, now I KNOW he knew something we didn't.

"Look, what's more important, wanting to go into your selfish desires, or giving Eugene a fair trial?" I asked.

"Look who's talking about selfish." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Look, the least we can do is look over the evidence." Arnold said. "If all of you can convince me and Rhonda that Eugene is guilty, we won't delay it further than we need to."

"Of course. At least give us a fair chance." I said. "If you're still convinced, we'll go back to our regular lives."

"Fine, sure." The other four frowned.

"Good." I said as me and Arnold sat down. "Harold, we'll start with you. What convinces you that Eugene was the one who pulled that alarm?"

"Okay, well, here's why I think Eugene did it." Harold started. "It was just after lunch and we were all coming out of the cafeteria. I remember, because I just finished my third pudding pack, and I wasn't as hungry as..."

"Harold, we want to hear about the fire alarm and Eugene, not your diabetic needs." I frowned.

"Anyway, according to the testification of one Squeaky Peterson..." Harold started.

"Hold it a minute." I frowned. "What trial did you witness, because the only person with the last name Peterson was Stinky. Did Stinky have another cousin that I was unaware of, because I have never heard of anybody named Squeaky!"

"Okay, okay, so it was probably some random girl." Harold frowned. "Anyway, just before the fire alarm was pulled, she 'observified' Eugene... walking by the fire alarm!"

"Observified is not a word."

"ANYWAY..." Harold glared at me. "It was at that moment that someone, unknown to the rest of us, but definitely not ME, you guys, pulled the girl's right pigtail HARD, detracting her."

"Distracting." I sighed. "The word you are looking for is 'distracting'."

"Will you quit nitpicking my stories!" Harold frowned. "The point is, Eugene had the opportunity!"

"So Eugene had the opportunity, so what?" Arnold frowned. "Lots of kids were there, they all had the same opportunity!"

"Yeah, but Arnold, how many kids had peanut butter smeared all over them?" Gerald asked. "The fire alarm AND Eugene's hands were covered in it."

"It could just be a coincidence." I said as I noticed Curly shuffling his hands. "I mean, somebody could have had a HAND in Eugene's peanut butter trick."

Curly shuffled his hands again when he heard the word hand. I nodded. Ah ha... I think Curly DOES know something.

"Well, what about the glasses and the footprints?" Harold frowned.

I guess I should explain the glasses. See, at the scene of the crime, a pair of glasses was seen next to the fire alarm, which Principal Wartz also used as evidence against Eugene. I have never seen Eugene with reading glasses before... except for every Monday... which could be the signal that he did do it... had I STILL not be suspicious of Curly.

"I believe I've taken some notes. Do you want to hear them?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure." I said. "Just tell us why you believe it's Eugene."

"All right." Phoebe said as she opened her notebook and looked over her notes. "I believe the peanut butter smeared on the fire alarm was of the same style, creamy, which Eugene usually eats. Although he testified that he has also enjoyed chunky on occasion, though usually when his mom was out of creamy, but-"

"Phoebe, can we have the abridged version, please?" I said, actually starting to get bored of her testification.

"Oh, sorry." Phoebe said. "In addition to the peanut butter, a pair of eyeglasses were found a few feet from the scene of the crime. A few minutes after the fire alarm, the students were allowed to reenter the building."

"Only because Principal Wartz said it, and he said we had to hold a trial." I said.

"It was at this point the eyeglasses in question were discovered by our classmate Sid." Phoebe explained.

"A few minutes BEFORE the trial, I may add." I said.

"Since the eyeglasses which have been positively found as Eugene's were discovered next to the fire alarm, and since it was a Monday and on Mondays Eugene HAS to wear his glasses..."

"I think we get the idea." I rolled my eyes. "But what about the footprints?"

"Footprints were found leading up to the fire alarm and leading to a nearby broom closet. They were of the same size and unusual make of Eugene's distinctive sandals."

"I always wondered, why does Eugene wear socks with sandals?" I said.

"Rhonda!"

"Just asking."

"And finally, a pencil stub with the word "Wankyland" was found outside the broom closet. Therefore in conclusion, it is with deepest regret that Eugene is guilty. The evidence don't seem to hold up well." Phoebe said.

"Let's face it, man." Gerald said. "Eugene was hiding in the broom closet."

"Oh really?" I frowned. "Care to tell YOUR reasons, Gerald?"

"I will." Gerald nodded. "Now, I think after the above-mentioned heinous crime, Eugene decided to hide in the broom closet, until all the kids ran past, but he accidentally locked himself in..."

"Accidentally locking himself in is in character of Eugene, but I'm not convinced of the other things." I frowned.

"And THAT's where Principal Wartz found him about a minute later." Gerald said. "So, therefore, we can conclude that while Eugene is not exactly a criminal mastermind, he DID get caught fleeing the scene. Arnold, Rhonda, face it, he's guilty."

"I'm still not convinced." I frowned.

"Neither am I." Arnold nodded. "Which is why I want to point out, something doesn't add up."

"Arnold, would you like to tell YOUR version?" I asked. "I'd like to hear it."

"Gladly." Arnold nodded as all attention turned towards Arnold. I kept a close eye on Curly to make sure he'd break. Maybe Arnold's story will be the one to break him.

"Maybe when he was eating lunch, somebody distracted Eugene from his peanut butter sandwich, and then later, when he was coming back from lunch, he could've tripped like he does every other day."

Curly paused as his hands were starting to shuffle themselves again. I smirked. Hmmm, looks like he's getting a little nervous now.

"So you see, every single piece of evidence could have been set up." Arnold explained. "There's just one piece of evidence that doesn't add up."

I paused as if to add the evidence up... then smiled. "I think I know what you're talking about. It's the Wankyland pencil, right?"

"Exactly!" Arnold said as he stabs his pencil with a chocolate bar. I looked over the corner of my eyes to see Curly break his own pencil nervously. He was shaking now as Arnold explained an incident that Eugene had in Wankyland last year, involving the Thanksgiving Parade floats AND tripping over the bandstands. I kept watching Curly as he was about ready to snap... as soon as Arnold was about to finish his sentence, I said to Curly, "Curly, you've been keeping quiet since we've entered. Do you have anything to add?"

That did it. That was Curly's breaking point. "Okay! Okay, I did it! I confess, I planted the peanut butter, I made the shoeprints, I left the glasses at the scene of the crime!"

"I knew it." I smirked. "Eugene is always accident prone, NEVER on purpose, and he wouldn't be stupid enough to pull the fire alarm... only someone CRAZY would do that... and if I know crazy... you're the craziest."

"I just don't understand why, Curly." Arnold said as everybody was turning to Curly in surprise.

"Because 3 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days ago, Eugene had borrowed my favorite pencil. The pencil I got last summer at Wankyland - and then, when he finally returned it, it had chew marks all over it! And he sharpened it down to the metal parts! I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. All I could think about was Eugene writing with my pencil, Eugene chewing on my eraser and Eugene... Sharpening, sharpening, SHARPENING!" Curly laughed crazily. "And when he finally returns it , he says "Oh here, Curly"... like it was no big deal! I couldn't take it just lying down. I had to do something. So I got this plan, see... the fire alarm. I'd pull it, and then I'd frame Eugene for the crime! All I needed to do was plant the right clues. The peanut butter, the glasses and to top it all off, the pencil! Bingo! He'd be branded for life!"

Curly started laughing crazily as everyone looked at him in concern. On the other hand, I just frowned.

"...That's it? You wanted to frame Eugene and hopefully ban him from school... because of a pencil?" I frowned. "That is so childish of you! Also, how do you know the exact day you gave Eugene the pencil? Oh, right, you're Curly, you're crazy enough to know the exact days!"

"That's for me to know, sweetheart!" Curly said. "And for you to never find out!"

Curly was seen digging around in his pockets as he pulled out a paper clip. "I've got this, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

I shook my head. "Really, Curly? A paper clip? You're going to threaten us with a paper clip if we don't tell the principal? Oh, we won't be telling the principal..."

"That's good." Curly smirked... before he yelped as I grabbed his hands.

"You will!" I frowned as I turned to the others. "I think the witness speaks for himself. Want to place a vote?"

Everyone nodded as they all agreed...

* * *

><p>"In light of recent evidence and by request of the student jury, the court finds Eugene... innocent." Principal Wartz said as he banged the gavel.<p>

Every kid cheered as Eugene sighed in relief. I smiled to my fellow jurors as Gerald and Phoebe nodded. "I never knew you two could stand up to a whole jury. I'm proud..."

"Kinda like a 12 Angry Men thing in a way." Phoebe said.

We all looked at Phoebe, not understanding. Phoebe sighed. "12 Angry Men... it was a movie... 1957... the plot we did was similar to this..."

We only just blinked in confusion. Phoebe groaned. "Forget it, you're not well read on old movies..."

"But how did you know it was Curly?" Gerald asked me.

"Simple." I shrugged. "He was showing obvious evidence that he was the one... he laughed harder than everyone else, he shuffled his hands when the word 'hands' were mentioned, and he had a huge smile the whole time. If it hadn't been for Arnold's backing evidence, it would probably feel empty."

Arnold blushed a bit. "Well, you know me, having my doubts..."

"We'd work good together, guys." I smiled as I took Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe and Harold by the arms. "We all do..."

All of a sudden, the fire alarm blared again as I covered my ears. "Ouch! I really hope they change the fire alarms next year!"

"Curly again, no doubt." Arnold sighed.

"What? I can't hear you over the painful screams of the students and the fire alarm!" I yelled.

Well, even though Curly was in trouble... he would always come back again... after all, Principal Wartz doesn't keep anybody away from school forever unless it was a REALLY serious crime. Well, either way, today was good.

* * *

><p>And there is the eighth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	10. Whatever Happened to Tucker Wittenberg?

Here's the next episode of this series, which is going to be 'Benchwarmer', which is going to be more of a 'different episode', as this takes place AFTER the episode aired. How will this work out? You'll see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Inside my house on the suburbs, I was busy looking over all the photos from school to add for the school yearbook. I became a member of the yearbook committee recently, well, one in training, and I was assigned to match each picture to their respective places.<p>

"All right... sports." I said as I looked over all the sport pictures I had of all my fellow third graders. I quickly looked around for most of the photos as I found a familiar picture... our PS 118 third grade basketball team, Arnold was in the center of the picture. I smiled a bit, remembering the good times I had as a cheerleader for that basketball team. Yeah, the team basically sucked throughout the whole season, and they only got good on their final game, but you can't blame the coach, really...

Wait, actually, yes, we can blame the coach. Throughout this season, he was making out his son, who was also on Arnold's team, to be this AWESOME basketball player, which he is in a way, but focusing on one team member... sheesh, the coach learned the hard way of the phrase 'There is no 'I' in 'Team'.'

His son... I believe he was named Tucker... yes, I recall that, because during one of my cheerleading sections in one game, I overheard a few gaming techniques from the players and the coach about something like "No matter what, throw the ball to Tucker, even if you have the ball, throw it to Tucker."

I sighed a bit as I had the urge to just tear this picture apart... but at the same time, you can't help but feel bad for the kid. Tucker just wants to impress his father, after all. Poor guy was recently part of a divorce, his mother left him to do something else, his father was taking it the hardest. Tucker had to live with his dad for a while... come to think of it, after the season, I've never seen Tucker again.

Odd and peculiar... maybe I should ask Arnold should I run into him again... as I do every day...

* * *

><p>"Who?" Phoebe asked me as I was walking with her and Nadine to school the next day.<p>

"Tucker? The kid that was on Arnold's basketball team this season." I asked.

The two still looked at me confused.

I sighed. "Coach Wittenberg's son."

"Oh, that's right." Nadine laughed. "The guy who always gets the ball passed to him in every game."

"By his rule, yes." I nodded. "I want to know what happened to that kid, because I've never seen him recently."

"You don't think he went back to his mother's, do you?" Phoebe asked.

"I doubt it, because doesn't his mother and his father live in basically the same neighborhood?" I asked. "Something strange is going on..."

All of a sudden, as if from out of nowhere, that bi-polar geek, who TOTALLY SHOULD HAVE BEEN EXPELLED FROM SCHOOL, BUT DIDN'T BECAUSE HE GOT OFF THE HOOK SO EASILY... I'm rambling again. Anyway, CURLY, wearing his regular clothes, but this time, wearing a necklace with a cross and a small hat, showed up behind us, making us yelp as he said, "You've noticed too? Stuff goes missing all the time in this world... everyone pretends this never happens, or they remain unaware of what has happened, but I say... it's a conspiracy!"

Curly smiled as he pointed to his hat. "That's why I got my lucky hat and my necklace of Solara on... TO STOP THEM FROM ERASING MY MEMORY AND FORGETTING WHAT WAS TAKEN FROM ME!"

"Oh, so it's fashionable AND useful." I rolled my eyes. Here goes Curly again, making up some sort of crazy religion... honestly, Curly would always often go on that his religion consisting of two little girls at religious war since the 1920s... it just sounds silly and ridiculous. It's so "Curly" of him.

"What did you lose, Curly?" Nadine asked.

"Please say it's your marbles." I smirked.

"No..." Curly sighed. "I have lost my favorite friend in the whole world... my sister."

I rolled my eyes. "Curly, you don't HAVE a sister."

"You never even mentioned relatives of any kind except for your mom and dad." Phoebe said. "How can you have a sister?"

"Even if you DID have a sister, with all due respect, how do you know your parents didn't just send your sister AWAY to a boarding school or something?" Nadine frowned.

"You know, because of your haircut, your weird personality and..." I started before doing a whistle in which I waved my finger around.

Curly then let out a crazy laugh as he said, "My sister would NEVER be sent away by my parents."

Curly then started to walk off as the three of us just watched him go. Curly then turned around and ran back as he suddenly whispered to us, "Look for what's NOT there, look for what doesn't make sense!"

"...I...think we're looking at it right now." I said, nearly freaked.

Curly then turned around to walk off. We almost sighed in relief... then yelped as Curly ran back and yelled, "And get some crosses of Solara or Marcie while you're at it!"

Curly then walked off as the three of us just looked at each other and just decided to walk to school.

"That was just... strange." I said.

"I know." Phoebe said as we continued to walk.

* * *

><p>At school, as we were all at our lockers, Nadine paused as she said, "You know, now that I look around, I have a feeling something is missing too."<p>

"What's that?" I asked. "I mean, besides Tucker."

"Wasn't Tucker's locker in between Gerald and Arnold's?" Nadine said. "Because I just passed by them, and I remember Tucker's locker used to be in between Gerald and Arnold's. Now they're next to each other's."

I paused as I looked over to see Gerald and Arnold talking to each other. I flashed back to a previous time...

* * *

><p><em>I was talking with Nadine and Phoebe as I noticed Arnold and Gerald putting their books away... one locker separate.<em>

_"Hi, Arnold, hey Gerald." I waved._

_The two waved back as Tucker came by with his bookbag and came by the locker in between Arnold and Gerald's..._

* * *

><p>I gasped as I ran over to Gerald and Arnold's locker as soon as they left. I looked at the numbers.<p>

55... 57... 58... 59...

There was no locker 56. It was like... the locker Tucker had didn't EXIST...

"You may be right." I said as I turned to Nadine and Phoebe. "But we can't just assume the locker is just... gone. Maybe it might have been infected and they had to take it out..."

"There might have been workers there." Phoebe said. "And they'd probably know."

"Maybe they took it out during our Christmas break?" I guessed.

"No, then Gerald and Arnold would have known..." Nadine said. "The locker is gone... just gone."

I paused.

* * *

><p>We were later sitting at Arnold and Gerald at lunch as we decided to talk about Tucker.<p>

"You mean Coach Wittenberg's son that used to be part of our basketball team?" Gerald asked as he chewed on his tuna sandwich. "Of course we remember him."

"Great." I said. "Do you know where he is and what happened to the locker in between yours?"

Arnold and Gerald looked at each other in confusion as Arnold said, "We figured Coach Wittenberg sent him to boarding school or back to his mother's... and what do you mean 'locker in between ours'? We always were next to each other."

"Maybe your mind is slipping." Gerald said.

"No, I'm sure there was another locker. Your locker is 55, right, Arnold?" I asked.

"Yes." Arnold nodded.

"What's your number, Gerald?" Phoebe asked.

"57." Gerald said.

"Tucker's locker number?" Nadine asked.

"We don't honestly know that." Gerald said.

"Of course you do. 56. That's the locker Tucker had." I said.

Arnold frowned. "There is no locker 56, Rhonda. There never has been. Are you sure you're all right?"

I paused in sudden shock as I looked between Phoebe and Nadine who just shook their heads... as I sighed, "You're right, I guess I went a little crazy. Sorry about that."

"It's all right..." Arnold smiled. "Come on, let's enjoy the rest of our day..."

* * *

><p>"There is no way Curly is right." I frowned as me and Nadine walked off.<p>

"It could just be a coincidence..." Phoebe said.

"Right... but for now, we KNOW and we REMEMBER a locker 56!" I said.

"Well, I guess there's nothing we can do for right now. We'll have to wait for something else to happen before we get started on this mystery." Nadine said.

I sighed and nodded. Nadine was right. Tucker's disappearance should be nothing to worry about for now...

But I'm going to keep an eye out for clues... just in case...

* * *

><p>And there is the ninth episode! How do you like it? Yep, even though this episode is the main focus, I decided to focus on something completely different... and hopefully introduce the main mystery of this fic! They'll be more clues to the disappearance of Tucker and... perhaps more... as the time goes along! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	11. Another Spy Dream

Here's the next episode of this series, and it is going to be 'Mugged'. This takes place DURING the story. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Keep it between us, girls, but after the little karate show that Arnold showed off, I find him even cuter than before." I smiled a bit, sighing.<p>

"You probably won't tell him, though." Phoebe said as we headed towards the library.

"I know, but I'm just saying, those moves he does were pretty awesome!" I said. "I wonder what it would be like if I took self-defense."

"You probably won't want to dirty yourself, Rhonda." Nadine said. "You are the 'perfect' girl."

"And very fashionable." I smirked. "Don't forget fashionable."

"Of course you are." Nadine smiled. "Say, have you found more research on what happened with Tucker?"

I paused as I started to think. Over the past two days, I've been trying to spot any clues, any signs on what happened to Tucker, but from what I've seen, there was no luck. I sadly shook my head.

"I'm afraid I couldn't find any more information." I sighed.

"I asked Coach Wittenberg about it, and he responded that he had no son, just like that." Phoebe said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes... and from Coach Wittenberg's expressions, he didn't sound like he was disowning him, it was like he had a look of confusion."

"Very peculiar." I said as we opened our books up. "Still, it's pretty fun to do a little mystery... almost like James Bond..."

"It does sound like a spy mission, doesn't it?" Nadine asked me, smirking.

"You bet!" I smiled as I kept reading from the books. It wasn't long before we just decided to study, not bringing up any more on the subject of the disappearing Tucker.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, something somehow changed in Arnold, but I hardly paid attention to him. I was more worried on Tucker's disappearance than what had recently went on in school.<p>

I was in the school library with Phoebe as I tried to map out the tri-state area. "Okay, so here's what we know. The last we saw Tucker, he was part of the basketball team. Somewhere between February, the last game of the season, and this month, May, Tucker mysteriously disappeared. Nobody knows what happened to Tucker, not his dad, not Arnold, not Gerald, not Stinky, not anybody."

"We also went around the town and asked the loyal basketball fans, who know nothing about Tucker." Phoebe said. "Nadine even went to visit Tucker's mother, Tish, and not even SHE knows who Tucker is. Like Coach Wittenberg, same reaction of confusion."

"In fact, both of the parents, from what you've said, act like Tucker didn't even exist." I paused. "There's also the matter of the missing locker... Tucker's locker... locker 56."

"As far as anybody knows, there was no locker 56... but you, me and Nadine KNOW there used to be a locker 56!" Phoebe nodded.

"Something just doesn't add up." I sighed. "Maybe Curly is on to something about people 'disappearing' forever..."

Me and Phoebe paused as we looked at each other. This mystery became more and more mysterious as we went on.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I decided to read one of my James Bond books to get me to sleep... as I started to get involve deeply into the book...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Inside the office of Commander P, I was sitting down in front of her as I asked, "You summoned for me, Commander?"<em>

_"Ah, Double Zero Ten, good morning." Commander P nodded as she got up. "Yes, I've got a new assignment for you today. One of our special agents, Double Zero Twenty-One, has completely vanished without a trace."_

_I started writing it down as Commander P continued, "When asked by his previous workers, they acted like he didn't even exist... it could be that their memories of Double Zero Twenty-One have been tampered with, causing them to not remember a Double Zero Twenty-One. Your mission is to go to where Double Zero Twenty-One was last and find out where he is. For this mission, you are required to get Curlfinger."_

_"Curlfinger?" I frowned. "I hate that pervert! Why do you want me to team up with him?"_

_"I know you and him had some animosity towards one another, but teaming up with Curlfinger could be our only shot at the mysterious disappearances..." Commander P said. "You will be assigned to Agent Double Zero Seventeen to help get Curlfinger out."_

_"Ah, Nadearie." I smiled. "Understood, Commander P."_

* * *

><p><em>A little later, I was with my good friend Nadearie as we were in the lab where Geraldo and his siblings were working on something. Geraldo smiled to me as he said, "Ah, Double Zero Ten, Double Zero Seventeen... Here for today's gadgets?"<em>

_"Lay it on us, Geraldo." I said as Nadearie nodded._

_"If you don't mind." Nadearie smiled._

_"Here's one of my newest inventions..." Geraldo said as he put down a small pen. "It may look like an ordinary pen to you, but push the button, and a small laser comes out of it. You'll need it to get Curlfinger out of jail."_

_Geraldo then put down another item, a basketball. "Now, this basketball is special. It can shrink down to pocket size, and it acts like a tape recorder. Just record and play anything at the right time."_

_"Interesting." Nadearie nodded. "Was there anything else?"_

_"Just this..." Geraldo said as he put down a hand held video game. "This may look like an ordinary Game Boy, but it's actually a communications device. Hear the ring, and pick it up. Commander P or I will give you some new information regarding the situation."_

_"Understood." Me and Nadearie nodded._

* * *

><p><em>Near the county jail, me and Nadearie were looking up at it as Nadearie turned to me. "You ready for this?"<em>

_I paused as I looked up. Was I ready to release the crazy pervert who always captures me? I was honestly nervous..._

* * *

><p>I sighed as I put the book away. "Well, maybe Tucker'll turn up... what if Curly's just being his crazy self... if somebody else disappears, though... I'll know... I'll know..."<p>

I sighed as I decided to lay myself down to sleep... knowing this little spy adventure will probably be ended on a small cliffhanger... for now...

* * *

><p>And there is the tenth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	12. Adding and Subtracting Problems

Here's the next episode of this series, 'Tutoring Torvald'. Even though some of scenes in the episode will take place, we're still going to focus on guess who. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"One step, two step, three step, four! Up and back and shake some more!" Nadine and I chanted as I had my next turn at hopscotch. I sighed as I nodded.<p>

"Not bad, Rhonda. You're really getting the hang of this." Nadine smiled to me.

"What can I say? Hopscotch is a very simple game, but it's pretty fun." I said. "Okay, let me try this again."

We decided to do the game again as I chanted the lyrics, while at the same time, I overheard Gerald and Arnold walking past, having a math conversation. I must have had the problem Arnold was giving in his demonstration to Gerald, because the next thing I knew, I was chanting, "Eight minus one is seven, seven plus two is nine, thus seve-"

I realized what I was doing and groaned. "Nadine, can I have my turn again, I got thrown off."

"Overhearing gossip/conversations again, are we?" Nadine asked.

"Oh shut up." I groaned... before our eyes spotted a familiar van. "Uh-oh. We may as well go to the side."

Nadine followed suit as she and I hid near the stairs. Walking out of the van was a third grader... however, this is no ordinary third grader. He was an older third grader with a blue bandana, a red ripped shirt, blue jeans and black boots. This was Torvald... and he was a thirteen year old, who, unlike Harold, who is just mean and tough for the fun of it, is just mean and tough to everyone who crosses his path. I watched as he gave a slight glare at Arnold, who smiled nervously. Torvald grunted... before moving along his way.

I sighed in relief... both for myself, and for Arnold's sake. "Why is Torvald always so mean to everyone?"

"Who knows?" Nadine sighed. "I guess being held back for a few years... can do a lot to somebody."

"I guess that's true." I said as we heard the bell ring. "Come on, we better meet up with Phoebe for class."

* * *

><p>A little later that day, in math class, Miss Slovak was marching around as she was teaching us. I tried my best to pay attention without making myself look bored as Miss Slovak said, "Now remember people, we have a big math test on Friday, so let's practice our times table, shall we?"<p>

Miss Slovak paused as she said, "Let's see, who shall I ask first? Rhonda, Arnold..."

I just had to roll my eyes at the mention of Miss Slovak mentioning me first. I may not be a good Social Studies student, but I know my math problems. Miss Slovak continued listing the students, "Phoebe, Harold... Torvald!"

All eyes turned towards the back of the class as we saw Torvald looking up, Miss Slovak asking, "What is three times three?"

"Uh... thirty-three?" Torvald guessed.

We all took a laugh out of Torvald's answer. Sheesh, no wonder he is so dumb. I mean, we all knew he would probably kill us outside the classroom if he had to, but in the classroom, we were well protected and Torvald couldn't harm us, so it wouldn't hurt to laugh at his expense. Miss Slovak went on to Torvald about how he was still stuck in class, and concerned for his grades... until she suggested...

"I am going to assign you a study buddy!"

Whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!

A study buddy? As in, a tutor? For Torvald? Oh my God, I was praying, as were the other students. Out in the corner of my eye, I saw Arnold trying to hide himself amongst his math book, which I didn't blame him. Being assigned to Torvald equals... well... do the letters, R, I and P mean anything to anybody?

"Okay, how about... let's see..." Miss Slovak looked around. "Arnold!"

Yes! I wasn't chosen! Uh, I mean, oh no, Arnold was chosen.

Everyone in the class was starting to giggle slightly at the sight of Arnold going to be Torvald's math tutor... I think I was the only one, besides Gerald, to not giggle.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Phoebe, Nadine and I were talking to each other as Phoebe asked, "Would you rather have been Torvald's tutor?"<p>

"Well... no." I sighed. "But I wouldn't want to put in poor Arnold to be the tutor for Torvald. I've personally seen him on off days when I'm walking the streets. Torvald is beyond help."

"Well, you know Arnold, Rhonda." Nadine said. "If anything, maybe Arnold can find a way to make Torvald learn."

"Nadine, Arnold is not God." I sighed. "Sure, he can manage to get himself and ourselves out of situations if we had to... but he's not God. Besides, if he and Torvald are in the same house... TORVALD'S house, specifically..."

"Good point." Nadine shuddered. "I forget Torvald lives on the BAD side of town."

We all shuddered at that point as I said, "Well, whatever happens, I hope Arnold's made out that last will... I hope he leaves me that bookshelf."

Phoebe and Nadine glared at me as I said, nervously, "Uh, not because he has all those James Bond books, but because... it would look REALLY good in my room! Honest. That bookshelf is very stylish!"

"Sure..." Phoebe said, sarcastically.

"Come on, lunch will be over in a couple minutes." Nadine said.

I nodded towards my friends as we started packing it in.

* * *

><p>Over the next two days, Nadine, Phoebe and I not only focused on some of our studies on the math test, but we also did a little more research on the disappearance of Tucker Wittenberg. We searched and searched for days and days... but no matter how hard we tried... we just couldn't find out the cause of what happened to Tucker. The mystery just kept getting bigger and bigger.<p>

But at the same time, I kept my eye on Arnold whenever I passed by him. So far, it seems he and Torvald were doing okay. Maybe I've assumed Arnold wrong in that he wouldn't do it. Well, whatever he did, it seemed to be working good for him.

* * *

><p>It was Friday, the day of the math test as we were all seated. It wasn't too hard, basic multiplication. Got stuck on a couple of problems, but other than that, it wasn't that hard. Torvald didn't come in until a couple minutes later (Arnold had successfully completed the test and handed it in by then) as he sat down and did his test. After checking and double-checking, positive that I got a few answers correct, I decided to hand in my test to Miss Slovak as I walked out the door, heading towards the school library, where Phoebe, Nadine and I agreed to meet.<p>

As I walked out, I noticed Arnold waiting near the door. I'm betting it was probably for Torvald, wondering how he'd do. Well, let Arnold keep an eye on Torvald. There were bigger things on my mind.

* * *

><p>"So, what's up for tomorrow, girls?" I asked as Phoebe and Nadine joined me.<p>

"I was thinking we could probably do a little more research on the mystery of Tucker... see where he disappeared." Nadine said.

"You know our search went squat..." Phoebe said. "If we're going to go anywhere, we need to go talk with Curly..."

I groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Rhonda, I know you hate him, but he's our best lead right now..." Phoebe said.

"I suppo-" I started before we all heard the sound of gum-chewing and footsteps. I groaned. "Oh great... fifth-grade girls, sounds like."

Nadine, Phoebe and I kept ourselves scarce as we looked over towards two girls who just walked in and sat down. We put our nose deep in the books as we tried to ignore them, hoping they'd walk past... and as they walked past, my ears suddenly picked up something from the two.

"So, Maria, what do you think we should do once Burt and Tommy find out we got those "third" graders as our dates?"

A Spanish-sounding fifth-grader, probably Maria, told her, "Well gee, Connie, what d'ya think? We get the third graders on our good side, make our boyfriends jealous, they come to us, we ditch third graders and break their hearts. Simple."

"Indeed." The other fifth-grader, Connie, said. "These third-graders were pathetic though. Did you see the way they were TRYING to flirt their way through us? Cute, but keep trying, kid."

"Right. The 'didn't eat your vegetables stunts growth' bit? What a load." Maria giggled. "So, what do you think? I take the football headed kid, and you take the Marge Simpson haired kid?"

My eyes widened as I quickly glanced at Phoebe and Nadine, whose eyes widened as they overheard as well. A football-headed kid and a Marge Simpson haired kid? We knew two kids like that in our grade.

"Well, come on, we better get prepared." Connie sighed as she and Maria walked off.

"Right, don't want to be "soiled" for our 'date'." Maria said as they disappeared from view.

As they left, me, Nadine and Phoebe put down our books as I said, "Did you hear that?"

"We both did." Nadine said. "Looks like Arnold and Gerald got dates on Saturday with girls... fifth grade girls that are going to break their hearts."

"This is terrible!" I said. "Arnold and Gerald need to know about this!"

"I agree, Rhonda." Phoebe said. "But I doubt they'll listen when it comes to older girls on the mind. You remember Arnold having that crush on Ruth?"

I growled. "Don't remind me... but what do we do?"

"What were the boyfriends' names again?" Nadine asked as she smirked.

"Burt and Tommy. Why? You got a plan, Nadine?" I asked.

Nadine gave a huge smirk towards me and Phoebe as our eyes widened. Phoebe then said, timidly, "N-no, no, we wouldn't dare!"

"We are NOT going to ask the fifth-grader boys out to make the fifth grader girls JEALOUS of them!" I frowned. "It'll just end in disaster for the fifth graders! It would turn Arnold and Gerald off the older girls!"

Phoebe and I then smiled as we both said, "Let's go for it!"

Nadine smirked. Looks like we had a plan set in action!

* * *

><p>And there is the eleventh episode! How do you like it? And I think I set up something for the next episode as well! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	13. Spoiling A Dance

Here's the next episode of this series, '6th Grade Girls'... or in this case, '5th Grade Girls', as Arnold and his friends are in third grade at this time (don't worry, they will be in the fourth grade, I just thought this would make more sense if they started in third grade first). Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"This seems pretty excessive." I muttered as Nadine put on more sticks on our legs so that we could stand up in them as I combed out my normally short hair, letting it down a bit as Phoebe took off her small ponytail and let down her hair.<p>

"Yes, but if we want to save YOUR future boyfriends from having their hearts broken, we have to put up with this." Nadine said as she then put little earpieces on our ears. "All right, here we go."

I nodded as I looked over myself in the mirror. I had changed my usual red shirt with a nice, glittery green shirt (but not too glittery) and I had a small blue skirt on to make it seem like we were a couple years older. I smiled at my long hair, which fits my green shirt. I turned to Phoebe, who was in a pretty yellow shirt and a purple skirt to make it look like she was also a couple years older. I turned to Nadine. "How do we look?"

"Like fifth graders!" Nadine smiled. "Not even Arnold OR Gerald would recognize you in this!"

"Here come those girls again, and those must be their boyfriends." Phoebe said as she pointed over towards the two girls we saw earlier, along with two boys. Both of them had brown hair, but one of them had a white shirt, and the other had a green polo shirt.

"So, Tommy, remember what I told you... dance tonight." Maria said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure sure." The boy in the green polo shirt, Tommy, rolled his eyes. It looked like he wasn't paying attention.

"We'll be there before you come!" The other boy rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Don't be late, Burt!" Connie frowned.

As the two girls started to walk off, Burt and Tommy looked at each other as they were talking, presumably about how hot the other girl was. I didn't pay much attention to it as me and Phoebe turned, Phoebe asking, "I don't think we can do this."

"Trust me, if there's anything boys want to know about girls, it is what they are doing with their lives. Now go!" Nadine said, pushing me and Phoebe a bit.

"Fine, but you owe us! Big!" I glared before Phoebe and I decided to lean towards the wall as we decided to talk big (just loud enough for the nearby boys to overhear).

"There goes the hottest girls in town, huh... Anna?" Phoebe said, speaking in a high and mighty voice.

I frowned as if to say, 'Really? That was the fake name you thought up?', but I went on, "Oh yes, Elsa, and they have the two cutest guys to boot."

"It's a shame that Maria and Connie are taking third graders on their dates. It would truly crush the boys and make them jealous." Phoebe said.

I looked over the corner of my eye to see Burt and Tommy looking up in attention as they listened in. I smirked a bit. We got them hooked. "A shame... and to think it's to make their boyfriends jealous. If they find out about this, they would try to hurt the third graders."

Phoebe sighed. "Yes, a shame it is. But if I were Burt and Tommy, and they knew about this, they would find two cute girls to take with THEM to make Connie and Maria jealous."

"Yes, but what cute girls would they get at this hour... I mean, besides us single girls?" I said, trying to cinch their minds. At the corner of my eyes, we saw the two boys coming over. I nodded to Phoebe as we kept our cool.

"Say, excuse us, ladies..." Burt said in a seductive way. Ick, I can almost smell his breath. "We couldn't help but overhear you're single and don't have a date to the dance tomorrow evening?"

"Why, no. We don't." Phoebe said. "In fact, we were just thinking about hanging out at home."

"Instead of you ladies lazing around, how about coming with us? Anna and Elsa, I'm sure you'll become the life of the party." Tommy smirked towards Phoebe, who I noticed was a little uncomfortable. Near the corner of my eye, I saw Nadine peeking out, giving a thumbs up.

I nodded. "Uh, sure. But from what I've heard, don't you have girlfriends?"

"Yeah, but word on the street is, they seem to be dating third graders." Burt frowned. "Hopefully, they see you and they'll realize what they are missing out on!"

"Yeah!" Tommy smirked. "Connie and Maria will be sorry they messed with us!"

"Great." Phoebe said. "We'll meet you tomorrow then?"

"We'll be there at the dance." Burt smirked. "Don't be late."

"Sure thing." I said as Burt and Tommy left.

As soon as they were off, I groaned as I rubbed my legs, and glared at Phoebe. "Anna? Really?"

"Well, Elsa wasn't a good name choice, either. They sound like names for two sisters!" Phoebe frowned. "Also, I can't believe they didn't at least question ONCE if there was an Anna or Elsa in their class."

"Those girls were right. Tommy and Burt are dense." I said as Nadine came out. "But at least we got dates."

"Yeah, with fifth graders who don't know you're third graders trying to save your future boyfriends." Nadine said.

"I don't know what the big deal is, and will you stop trying to say our 'future boyfriends'? Arnold and Gerald aren't our boyfriends." I frowned.

"Yet." Nadine smirked. "Both of us know your secret, Rhonda, and Phoebe, I've seen you lay your eyes on Gerald for a while."

"Uh... well..." Phoebe blushed. "I just think he's cute... and cool."

"Yeah, cool doesn't describe that boy." I rolled my eyes as we walked into the bathroom to take everything off.

"Oh, you're just mad at Gerald because he beat you in the second grade presidential election." Phoebe said as she put her pony tail back up.

"Whatever. We need to save Arnold and Gerald from being used." I frowned. "Well, come on. We have a lot of free time until tomorrow night."

Nadine and Phoebe nodded as Phoebe and I started changing back to our regular outfits.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night as me and Phoebe came over, dressed up as fifth graders once again as I was wearing a nice, stylish purple dress, with Phoebe's hair going down, her glasses taken off (she had to squint a bit to make it seem like she could see), and she was wearing a blue dress with nice green shoes. I looked down at my red slippers and smiled. I turned towards Nadine who smiled as she gave us the ear pieces as we put them on. "All right, I'll keep my eye on you, and I'll keep you updated if I see Arnold and Gerald!"<p>

"Thanks." I said as I turned to Phoebe. "Ready to go, Elsa?"

"Sure thing, Anna." Phoebe nodded as we walked over towards the entrance where Burt and Tommy were waiting.

"There you are." Burt said as he was chewing on a toothpick.

"Ready?" Tommy asked.

Phoebe and I gulped, but we nodded regardless.

"Great. They haven't arrived yet, let's go in." Burt said as he grabbed me and dragged me inside, Tommy doing the same to Phoebe.

Once inside, we saw that a lot of fifth grader couples were seen dancing. Burt and Tommy smirked at us as we just smiled nervously. Tommy said, "Hey, watch this, goils."

Tommy then pulled out a bobby pin from his pocket as he used it to pop a balloon. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Uh... yeah. Great." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, Arnold and Gerald are here with Maria and Connie... and you are not going to believe what they're wearing." Nadine whispered through the ear piece.

"Why, what's so bad about their-" I whispered before I turned.

The doors opened as I saw Maria and Connie, in dresses, coming in with Arnold and Gerald... and oh my goodness, their clothes are ridiculous. They look like kids from the 1970s! I'm sorry, but they are so out of style!

"I think I see why." I whispered to my earpiece as Phoebe nodded.

"Well, well, here they are." Burt frowned as he and Tommy turned.

"You two, stay here. We'd like to see our 'ex-es'." Tommy snorted as the two left.

I then whispered to Phoebe, "Well, I think this is starting to go great..." I whispered.

"As long as we don't make lip contact with those two. Did you smell their breath?" Phoebe gagged.

I just nodded as I turned towards Burt and Tommy, who were just approaching their girls and our boys... did I just call Arnold and Gerald 'OUR' boys in my head?

"Hey, Maria, who's the shrimp?" Tommy asked.

"Back off, Tommy. I'm here with my date!" Maria smirked.

"Really? Well, so am I." Tommy said.

That threw Maria for a loop as she and Connie stared in shock, Arnold and Gerald just blinked in confusion as they shrugged, Maria saying, "You have a date?"

"Of course. So is Burt here." Tommy said. "Oh Anna, Elsa?"

"Looks like we've been summoned." Phoebe whispered.

"Let's keep cool." I whispered back as we walked over to the conversation. Connie frowned.

"What is goin' on here?" Connie frowned.

"Girls, since you decide to bring a different date... we decided to bring our own. Meet Anna and Elsa, they'll be OUR dates. You date yours, we date ours!" Burt smirked.

Arnold and Gerald looked up at us in confusion as Gerald frowned, looking up at us. "Say... haven't I seen you two before?"

Me and Phoebe looked at each other as Phoebe said, "Uh, no, I don't think we have."

Arnold then looked at me closely as he paused. I gulped. Had Arnold seen through my disguise? "Aren't you...?"

Oh God, he did.

"...very lucky to have someone like him?" Arnold said as he laid himself back.

I sighed in relief. Good, he didn't see through my disguise. "Oh, for sure. Definitely. You know, it's a shame you're dating such LOVELY beauties. Because we think you're cute, too."

Gerald smirked as he turned to Arnold, "See, Arnold. All older girls want the young boys!"

All of a sudden, Connie and Maria grabbed the boys as Maria said, "Fine, date the girls, we won't care. We will be dancing with our dates."

"Whatever, Maria!" Tommy said as he grabbed my hand, making me yelp. "Come on, goils! Shall we get some punch?"

"Sure..." I gulped as they started to drag us off.

Nearby as we were drinking some punch, we watched as Arnold and Gerald started pulling off some dance moves. Phoebe then whispered in my ear, "They're totally just showing off now."

"I know. Where did they learn those moves, a book?" I chuckled.

Phoebe and I giggled at that as Burt and Tommy glared at the girls. "Come on, Tommy."

Tommy nodded as all of a sudden, he and Burt grabbed us and we yelped. "Hey!"

"Shall we dance?" Burt smiled.

Phoebe and I looked at each other as we nodded. Looks like we were about to do our own dances... luckily, I did have some ballet lessons in first grade to learn some poise as I whispered to Phoebe, "Just follow my lead."

Phoebe nodded as she and I started to dance... we even improvised our own dance moves, which we had to say, really impressed everyone... as everyone was impressed by Arnold and Gerald's lame dance moves. I guess all fifth graders were just VERY impressed.

As soon as we were done, Burt and Tommy applauded for us as Burt said, "Nice moves, Anna and Elsa."

"Say, Burt, look at Connie and Maria." Tommy smirked as in the corner of my eye, I saw Connie and Maria just growling, burning in rage as Arnold and Gerald were whispering to each other, still unaware of what was going on.

As Burt and Tommy laughed, Phoebe whispered to her ear piece, "Nadine, I think we're doing good!"

I smiled as I whispered, "Yeah!"

"Don't look now, but Connie and Maria are dismissing themselves from the boys... and they're heading towards their boys." Nadine's voice whispered.

"Let the bloodbath begin." I smirked as Connie and Maria went straight to the boys.

"Excuse us, boys, but can we borrow your DATES for a moment?" Maria frowned.

Phoebe and I just stared with wide eyes as we looked at each other. Nadine then whispered into her earpiece, "Did I say they're heading towards THEIR boys? I meant they're heading for you."

"Thanks. Your information came very useful to us." Phoebe said, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"No problemo, Connie. We'll wait." Burt smirked.

"Great." Maria said as she and Connie grabbed me and Phoebe respectfully, dragging us off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Once inside, the girls glared at us as Phoebe said, "So, uh..."<p>

"Look, we don't care who you are, or where you came from, nobody, I repeat, NOBODY, messes with OUR boyfriends!" Maria frowned.

"Yeah! You hussies better ditch out now!" Connie frowned. "You want a cat fight, we can do a cat fight!"

Me and Phoebe looked at each other and gulped. Suddenly, we all realized that our plan was not thought through. I started, "Look, we didn't want to cause trouble, but..."

"Ha! The trouble got caused the minute you took OUR men!" Maria growled.

"No, the trouble got caused the minute you decided to make your boyfriends jealous by taking THIRD graders to a dance!" Phoebe said.

Maria and Connie jumped, then raised an eyebrow as Maria said, "How do you know those are third graders?"

"Look..." I sighed as I took off my fake tall legs and sat down. "We're third graders, just like the two boys you're dating. There's a third grader outside monitoring our situation! We overheard your plan to break those boys' hearts, and we wanted to prevent that!"

Connie and Maria stared in surprise. "Wait... you did all this just to protect those boys? By using OUR plan against us? Wow..."

Connie then paused and laughed, "Wait, do you LOVE those third-grader boys we're dating?"

"W-well..." I stammered a bit as Phoebe blushed. "Love is such a 'strong' word, I think I prefer the term 'like him, like him', if you know what I mean?"

"Awww..." The fifth grader girls cooed as we blushed even more.

Maria then said, "We don't want to break your boys' hearts... it wasn't our entire plan, we just wanted to make OUR boyfriends jealous because they don't even pay attention to us. But I guess you got them thinking for themselves..."

"Yeah, nice work... Anna and Elsa." Connie smiled.

"Actually, we're Rhonda and Phoebe. We just made up the names." Phoebe explained.

"Oh, of course!" Maria said, patting Phoebe's head. "How cute."

"Look, we don't want to tell our friends... who are JUST FRIENDS... that we're here and in disguise, so could you respect this favor, please?" I asked as I put the fake legs back on.

"Oh, don't worry. Your secret's safe." Connie nodded.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, though don't expect us to get you off the hook next time." Maria said.

"Fine." I nodded as Phoebe and I turned. "Shall we continue?"

"We shall." Connie said as we all did a handshake, nodding.

"Come on, let's go back." Maria said. "Who knows, we may even let you dance with our dates..."

"For God's sake, I hope you mean Arnold and Gerald." Phoebe muttered as we left.

* * *

><p>When we came back to the dance floor we noticed the entire building was empty as Phoebe asked, "What the- where is everybody?"<p>

"Rhonda, Phoebe? Burt and Tommy grabbed Arnold and Gerald and are now about to beat them down!" Nadine whispered through the mike.

"What?" I said. "Sheesh, we leave them alone for three minutes and THIS happens?"

"What did they do?" Phoebe sighed.

"They mentioned something about getting a kiss from the fifth grade dates." Nadine said.

I groaned. "Of course they did."

Connie, Maria, Phoebe and I ran outside to see Burt and Tommy holding Arnold and Gerald, looking like they were ready to punch them.

"Hey, what goes on here!" Connie asked.

Everyone gasped as they turned, Tommy said nervously, "Um, nothing?"

"It don't look like nothing." Maria said as we all went out, Tommy putting Arnold down, with Burt putting Gerald down.

"We were just... talking?" Burt smiled nervously.

Maria frowned. "I just want to say, I'm disgusted with the two of you!"

"We're sorry, Maria." Tommy said, guiltily.

"Yeah, we're sorry, Connie. We were just jealous, that's all." Burt said. "And when we overheard you taking out the third graders, we decided to retaliate back."

Arnold and Gerald stared in shock as they whispered to each other. Looks like they were shocked that their 'dates' knew they were third graders the whole time.

"Whatever, the show's over. You two wait at the bus stop!" Connie frowned.

The two then sighed as they walked off and sat down at the bench.

"What are you geeks looking at, the show's over!" Maria yelled as all the geeks decided to go back into the school to resume the dance. Pretty soon, it was just me, Phoebe, Connie, Maria, Arnold and Gerald.

"Well?" I asked Connie and Maria as they turned towards the two boys who dusted themselves off.

Connie and Maria nodded as they turned, Maria saying, "Yo, we're sorry for leading you guys on, you know?"

"Because you guys look really cute and all, but for some reason, but we still got this thing for Tommy and Burt." Connie explained.

"Yeah, a thing, I don't know why either." Maria said.

"We felt a little cheated too... I guess that sort of makes us even?" Phoebe said.

"Indeed." I nodded.

"So... you were just playing with us?" Gerald said, slowly.

"You didn't really like us?" Arnold said, and I could have sworn I heard his heart breaking in two.

"It's not that we don't like you." Maria explained.

"Yeah, I mean we like you, and you're pretty cool for third graders, but it's just..." Connie said. "...well..."

"I think what these two are trying to say is, is that you're just third graders, going into fourth graders." I explained. "And it probably would never work out with an older woman like them... and us."

"That's right." Phoebe said as the two boys looked down. "But don't feel bad. Before you know it, you'll be all grown up."

"Yeah, and all the girls will be looking at you." Maria smiled as she winked towards me.

The boys then smiled a little bit.

"And if you stay sweet as you are now... well... who knows?" I shrugged. "Maybe Maria... maybe Connie... heck, maybe me or Elsa will be looking at you guys too."

"Really?" Arnold asked in hope.

"Eh, it could happen." Maria said.

"Yeah, so thank you for taking us to the dance." Connie smiled as they looked towards us.

We looked at each other, before nodding.

Connie and Maria then kissed Gerald and Arnold on the cheeks respectfully. Well, we didn't turn them off older women, but at least we made them better. I sort of wish it was me and Phoebe kissing OUR boys, but we'll make an exception here.

"Well, we'll be seeing you." Maria and Connie said as they started to leave, but not before Maria whispered in my ear, "And you make sure you have your little football-headed kid to yourself... he's a keeper, that one."

I blushed a bit as we saw Arnold and Gerald walking off, blushing.

As soon as they parted their separate ways, Phoebe said, "Well, not quite what we went for, but we did kind of succeed."

"I guess..." I sighed. "Though Arnold's probably STILL going to think of older girls now..."

"Eh, it's a phase, it'll pass." Phoebe said. "Come on, we better meet up with Nadine and get rid of these ridiculous outfits!"

I nodded as me and Phoebe started to run off.

* * *

><p>"Man, does it feel good to be back on my regular outfit!" I said, donning my usual red shirt.<p>

"I know!" Phoebe said, putting her glasses on. "It was getting pretty hard to see without my glasses."

"Well, at least we won't have to put up with these disguises again..." I smiled as Nadine packed the clothes we wore into a little briefcase.

"Well, come on, we better head home." I smiled as me and my friends started to walk off. "Our parents are probably wondering what is keeping us so long."

And thus, until we came back to our homes, we decided to spend the rest of the night talking about the fun times we had in the dance, wondering what it would have been like if it had been me and Phoebe kissing Arnold and Gerald. Well, we'll never know for sure...

* * *

><p>And there is the twelfth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	14. Opinion on Music

Here's the next episode of this series, which, actually, this'll be more told in 'Flashback/Story' form, and that's 'Arnold As Cupid!' How will I portray this story? You'll see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next morning, on a Sunday, I was busy getting myself ready for the day, which apparently wasn't a whole lot. As I was brushing my hair to get it right, I heard the phone ring a couple of times. I decided to just let my parents pick up. I had just finally managed to get my hair just about the right length when I heard my mother call, "Rhonda, your friend Arnold's on the phone! He wants to talk to you!"<p>

My heart skipped two beats, as I called, "I'll be right down!"

As fast as you can say 'Two Times Two', I was right downstairs as I took the phone from my mother and held it to my ear. "Hi, Arnold. What's up?"

"Hey, Rhonda, could you come down here for a while? I need your opinion on something, and I figure you were the type who knows what's in and out these days." Arnold's voice said.

"Sure, I think I can help you with that. I wasn't doing anything today, I'll be glad to come right down." I smiled a bit.

"Thanks. I'll see you over, then." Arnold's voice responded.

"See you later, Arnold." I smiled a bit before putting the phone down. I sighed a bit before composing myself. "Mother, would it be all right if..."

"Sure, Rhonda, you can hang out with your friend." My mother smiled as she kneeled down to me. "You know, he really has changed you a bit, hasn't he?"

"I'm not sure what you mean, mom." I said in confusion.

"Well, before, as a young girl, you'd obsessed over every small thing that would be no big deal, and you used to want everything... I mean, everything that's in fashion or something you want, you'd try to get it." My mom said. "But ever since your first day in kindergarten, when you made your new friends, you've started toning it down a little bit. You were always my perfect baby girl, but seeing you... well, I'm proud of you for being more perfect."

I blushed. "Well... you know me, mom. When I talk to people like Arnold, Phoebe, Nadine... it feels like I'm with people I'm more comfortable with."

"Well, I think it's sweet your friends haven't given up on you, nor have you gave up on them." Mom said. "Normally, the Wellingtons being spoiled, we'd keep wanting the latest ins... but you're different, Rhonda. You're still the same girl, but look at you... hanging out with friends, regardless of their statuses... I always was spoiled and was into the latest fashions as a kid, but I guess you got a bit of your father's friendliness and optimism."

"And when you were around him, you toned down your brattiness for him." I smiled to my mother. I knew the whole story on how my mom and dad met, dad was from a semi-poor neighborhood, with my mom being raised well in a rich neighborhood. My mother fell for my dad, and went out together for a while until they married... the usual 'mom meets dad' story.

"More or less. I'm still a bit of a spoiled girl... and trust me, I believe you are, too." My mother chuckled, patting my head.

"Aw, mom, I just got it at the right length!" I groaned as I felt around my hair.

"But you understand what I'm saying. I didn't used to have a lot of friends, and the friends I had, well, they were manipulative like I was." Mom said. "I'm just glad you're not following the same footsteps I took at one time..."

I sighed. "I know, I know, you used to be a witch to others, and you're afraid I'd be the same as you as I kept grewing up."

"But the important point is... you didn't. You're still into fashion like I am, but you're not afraid to take risks." My mother hugged me. "I'm so proud of you, honey!"

For some reason, my head started to feel relaxed as I hugged my mother back. "Thanks, Mom. I have to go to Arnold's now, can I be excused?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Mom said, letting me go.

"Okay, thanks." I said as I was heading out the door.

"Be back tonight." Mom called.

"I will, Mom!" I said, closing the door.

* * *

><p>As I made my way to the boarding house where Arnold and his eccentric neighbors were living at, I noticed the front door opening as a man in a beige jacket and a bowler derby came walking out, all mysterious-like, carrying a briefcase. Looking closer, you can swear you don't see a FACE on that guy. That must have been this mysterious 'Mr. Smith' that Arnold told me about. I shrugged as I knocked on the door. Arnold opened the door and smiled, "Thanks for coming over, Rhonda. I need your opinion on something."<p>

"Anything you need help on, I'm glad to oblige." I smiled a bit. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Could you come to my room, we can discuss more there." Arnold said as he led the way.

As I followed Arnold, I eyed the people eating breakfast at the kitchen table. At least three men and one woman. The first man was pretty short, but he had a tough demeanor. He can be tough, but at the same time, he has shown a nice side. This was Ernie Potts, one of the local demolitions people whose job is to get rid of the old buildings. Some people call him "Mr. Potts", but he mostly prefers to be called 'Ernie'.

The second man was a Vietnamese man with glasses, a small mustache, a blue business suit and brown khakis. This was Mr. Hyunh. I never did remember the first name... come to think of it, neither did anybody else.

The third man was a, pardon my language, bum. He was a balding man, with copper hair growing from the sides... and he was a bit overweight. He also had a grey suit on, though he never had a job in his life, from what Arnold had told me. This was Oskar Kokoshka, though a lot of us called him 'Mr. Kokoshka', he actually doesn't mind being called Oskar, either.

Sitting next to him was his wife, Susie Kokoshka. She had blonde hair, a pink shirt, and blue pants. How those two stayed married for years, I have yet to figure out. But maybe it's true love in work. Who knows?

After waving to them a bit, I followed Arnold to his room as we came inside. As Arnold pulled out his remote and summoned the couch, I sat down as Arnold pulled out what seemed to be a brand-new CD player. I looked at it in interest as I said, "That's a pretty nice CD player you got."

"Thanks." Arnold sighed. "After I lost my other one, it took me a couple of weeks just to get a new one."

"What happened to your old one?" I asked, curiously.

"Right, you weren't there with me when I told the story, but you see, for a while, I had a roommate." Arnold said. "Against my will, but I willingly let him in."

"Who was your roommate?" I asked.

"It was Mr. Kokoshka." Arnold sighed.

"Wait, the lazy one with the beard?" I asked.

"Yes, that Mr. Kokoshka." Arnold explained. "It all started a couple of weeks ago, Mr. and Mrs. Kokoshka were having another fight. It ended with Mrs. Kokoshka finally kicking him out and taking control of her life. Mr. Kokoshka tried a few people to see if he can move in for a couple of days, but they all turned him down."

"And you took him in?" I asked.

"Actually, he invited himself in before I could say a word in edge-wise." Arnold sighed. "At first, I thought it would be for a couple of days, but it just went crazy! He slept on my bed while I slept on the couch, he practiced his saxophone which distracted me from studying..."

"That would explain the one F on your math test." I giggled... before I noticed Arnold frowning. "Oh, sorry. Continue on."

"Anyway, he then invited two friends of his to play cards... though where he found those friends, I don't even KNOW." He rolled his eyes. "Mr. Kokoshka betted away all of his money... and then he bet my CD player, and lost it all."

"Oh... that's why you have a new one, then." I said, examining the look of it.

"Yeah, I'm still a bit peeved Mr. Kokoshka lost the CD player in the bet, but I moved past that now." Arnold explained. "Anyway, I figured enough was enough, and with a little help from Gerald, I tried to get Mr. and Mrs. Kokoshka back together."

"And... it went as well as you thought, in other words, NOT so well." I guessed.

Arnold nodded. "Almost, but not quite. Mr. Kokoshka has this problem of always thinking for himself, never for others. It wasn't until he decided to leave when he decided to let Mrs. Kokoshka keep something for herself... and it worked out."

"Wow." I said as I laid down on the couch. "That worked out good... though knowing Mr. Kokoshka, he's probably forgotten about his lesson he learned."

"Yeah, he went back to the way he was three days later." Arnold said. "I did get the CD player back, but it was all scratched up, and the battery case on it was busted. I figured I'd get a new CD player, and I guess that's why I called you here. You're really good when it comes to music, right?"

"Of course. I'm not only a fashionista, I'm also a well-trained musician." I smiled, flipping my head.

"Well, I need your opinion on a little music... which one do you think is the most 'in' right now?" Arnold said.

"Hmmm... that's a good question." I paused. "I hear rap sounds good these days, but then again, a nice jazz reggae album is good to listen to every once in a while. But then again, nobody can beat the classics..."

"The classics?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, I hear there are a few classic Dino Spumoni songs that are related to popular culture nowadays, introducing new-generation kids to an older generation." I explained. "They're old songs, but they still strike a nice chord. I heard my dad listen to a few of those songs, and I have to say, they're pretty catchy."

"Hmmm..." Arnold said as he looked through his CDs. "I think I may have a Dino Spumoni CD somewhere... here it is..."

Arnold nodded as he put the CD into his new CD player and some nice Dino Spumoni music played. I smiled as I bobbed my head to the tune. "Sounds really nice, Arnold."

"Thanks..." Arnold said. "I'm going to go get the dishes washed downstairs. Thanks for the opinions, Rhonda."

"No problem. Mind if I stay in your room a while? I like this song." I smiled as I bobbed my head.

"Go ahead." Arnold said as he opened the door. "I'll be back up as soon as I can."

As Arnold left the room, I sighed as I laid down on the couch, just listening to the tune. I remember when I was just ALONE in that room a few weeks ago, trying to get the drawing out of the pink book...

My eyes wandered towards the bookshelf of Arnold's as I walked over there and counted all the books. Yep, all James Bond books were there. I selected a book and started reading it as I laid back down on the couch. I bobbed my head a bit before getting indulged into the book.

I must have been in the room for fifteen minutes or so, because I quickly heard footsteps, Arnold seemed to be running into his room.

I quickly put the book away as I sat down on the couch. As I was getting comfortable, Arnold was suddenly running in, a package in hand. "Rhonda, hold this for a minute!"

"Uh, okay, sure." I said as I took the package, Arnold taking the phone and calling a number.

"Gerald, Arnold. Could you come over here for a moment? I need your help." Arnold said as he hung up.

"What's going on, Arnold?" I asked.

"Let's just say..." Arnold sighed. "That I just got a package delivery for Mr. Smith, the mysterious figure that always lives in the boarding house... and everyone wants to know what's in the package."

My eyes lit up a bit. It sounded like a spy mission from the James Bond books that I've read. This was pretty cool. "Mind if I help you protect that package?"

"I guess I need all the help I can get." Arnold nodded. "Just keep holding that package and we'll wait for Gerald to come."

Well, today just got a little exciting for me. I was hanging with Arnold, AND I was actually living one of my own spy adventures! How could this day get any better?

* * *

><p>And there is the thirteenth episode! How do you like it? Looks like I set up yet again for another episode in the life of Arnold... and Rhonda too! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	15. Package Delivery

Here's the next episode of this series, which is 'Door 16'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"So, from what I'm gathering, a mysterious man came by, asking for 'Mr. Smith', the guy who never shows his face." I said to Arnold, recollecting what he told me. Of course, I did get a close look at Mr. Smith's face as I was about to go in near Arnold's house today, but I wasn't going to tell Arnold that I saw no face on him... well, at least until the time was right.<p>

Arnold nodded.

"And then he entrusted you with a package to deliver... and it must not be opened unless handed to Mr. Smith, if I'm getting it right?" I said.

"You're getting it right." Arnold nodded.

"And the people who live in the boarding house always wonder about Mr. Smith, and won't rest until they know what's in the package?" I asked.

"Yes, pretty much..." Arnold sighed as he heard a knock on the door. "I'm not giving any of you the package, unless you're Mr. Smith!"

"I am what you call Mr. Smith." An accented voice called.

Arnold and I just raised eyebrows as we looked at each other. Yeah, Oskar Kokoshka, no doubt. Who was he kidding?

"Okay, so I am not Mr. Smith. But come on, Arnold, we all want to know about Mr. Smith. Just give us the package, no harm will be done." Mr. Kokoshka's voice said.

"I'm not coming out unless Mr. Smith comes home!" Arnold frowned. "Scram!"

"Okay, okay, I take a hint, I tell when I'm not wanted. Good-bye." Mr. Kokoshka's voice said.

We waited as Arnold said, "I don't hear any footsteps."

"Oh, of course, of course. On my way, on my way." Mr. Kokoshka's voice was heard as we then heard footsteps going down two steps.

"A little more." Arnold frowned as the footsteps continued. "Little more, I can still hear them. Little more. More than that. More, more..."

We stayed in the room until we heard a crashing sound coming from outside the door as Arnold peeked out. "That's good. Stay there."

Arnold then closed the door as he sighed. "See what I mean about them being obsessed?"

"Looks like they're not going to rest until the package gets opened..." I sighed.

"Sorry I had to drag you into this mess..." Arnold sighed as he sat down next to me.

"No, Arnold, it's all right. To be honest, I need a little excitement from you, and with you and/or Gerald, we can always expect the unexpected." I smiled. "So, if it makes you feel any better, I'll stay with you until the package gets delivered."

Arnold gave a small smile as he... oh wow, he actually put a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks, Rhonda. That means a lot."

I blushed a bit. "Heh, you're welcome."

I paused to think as I stared at Arnold as he clutched onto the package. Would now be a good time to tell him how much I loved him? Well, we were alone, conditions were perfect... I felt a little relaxed, and with me around, Arnold felt a little at ease, even when clutching an important package for one of the boarders. I smiled. I have to tell him! This is the perfect opportunity! Nothing was going to-

We both heard a knock on the door. I groaned. So close!

Arnold frowned as he yelled, "I told you, I'm not giving you the package!"

"It's me, Gerald!" Gerald's voice sounded.

"Hold up." I said, holding my hand to Arnold before he could get up as I went towards the door. "How do we know you're Gerald?"

"What th- Rhonda, are you here, too?" Gerald's voice said in surprise.

"That depends. Are you who you think you are?" I asked.

"Of course I'm Gerald! Who else would have this sort of raspy voice?" Gerald's voice sounded like he was about to burst out with anger.

"Come on, Rhonda, it's Gerald." Arnold frowned. "Let him in."

"Oh, fine." I sighed as I opened the door, letting Gerald in. "But for all we know, he could be a spy."

Gerald just glared at me oddly before turning to Arnold. "So, I hear you got a package for that secret guy, Mr. Smith."

"Yeah, and I alone have been shouldered with the weighty responsibility of its safety." Arnold nodded.

"Cool, let's open it!" Gerald said as he started to head for the package.

"Really? Some friend you are!" I rolled my eyes as Arnold took the package as I looked up... I then did a double take as I saw Ernie Potts climbing up on the window roof with a screwdriver. "Uh, guys?"

"It belongs to Mr. Smith!" Arnold said, not paying attention to me or what was going on up there.

"Yeah, and I bet there's something really weird in there, come on, let's open it!" Gerald said, ecstatically as I watched Mr. Potts unscrewing the top window to open it.

"Guys?" I said, trying to point up to the window.

"I don't know, Gerald..." Arnold paused.

"GUYS!" I yelled, which practically got their attention... that, and made Mr. Potts jumped as he tried to open up the window as he fell straight down from the roof. Gerald and Arnold stared at me as I said, "Just so you know, one of your boarding house guests is trying to get through the top window."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Gerald frowned as he popped his ear.

"We better get this package to Mr. Smith, no matter what." Arnold frowned. "Come on, we better get out of the boarding house, as long as the package is here, we're not safe."

"Good idea." I said as me, Arnold and Gerald went out the window (after clearing out a shelf) and dropped down to the fire escape below as we went down.

"All right, let's see..." Arnold paused as we started walking downtown. "What do we know about Mr. Smith?"

_"He has no face, for starters." _I thought to myself.

"Arnold, we know nothing about Mr. Smith." Gerald said.

_"And he has no face." _I thought to myself, but I just said, "I saw him coming out earlier in a trenchcoat and one of those bowler derby hats. Would that help?"

"Well, I guess..." Arnold paused. "But where would they sell bowler derbies?"

"Well, the only place I know is Toller's Bowlers on 44th." Gerald hypothesized.

"How would you know that?" I asked, staring at him.

"That's where my man, Fuzzy Slippers, gets them." Gerald smiled.

"...Who is 'Fuzzy Slippers'? Heck, who even NAMES somebody 'Fuzzy Slippers'? Is it like a code name or something?" I nitpicked.

"Well, either way, it's our best shot right now." Arnold said. "Come on, let's get going."

Gerald and I nodded as we followed Arnold to 44th Street.

"Well, this package better be something good!" Gerald said as we kept walking.

"Don't sweat it, Gerald. It's probably nothing too big." I said as I rattled on. "There could be anything in that box, and it's probably nothing interesting anyway... it could probably just be... well... blank address labels..."

* * *

><p>We passed by the school as I kept rattling on. "...or stickers, or flash cards..."<p>

* * *

><p>We passed by the park as Arnold and Gerald started to get a little bored of me rattling on. "...or a chocolate spoon, or a green eraser..."<p>

* * *

><p>We passed by the library as Arnold and Gerald were spinning their heads now, I kept rattling on, "...or a disposable pillow, or a night vision monocle..."<p>

* * *

><p>We were now getting close to the shops as I kept going, Arnold and Gerald just ignoring my ramblings at this point, "...or a fake lung, or tinsel..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Or a bat, or a hat, or a bat with a hat, or a hat with a bat..." I said as we were getting close.<p>

"Rhonda? If you don't mind, stop trying to make us curious. Please?" Arnold said, turning around.

"Oh, sorry." I blushed.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, we arrived at the destined place where Gerald said it would be. We looked up at the Bowler Derby sign as I asked, "So, we're here. What's the plan?"<p>

"Rhonda, we need you to hold the package and wait for us while we do the work." Arnold said, giving the package to me. "Here's what I'm thinking. I'll go in and distract the guy, telling him I'm looking for a bowler derby."

"Right." Gerald smiled, as I just blinked, rolling my eyes. "Meanwhile, I sneak a peek at his rolldex and see if I can find anything on 'Smith'."

"Right." Arnold nodded.

"Arnold, Gerald, may I nitpick your plan?" I asked. "First of all, why do you need to distract the shopkeeper and ask for a bowler derby, while seeing if you can find anything on Mr. Smith? Shouldn't you just ASK the shopkeeper if he 'KNOWS' a Mr. Smith? Second, why would a kid try on a bowler derby?"

"Don't worry, we have a plan for that." Arnold smiled.

"What's that?" I raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"Is a disguise really necessary?" I glared as I saw Arnold and Gerald trying the classic 'stack on each other while wearing a long coat' maneuver. "I still say we go in and ASK the shopkeeper if he knows a Mr. Smith."<p>

Arnold and Gerald just stared at me with blank eyes as Gerald said, "Rhonda, don't be ridiculous. Who would try that?"

"Uh, a sensible person with common sense?" I frowned.

"Don't worry, we know what we're doing. Wait here, we won't be long." Arnold said as Gerald started to walk inside the shop. I sighed as I sat down with the package, pausing as I waited... and waited. I couldn't exactly peek into the windows to check on their progress, so I was stuck with delivering the package...

I waited and waited... my eyes wandered over to the package as I now became really curious. I figured... maybe one peek wouldn't hurt. I scratched a bit of a hole in the package as I tried to peek in... my eyes bulged. No... was that...

* * *

><p><em>"Rhonda?" I asked as I saw... myself staring at the package as the other me looked up... actually, it seemed like every hole showed myself with the package...<em>

_All of a sudden, I felt like I was being chased by a pair of socks... because I was literally chased by a pair of socks. I kept hopping past boxes as they opened up revealing hats, bats, bats with hats, hats with bats, and everything was getting sucked in as I screamed. I tried swimming away, but on the bottom of the area was a big box with big red eyes as it roared... and ate me to bits._

* * *

><p>I gasped as I took a deep breath. I looked over at the package. No hole was there. I must have been so bored I hallucinated this. I can't let that box get to me. The sooner it gets delivered to Mr. Smith, the better. I wonder what's taking Arnold and Gerald so long...<p>

Arnold and Gerald then came out, still in the disguise as I sighed. "About time. Did you get the address?"

"Yeah, we did." Arnold said as he took off the big coat and jumped off Gerald's shoulders. "We'll tell you on the way!"

* * *

><p>As we kept walking, they told me that Mr. Smith's address where he works... and when we arrived, we just stood in front of the huge blue building. I nodded to my two friends.<p>

Arnold was just confused as he asked Gerald, "Are you sure?"

"Positive, that's where the address said he works... 234th Smith Avenue." Gerald said.

"And it says, 'Satellite Industries'." I said, pointing to the sign.

"I'm telling you, man, he's a spy! It just sounds like the name of a government agency." Gerald said.

Man, I wish I could say that was true, and my heart leapt with excitement. My inner James Bond fangirl was squealing in delight. But I kept calm and composed as I said, "Or it just could be a TV company. Look, it's simple. We go in, ask for Mr. Smith, give him his package, then we go out and on our way."

Arnold nodded as he gave me the package. "All right, Rhonda. Short and simple. We'll do that."

"Thanks for actually taking my advice, today." I rolled my eyes a bit, but smiled, actually glad they were taking my advice this time.

We went inside the building and walked over to the receptionist's desk.

"Yes?" The receptionist asked.

"We are looking for a Mr. Smith. We have a package for him." I said.

"Which Mr. Smith? There's about three million, two hundred and forty-seven thousand, six hundred and thirty-five Mr. Smiths working in this building." The receptionist explained.

"There's more than one Mr. Smi-" Arnold started.

"Maybe I should be more specific..." I coughed. "This Mr. Smith we're looking for always wears a trenchcoat and a bowler derby."

"There are thirteen thousand, seven hundred and fifty four Mr. Smiths with a trenchcoat and a bowler derby." The receptionist said.

I glared. "This Mr. Smith has a trenchcoat, a bowler derby... and he has no face."

Arnold and Gerald just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"There are three hundred and forty-three Mr. Smiths with a trenchcoat and a bowler derby with no face." The receptionist frowned.

"Oh God, Mr. Smith is a walking cliché!" I groaned.

"There, there." Gerald rolled his eyes.

"Do you have any plain 'Mr. Smiths'?" Arnold asked. "We don't quite know his first name, it's just 'Mr. Smith'."

"I'm afraid that information is classified." The receptionist said.

"All right, never mind." I said, dragging Arnold and Gerald out. "Thanks anyway, we'll wait for our Mr. Smith."

"Have a good day." The receptionist said as we walked out of the building.

As soon as we were out of the building, Gerald sighed, "Well, this has been fun. We've been on a wild goose chase halfway across the city, and we still have no idea on how to find that Smith guy!"

"I know things are bleak, but we can't give up, not when we're this close!" I said.

"Rhonda's right, Gerald. I'm going to hand this package over to Mr. Smith if it's the last thing I do!" Arnold said, boldly.

"Guys, it's hopeless! Do you know the chances of finding one single person in a big city like this one?" Gerald said.

"A billion to one, yes, I realize the odds are big..." I nodded.

"Right!" Gerald said. "Let's just face it, we'll nev-"

"There he is." I said, pointing over to a familiar trench-coat wearing person walking with someone as he was hailing a taxi.

"What?" The boys said in shock as he turned towards where I was pointing.

"Have a good day, Mr. Smith!" The person said as the guy we were trying to get entered the taxi.

"Come on, let's follow Mr. Smith!" I said as the three of us started to run over to where the taxi was. We quickly grabbed a bus (after paying and sitting down near the front) as we followed the taxi until he reached a corner. We got off and tried to get Mr. Smith's attention, but he was really good at eluding attention! Because I honestly didn't see the guy climbing up from the ground to a building where a helicopter was stationed.

"Unbelieveable..." Gerald said in shock.

I turned to Arnold, whose eyes just suddenly shrank as he started twitching a little. I looked in concern. "Uh, Arnold, you feeling okay?"

Arnold then jumped in the air and screamed out to the heavens as he could as he was about to rip up the package.

"Arnold, NO!" I screamed as me and Gerald tried to restrain Arnold, but Arnold just grabbed the package as he ran up the steps of a random building.

"You can't box me, Box-da and Box-ald! I'm going to box this box and there's nothing box can box a box box!" Arnold said, going crazily.

"I think he finally flipped his lid!" Gerald gulped.

I looked over at poor Arnold. He went through a lot, only to get all that pulled away from him at the last second. I sighed. "Go ahead, Arnold. Open the box."

Arnold snapped out of it as he looked at me in surprise, Gerald did too.

"Listen, I believe you can overcome this, but it doesn't matter if you don't believe it yourself." I sighed as I sat down. I looked down in sadness, really feeling bad for my boyfriend... who's not really my boyfriend yet, but I still felt really bad. I then noticed a hand being placed on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw Arnold, who put the package next to me, and smiled as he said, "Mr. Smith will probably be home soon. I'll give him the package there."

I smiled as I hugged Arnold. "Proud of you, buddy."

"What about the boarders?" Gerald asked as we started to head back to the boarding house.

"Eh, they probably forgotten about it by now." Arnold shrugged.

"Somehow, with them being obsessed with Mr. Smith...I doubt it." I said. "Besides, isn't your grandmother good at ninjutsu? She could probably whip the boys into shape if need be."

Arnold smiled. "I guess that's true..."

As we were leaving, I could have sworn I heard and saw part of the Satellite Building blowing up, a figure parasailing out a window, and a German-like voice screaming to the heavens, "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!"

I shook my head. Maybe it was just my imagination at work.

* * *

><p>When we got to the boarding house, we came in to see something pretty shocking... we saw Mr. Potts, Mr. Hyunh and Mr. Kokoshka bruised and tied up as Arnold's grandmother was seen untying Arnold's grandfather.<p>

"Arnold, thank goodness you came home." Arnold's grandfather said. "I don't know what's up with these three, but they just flipped their lids!"

"They almost got me, but I was too quick for them!" Arnolds grandmother smirked.

"Come on, Arnold, just give us the package..." Mr. Potts said dizzily.

"So, this is the elusive package, huh?" Arnold's grandmother said as we set the package down. "Must have been very important."

"It was..." Arnold said as we sighed. "We tried to give it to Mr. Smith in person... but we couldn't get him."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure Mr. Smith will come soon." Arnold's grandfather said, sitting down. "We're proud of you kids for being patient."

"As am I."

We all jumped as we turned towards the door, seeing the familiar trench-coat wearing man with a bowler derby hat. It sure looked like Mr. Smith, all right, I looked closer and he had no face. I was right.

"Mr. Smith." Arnold sighed as he picked up the package and gave it to him. "For you."

Mr. Smith nodded as he said, "Thank you, Arnold. This is a fine deed you have performed."

"Mr. Smith, we have some questions for you!" Mr. Hyunh said as he, Mr. Potts and Mr. Kokoshka came out of unconsciousness. "Just, who are you and wh-"

"I'm afraid all can't be explained." Mr. Smith said as he said. "But just know that for the past three years, I've been living under this boarding house in hopes to accomplish my mission. That mission has since been accomplished, and since I am no longer doing this mission, it is time for me to move out and go on with my life."

"You're moving?" Mr. Potts said in surprise.

"Well... where are you going?" Arnold's grandfather asked.

"I'm not sure, yet." Mr. Smith said. "Probably where the wind takes me. But if things go right, our paths will likely cross again. I have come to say thank you all for your patience, and I am now here to say, farewell."

Mr. Smith then got up as he started to leave. I noticed the package still on the table as I called, "Hey, what about your package?"

"Why would I need it? It's for all of you." Mr. Smith said as he picked up a nearby suitcase. "Oh, and Mr. Shortman? The last payment of rent will be in the mail."

"I understand." Arnold's grandfather said. "Thanks for being here, Mr. Smith."

"Anytime." Mr. Smith said.

"Oh, and don't eat cranberries! They always find a way to ingrain your brain!" Arnold's grandfather called, being his usual crazy self.

Arnold, Gerald, the boarders, Arnold's grandparents and I looked in shock as we looked at the box.

"I guess now we can take a look at the box." Arnold said as the other boarders got released in excitement as they tried to rip open the package.

"Careful, careful!" Arnold called as they calmly ripped it opened... and they saw... a picture. We all took a look and saw the picture of nine boarders... nine? Besides Mr. Smith, didn't there used to be at least ten?

"Aw, that is so sweet." Mr. Kokoshka smiled.

"I feel like such a tool now." Mr. Potts said, feeling remorse.

"Mind if I see this?" I said as I examined the picture. "Besides Mr. Smith, wasn't there another boarder that lived with you?"

"No, it was just all of us here, plus my wife." Oskar explained. "We do have an occasional boarder, but they move out in a couple of months. Why?"

I paused. "Just curious."

I know there was another boarder in that house... but why did they forget?

* * *

><p>As soon as we said good-bye to Gerald, Arnold and I were about to walk up the room as I looked over all the place... and noticed there was no Room Number Eight. Oddly similar to...<p>

Tucker...

"You feeling all right, Rhonda?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I said as we went upstairs and sat down on his couch. "Anyway, what an exciting adventure it was today."

Arnold nodded. "It was. But I wonder what mission Mr. Smith had in mind that he completed... and why he said the package was for all of us?"

"Maybe he did it as a test, to see if you guys can work together as a family." I pondered.

"It could be possible..." Arnold said as he looked up at me and smiled. "Rhonda, I seriously want to thank you for everything... even helping me clear my head. If it hadn't been for you... well..."

I smiled. "Hey, we're friends, aren't we? We can always stick together, no matter the outcome."

"Still, I had a good day, with Gerald and especially you." Arnold smiled as he took my hand and squeezed it. "So, thank you for doing all you can."

I giggled. "Don't mention it. Well, I better go. Another school day tomorrow."

"So it is." Arnold said as I got up and started to go downstairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Arnold!" I smiled as I decided to go downstairs. It was clearly the best day of my life, hanging out with my friend!

It was too bad I didn't confess my love to him... well, it wasn't that time anyway.

Oh well, maybe next time... as I was passing on my way home, I noticed a couple of posters as I eyed them. I smiled when I noticed the first poster I saw was of the 'National Cheese Festival'! Sure, I was never huge on cheese, never got why there's a carnival dedicated to it, but it was still fun regardless.

And if next weekend was that festival... oh, I have to practice!

* * *

><p>And there is the fourteenth episode! How do you like it? Now, the next episode, despite setting it up, won't be on the Cheese Festival... not yet. No, I'm going to focus on a couple more episodes before I get to them! I know a couple of Season 2 episodes held over from Season 1 I want to fit in the storyline before I do that! Anyway...<p>

I noticed some sort of similarities between this episode and an episode of 'Wander Over Yonder' I watched called 'The Box', so I incorporated a few references of that episode in there!

There is also a reference to the 'Over The Hedge' comic strip where Rhonda says 'Mr. Smith is a walking cliche', in which RJ said the same thing about himself when he tried to get his soul back from the devil.

There is, in fact, a cameo of Perry and Doofenshmirtz in this chapter. Not in the real episode, but in this chapter! Why did I randomly just put them here? Well... guess who actually directed THIS episode of Hey Arnold? Hint, it was one of Phineas and Ferbs' creators!

Also, I changed the ending drastically because I never understood how Arnold's grandmother let down her guard that easy to get tied up like that. Well, either way, I guess that's about it!

And that's all for now! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	16. Finding a Clue

Here's the next episode of this series, which is 'Teacher's Strike'! And I realize this is a Season 2 episode, but from what I've read on wikis, this was held over from Season 1, so I figure this, along with a few more episodes, would fit. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Well, today was a little awkward for a Monday... I don't mean 'awkward awkward', I mean, awkward like Principal Wartz is cutting the school budget again awkward. Turns out during the afternoon classes, there were less desks, so a lot of us had to share one desk. Personally, I didn't mind because that meant I had to share a desk with Arnold!<p>

"Do you mind moving a little?" Arnold asked as we tried to reach for our pencils.

"Sorry, sorry." I said as I picked up a pencil. "I think this one's yours."

We turned our attention towards Miss Slovak as she was talking about how the desk budget will probably be good for the school's economy... well, that is, until Principal Wartz started to give an announcement.

_"Attention faculty, this is Principal Wartz with an announcement. In order to avoid further budget slippage, all teachers will be rationed one single piece of chalk per week. You must sign out and return your chalk to the office. I'll be coming by each classroom to measure chalk dust output. Thank you, that is all."_

Miss Slovak just stared in shock as she was muttering under her breath. I raised an eyebrow as I whispered to Arnold, "Looks like Miss Slovak isn't liking this new rule..."

"Not fair as it is, it is the school budget." Arnold whispered. "I mean, it could be worse."

All of a sudden, the lights suddenly switched off as Principal Wartz made another announcement.

_"Sorry to interrupt again, Principal Wartz here with an announcement about our new money-saving light bulb policy. Natural sunlight is healthy and environmentally sound. Teachers, open your windows and light your classroom with natural sunlight."_

Miss Slovak proceeded to pull the blinds up the windows, only to reveal that the windows were being blocked off by wood. Miss Slovak growled as she actually said out loud, "This has gone too far! I'm sorry kids, but I can't teach under these conditions. Class dismissed!"

Everyone muttered in surprise as Miss Slovak started to walk off.

"I think it just got worse." I whispered to Arnold.

"You're right. Let's just hope tha-" Arnold paused. "Why are we still whispering?"

"I have no idea." I whispered.

* * *

><p>The next day, I arrived with Nadine to the school as I looked over in surprise to see a lot of the teachers were walking around, holding signs, chanting, "No chalk, no teachers! No chalk, no teachers!"<p>

"What the?" I looked in shock as Nadine and I noticed Phoebe talking with Gerald and Arnold. We came over to the two as I asked, "What is with the group of teachers?"

"Didn't you hear the news this morning?" Phoebe asked. "All the teachers are on strike?"

"Strike?" I gasped. "You mean, they're going to make picket signs?"

"Yep." Phoebe nodded.

"And they're going to make protest speeches?" Nadine asked.

"Yes." Phoebe nodded.

"And they're going to demand Principal Wartz respect?" Gerald asked.

"Absolutely." Phoebe said.

"I still can't believe it. Miss Slovak would never go on strike!" Arnold complained.

"Eh, I don't know. She seemed pretty ticked yesterday." I sighed as Principal Wartz made another announcement.

_"Attention students, we have a temporary absence of teachers. There is no need for panic, repeat, no need for panic. All students please report to the auditorium for class."_

"Looks like Principal Wartz is going to teach us today..." I said as we went in.

"How can you tell?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, if there's no substitute teachers, and only one principal... well, this won't end well... I'm going to wager we'll be dismissed before lunch." I said.

"I'll hold you to that wager." Phoebe said. "Five bucks says he'll dismiss us AFTER lunch."

"Deal." I nodded to my friend.

* * *

><p>"Well, pay up." I said as we were all getting out of the auditorium and out of school as everyone was running around, excited that Principal Wartz just gave ALL the students every day off until the teacher's strike was over.<p>

As Phoebe gave me five bucks, she told me, "Well, now we have a half day. What do you want to do?"

"Well, since school's pretty much in a stalemate, how about we do a few bits of research in the library on the disappearance of Tucker... and somebody else?" I asked.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Somebody else?"

"I'll explain more as I get there..." I said as me and Phoebe went out on our way to meet up with Nadine.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you didn't confess to him!" Nadine frowned. "And you had the perfect opportunity too!"<p>

"It just slipped my mind, plus we were too busy with the package." I said as I opened another book. "Anyway, when we got there, I noticed something similar with Tucker's locker happened in Arnold's boarding house. Room Number 8 just... folded up."

"Folded up?" Phoebe said. "You don't mean to say another person disappeared, do you?"

"I think so. Call me crazy, but I think I'm the only one who remembers another boarding house resident besides the ones currently living in the boarding house." I said.

"You're right. You're crazy." Nadine said. "But if it's like Tucker..."

"Then people are being picked up and dropped off left to right." I sighed. "I hate to say it... but we need to find Curly..."

* * *

><p>It was about a couple hours later, nearby the base of Mighty Pete, a large tree in the center of the city, we saw Curly sitting down and meditating as if praying to some unknown god. Me, Nadine and Phoebe ran up as I called, "Curly, we need to talk!"<p>

Curly snapped out of his phase as he turned his head towards us. "Ah, Rhonda and friends. A little surprised you came to see me."

Curly then gave that sick smirk as he leaned towards me. "Rhonda, sweetheart, did you come here to talk?"

"Yes, but not about how you're a creep!" I frowned as I pushed Curly away from me.

"Curly, we came here to tell you that you may have been on to something with your theory!" Phoebe said.

"I knew it! Platypuses and bunny rabbits CAN crossbreed!" Curly smiled in excitement.

"What?" Nadine, Phoebe and I stared.

"No... your OTHER theory... the one from last week... the people disappearing thing, remember?" I sighed. "We need your help on solving the mystery of finding Tucker, a boarding house guest at Arnold's..."

"And your sister." Nadine said.

"Boarding house guest... oh, you must mean Lana Vail." Curly rolled his eyes. "Yeah, most people don't talk about Lana, and trust me, it's better you didn't."

"Lana Vail? What does she do?" I asked as we sat down.

"Well, from what I know of Lana Vail, she had an interest in little kids." Curly said. Then he raised an eyebrow. "A BIG interest in little kids."

My eyes widened. "Oh no, poor Arnold..."

"It's all right. Lana made Arnold do chores a couple of times, but most people kept a close eye on her..." Curly said. "You see, she disappeared into a realm where they are often referred to as a 'mistake'."

"A mistake?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes. You see, Hilliwood City... well, there are many Hilliwood Cities out there, a lot of dimensions out there... many of which have the same characters, same ideas, same concepts... and sometimes, same mistakes." Curly said. "Many other dimensions who make mistakes one time, sends them into an empty world where they are left forgotten."

"But why would Tucker be deemed a mistake?" I asked. "Just because he was a little cocky at sports? I'm sure there's a little more character to exploit in Tucker."

"Well, there's nothing nobody can do." Curly said. "Once a mistake is made, it gets forgotten..."

Nadine looked down sadly, then frowned. "No. Tucker is no mistake! He has potential, he just needs to be exploited. If what you say is true, we need to find this void and get Tucker out of there!"

"And we can probably get my sister out too!" Curly smiled. "Good thinking. Okay, I'll help you girls search for Tucker. First things first, in order to find him, maybe we can track a source where his locker used to be."

"But that's all the way back in school!" I groaned. "And I'm pretty sure Principal Wartz won't let anybody in right now, especially not a student. He may be an okay principal, but he's very petty when it comes to these type of things."

"You just trust me! When we're done here, the five of us will be one step closer to finding Tucker!" Curly smirked.

Nadine, Phoebe and I looked at each in confusion as I said, "You mean, four people. Us and you."

"No, there's five. I know there is." Curly smiled at me as I groaned. Sheesh, does Curly have to be so creepy?

* * *

><p>"Well, there's the school." Phoebe said as we came in with Curly and Nadine behind us. "Doesn't look like Principal Wartz is walking around."<p>

"Okay, lead me to where the locker used to be!" Curly nodded.

We walked down a bit until we reached our destination. "There's where the locker used to be."

Curly paused as he examined it. "Hmmm... if you look closer there may be something wedged in between there."

"Where?" I asked.

"Take a closer look." Curly said as I peeked in between the locker. Using my eye, I spotted something. "You're right, I see it. Nadine, I need one of your bobby pins."

Nadine nodded as she took out a bobby pin, letting down one of her hair spires as she gave it to me. I carefully put the bobby pin in as I pulled out what seemed to be a picture. I examined the picture and saw a small basketball court where Tucker used to practice, his father and mother were nearby, cheering as Tucker was about to throw the ball.

"Hmmm... I used to remember that basketball court..." Phoebe said. "I remember seeing Tucker with his mother and father practice a few rounds there."

"Isn't it still there? Maybe we should go there, since that's where his usual hang-out spot is!" I smiled.

"Come on!" Nadine said as we started to sneak out the door.

* * *

><p>As we went out, we were about to leave, when I saw something in the corner of my eye. "Stop for a moment, girls, Curly! Take a look."<p>

Phoebe, Nadine and Curly joined me as we just saw Arnold and the other fourth graders talking with Principal Wartz on the playground.

"We better get in closer for a better listen." Phoebe said. We nodded as we went over, as we caught the last bit of the conversation.

"Every day you have off during the teachers' strike, you'll be making up during your summer vacation." Principal Wartz explained to the slack-jawed students (even we were pretty shocked when we overheard that part of the conversation.)

"The days we have off affects our summer vacation?" I whispered to my friends... and Curly. "How long will that strike be?"

"Days, weeks, months, who knows?" Curly shrugged.

As soon as Principal Wartz left, Gerald started to panic, "Wasting our summer vacation with their stupid strike? This is getting serious!"

I went over to Arnold as I asked, "Okay, need some major catching up here."

Arnold sighed as he explained, "Our usual hang-out spots are being occupied by our teachers, who are doing okay at their jobs, but they still want to teach us something, and wherever we go, there's a teacher there! We thought we could escape by hanging out at the school, but... as you can see..."

"We're victims of the system, just kicked around like a mangy old dog in a back alley mud puddle." Stinky used one of his metaphors.

"Man, I knew there would be some type of catch..." I sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't be that bad..."

"Maybe if we could figure it out, then we could end the strike and go back to school!" Arnold suggested.

"Arnold, we KNOW what the problem is. Principal Wartz is a cheapskate. What other problem is there?" I rolled my eyes, but my statement fell under deaf ears.

"That's it, Arnold! We'll split up, go talk to the teachers and Principal Wartz, find out what's wrong, and what it takes to fix it!" Gerald smiled as everyone cheered.

"The problem is Wartz is a cheapskate! How are you not listening to this?" I yelled, but I was once again, ignored as everyone dispersed.

Phoebe put a consoling hand on my shoulder as she said, "It's all right, Rhonda. Sometimes, people never listen to logical reasoning. I don't even listen to my own logical explanations sometimes."

"Well, regardless of what happens, we better just relax for a bit. It'll suck if we lose some days... or weeks... of summer vacation, but if Arnold could find out something and stop the strike..." I said.

"Rhonda, you know it's Arnold. The guy can do anything in his sleep." Nadine said.

"Right..." I sighed as I turned to Curly. "Sorry, Curly. Looks like we'll have to do this another day."

"I understand. Call me when you're ready to find Tucker!" Curly smiled, putting on his small cross. "Be ready for anything."

I nodded as I looked at my friends. "Well, hopefully Arnold can fix up everything... I'm going to bet tomorrow."

"I'll put in that wager... Thursday." Phoebe smirked.

"Deal. Five bucks?" I smiled.

"Deal." Phoebe and I shook on it.

* * *

><p>"Pay up." Phoebe smirked. I grumbled a bit, but I decided to pay the five bucks. It took about a couple of days, but Arnold, along with the rest of the students DID successfully end the teacher's strike.<p>

"Well, at least the strike is all over now." I sighed. "Though I'm going to miss having to share a desk with Arnold..."

"You actually like sitting next to him, huh?" Phoebe smirked.

"What's wrong with that? You sat next to Gerald, and you LOVED it." I smirked.

Phoebe instantly blushed a bit as she turned away a bit.

"At least the teachers and the principal finally made an agreement..." I said as we sat down on our chairs.

"Well, let's just focus on our class for now." Phoebe said.

I nodded as I sat down in my desk. Today's school lesson was going to be interesting!

* * *

><p>And there is the fifteenth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	17. Operation: Get the Boy

Here's the next episode of this series, which is 'Operation: Ruthless'! How am I going to do THIS episode with Rhonda involved? You'll find out! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I'm going to do it!"<p>

"You're going to fail."

"I'm going to finally do it!"

"You'll never get there."

"Just hold the camera in place."

I nodded towards my friends as Nadine was fumbling with a camera as Phoebe was examining a Swiss cheese model she was holding.

"Rhonda, all two years you tried to ask Arnold to the Cheese Fair, and every year, you get nervous and walk off without a word." Nadine frowned. "I'm telling you, you're not going to get it right."

"I know I've had... some issues for the past couple years... but this year, I have a plan!" I smirked. "This time, I'm not going to be nervous, NOR will I back out nervously! This time, I'm going to go right up to Arnold, and ask him if he'd like to go with me to the Cheese Festival tomorrow!"

"Cheese Fair." Nadine said.

"I know, but I prefer Cheese Festival." I explained. "Besides, I have EVERYTHING planned out!"

"Rhonda, you say this every year, but you never go through with it!" Nadine said as she pushed the play button. "Here's you in first grade trying to ask Arnold to the Cheese Festival."

I watched the screen as a young me, with two pigtails on my head and a cute red and blue shirt with a purple skirt nodded to the camerapeople (younger Nadine and Phoebe) as younger me said, "Here we go, Nadine! I'm going to be asking my best friend Arnold to go with me to the Cheese Festival."

"Good luck!" A younger Nadine's voice sounded as the camera focused on a younger Arnold walking with his friend, Gerald. The younger me smiled as she approached him.

"Hi, Rhonda. What's up?" Younger Arnold asked.

The younger me opened her mouth... then her eyes widened as she gave out a small "...uh..."

"You okay?" Younger Arnold asked.

"...uh... oh, look at the time, gotta go!" Younger me said as she ran back to Younger Nadine and Younger Phoebe.

"What happened back there?" Younger Phoebe asked.

"Oh, I'm so embarrassed, I forgot what I was going to ask!" Younger me groaned. "Shut the camera off..."

As the screen flickered, it went to the next year, only this time, in the second grade, I had one ponytail, and I was getting more used to red in my old time. The younger, second grade me smiled as she said, "Okay, this time, I'm not going to forget my line!"

"You sure you should ask him? What about...?" Young Nadine asked.

"This time, I won't forget my line!" Younger me said. "Just hold the camera, okay?"

I heard a sigh from Young Nadine as younger me was just approaching a young Arnold as he looked at the young me. "Hi, Rhonda."

"Arnold, hey! I was wondering, well, since we've been friends, well..." Young me started... but paused. "Well, uh, that is... u... ...uh..."

"You all right, Rhonda?" Young Arnold asked in confusion.

"...uh... oh, look at the time, gotta go!" Young me panicked as she ran back to Young Nadine and Young Phoebe.

"Forgot your line again, huh?" Young Phoebe asked.

"Shut up, okay!" Younger me frowned. "I was getting close, but I started to feel weak! Nadine, shut that camera off!"

The camera shut off as Nadine of the present said, "I'm just saying, you have an awful track record of trying to ask Arnold to the Cheese Fair."

"This time, it's going to be different!" I smirked. "I won't be nervous, and I won't forget what I want to say! This time, it's going to be my moment!"

"Uh-uh." Phoebe said as she was looking over some Swiss cheese and spinning around a few times.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"According to festival tradition, Swiss cheese is a window to the soul. If you spin around three times, hold your breath and look through a hole, it'll guide you towards your true love." Phoebe explained.

I giggled a bit as I patted her head. "You're cute, Phoebe."

"Please don't do that." Phoebe frowned, looking at me.

Phoebe then proceeded to do what she just explained as she stopped and peered in through the hole.

"So, who did you see, hm?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I saw Gera-" Phoebe then stopped as she glared at me, I must have been giving a huge smile at what she was about to say. "Could you please not do that?"

"Come on, Nadine and I both know you have a cute crush on Gerald! You know it, too, you're just not opening up!" I smiled.

"Shouldn't you be asking Arnold on a date?" Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Of course!" I smiled as I saw Arnold coming up. "Nadine, roll the film!"

Nadine sighed as she held the camera up as I started walking towards Arnold.

"Hi, Arnold, hey, Gerald." I smiled as I approached the two. "Say, Arnold, I wanted to ask you something, something VERY important. I was wondering if..."

I then noticed that Arnold was not listening to me, but staring off in another direction. I frowned. "Arnold?"

I snapped my fingers in front of his face a couple of times, but he didn't respond. Gerald came over as he sighed, "Hey, Rhonda, I don't think Arnold's going to respond right now. He has that look of love."

My eyes widened, before wandering my eyes over to see what Arnold was staring a- Oh God, it's Ruth! The sixth grader with a pretty face, yet not too fashionable clothing... at least, in my eyes.

I sighed as I leaned over, "Arnold, buddy, I don't want to let your guard down, but Ruth..."

"Ruth..." Arnold sighed. "What a perfect name for such a divine creature."

I sighed as I saw Arnold trying to walk up to Ruth. I stared wide-eyed at the sight. Inside, I was growling in rage. Fortunately, a lot of people setting up the Cheese Festival passed in between Arnold and Ruth before they could meet, and by the time they were out of the way, Ruth had already left.

Arnold gave a lovesick smile as he went back towards us, then snapped out of it as he looked at me, "I'm sorry Rhonda, you wanted to say something?"

"Uh... never mind." I shook my head. "It actually wasn't as important as I made it out to be. I'll see you later."

I walked over to Nadine and Phoebe as I sighed in sadness. Nadine shut the camera off as Phoebe sat next to me. "Didn't go too well, huh?"

"I just can't believe it. I finally strike the nerve to ask him out, and Arnold gets interested in Ruth McDougal!" I sighed. "What does she have that I don't?"

"Let me check my list..." Phoebe said as she pulled out a checklist. "Long slender le-"

"I was asking rhetorically, Phoebe." Rhonda sighed. "I guess he's going to be gunning for Ruth..."

Nadine and Phoebe looked at each other as I look down in sadness.

"Rhonda?"

I looked up, sniffling a bit. "Yes?"

Nadine and Phoebe sat next to me as they were determined. Nadine said, "You've been trying to ask Arnold to the Cheese Festival for the past two years, and you always lost the nerve on this day! You know what? Tonight, you and Arnold will be having that date!"

"How?" I asked.

"Me and Phoebe will... take care of a few things concerning Ruth." Nadine smirked. "For now, though, select your best outfit for tomorrow and meet us at the Cheese Festival. We'll meet you there to discuss our plans."

I raised an eyebrow as I asked, "What do you mean?"

"You'll find out." Phoebe smiled as she and Nadine left.

I didn't know whether to find my friends really helpful or really creepy. But if they're going to help me in getting Arnold to notice ME over RUTH...

I smiled in determination as I stood up. Tomorrow night, I was going to have some fun at the Cheese Festival, and if they can help me to get Arnold to notice how cute and better-looking I am... I'm ready!

* * *

><p>The next night, at the Cheese Festival, I was dressed up in my best outfit... well, my fair-going outfit, my usual red shirt, with a hint of black stripes around the center, with black shorts. I also did up my hair a little bit so it would be a little bit long. I met up with Nadine and Phoebe as I asked, "Okay, I got here as best as I could. What do you have planned?"<p>

Phoebe put up her hands and stuck her tongue out a bit as she examined me. "Picture perfect! You'll be able to get noticed by Arnold in no time! Girls, we're about to initiate Operation: GTB!"

"GTB?" I asked curiously.

"Get the boy... in this case, net you Arnold." Nadine smiled. "Okay, no doubt Ruth just came in... in fact, there she is now..."

I looked over to see Ruth munching on some cotton candy as she passed us by.

"And there's Arnold, with Gerald in tow." Phoebe said as Gerald and Arnold were seen following Ruth. Arnold looked a little nervous and he seemed to be chanting something under his breath while holding a cheese-kebob.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"Looks like Arnold's trying to do the classic 'give a girl the cheese-kebob' romantic entrance." Nadine said.

I sighed. "Sheesh, poor Arnold really has it bad, doesn't he?"

"Just follow my plan." Nadine said. "Rhonda, Phoebe, when he tries to approach Ruth, run past him, Rhonda, knock him down on 'accident'."

I smiled. "Oh, I get it. It'll knock the cheese-kebob off, getting it a little dirty so it won't be good for Ruth." I smiled. "Plus, I apologize for the small incident, he notices I dress nicely, and he forgets about Ruth!"

"Whoa, whoa, one thing at a time." Nadine said. "Okay, here he goes. Phoebe, Rhonda, on the ready?"

We nodded as we aimed for Arnold. Phoebe then started running as she yelled in a fake voice, "Oh, Rhonda, try and catch me!"

I played along as I called, "Hey Phoebe, wait up!"

And as predicted, I 'knocked' right into Arnold as the cheese-kebob flew. I got up and said, "Oh, sorry, Arnold. My bad, I honestly didn't see you there."

"No problem. My fault." Arnold said as he got up and walked back to Gerald.

My eyes widened. He didn't notice me. HE DIDN'T NOTICE ME! I frowned as I went over to Phoebe and Nadine as I said, "I thought you said this was going to get Arnold to notice me?"

"Oh, that's just step one of the plan." Nadine smiled as Phoebe looked over her list. "It's step TWO of the plan that's going to be the netter."

"There's a step two?" I asked.

* * *

><p>We were nearby the hall of mirrors as we watched Ruth walking in, then a couple minutes later, we saw Arnold following behind, chanting a line monotonously. Sheesh, that poor boy needs serious help. I turned to Nadine and Phoebe. "So, all I have to do is follow Arnold into the hall of mirrors, I bump into him, and he'll probably notice me?"<p>

"That's the idea!" Nadine smiled. "Go for it!"

I nodded to my friends as I proceeded into the Hall of Mirrors. I walked around as I looked at each of my reflections. Some were ugly, some were cute, some I just had a little fun with them... but my main primary goal was looking for Arnold. Pretty soon, I saw Arnold walking around as he saw a couple reflections of Ruth walking by.

"Oh, hi Ruth! My name's Arn-" Arnold was about to say before she left and my reflection were covering the mirrors. Arnold jumped as we bumped into each other.

"Whoa, again, sorry about that." I said. "I swear, we have got to stop bumping into each other like this, Arnold."

"No problem, Rhonda. My fault." Arnold said as he walked off.

I smiled a bit... but then groaned. Again, he didn't notice me! It took me a bit of time, but I eventually found the exit to the Hall of Mirrors where I met up with Nadine. Nadine sighed, "Don't worry, there's still phase three of the plan."

I then noticed Phoebe wasn't with her. "Where's Phoebe?"

Nadine pointed to another direction. I looked over and gasped as I saw Phoebe and Gerald talking to each other. Phoebe only giggled as Gerald gave a little talk.

I smiled. "Awww, that's so cute. You know what, Nadine? Let's just leave her with him for a while. She's in good hands."

"Agreed." Nadine smiled as me and Nadine decided to go off.

* * *

><p>We were near the bumper cars as me and Nadine were behind Gerald, Phoebe, Arnold, and Ruth was near the front of the line. Ruth has not noticed Arnold yet, but hopefully Nadine's plan can get into fruition here.<p>

As soon as the bumper car rides were done, we were about to go in as the previous riders exited out. Sid, one of the previous riders, told the next people in line, "Hey man, don't get in car number 4. The accelerator sticks."

Nadine nodded. "You hear that? Accelerator sticks in car number four."

"Yes, but we can't do that to Ruth. Jealous as I may be of her, that would be cruel!" I whispered.

Nadine paused as we went in and looked around for cars. "Yeah, you're probably right. Besides, I have another idea anyway."

"What's that?" I asked as we went into a random bumper car.

"Well, here's what I'm thinking... the Tunnel of Love." Nadine smiled.

"The Tunnel of Love?" I asked curiously as the ride started, Nadine at the wheel. "But that's for couples in line with each other, boys on the right, girls on the left. It's sort of a rule here. Besides... Arnold's probably going to get next to Ruth!"

"Not so." Nadine smirked. "It's actually Mystery Match night on the Tunnel of Love."

"That just INCREASES the chances!" I frowned. "Besides, what if I end up with... I don't know... someone like Harold?"

"Oh, you know you like Harold." Nadine smirked.

"Not like that!" I glared.

"I don't know, I could totally see you grabbing for Harold, dragging him to the boat and hugging him tightly as he starts screaming for help..." Nadine chuckled.

I stared blankly as I asked, bumping into random cars along the way, "Nadine. What sick fantasy do you live in?"

"But seriously, though, I think I can find a way to pair you with Arnold." Nadine smiled. "Just find out what number he has, and try trading until you get the right number."

I paused. "You know, that might work. Say, Sid said that the accelerator sticks at car number four. Who has it?"

We looked down and saw a '5' on our car. Nadine said, "Well, it's not us."

We then heard two screams as we see car number four bumping into the side, about ready to go loose. "Was that Phoebe and Gerald?"

All of a sudden, the car slowed down as we saw Phoebe and Gerald relaxing, Gerald seemed to help Phoebe with the wheel.

"Guess they fixed it." Nadine said as we saw Phoebe and Gerald laughing. "Awww, they're so sweet when they're talking to each other."

"I'm so happy for them." I smiled. "If I don't get Arnold tonight, at least I'm happy that one of our friends are happy."

* * *

><p>It was a little later tonight at the Tunnel of Love as me and Nadine had arrived, we each got our numbers... mine was six, and hers was three. Nadine nodded. "Okay, I just overheard Arnold got eight... Ruth has eight as well! All you need to do is ask Ruth for a trade, no harm done."<p>

"Right." I nodded as I was about to go towards the line... then I paused.

"Rhonda? You okay?" Nadine asked.

"...I can't do it. What if Arnold notices Ruth traded numbers? Chances are, he'll ask for another trade... and chaos would flow. Sorry, Nadine, but I prefer to wait it out. Besides, the fun of a mystery is that it's a mystery!" I smiled.

"What about your crush on Arnold?" Nadine asked.

"Yeah, I do have a crush on him... but from what we saw of Ruth, she's a bit of an airhead!" I said. "Besides, I can always confess to him some other time."

"I... guess that'll be fine." Nadine said as we were now in line.

"Besides, who could be next to me, anyway." I smirked. Then, as if curiosity killed the cat, I decided to peek over the fence and yelped. Harold was next to me, holding a six. I turned to Nadine. "Uh, Nadine, is it all right if WE trade numbers?"

"Sure. Why?" Nadine asked as we exchanged numbers.

"No reason." I said as I was now in front of the line. Curiously, I peeked over to see my partner and... oh no, it's even worse! Curly had number three! I poked down and whispered to a random kid, "Hey, trade you your number for mine!"

"Sure." The kid said as we exchanged numbers.

...I don't know what happened afterwards. I guess one of the boys peeked and noticed I exchanged numbers, because the boys' side was starting to exchange numbers like crazy, and shifting in line. The girls noticed and we all started exchanging numbers. About every kid was involved in this craziness as numbers were shifted... in fact, the only people that didn't get their number exchanged were Gerald, Phoebe and... Ruth. Wow, what were the odds Arnold would end up trading his number?

Well, despite all the random number changing, I didn't end up with Arnold, but ended up with... oh God, I had Curly.

"Look, freak, I don't like you and you for some weird reason do, but can we at least take a ride without you being weird?" I asked with a frown as we got on the Tunnel of Love's boat.

"Relax, sweetheart. I only came here for a fun time." Curly gave that stupid smirk as he put his arms around me. "Besides, you know you like me!"

"I do not like you. And stop hugging me, people will be getting ideas!" I whispered in his ear.

"Whatever you say, my sweet princess." Curly smiled.

I groaned. Tonight was not a good night...

* * *

><p>"So, how did we do?" I said as Nadine came out, with Harold crying.<p>

"Eh, could be worse." Nadine said as the next boat came out, Ruth was seen talking with Sid. "At least Arnold didn't get Ruth."

"Yeah... who did he get, anyway?" I asked.

As if to answer my question, Arnold's boat came out... with Arnold's grandmother dressed in a sailor suit at the mount?

"Oh, Arnold's grandmother." I chuckled. "She can be so random at times!"

* * *

><p>It was later towards the end of the Cheese Festival when me and Nadine walked over and saw Gerald and Arnold watching Ruth leave.<p>

"Man Arnold, I'm sorry. After all that, Ruth STILL doesn't know you even exist." Gerald said.

"Yeah, but you know something, Gerald? The challenge just makes me like her even more." Arnold sighed happily.

Watching Arnold leave, I sighed. "So much for Operation: Get the Boy..."

"Sorry, Rhonda. We tried." Nadine said, patting me on the back. "But I guess we can just chalk this up as a failure."

I sighed, nodding... but then I looked up and gasped, seeing Phoebe and Gerald holding hands as they were walking off. I smiled a bit. "Maybe we won't need to. In a way, Operation: Get a Boy WAS successful... not for me... but for someone else."

Nadine looked over and smiled. "You're right! Gerald and Phoebe are so cute together!"

"We have got to talk to her about the details of their small date!" I said in excitement.

"Yeah!" Nadine smiled. "Maybe she can give you some tips on how to win the boy!"

"Oh, ha ha." I said sarcastically as we left together.

Well, I didn't get Arnold that night, but I was just happy, knowing Phoebe had got the man of her dreams.

* * *

><p>And there is the sixteenth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	18. Deconstructing The Train

Here's the next episode of this series, which is 'Haunted Train'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Come on, Phoebe, give us the details!"<p>

Me and Nadine were walking the neighborhood next day with Phoebe as she was blushing. "Come on, girls. Do I have to?"

"We need to know!" I smiled. "Come on, tell me the truth. Is Gerald treating you right? Does he like your lipstick?"

"Rhonda, I don't wear lipstick." Phoebe frowned.

"Come on, Phoebe, you got to tell us! Did you like Gerald, or did you _like_ Gerald?" Nadine raised an eyebrow.

Phoebe blushed for a moment before saying, "All right, all right. To tell you the truth..." She took a deep breath. "I had the greatest date in my life! Can you believe it? After I met up with Gerald, we started talking and we realized just how similar our likes and dislikes are! We had the greatest fun in our lives... we actually went riding in the bumper cars, Gerald helped me with a little mechanic in bumper cars in case brakes ever stick AND we were on the Tunnel of Love together! We talked and we talked... and he said he thought I was cute... he even walked me home. I'd say... this was the best date I ever had in my life."

I smiled as I hugged my friend. "I'm so proud of you, Phoebe!"

"Say, did you ever get Arnold?" Phoebe asked me.

I blushed a bit as Nadine said, "No, we never did. But we did him away from Ruth, so that's something."

"Anyway, Phoebe, where are you taking us?" I asked after realizing we've been walking for a while.

"We're going to Arnold's. I talked with Gerald and him and we all agreed we'd all come for a study session together." Phoebe smiled. "Who knows? Maybe this'll be the moment you finally confess!"

I blush a bit as we kept walking.

* * *

><p>Inside Arnold's house, as we were in the kitchen doing a study session, I sighed as I tried to concentrate on the Social Studies homework we had, but sighed. "Guys, what is the point of Social Studies? It's completely boring, and nobody even CARES about it!"<p>

"Nobody may care, Rhonda, but there are some instances where a use of Social Studies may be important." Arnold said as he wrote some notes.

"I know, but I'm bored. It's the same routine..." I sighed as Arnold's grandfather came in.

"Hey there, Shortman and friends! Doing homework, huh?" Arnold's grandfather asked.

"Social Studies, as a matter of fact..." Gerald said as we kept concentrating.

"More specifically, we're on the history of trains and how they were invented for travel through distant countries." Phoebe explained as Gerald gave a small smile to her.

"Trains, huh?" Arnold's grandfather asked in interest.

"Yeah, it's boring. Nothing interesting happens." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Rhonda. Trains are VERY interesting." Nadine smiled.

"Get real, Nadine." I frowned.

Arnold's grandfather paused... as he smiled, getting an idea. "Have I ever told you kids about the time I worked for the railroad?"

We rolled our eyes, expecting a boring story to come from Arnold's grandfather.

"AND FIRST HEARD THE LEGEND OF THE HAUNTED TRAIN!"

Well, that got our attention as we turned around in interest. Phoebe frowned as she said, "A haunted train? Get real, Phil."

"It's true, I tell ya! And don't call me Phil." Arnold's grandfather frowned.

"But... that's your real name." I pointed out.

Ignoring my comment, Arnold's grandfather started his story. "Forty years ago, old Engine 25 was heading for the station. The engineer went mad and drove his train off the tracks. They never saw him or the train again, Some say he drove it straight to... you know..."

Arnold's grandfather pointed down as we took guesses.

"Midtown?" Arnold asked.

"Downtown?" Gerald guessed.

"Hell?" I guessed.

"The burny inferno?" Nadine guessed.

"Oh, really..." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"All the way downtown!" Arnold's grandfather said. "To the very most southern point!"

"You mean...?" Arnold's eyes widened.

"That's right." Arnold's grandfather gave a sneer.

"Wow, he drove all the way to the south pole!" Gerald said as Phoebe giggled.

I rolled my eyes at Gerald's moment of stupidity.

"No! He drove the train straight down, to the fiery underworld!" Arnold's grandfather said.

"Yeah, he went to Hell. Or as Nadine puts it, the burny inferno." I said.

"And so, every year on the anniversary of its last ride, Engine 25 comes back, the Mad Engineer at the throttle. He's on his way to the old train station to pick up unknowing passengers. These unsuspecting passengers are drawn onto the train by a blinding white light. It hypnotizes them, and a strong smell overpowers them. Some say it smells like rotten eggs, but I'll tell you what it is. It's the smell of..."

"Fire and brimstone?" I guessed.

"No, socks." Arnold's grandfather said.

"Oh, well, that's not..."

"Actually, I'm kidding. You're right, it is fire and brimstone." Arnold's grandfather smirked.

"Oh, Phil!" I rolled my eyes as I turned to Arnold's grandfather.

"Oh, please." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Then they start to hear a horrible ear splitting music! It shrieks and moans and sends a chill through your heart! It's not of this world. It's inhuman. After the music, the train then enters, The ZONE OF DARKNESS!"

Me, Nadine, Arnold and Gerald gasped as Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Phil!"

"It's true." Arnold's grandfather assured Phoebe. "In the zone of darkness, they can feel the heat from the flames, then the train comes to a complete stop. The doors open, and they are greeted by the red hot demon himself! All on May 18th."

I raised an eyebrow. "But today's May 18th, 2002."

"Then it's the fortieth anniversary!" Arnold's grandfather said as he lowered his eyes to us. "I'd sure hate to be at the old train station tonight. Oooh! The one on 53rd past Livingston. You know, next to the tire shop there."

As Arnold's grandfather left, Arnold, Gerald, Nadine and I stared with wide eyes as Phoebe just rolled hers. I said, "Man, that was a... interesting story, wasn't it?"

"Do you think the stories are true? I mean, my grandpa has been known to stretch the truth." Arnold said.

"I don't believe a word of it!" Phoebe frowned. "You guys seriously can't be considering the possibility!"

"Trust me, I'm not." I said. "I'm not dirtying my nails just to go down a train station."

"Besides, there's no such thing as ghost trains!" Phoebe frowned.

"I don't know..." Nadine said.

"Come on, let's just keep studying." I said as I looked over my Social Studies. "Besides, any story that's made up is better Social Studies reading material."

* * *

><p>We were about almost done with our homework, with Phoebe surprisingly keeping quiet throughout the session. I also noticed that she clutched onto Gerald's hand moreso than ever. As me and Nadine helped Arnold with a math problem.<p>

"YAH!"

We jumped as we saw Phoebe being a little stiff. Me and Nadine ran over as I asked, "Phoebe, you okay?"

"I'm sorry, fellas, I can't concentrate. I keep seeing the haunted train coming after me." Phoebe explained.

"Wait, you're starting to believe in the haunted train now?" Arnold asked.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't overreact to something silly, but..." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, Arnold's grandpa made up the story. There's no such thing as haunted trains, you said so yourself." I said.

"I'd have to side with Rhonda here..." Nadine said. "Why don't we just focus on our homework, and we can go home okay?"

"I can't concentrate..." Phoebe said as she looked over. "Arnold, Gerald, Rhonda, Nadine, I want you four to come with me to the train station so I can prove that there's no haunted train coming."

"Hey, Phoebe, we understand if you're scared, but..." Gerald started as he started keeping her close.

"Please? I just want to prove to my mind there's no haunted train." Phoebe begged.

Arnold and Gerald smiled a bit as Arnold said, "We can come with you, if it makes you feel better.

"I'll go too." Nadine smiled. "I always wanted to see the train station."

"I'm not going for all the manicotti in Italy!" I frowned. "I have plans tonight!"

"What plans do you have?" Phoebe asked.

"You know... girl stuff." I said as I picked up a magazine and read it.

Phoebe frowned. "Rhonda, I'm not going to feel comfortable until you help me out!"

I ignored Phoebe as I looked at the magazine. I looked up at the magazine and noticed Phoebe doing a Puppy Dog pout and eyes on me. I kept shoving the magazine closer to my face. I peeked out again as I noticed Phoebe raised her puppy dog pout even more, and her eyes started growing big. I rolled my eyes, shoving the magazine closer to my face.

"Okay, Rhonda, you asked for it." Phoebe said as she ran out of the room. I peeked out from my magazine as she came back with a CD Player and a couple of CD tracks. "Rhonda, you will be subjected to the torture of bad music by Britney Spears."

I screamed in fear as I threw the magazine aside. "Oh no, not that! She's not even fashionable!"

I sighed as Phoebe smirked, tossing the CD player aside. "So you'll come with?"

"Fine, you win." I sighed as Arnold, Gerald and Nadine laughed. "We'll go to the train station tonight."

* * *

><p>Later that night, we arrived at the train station as I held a flashlight, Arnold, Gerald, Nadine and Phoebe following me. "Come on, we'll prove there's no haunted train."<p>

We carefully walked inside the old train station as we walked past the boards (Nadine was taking care of the spiders for us in her own fashion) as we crawled through and arrived near the entrance to the train station.

Gerald then picked up a stone and threw it at a nearby cave, causing a million bats to fly around.

"Gerald, seriously?" I screeched as I clung on to Arnold tightly.

"Rhonda, you're squeezing my body." Arnold choked.

"Oh..." I blushed as I let go of him. "Sorry."

"All right, let's wait here for an hour or so. If no haunted train comes, we'll go home." Nadine said.

"All right, simple enough." I nodded as all five of us started to relax.

* * *

><p>I had to admit, the hour would have been slow if not for the catchy tune Gerald and Arnold were putting on. Phoebe, Nadine and I laughed as we applauded the little tune they played involving the Ghost Train and what goes on within. Gerald smirked. "Thank you, ladies, thank you. You're too kind."<p>

"You really have a beautiful voice, Gerald." Phoebe blushed.

Phoebe smiled as she looked around. "In fact, I feel at ease now. I do feel a little silly coming here. I can see now that there's no haunted train."

"See, what did I tell you?" I smiled to my friend. "You worried for nothing."

"And I have disproven my own theory. Now we can relax." Phoebe said as we heard a sound.

"Okay, Arnold, you can stop playing the harmonica now. We're done." I said calmly.

"That's not my harmonica, Rhonda."

My eyes widened as we all turned to Arnold, seeing that he put his harmonica away. We then turned towards the train tracks as... as... a train pulled up. Not just any train...

"Engine 25..." All of us said as we leaned in for a closer look.

"It's probably a new model. Probably doesn't mean anything..." Phoebe said, but her curiosity got the best of her as well.

The door slid open and the next thing we knew, our curiosity piqued as we walked inside the train.

Arnold and Gerald stopped as they both gasped. "The white light! It pulled us on!"

"No it didn't. We just walked in." I said.

"I have to agree with Rhonda. We only walked in, it doesn't mean a force pulled us in! Besides, the only white lights inside are those fluorescent light bulbs hanging from the ceilings!" Phoebe said, pointing to the light bulbs. "Come on, let's go out and..."

Before we could turn around and walk, the door to the train closed. Phoebe groaned, "Okay, guess we're riding then!"

We sighed as we sat down... when I noticed an odor. "Hey, do you smell that?"

"Hey, he who smelt it dealt it." Gerald frowned.

"No, not that type of smell. More like..." I paused before sniffing around. "...a rotton egg smell... or fire and brimstone! Do you think..."

"...that this train could very WELL be headed to the steel mill? Yes, I do." Phoebe said. "That smell is sulfur."

"We don't know that for sure, Phoebe." Nadine said as all of a sudden, we heard ear-piercing music.

"Do you hear what I hear?" Gerald said in fear.

"You mean that horrible ear-splitting and possibly inhumane music?" Arnold asked.

"Oh come on!" Phoebe frowned. "Even I know polka when I hear it!"

I listened closely and realized Phoebe was right. "Okay, so it's polka. But what was the third sign?"

The lights all of a sudden started flickering on and off. Gerald gasped. "The lights!"

"The Zone of Darkness." Arnold gasped.

"We only went into a tunnel. It is no big deal!" Phoebe frowned. "It does NOT mean we are going to hell! Besides, the lights will be back on!"

We waited a couple of minutes and pretty soon Phoebe was right, we got out of the tunnel and the lights came back on. After a few minutes of riding, Gerald and Arnold looked out the windows as Gerald gasped. "I see it! I see the fire!"

We all peeked out and...

"Oh my gosh!" Phoebe said timidly... before saying in a deadpan voice. "We see steel mill workers making steel. That is so scary, I wet myself."

Arnold and Gerald paused as they looked closer as Arnold said, "You're right, Phoebe, it is a steel mill."

"See? Come on, when the train stops, we'll explain what happened, we get back to the station and we'll go home." Phoebe said. "And once again, my mind is at ease."

We waited until the train came to a complete stop. The door opened up as we saw a shadowy figure as Nadine gasped. "The Fiery Demon!"

"It is a worker for the steel mill!" Phoebe pointed as we looked closer. Once again, she was right. We then heard a door opening as we see an engineer coming in.

"What are you kids doing here? Nobody's allowed on this train except for steel mill workers." The engineer said.

Phoebe then turned to the engineer and explained, "I'm really sorry, sir. My friends here believed that this train was a 'haunted train'."

"Haunted! Oh no, not that story again." the engineer sighed. "Kids, this train is for relief workers."

"I know, and that's what I've been trying to explain." Phoebe said. "But we sort of got curious and walked on the train as soon as the door opened."

"Oh, sorry. I always let the doors open to let out some air for a couple seconds before closing it up and moving onwards." The engineer explained.

"I even told them the smell was sulfer, the lights always go on and off when going through a cave, and told them the music was polka!" Phoebe said.

"You like it?" The engineer said as he pulled out an accordion and played it a little.

"A little. But not my style of music." I said.

"Well, I'm glad you're all made clear to your friends. Come on, we'll take you to the right train home." The engineer said as the steel mill workers started to go in.

We cheered naturally.

* * *

><p>After we made our way home by train, we decided to walk back to the neighborhood as Phoebe smiled. "Well, I'm glad we finally got everything all straightened out."<p>

"And at least we didn't get bored." I smiled.

"You know, you have to think... do you think Grandpa stood us up to this?" Arnold asked.

"Who knows?" Phoebe said. "But I was right about one thing... there is no haunted train!"

"Indeed, you were right." I said as we all laughed. I then said, "Come on, let's get ourselves home. We have school tomorrow."

We nodded as we kept walking, knowing of a very interesting night being successful.

* * *

><p>And there is the seventeenth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	19. The Mystery Deepens

Here's the next episode of this series, which is 'Gerald Comes Over'... well, flashback-esque, anyway! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was an eventful evening, but we made it through the night okay. It wasn't until the next morning as we were getting on the bus. As I was following Nadine up the bus.<p>

"Oh Rhonda!"

I groaned, but kept a smile. I looked towards a few people sitting towards the front seats as some popular boys and girls smiled, one of them patting an empty seat. "We have a warm seat all ready for you!"

I sighed. "Thanks, but I'd rather sit with my friends!"

"Come on, Rhonda, you're a Lloyd! A rich girl!" The girl, Caroline, spoke. "And you're one of the coolest kids we know!"

"Cool? Yes. But I would prefer sitting with my friends then sit alone at the front." I said before going along my way.

Caroline frowned. "It'll be warm if you need it."

I rolled my eyes as I joined Nadine and Phoebe. Nadine looked over at me and said, "You know, Rhonda, you don't have to sit with us..."

"You're right. I don't have to... but I want to." I explained as I turned to my two friends. "What kind of friend would I be if I excluded you both out of this affair?"

The two smiled at me as they hugged me tightly. "Thanks, Rhonda."

I smiled a bit at the two. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>A little later, at lunch, I decided to eat with Arnold and Gerald. Nadine and Phoebe were eating on their own because they had a few things to talk about. It was good I was with Arnold and Gerald, because there was one question on the back of my mind that was bugging me, so I decided to ask.<p>

"Say, Gerald, mind if ask you something?" I asked Gerald.

"Oh, sure, Rhonda. What is it?" Gerald asked in confusion.

"You said about a month or so ago, you went over to Arnold's place and stayed the night over there, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did." Gerald nodded as Arnold joined in the conversation.

"It was a great night between us." Arnold explained. "I always went over to Gerald's house..."

"He slept over a bunch of times." Gerald rolled his eyes. "And I never once actually spent a night at his house. Usually the times we DO come over, we go STRAIGHT to his room."

"What's wrong with Arnold's room?" I asked.

"Well, nothing." Gerald rolled his eyes. "It's just there are other boarders there..."

"Well, from what Arnold has told us about them, they were pretty eccentric." I shrugged. "And from what we've seen of them the limited times we WERE at his house, well, Arnold, you weren't kidding."

"I will admit, I was a little uncomfortable at first when I had Gerald come over." Arnold said. "But eventually, it turned out to be not so bad."

"Sure, the family argued a lot, and some of them delayed their rent to pay, BUT in the end, we all came together." Arnold explained. "And we both learned that families were families, no matter how quirky they are."

"Yeah. Arnold likes my parents and siblings, despite all the times we go through..." Gerald said. "And I like all the boarding house residents of Arnold's that were there. They may have their differences, but from what I've seen, they're still happy... and that is good enough for us."

"Why do you ask?" Gerald asked.

"Well, Gerald, when you were there, did you notice anything... peculiar about Arnold's boarding house? Like... maybe an extra room or something that somebody once occupied?"

"Mr. Smith's?" Gerald said. "You were there, Rhonda. He left as soon as he said the mission was accomplished."

"Not that. Another boarding house resident. Did you notice ANYBODY else in the boarding house besides the four boarders, and Arnold's grandparents?" I asked.

"Well..." Gerald paused to think as Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask, Rhonda?" Arnold asked.

"Just curious. Like, what order of the rooms did you have to collect rent from to give to Arnold's grandfather? Just list them." I asked.

Gerald paused. "Well, there was Mr. Purdy, but he was only there for at least a month. From what I know, he moved out the day after."

"I think he may have been a chicken farmer..." Arnold paused. "That, or he stole chickens for a living. Mr. Purdy was pretty weird. Is that who you were talking about?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Then we have Ernie Potts." Gerald said.

"Yeah, the demolitions expert of your boarding house." I smiled. "I'd be pretty scared if I were holding a lit stick of dynamite."

"Well, he had a big collection of bricks from the places he demolished." Gerald said. "It was a huge collection."

"...Who else?" I asked.

"Next, we went Mr. Smith's room... we just got an IOU, so nothing too big." Gerald explained. "Then we went to Mr. Hyunh's room."

"We did a few minor chores for him, but he didn't have the rent." Arnold said.

"Arnold. We fixed a leaky pipe. We retiled the kitchen floor... SEVENTEEN TIMES! We even hung new wallpaper up. I don't see how any of those were minor." Gerald frowned.

I laughed a little bit as I said, "Anything else?"

"Last stop was the Kokoshkas, and you can guess how that went." Arnold said.

"Every person in the boarding house started arguing until dinner was called for?" I guessed.

"Yep." Arnold nodded. "Well, that was all of them..."

"But wasn't there another boarding house resident?" I asked. "I mean, you listed off great people, but there's one person left out..."

"No, pretty sure that was the order." Gerald said.

I paused. "I guess... well, thanks for letting me sit with you guys."

"No problem." Arnold said as the bell started to ring.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Nadine and Phoebe asked as I joined them at the library after school.<p>

"Like with Tucker, the memories of Lana Vail got wiped." I said. "It was like they don't know she exists..."

"It's a strange world, isn't it?" Phoebe said as we got out some books.

"This is serious. Either we find more information on Lana or find and save Tucker... and fast." I said. "If somebody else disappeared from view... who knows what'll happen?"

"I hope we don't disappear..." Nadine said, afraid. "I would hate to disappear and your memories of me being wiped."

"Nadine, I assure you, you're not going anywhere. You and Phoebe both. You're my best friends, and I'm determined to protect you girls!" I said, hugging them both.

Nadine and Phoebe gave small smiles as they both said, "You're a great friend, Rhonda."

I smiled at the two in my arms. Truly, we were the best team!

* * *

><p>And there is the eighteenth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	20. Just Play It Cool

Here's the next episode of this series, which is 'Cool Jerk'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next day, over at the playground, the PS 118 third grade students along with myself were playing a round of dodgeball, school having been ended some time ago. We were having a lot of fun... of course Harold had to grow a little bold as he kept bragging about how he was the best in throwing dodgeballs, when in reality, he has not hit a kid once.<p>

"You guys are the worst nuclear ball players I've ever seen!" Harold laughed.

"Like he's one to talk." I rolled my eyes towards Phoebe as she giggled.

"Don't you guys know that you are facing ME, Harold, the greatest thrower of balls who ever lived?" Harold bragged.

"Hey, Harold, if you're so great, how come you've never hit one of the kids with these balls during the game!" Phoebe riffed as we chuckled.

"Good one!" I smiled to Phoebe.

Harold glared at us before saying, "Just watch this, oh doubtful one!"

Harold then picked up a dodgeball as he was looking over the targets from the other side. "Hold still Arnold, I'm beaning you!"

My eyes widened as I then glared at Phoebe. "You had to say something to Harold, didn't you?"

I then turned back to see Harold throwing the ball. Luckily, Arnold ducked as the ball hit the wall, and ricocheted back to Harold, beaning him in the nose, causing him to fall. In concern, we all gathered around him as Sid asked, "Harold, Harold, you okay man?"

Harold was rubbing his nose as he started to cry, "I hurt my nosey!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh big baby, you're fine. All it was was a dodgeball that you threw too hard and came back at you and hit you in the face."

"I am not fine, I am hurt bad!" Harold started whining like a baby.

"Big baby." I muttered to Phoebe.

"I'm gonna kick Arnold's butt! I don't care IF he's crazy!" Harold growled.

"Harold, how was this in any way Arnold's fault?" I tried to explain. "All he did was duck. You threw the ball and did that to yourself."

Harold unfortunately didn't listen and went over to a yelping Arnold as he grabbed him. Unlike last time when people were supporting the two to fight, they were all trying to calm Harold down and trying to separate him away from Arnold. Reason being is that Arnold knows ninjutsu, and could like defend himself. The fight would have begun straight away as I whispered to Phoebe, "Come on, we better convince Harold to leave him be..."

When we heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching. Phoebe and I turned to see an older kid with a black leather jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans, black boots and a large helmet riding a red motorcycle with flames tattoed on them. This guy sort of looked like the Fonz from Happy Days.

"What are ya doin'?" The "Fonz" said.

Everyone else turned as Harold said nervously, "Uh... d-doin'? We weren't doin' nothing!"

Everyone then started to awe and talk in delight about the "Fonz", whose name is Frankie G... what did the G stand for, 'Get a Job'? Phoebe and I turned towards each other, "Frankie G... my parents told me about him... he's a school drop-out, bad news city. People thrive to be him, but I don't trust him. Rumor has it he joined up with a group of thugs who like to beat up and steal from people."

"If he's bad, why is he helping Arnold?" Phoebe asked.

"Some say that's how he starts luring good natured kids. He gets one kid, often bullied or really gullible, to join him on a ride, he takes them to a few good places, then he starts making kids bad influences." I explained as I whispered, not paying attention to what was going on as Frankie G was berating Harold.

Me and Phoebe turned back to the action as Frankie G smiled to Arnold. "Come on kid, I'll give you a ride."

"And it starts." I whispered.

"Should we tell Arnold?" Phoebe whispered.

"We'll wait until he comes back from his trip. We don't want to interfere." I whispered as Frankie G gave Arnold a helmet shaped like his head, (okay, now I KNOW he specifically had an eye on Arnold if he had a football shaped helmet!) as they drove off into the distance.

"I better tell Gerald so he knows too! He IS Arnold's closest friend." Phoebe said. "He might be able to sway him!"

"Good idea." I nodded.

* * *

><p>"Frankie G? A school-drop out who joined a gang?" Gerald laughed at us as we were walking with him. "Get real."<p>

"Gerald, I know this sounds crazy, but parents and sources never lie to you." I explained. "Ask any adult on the street, or take a look at Arnold's behavior after he hangs with Frankie G as often. Frankie G may look cool, but he's actually a manipulator! He wants KIDS to think he's cool, but he's actually a bad influence."

"Come on, girls." Gerald laughed.

"Okay, but once Arnold says Frankie G is more cool than you, come to us." Phoebe rolled her eyes as Gerald stopped.

We walked together, then looked back as Gerald seemed to be pondering. "Guess we did get him thinking."

"We'll know our results tomorrow." Phoebe said. "Come on, we better meet up with Nadine. She said she's at the mall."

"Great!" I sighed in relief. "I need to meet up with Sharlene! She just told me there's some cool mittens that's the hottest item right now!"

"You with mittens?" Phoebe paused as she started to think. "It's not winter."

"You can never be too careful." I said to my friend.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Nadine, Phoebe and I were sitting down for lunch, Gerald suddenly came over as he panted. "Girls, would you mind if I sat with you? We need to talk."<p>

Me and Phoebe smirked as Nadine nodded. We already told Nadine about Frankie G, so she's aware of what is going on. As Gerald sat down, he said, "You may have been on to something with Frankie G! I went to my man, Fuzzy Slippers, yesterday and he told me what you told me, that Frankie G is bad news!"

"Glad you're finally seeing the light." I said. "Let me guess, Arnold ditched school to hang out with Frankie G?"

Gerald nodded.

"Then after school, we better meet Arnold at his house and hold an intervention, try to convince Arnold that Frankie G is just using him, making him a thug." Phoebe nodded.

"After all, we're his friends. And friends always help those in need." Nadine said.

"Then it's settled." I nodded. "After school, Arnold's house!"

All four of us nodded as Gerald said, "Thanks, girls."

* * *

><p>We were sitting on the steps of the boarding house, waiting for Arnold to return. It wasn't until five o'clock when the motorcycle containing Arnold and Frankie G pulled up.<p>

"See you tonight, Frankie!" Arnold smiled as he got off the motorcycle and walked towards us. The motorcycle drove off with Frankie G on it.

"Hello, Arnold." I said with my friends. "How was your day?"

"Oh, it was great!" Arnold smiled. "I had the best time, you guys! I met Frankie's friends and we hung out! And guess what? We have the same taste in music!"

"Oh God, it's starting." I groaned. "Arnold, I hate to break your heart, but... Frankie G and his "friends"... they're a street gang who spy on kids to find out their tastes!"

"Street gang? Get real!" Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Arnold, we are your FRIENDS! We're telling the truth." Gerald frowned. "I mean, for goodness sakes, you skipped school!"

"Well, Frankie wanted me to go with him and I just went." Arnold said.

"You could have just said no, that you had other plans." Nadine frowned.

"Yeah, but Frankie is a nice guy, I wouldn't want to disappoint him!" Arnold said. "Besides, he's my friend."

"Arnold, Frankie G is a BAD influence!" I explained. "Besides, we don't trust him!"

"She's right, Arnold. I was talking to my man, Fuzzy Slippers, and he says that Frankie G is bad news." Gerald explained.

"What do you mean, bad news?" Arnold said, frowning.

"We mean he's a school drop-out, a thug, a member of a street gang! They steal things and manipulate kids!" Phoebe said as she started to pause. She suddenly went into deep thought.

We decided to continue our intervention as Nadine said, "Arnold, as your real friends, your true friends, we need you to stop trusting Frankie G. He may look cool, but he's really a manipulator!"

"They're right, Arnold!" Gerald frowned. "If you're smart, you'd stay away from him!"

Arnold frowned as he turned towards Gerald. "You know Gerald, you're lucky! You always had a big brother to hang out with! I haven't. And for the first time in my life, I've got somebody older to look up to!"

"Somebody OLDER to look up to?" I said. "What about your grandpa? Your grandma? The people in the boarding house?"

"Well, that's different, Rhonda. They're sort of like family!" Arnold frowned. "Anyway, Frankie G is somebody that likes me even though I'm just a kid! I thought that you, of all people, would be happy for me... instead, you... all of you... are just jealous!"

I frowned. "Call us jealous, we call it looking out for your well being! And at least Gerald's older brother didn't drop out of school and join a street gang!"

Arnold just frowned as he walked inside the boarding house, not wanting to hear anymore. Phoebe then got up. "Excuse me, I need to see somebody!"

As Phoebe started to run off, Gerald sighed as he looked down. Me and Nadine paused as we turned to Gerald. Nadine said, "Gerald... don't worry. We'll snap Arnold out of it! We're going to follow him tonight! Maybe then he'll see what a bad influence he is..."

"But just in case..." I said as I pulled out my cell and dialed a number. "Hello, police? Yes, I like to report a kidnapping that's about to happen. Kidnapper? Frankie... G."

* * *

><p>Pretty soon, behind a back alley, me, Nadine and Gerald were inside a police car with a female officer with brown hair and a green police uniform. The woman smiled as she said, "We're glad you called us as soon as we could. We've been trying to catch Frankie G for two years. Rumor has it, he's kidnapped kids around the neighborhood, and erases everybody's memories of the kid so that they barely remember said kid... any form of evidence that said kid exists wiped out of existence with the exception of a few items."<p>

"How could a kid be wiped out of existence out of our memories?" Gerald asked.

"It has happened quite a few times." The officer said. "But sometimes, we officers are pretty sharp. We had a report of one missing Tucker Wittenberg a few months ago, but when last asked a couple days later, the parents were confused."

Me and Nadine looked up in shock. Did she just say 'Tucker Wittenberg'? We looked at each other. This was REALLY something to keep in mind... we had to tell Phoebe... unless... did she figure it out too?

We saw the motorcycle driving past with Arnold and Frankie G as I whispered, "There it is."

"Right." The officer smiled as she started the car and followed the motorcycle as far as possible, without Frankie G detecting it.

It arrived at a little shop called 'Gene's Hi-Fi' as Arnold looked up at it. He then proceeded to follow Frankie G into the back alley. "There he goes."

"Don't worry kids. Officer Pudney, that's me, will handle this." The female officer said. "Stay close behind me."

Gerald, Nadine and I nodded as we quietly followed Officer Pudney. We eventually made our way to a back alley where Frankie G and his thugs were talking as Arnold just looked up in shock. Frankie G then took Arnold to the side as he whispered to him. I didn't quite make out the conversation, but I knew that Arnold was realizing that we were right.

"Rhonda, when I give the signal, push this button on the remote." Officer Pudney said as she gave me a remote with a button. "I already called my fellow officers with the location, they're currently on their way."

"Looks like they're stealing something from this store..." Nadine whispered as she noticed a ladder leading up to a ledge shaped window. "And it seems Arnold's head was a perfect fit."

"Of course, that's why Frankie G was SO interested in Arnold." I whispered.

"Okay, wait for it..." Officer Pudney said as we watched Arnold being grabbed by Frankie G. "Wait..."

We watched as Frankie G tried to shove Arnold inside.

"Now, now!" Officer Pudney said as I pushed the button.

Sirens started as the gang jumped.

"The cops! Let's cheese it!" One of the gang members said as they started to run off.

"So long, sucker! Later days, triangle face!" Frankie G said as he started to run out to the main area... but not before seeing about ten police cars surrounding the place as the four yelped.

Officer Pudney smirked as she walked out, a few cuffs in hand. "Frankie G, you and your gang are busted!"

* * *

><p>"Sorry I didn't listen to you guys before." Arnold said as we were walking home, Officer Pudney taking Frankie G and his gang in for questioning. "You were right about Frankie G. He was a bad influence."<p>

"And?" I raised an eyebrow.

Arnold sighed. "And I should have listened to you while I was away from him."

"AND?" I raised an eyebrow.

"And I should have known better than to trust a complete, random stranger." Arnold said.

"AND...?" I raised my eyebrow as far as I could.

"And..." Arnold smiled. "You four, and Phoebe, are the best friends I could ever ask for. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Arnold, of course we do. You just went on the wrong side." Nadine said.

"It just goes to show, crime does not pay." I smiled.

"And as I've said, Fuzzy Slippers tells no lies, man!" Gerald said.

"You were right... and fellas, do me a favor?" Arnold said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Next time I do something stupid like that again, drop a piano on my head." Arnold said.

We knew he was joking, but we laughed as I said, "You have our word. See you tomorrow, Arnold, Gerald."

We all nodded as we went our separate ways. As soon as Nadine and I were alone, we heard our phone ringing. I picked it up as I saw it was Phoebe. "Hey, Phoebe. You left in a big hurry as soon as Arnold went inside."

"Sorry, I was just pondering the mystery of Tucker Wittenberg!" Phoebe said.

"We know. We think Tucker may have been kidnapped by a street gang and is being held hostage somewhere, we assume Frankie G's doing." Rhonda said. "Don't worry, Frankie G is in for some GOOD questioning, AND we'll have answers when we get tomorrow's paper."

"I hope so. Hopefully we can find out what happened to Tucker..." Phoebe said. "I went over to Curly and asked him about the possibilities as well."

"And what did the crazy boy say?" I sighed in annoyance.

"He said, 'it's a huge possibility, and it's also a good fact. He says with the abundance of street gangs walking around, it may be possible Tucker and his sister had been kidnapped by a street gang and being held by a bigger source." Phoebe said through the phone.

"Really?" Nadine said as she leaned towards the phone. "Who?"

"Who knows?" Phoebe said. "But I think there may be a REALLY big reason behind Tucker's disappearance... it's not just Tucker... it's a kid every three months starting from two years ago! If we hadn't interfered, Arnold may have been next."

"But who would kidnap kids and wipe out everyone's memories of the kid?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Phoebe sighed through the phone. "Who knows?"

Me and Nadine looked at each other. This mystery was getting close to being solved... yet it may unfold even more!

* * *

><p>And there is the nineteenth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	21. Let's Get Even

Here's the next episode of this series, which is 'Arnold Saves Sid'! Keep in mind, though, since this is still in Rhonda's POV, I'm telling a different story, so even though this is pretty much the same episode, I'm going to tell it a little differently. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next morning, at breakfast, as I was enjoying some cereal, I tried my best to overhear my dad reading the paper, mostly on the parts with Frankie G.<p>

"Well, seems Frankie G was caught and ended up in jail for a few years." Daddy said as he peeked over the newspaper. "Honey?"

"Yes, Daddy?" I said, smiling, but at the same time, a little nervous. My name must have been printed in the paper.

"From what I'm understanding from the paper, YOU called and turned him in?" Daddy told me.

"Yes, I did. But let me explain. I was trying to save my fr-" I started before my dad hugged me.

"Honey, you did a good deed. You may have just saved somebody's life... I'm grateful you did the right thing, but at the same time, I'm concerned for your safety." Daddy said. "You were just lucky you with a cop, otherwise, it would be awful if our baby girl got kidnapped."

I looked over to my dad as I hugged him back. "Don't worry dad. I'll be fine."

"I hope so. Just keep close to your friends, okay?" Daddy said. "Promise me, pumpkin."

I sighed. "Fine. I promise I won't put myself in any more danger."

Dad smiled as he let go of me. "I'm glad to hear it, honey."

"Dad, is there anything else in the newspaper concerning Frankie G, like, did he answer any questions?" I asked.

Dad took a look in the newspaper as he said, "Only that any disappearing kids that he did take, he took them to someone else. He refused to say who. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." I said as I packed up my things. "I have to get to school, Daddy."

"Keep close to your friends, Rhonda!" Dad called as I took my backpack.

"I will!" I called to my dad as I went out the door.

* * *

><p>"Dads will be dads, Rhonda." Nadine said as we, along with Phoebe, were riding the bus together. "They're always protective of their baby girls, no matter the outcome."<p>

"...I see your point." I sighed.

"Besides, you're always with us, so we won't have a problem being separated." Phoebe smiled. "So, what did you find out from the newspapers?"

"Well, Frankie G said any disappearing kids he had, he gave them to someone else... who, we don't know." I sighed.

"Then we're at a slump unless Curly can get more info..." Nadine sighed.

As the three of us were riding the bus together, we saw Sid coming up to us as he said, "Hey, girls, mind if I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure." I rolled my eyes. "What is it, Sid?"

"Well... there's this guy I know... and we were walking together... the next thing I knew, he just saves my life from a falling billboard. I really appreciate the guy for what he did. So, how would I repay him back?" Sid asked me.

"Hmmm..." I paused. "Good question, Sid."

"I'm sure you must be grateful for saving the guy's life." Nadine smiled.

"No, no, you got it backwards. The GUY saved ME!" Sid smiled. "I really want to repay him, but how?"

"Well, I don't know if it helps, but I've read somewhere that when the first party saved the life of a second party, the second party then became the first party's servant... out of gratitude." Phoebe said.

Sid's eyes twinkled in delight as he left. "That's it! I'll be Arnold's servant! Thanks, girls!"

"You're welcome." I said, not paying attention to what he said at first... then I raised my head. "Wait, Arnold saved his life?"

"Let's not worry about it for now." Nadine said. "Whatever Arnold did with Sid, it's not our business to wander in."

"I suppose you're right." I said as I pulled out my James Bond book. "Let's just relax for a while, and we'll have our book club! I want to talk about James Bond's latest adventure I just read!"

"Good thinking." Phoebe smiled as she pulled out her copy of the book. "So, let's talk about 'You Only Live Twice'."

"Best book ever!" I sighed as we continued chatting until we reached school.

* * *

><p>The next day, on a Friday, I noticed how Arnold was getting embarrassed at the fact that Sid was talking about how Arnold saved his life, even when answering an important Social Studies question (probably one of the few I would get right). Arnold could only duck his head in embarrassment and I could see why. If someone had bragged about me saving that person's life everywhere I went in public, I'd probably never live it down...<p>

In fact, it was pretty much like that with Sid and Arnold all day, Sid following Arnold around and helping him out whenever he could, even after school. I couldn't help but feel concerned for him.

Well, hopefully, whatever Arnold thinks up for how to get Sid off his back, I'm sure he can figure it out...

* * *

><p>It was the next day on Saturday as I was alone today at the house, reading a new spy novel when I heard a knock on the door. Curiously, I walked towards the door as I opened it. I was shocked to see Arnold wearing a trenchcoat and a hat at the door. "Arno-"<p>

"Sh!" Arnold said as he quickly slipped inside and shut the door. "Rhonda, I need your help!"

"Let me guess, you saved Sid's life and he decided to make it up to you by being your servant." I said.

"Yes." Arnold said. "And before you say it, yes, I didn't really want Sid to do anything for me, and yes, he keeps following me around, opening doors, making my breakfast, and never giving me a minute's peace! I had the same talk with Grandpa."

"Hmmm..." I paused. "So you came to me for help, why?"

"I just need a place to hide from Sid for a while. He's becoming too MUCH servant!" Arnold said. "I tried to talk to him, but he didn't listen to a word I say, he just said that he knew I didn't mean it. He's just that dedicated to the fact I saved his life."

We both heard another knock on the door as Arnold yelped, diving behind the couch in the living room. "Don't tell you know who that I'm hiding you know where!"

I blinked. "I know... what?"

I shook my head as I went and answered the door. Sid was there, and seemed to be looking into my house, probably trying to find Arnold. "Hey, Rhonda! You seen Arnold around? I can't seem to find hide nor hair of the guy who saved my life! Did I mention he saved my life?"

"No, sorry Sid. Haven't seen him around." I said as Sid try to peer in, but sighed.

"Oh, that's disappointing. I figured he'd probably be here. Oh well, I'll check Gerald's place. He's probably over there! After all, I have to take him for a walk!" Sid said as he ran off. "Bye, Rhonda!"

I nodded as I closed the door. Arnold sighed in relief as he came out from behind the couch. "Thanks, Rhonda. You saved my life."

"Does that mean Sid's my servant now... or are you?" I smirked.

Arnold's eyes widened. "N-no! I-"

"Relax, Arnold. I'm only kidding." I said. "But seriously, what are you going to do?"

Arnold sighed. "I don't know... but I feel like I just have to... give in... may as well let Sid do what he wants..."

"Oh, Arnold!" I shook my head. "Arnold, Arnold, Arnold... don't you ever watch TV?"

Arnold raised an eyebrow in confusion. I smiled a bit as I walked out. "Come with me, I can tell you how you can get Sid to stop being your servant!"

"You can?" Arnold smiled as he walked with me outside. "That's great! How?"

"Oh, you'll see." I smirked.

* * *

><p>"Is tying me up in the bench in the middle of the park necessary?" Arnold frowned as I was finished tying him up with my jump rope.<p>

"Don't worry, it'll work." I explained. "All we need to do is wait for Sid to come along and save YOUR life, then you two will be even."

"If you say so..." Arnold said as he started to call out. "Sid! Sid! Sid, help me!"

We waited for ten minutes as I sighed. "Where is he?"

"He's probably not in this area." Arnold said. "You know, you probably should have checked to see if he was in the area first BEFORE tying me up!"

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess I didn't think this through."

I untied Arnold as he sighed. "Well, we better go look for him."

I nodded as me and Arnold started to walk off... and I could have sworn I heard Nadine gigging and laughing, skipping from a distance.

Then I heard her voice saying, "Either somebody's very long shoelace has been untied, or Rhonda lost her jump rope. I better return it to her."

I then heard a scream as I quickly turn around. Nadine tripped on the jump rope and her shoelace as she was about to take a tumble. I yelped as I ran over and fell down, causing Nadine to land on me. I gasped and wheezed a bit as Arnold watched.

Nadine recovered and gasped. "Rhonda, you saved my life! How can I ever repay you?"

I groaned. "Nadine... you can start by calling me a doctor."

* * *

><p>After explaining to Nadine about Arnold's situation, she agreed to help out. Near a small sign, me and Nadine were hiding behind it as Nadine was finishing unscrewing some screws off a billboard. I talked in my earpiece, "You all set down there, Arnold?"<p>

"I'm in position!" Arnold said. "And Sid is nearby, getting a couple of ice creams."

"Good." I nodded. "Nadine, you almost ready to push?"

"Ready now!" Nadine said as she was shoving the billboard.

"Okay, now!" I whispered into the earpiece.

From the earpiece, I heard Arnold's cries, "Sid, oh Sid, help!"

"Hey Arnold! What's the problem, my hero?" I overheard Sid's voice.

"Now!" I smiled as Nadine pushed the billboard near the edge.

"Rhonda, where are you? The billboard's still screwed on." Arnold whispered into the earpiece.

My eyes widened as I looked in front of the billboard. On the other side of the street I saw Arnold and Sid talking. I looked down to see if there was anybody down below as Nadine was close to pushing the billboard.

"Nadine, we may want to screw those back on." I said as I stopped Nadine from what she was doing.

"Good idea." Nadine nodded. "Because I don't want to endanger other people's lives just to get Arnold and Sid even with each other."

"Good point." I sighed. "Arnold, try to get away from Sid as quickly as you can, we're trying another idea."

* * *

><p>I smiled as I saw Arnold sitting on a tree branch, waiting as he was now calling for help.<p>

"Help, yoo-hoo, help!" Arnold called.

I then heard footsteps coming over as I turned... only to be disappointed to see it was Phoebe carrying a ladder as she put it up next to Arnold.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" I frowned.

"Well, Arnold's in trouble. I heard him say help." Phoebe explained.

"No, see, Phoebe, we were waiting on SID to rescue him." Nadine explained.

"Oh... Sid still has the life debt, huh?" Phoebe said.

Arnold sighed as he climbed down the ladder. "It's no use. Thanks anyway, girls, but I think it would be better if I just accepted Sid's fate."

"Arnold, come on! We can think up another way!" I said.

Arnold shook his head. "Sorry, Rhonda. My mind's made up. I may as well have Sid as a servant for the rest of my life."

I looked over and saw that Sid was nearby as he was holding a cart of some type. "So, what you're saying is, you'll take advantage of Sid's friendship?"

"I don't want to, but it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice." Arnold sighed.

I looked in the corner of my eye as I saw that Sid stopped and was listening in. Phoebe said, "Surely, there's another way..."

"I'm sorry. Sid has the life debt, and I can't go through with it... and there's no probable way he can save my life to be even with him, so may as well just let Sid do what he wants..." Arnold sighed.

We then heard Sid sniffling as Arnold's eyes widened. We all turned to see Sid was disappointed, hard. I knew he was there, but I didn't want to say anything... Arnold seemed worried. "Sid, wait! How long have you be-"

"Long enough." Sid sighed. "I just can't believe what I overheard, the fact that you would take advantage of me. You may have saved my life Arnold, and it was a very nice thing to do, but it wasn't that big of a deal."

"B-but that's exactly what I said to you at the beginning." Arnold said.

I looked over to see Sid and Arnold being uncomfortable around each other. Me and the girls looked at each other as we nodded. "Guys, hang on. Sure, everything may not have went according to plan, BUT that doesn't mean you'll stop being friends, right? Sid, Arnold is a great guy, he really is, just try to tone it down a little bit, okay?"

Sid paused... as he said, "I... guess I did get carried away, didn't I? I'm sorry, Arnold."

"No, I'm sorry. I can't believe I didn't think I would actually take advantage of your kindness." Arnold said. "I'm just glad I didn't do it."

"So, does this mean you guys are even?" Nadine asked.

The two paused... before smiling as Sid said, "Yeah, we're even!"

Sid and Arnold hi-fived each other as me and the girls smiled, Phoebe saying, "That's great you two made up. Well, we have a few things to do. What would you like to do?"

"Well, I've yet to go over to Mr. Chicken's House of Pancakes and Halibut." Sid smiled.

"Oh yeah, I heard that restaurant just opened up." I said as we decided to take our walks with the two boys. "Is it true they serve pancakes AND halibut? I didn't think it was possible."

"I know, breakfast with dinner? Unreal." Phoebe smiled.

"Oh, you'll see." Sid laughed.

"I'm just glad you're not my servant anymore." Arnold smiled.

I paused as I smirked mischieviously. "Don't worry, Arnold. Sid could still be your servant if you want."

Arnold's eyes widened as he started to run off, like a marathon runner as he screamed, "YAA! Someone save me!"

Sid blinked as he said, "I never knew Arnold to be a fast runner."

"I don't know what's wrong with him. Doesn't he know good help's hard to find?" I laughed as the other girls and Sid laughed too... we did eventually catch up to Arnold and explain that it was only a joke, so it was all good.

And so, we spent the rest of the day having a good time with Sid and Arnold... though I knew my next good time with Arnold would be our partner school project for Sunday and Monday... I was personally excited! This was going to be my moment!

* * *

><p>And there is the twentieth episode! How do you like it? References to 'New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh' episode 'My Hero' is on there, so check them out when you can! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	22. Prelude to a Twenty Four Hour Event

Here's the next episode of this series, which is 'The Old Building'! How will I do this episode? Well, I'm going to tell it via flashback! Well, you'll see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next day, at 7:30 AM, I was arriving at Arnold's boarding house as I knocked on the door. Our science project on working inside a greenhouse for 24 hours was about to commence pretty soon, so I thought I'd arrive early. I was honestly nervous. This is one of my biggest chances, to get close to Arnold, listen in to him, look into his dreamy eyes... I slapped myself mentally as Arnold answered the door. He smiled. "Hey Rhonda. Ready to do this project?"<p>

I nodded. "Yep. Your grandfather said the greenhouse is all ready?"

Arnold nodded. As we walked over to the backdoor, he said, "You do understand, Rhonda, that there aren't any plugs, right? No electricity, nothing. It'll be just our science projects and us living for 24 hours?"

I scoffed. "Arnold, I packed a few books and things to keep me entertained in case we want a break from doing our science project. I'll be fine. Honestly, I may be a person who depends on electricity a lot, but I'm not desperate."

"Okay, but just to be sure... you have to leave your phone in my room." Arnold said.

"Of course." I said, digging through my pockets as I pulled out my cell and turned it off. "My parents know I'm here anyway, so it's all good."

I gave Arnold my phone and he ran up in his room and put it on his desk. "Just to be sure it's here."

I nodded as I joined Arnold upstairs. "Okay, we better do a last minute review before we do this..."

"All right." I said as I pulled out my list. "Okay, we got the ants, red and black?"

Arnold nodded as he pulled out a small ant farm, containing one red ant and one black ant. "Got them."

"The experimental potato?" I said.

Arnold pulled out a big potato, nodding. "Check."

"Our own snacks, in case we get hungry?" I asked. "I know I got my side."

"Check on mine, too." Arnold nodded.

"And our notebooks so we can check on the experiment every hour except for at night, when we sleep." I said.

"Check." Arnold said.

I smirked a bit as I then said, "And a person from Czechoslovakia is a...?"

"Czech." Arnold frowned. "Do you have to do this little joke? It's not really all that good."

"I may be a bad Social Studies student, but I love the little jokes that Miss Slovak flavors around every now and then." I shrugged. "Anyway, we got everything all good... and we still have about a few minutes before we enter the greenhouse."

"All right." Arnold smiled. "Better listen to a little tune while we can, because the next form of music we're going to hear for the next 24 hours... is nothing but silence."

I nodded as me and Arnold turned on a little Dino Spumoni music. I hummed along to the tune as I smiled. "Say, this is really good... we should have this be our song..."

"What?" Arnold blinked.

I yelped. "Uh, nothing. I just said, this was a great song."

"Isn't it?" Arnold smiled. "You know, this song sort of reminds me of the time I called up Dino Spumoni..."

"Hold the phone." I said in shock as I got up. "YOU met Dino Spumoni? I mean, THE Dino Spumoni?"

"Well, I called him up, yes." Arnold said.

"You have got to tell me this story!" I said as I laid down on the couch in interest.

"Well, I have the time, I suppose I could tell you." Arnold smiled.

"Please do! Please do!" I said in excitement.

"Very well. It all began about the summer of last year, before our school year started. You see, I was with Mr. Potts at his job, which, as you may already know, was demolition." Arnold explained.

"Go on..." I said.

"Well, he invited me to in help to witness an event of destroying a building to replace it with a multiplex cinema." Arnold explained. "I agreed to be with Mr. Potts during the demolition event... but at the same time, I also agreed to help Grandma SAVE the very building Mr. Potts wants to destroy."

I raised an eyebrow as I said, "Your grandma must have REALLY held sentimental value at that building. What was it?"

"The Circle Theater, where Dino Spumoni did his first bits of work there." Arnold explained. "I was really in a pickle on this one. When they both found out I was offered both jobs, Grandma and Mr. Potts started fighting, determined to get me on their side. I tried to turn to Grandpa for help, but..."

"But he couldn't give you the right advice." I said.

"Pretty much." Arnold said. "I eventually got the idea to call up Dino himself, hoping that he wouldn't be too busy... luckily, he wasn't. He was preparing to go to a concert in another part of town, and Hillwood City happened to be on the way to where he was going, so he made a quick stop to the place as Mr. Potts and Grandma were about to end their feud... very dramatically, I may add. She chained herself to the building, and Mr. Potts would have actually destroyed the building had not for Dino Spumoni showing up."

"...I think I may remember the whole Dino appearing in Hillwood City thing on the news. You actually called him?" I said in shock. It was true, I did remember my parents reading that Dino Spumoni happened to be in town to stop an old building of his being destroyed, and the mayor of our city made it a landmark.

"Yep. Mr. Potts was so touched that he decided not to tear the building down, convinced to build the multiplex somewhere else. Mr. Potts may be a demolitions expert, but he's a demolitions expert with a heart." Arnold said. "He and Grandma stopped feuding... a bit after that, but they eventually did agree... anything Dino Spumoni touches, Dino Spumoni lives on. Anyway, Mr. Potts decided to tear down an old apartment building that was nearly collapsing anyway... so the multiplex cinema was built there instead."

"And that's how we got a new movie theater far downtown!" I smiled. "Man, my parents and I were excited when we heard the news. I was mostly excited."

"Why's that?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

I blushed a bit, not wanting to tell him that a new James Bond movie was playing in the theaters around the time the multiplex was opening. "Well, let's just say my parents and I are... pretty avid movie-goers when we don't want to act all high and mighty."

"Hmmm." Arnold smirked a bit. "I see..."

"Hey, Shortman!" We heard Arnold's grandfather calling. "Almost eight o'clock! Get your friend down here and get ready!"

Arnold called down, "We'll be right down, Grandpa!"

He then turned to me as he said, "Ready to go?"

"Got everything!" I smiled as I went down with Arnold.

At last, I was going to have a good moment with Arnold, and I was determined to make this a good project together. Even if it isn't a date, I want to at least have a good time! As long as NOTHING goes wrong... we're all good!

* * *

><p>And there is the twenty-first episode! How do you like it? Sorry this chapter was pretty short, I just wanted to put in a bit of filler before the main event! Next chapter will be bigger, I promise! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	23. Greenhouse Event

Here's the next episode of this series, which is 'Biosquare'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Almost 7:57 AM, me and Arnold arrived in front of the greenhouse where Arnold's grandfather was. Arnold's grandfather smiled as he said, "Well, good luck in your glass bubble, kids. Just think, 24 hours without cable. And don't worry, I should be okay 'cause I'll be watching your little monkey science show."<p>

Arnold's grandfather chuckled as he pointed to a couple lawn chairs and some books, along with a spittoon. "Got my lawn chair and my spittoon. I'm all set."

"I'm really excited about this, grandpa. Twenty-four hours of conducting scientific experiments in our biosquare, using only natural resources and products." Arnold said.

"Well, good luck, kids." Arnold's grandpa said as he was about to leave.

"Uh, you're not going to be watching us the ENTIRE twenty-four hours, are you?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry. I invited Oskar, he's going to be watching too!" Arnold's grandfather smiled.

I groaned. "Not quite what I meant."

"Oh, don't worry. We'll leave you alone to do your works. Besides, we can't hear you in the greenhouse, and you won't hear us on the outside." Arnold's grandfather explained.

I sighed in relief. So, they won't hear if I DO confess to Arnold... but they could probably see me and him if we ever... yeah, as much as I wanted to confess to Arnold, I wasn't doing it in front of a crowd I wasn't comfortable in.

"That's what I wanted to know." I said.

"I'll leave you two be!" Arnold's grandfather smiled as he went over to sit down.

I turned to Arnold as he smiled. "Just think, our own little walden! Think of what we'll learn."

"I can only imagine." I sighed as we picked up our bags and went inside. I could only marvel at the sight the minute I entered the greenhouse.

Everything inside was so... so beautiful. All the plants that were growing inside, a little fountain nearby, a desk to do our experiments, and a little telescope nearby. A sink was also nearby so we could at least brush our teeth up before we went to bed. I sighed. "This place is beautiful... man, it's a shame Nadine and Phoebe weren't here with us... they'd REALLY would love to see this place!"

"Yeah, but Nadine's with Sid on a hair project, and Phoebe's with Stinky doing a Pavlov experiment, as you told me." Arnold said. He then looked at me in concern. "You sure you want to do this? Once I shut this door and lock it, our 24 hours will begin."

"Arnold, I told you already, I'll be fine." I smiled to my friend. "You do the experiments, I take the notes. Easy peezy, lemon squeezy. Besides, it's not like I'm going to run out of food in the first 45 minutes, and then go starve-crazy for the rest of the time we're in here! It's sweet of you to be concerned, though."

"All right." Arnold smiled as he shut the door. "I trust you."

"Thank you." I smiled as I checked my watch. "Eight o'clock. Let the experiments begin."

Arnold nodded as he unpacked the first big experiment, the potato. "Okay, first experiment. A potato with cucumber seeds in it. We'll see if the seeds flower."

I nodded as I took notes on the potato as Arnold set it up on a steel dolly, holding it in position. "Okay, Eight O'clock, starting potato experiment. Will keep eye on potato every hour."

I nodded as we kept watch on the potato.

I don't know why, but keeping an eye on the potato probably got me bored, my eyes kept wandering over to Arnold. He was busy explaining the potato's aspects, but I was too busy drawing in my notebook to even pay attention.

"Rhonda?"

"Huh?" I said, looking up. "Sorry. How long has it been?"

"Forty-five minutes." Arnold said. "You sure you okay? I noticed you went out of it."

"I'm sorry, I'm paying attention now." I said. "What were you going to say?"

"As I was saying, I think we should ration our portions of food, just in case we get hungry." Arnold said.

"Good thought." I said as I opened my bag. "Okay, let's see... I bought in a few juice boxes, some chips and mom put in some bread with peanut butter spread and jelly spread... heh, guess she slipped in the knife... must be for the 'make your own sandwiches' thing, which I don't blame her." I said as I laid down the food in front of him. "What about you?"

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Well, while your mom was being thoughtful, I brought along a few things that were more... natural foods."

"What's wrong with chips and sand-" I started... then caught myself. "Sorry. Go on."

"Well..."Arnold pulled out a box. "I got some freeze-dry kelp, powdered trail mix, organic celery juice... you want some?"

I paused as I looked at the food Arnold has. I didn't feel like really eating it unless I had to. "Eh, if it's all the same to you, Arnold, I'll stick with my food. I'll only eat your food if I'm bored with mine. No offense."

"Fair enough." Arnold shrugged. "Think you can water plants for a bit? I'll keep an eye on the potato and take notes."

"Sure." I nodded as I picked up a nearby hose and turned it on.

As I was busy watering the plants, I couldn't help but take a look outside the greenhouse. Sure enough, there was Arnold's grandfather and Mr. Kokoshcka sitting down as they were enjoying some pizza. I couldn't help but hear my stomach growl... oh, I yearned to have a slice...

But I knew I had to stay firm. I had to brave it out. I had food... and even if I ran out, I have Arnold's food for back-up, even if I think it's a little disgusting, I'll still eat it. Besides, I want to stay here... for Arnold!

Anyway, after watering the plants, I went back with Arnold as he was putting up a potted plant as he said, "Next, two different plants growing in the same pot."

"Why would you put in two different plants in the same pot?" I said as I went back to taking notes. "It's a nice idea, but wouldn't two plants overcrowd?"

"It's more than that." Arnold explained. "By planting these two plants in the same pot, there is a high percentage that this plant will cross-breed into a hybrid plant. Like if you cross a red tulip with a yellow tulip, chances are, you'll get a purple tulip."

"Oh, I see." I said as I wrote this down. "That's pretty cool."

"Isn't it?" Arnold smiled. "Now, let's just keep our eyes on the experiment

* * *

><p>We kept taking notes throughout the rest of the morning. Once we took our break for lunch, I said to Arnold, "So, should we start up our small ant experiment once we're done eating?"<p>

"I think that may be a good idea." Arnold said. "We did bring the ants for a reason, and we are going to need them to work together."

"I'm just glad Nadine had a few ants to spare." I smiled a bit as I pulled out the little box containing the red ant. "She told me that red ants and black ants would work good together, if given the chance."

"Want to prove Nadine's statement correct?" Arnold asked.

"Don't you know it." I smiled.

* * *

><p>Pretty soon, after our lunch, we got over to the small ant farm as we put in our ants. I took out my notebook as I examined the ants. I noted, "Seems the black ant is inspecting its surroundings and is communicating with the red ant."<p>

"Indeed." Arnold nodded. "How do you think the red ant is reacting, Rhonda?"

"Hmmm... looking closer..." I squinted. "The red ant seems very, very curious about its new neighbor. Nothing hostile so far."

"See this?" Arnold pointed towards the glass as I saw the red ant and black ant moving a blade of grass. "I think the black ant is trying to get the red ant to help him move a blade of grass."

"The red ant sure is offering her little leg to help the black ant to impress him." I noted.

"How can you tell the red ant is a female?" Arnold asked in curiosity.

"I can't. I'm just scientifically hypothesizing." I said. "I mean, the black ant wants to help the red ant get used to the new environment... and the red ant... realizes that the black ant is really, really nice and decides to help whenever she can, even though..."

I paused in thought as I worded, "...even though the red ant knows she's not used to this new environment, but the black ant seems pretty adaptable. I'm sure by working together, they are sure to be good friends."

Arnold thought about it. "That's pretty deep, Rhonda. It's a good thought, too."

"Thanks." I said as I wrote it down in my notebook. As I did so, I couldn't help but look at the ants... somewhere, I saw myself and Arnold as those ants. Me, a small red ant, a little nervous around the new environment, but Arnold, a small black ant, offering me some help to get used to the new home. I smiled as I kept taking notes, studying those ants. Seems both the red ant and the black ant were helping each other out as best as they could...

I sighed when I thought of all the times Arnold helped me out. I then thought of the times I helped repay the favors to Arnold... because it is what friends do... friends... I looked towards Arnold, smiling a bit. The thought actually did cross my mind in telling him right then, right here, right now...

I shook my head. I was just too nervous, I couldn't do it! Besides, this is a SCHOOL project we're doing! I wasn't going to ruin that moment!

So I decided to keep on working on examining our projects, occasionally switching between projects between Arnold and myself every hour to make sure everything is up to code.

* * *

><p>It must have been around sunset when Arnold called up to me. "Rhonda, you've got to see what the black ant just did!"<p>

"What is it?" I said in curiosity as I went over to him and looked into the ant farm, where it seemed the red ant and the black ant were working together, building something.

"Well, remember that piece of grass it moved earlier with the red ant. With the red ant's help, it's building an entire shelter from within the ant farm." Arnold smiled.

I examined both ants as they seemed to be working together on a small hole within the ground. "Wow... our ant experiment seems to be the most effective so far."

I wrote down what the ants were doing as we kept examining them. I, once again, saw myself and Arnold as those ants. Working together, not bugging one another... it would be nice to see what those ants could possibly do.

"Anyway, it's getting around sunset. It'll probably be too dark to examine our science project any further." Arnold said. "We may as well stop for the night. We can resume our work tomorrow."

"Couldn't we-" I started before pausing. "Oh, right, natural environment. No lights."

"Unless you want to use the moon and the stars as your lights, that's perfectly fine, but I'm packing it in." Arnold said. "What do you say? Eat something, then set up for the night?"

I nodded. "That'll work."

* * *

><p>Luckily, Arnold and I decided to change on opposite corners so that we wouldn't... eh, well... LOOK at each other changing. I decided to try on something nothing too heart throbbing, but something simple in terms of PJs... I had these nice purple pajamas that I put on myself. I looked down, smiling as I posed a little. Luckily, Arnold's grandfather and Mr. Kokoshka had better things to do tonight, so they were at least decent.<p>

As soon as I was done, I picked out my toothbrush and walked out to the sink, where Arnold joined me in his blue PJs. I giggled. "Those are pretty cute on you, Arnold."

"What, the pajamas?" Arnold blinked.

"Of course the pajamas, what else could I be talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, well... nothing... your pajamas are nice too." Arnold said as he put our toothpaste on.

"Thank you." I blushed. "Uh, do you want to go first?"

"No, after you." Arnold smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled as I proceeded to brush my teeth. As soon as I was done, Arnold did his teeth. After he was done, we were about to leave when we heard the faucet drip.

"Hmmm... let me turn that off." Arnold said as he turned the faucet handle to the left.

Hmmm... no good. Faucet was still dripping. I shrugged as me and Arnold said at the same time, "Eh, I'm sure it'll be fine."

We both realized we said it at the same time as we blushed.

"Well, I guess we better get to sleep. We'll take a look at our experiments tomorrow." Arnold said.

"All right." I said as I went over to my sleeping bag.

"You know, Rhonda, I'm surprised that you didn't bring one of those fancy inflatable mattresses." Arnold said as he went over to his sleeping bag.

"Oh, Arnold, just because I'm a rich girl doesn't mean I bring along stuff that rich people bring." I said. "Besides, me, Phoebe and Nadine always go on a camping trip each year for the weekend. Nadine always likes to examine the bugs, Phoebe always took notes of the wild flowers that would often grow... and I'd be alongside them, being as helpful as I can." I explained.

"Well, me and Gerald are planning on going with Grandpa for a small camping trip after school for the summer... if you, Phoebe and Nadine are willing to go along, I'm sure they'll love to hang out for the week." Arnold offered.

I looked in surprise. Sure, it's a friend outing on a camping trip amongst friends, but... hey, it kinda counted as a date... right? I paused.

"I mean, if you don't want to..." Arnold offered.

"Oh no, I'll have to check with my parents, Phoebe and Nadine first, but I'm sure WE would love to come with you!" I smiled. "Just give us some time to think about it."

"All right." Arnold smiled. "Good night, Rhonda."

"Good night, Arnold." I smiled back as we both laid down in our respective sleeping bags and closed our eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Here I was, in another dream as I was looking around. I felt like I had multiple legs... just crawling... crawling... crawling... at first, I didn't know why... then I looked down at myself and saw in some type of glass that I was a red ant. I put my leg on the glass, peering through my reflection, taking a look at the outside world... which looked like the greenhouse where Arnold and I were working. I then noticed a black ant wander by, whose head reminds me of Arnold's. The black ant waved his antennaes nicely, as if saying 'hello'. A little shy, I waved my antennaes, saying 'hello' back.<em>

_Arnold the black ant then offered his antennae to me as I crawled over. Not hostile, but... friendly. With a small smile, I offered my antennae to Arnold's. We both smiled as we decided to help work together as our first colony. Building something to help us live throughout the days. We kept working and working to build as me and the black ant looked into each other's multiple eyes within our eyes._

_As I was crawling out of the ant farm to get some another small leaf to build, I couldn't help but look out into the greenhouse again... where I saw Arnold... Arnold the human. Wait... how was this possible? How was Arnold a black ant with me, and yet a human over on the other side of the glass. It was as if... maybe it's one of those dreams where we appeared small, but me and Arnold were helping each other from the outside with the project. But... where was I?_

_I peered into the glass as I looked around... I couldn't see myself... but from a distance, I made out another figure sitting by the fountain. I couldn't quite see far with my multiple eyes, nor could I hear anything. The next thing I knew, some sort of rock hit the glass as all the sand spilled out, me and Arnold the black ant were then seen scampering away, not knowing what was going on. We were stuck together, and then..._

_Water? Water? Where was the water coming from? We would surely drown, had it not been for Arnold the black ant's quick thinking. I heard arguing, then screams, but I couldn't make out the voices. I assumed it was Arnold the human and that other figure... but something was wrong..._

_That other figure... that voice... it didn't belong to me! What was going on here? The greenhouse kept flooding as me and Arnold the black ant were surfing over a half-eaten potato... and then..._

* * *

><p>I woke up. I looked around in confusion. What the heck was that dream? It looked like the greenhouse, but it was flooding. And who was that other person with Arnold? It wasn't... me...<p>

I shook my head. Must have been a bad dream. Well, I looked at my watch where the moon was shining... it read '2:43 AM'.

I sighed as I tried to go back to sleep. But for some reason, I just couldn't. I looked over to the projects on the desk as I figured I may as well do a check on them. I went over and wrote down some notes on my notebook. Over on the potato, the buds seemed to be evident in the moonlight. I examined the two plants in the pot and noticed a third plant growing in the middle. I smiled as I noted it. Last, but not least, I looked over at the ant farm. The two ants were busy resting as they were sleeping next to one another... but then one of them got up and went back to its work. I watched as the red ant picked up a green leaf, went back over to the black ant, and both of them curled up. I smiled as I kept working.

I don't know how long I was working... guess it must have been around a couple hours. Either way, it was around 5:30 when I heard Arnold's voice.

"Rhonda?"

I looked up and saw Arnold, who was getting up. "Oh, good morning Arnold. How was your sleep?"

"All right... have you been working on our science project all night?" Arnold said in shock.

"I woke up quarter to three and couldn't go back to sleep. So I figured I'd just do a routine check before I went back." I explained. "Guess I did a little more than that, looking at the time."

"Wow, Rhonda." Arnold said, looking at the notebook I was writing in. "You look pretty dedicated to the work."

I yawned. "Thanks, Arnold."

"No problem." Arnold smiled. "You seem pretty tired. You better have a break and sleep, I'll take care of the rest."

"No, no, I can do it... I can..." I yawned.

Arnold pulled me over as he led me to my sleeping bag. "Really, Rhonda, you did enough. I'm really appreciating it, but now I just want you to relax. You seemed to have a long night."

"I-I guess." I sighed as I laid down on my back with the sleeping bag. "Wake me in an hour or so."

"I will." Arnold smiled.

I sighed as I went back to sleep. "By the way, don't break the faucet and don't break the ant farm."

Arnold blinked. "I... won't. Thanks."

As Arnold went over to the science projects, I paused, wondering why I just said those last two things. Of course he wasn't going to break the ant farm or the faucet. Why would I warn him about that?

I shook my head as I went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I was now in complete darkness, pondering that very thought. Why did I warn Arnold to not break anything? I know he's careful... he's the nicest and kindest person I've met, next to Nadine.<em>

_As I pondered and pondered, I kept hearing a voice... a similar voice to that of my other dream. I couldn't make out the words, but it was... odd. The tone of the voice felt a little mean, but the voice was also a bit nice. Mostly mean. But why do I keep hearing that voice? What did it mean?_

_I then heard another voice... from the real world... sounded like..._

* * *

><p>"Rhonda? Rhonda?"<p>

I yawned as I looked over to Arnold. "Huh? What time is it?"

"6:45." Arnold said. "Almost an hour and fifteen minutes to go."

I nodded. "Cool. Don't look."

Arnold nodded as he went to the other side of the room as I went to get changed. A few moments later, I was back in my traditional red shirt and black jeans, with red hi-tops as I walked over to Arnold, back in his regular clothing. I smiled as I looked over at the experiments. Seemed we were very successful.

"Hey, you know, for being cooped up for 24 hours, it hasn't been too bad." I said as I looked over to Arnold.

"I know. I thought one of us would probably snap by now." Arnold said, looking at me oddly.

"Arnold, are you insinuating that I would be the first to likely snap from being here with you?" I said. "If anything, I'm glad to be here with my buddy. Sure, there are times when I can get a little bored, but as long as we're together, we can make things work."

Arnold paused. "That's true."

"So, what's the updates on the Biosquare?" I asked as me and Arnold went to work.

"Well..." Arnold said as we deicded to spend another hour just doing the experiments.

It wasn't until 7:57 AM that we were all packed and ready to get out. Arnold smiled as he said, "Thanks for being my partner, Rhonda. I know it got a little boring from time to time..."

"You kiddin?" I asked. "I actually had a little bit of fun. And you know, organic celery juice isn't too bad, once you get past the taste."

"I think we can call Biosquare a good success." Arnold said as Arnold's grandfather unlocked the door.

"Indeed." I laughed. I also thought it would have been better if I confessed, but hey, school project. Not ruining the moment. "Well, now that we're out, I better get my things. Luckily, there's no school today, so Mom and I are going to a doctor's appointment today. Thanks for the good times, Arnold!"

"No problem." Arnold smiled as we went inside.

* * *

><p>The next morning, at school, I was coming in a bit late. Why was that? Well, it wasn't easy when you had a sprained arm. How the heck did I get a broken arm in between the end of our 24 hour experiment and when I arrived at school? Well... heh... I should probably let me and Arnold tell the story as we explained our experiements...<p>

"Our science fair hypothesis was "What's the effect of a controlled ecologically balanced environment on two scientists working and living together for 24 hours. I call it 'Biosquare'." Arnold explained to the class.

"The idea is that we both had to live together in a greenhouse for twenty-four hours, working on a few experiments that would most likely work." I explained.

"The things we had to fear was one backing out, but working together wasn't so bad. We had no electricity to go on, just us and a controlled, natural environment for twenty-four hours." Arnold explained.

"We took notes on three experiments. First was a potato with cucumber seeds implanted in them. Whilst a little slow at first, we learn that overtime, little buds will grow from within the potato to show that small cucumbers can grow from within that potato." I pointed out.

"Our next experiment was two plants growing in the same pot." Arnold said, bringing the plants out. If you look towards the center, you will see a hint of a third plant growing out... that is what is known as cross-breeding... if you cross-breed two plants together..."

"You are likely to form either a new plant, or one of the same plants, but most likely, you will get a new plant." I smiled.

"But our most important experiment that we did required two ants of a different kind... a red ant... and a black ant." Arnold explained as he pulled out the ant farm.

"These two ants are not likely to work together at first, but looking closer, they seem to be helping each other out when they need it... similar to how me and my partner are working together. Despite some troubles, we have managed to find a way to work together, no matter what the outcome was." I explained.

"What Rhonda is saying is, our partnership is like these two ants. Sure, at first they were nervous about the two, but when working together..." Arnold started.

"They realize they can explore brand new possibilities, even if these possibilities don't make sense." I explained.

"In closing, working in a controlled environment with another person could be tough, but once you find your own work pace with the other, working together can benefit each other in the end." Arnold said.

"Are there any questions?" I asked.

A few hands were seen raised as I pointed, "Yes, Phoebe?"

"I don't know if it's related, but..." Phoebe paused. "Your arm. How did it get broken?"

"Oh, that's a funny story. You see, after the experiment, I went to the doctor's for a check-up, and I slipped trying to get on the doctor's table. Nothing serious, just a sprain. It'll be about a week before the cast comes off." I explained. "Anything else?"

Nobody said anything.

"Okay, kids, thanks for your report!" Miss Slovak said as we went back to our seats.

It was a pretty good science project, and I'm glad we got it to work out. Phoebe and Nadine later joined me as we were getting lunch. "Yes, girls?"

"We need to see Curly right now." Phoebe whispered. "We may have another clue on the disappearance of Tucker!"

I nodded. "All right girls. Let's get going!"

* * *

><p>And there is the twenty-second episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	24. On Patrol

And here we go with another episode, which is 'Hall Monitor'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Despite my better interests, I had to sit with Curly at lunch, but fortunately, Phoebe and Nadine were with me as we sat down.<p>

Curly smiled as he looked up. "Good to see you girls have arrived."

"Just tell us what you found out." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I pieced together a few of the answers that Frankie G had gave to the officers in interviews... and it's not really crazy, if you take a closer look." Curly said, pulling out some articles.

We looked them over as we noticed he circled in a lot of letters. I raised an eyebrow. "So you cut out some vague answers Frankie G gave in a newspaper interview and circled a few words. What exactly are you getting at?"

"Well, if you see the order of the letters, they seemed to be random, but if you look closer, they do form a sentence." Curly said. "Look closer."

I paused as I looked at the letters. Phoebe instantly wrote the letters down as she formed a sentence. She frowned. "If you put the circled letters into a sentence, it forms 'Lana Vail is behind the madness'. What?"

"Don't you see?" Curly smiled. "It all makes sense. Rhonda, you said something about Mr. Smith having a secret mission, right? And Lana Vail happened to live in the same apartment as Mr. Smith then, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but... what does this have to do with Tucker?"

"Well, according to resources, Lana Vail is no ordinary human being. Apparently, she's a spirit who whisks kids to alternate dimensions and freezes them in a time stabilization vortex where they remain frozen in time, unaware of the changes taking place." Curly explained. "Apparently, Lana hired Frankie G, along with a few members of a street gang to kidnap various kids on a list she had... I think Arnold was on the top of her list."

"Why would Arnold be at the top?" I raised an eyebrow.

"...Well, when she first moved in, she was eyeing Arnold... quite a lot." Curly explained. "However, Mr. Smith has been keeping tabs on Lana Vail, hoping to catch her in the act. She would have went straight for Arnold, but Mr. Smith was still in the building, probably keeping an eye on her. So she had no choice but to leave... and to leave no evidence behind, she wiped out practically all the memories of the people she lived with in the building, except for Mr. Smith who was out at the time, sealed up the door she lived in, and took her leave as soon as she did. And once Mr. Smith left when he had a false clue to the whereabouts of Lana Vail..."

"...she took her opportunity." Nadine said, gulping. "Lana Vail needs to be taken down."

"For now, though, she's going to lay low, so who knows when she'll strike again." Curly said. "For now though, we wait. If we see something that indicates another kid kidnapping, we need to take action." Curly said.

I paused. "We'll... keep our ears and eyes out."

* * *

><p>"What an insane lunatic!" I said as I sat down between Nadine and Phoebe in the auditorium. "Lana Vail is the mastermind? What?"<p>

"Well, you have to keep in possibilities, Rhonda." Phoebe said. "You never know when the crazy happens."

I paused. "Well, all right. If we have to rely on Curly's word, we'll rely on it... for now... but this isn't over!"

As soon as we got comfortable in our seats in the auditorium, Principal Wartz came up to the microphone to give his announcement to everyone. Apparently we were all told to come after lunch to gather around.

"And now boys and girls, the reason I've called you all here is to pick the Hall Monitor of the week!" Principal Wartz smiled.

Everyone nearly groaned... except for me as I kept my eyes. I whispered, "Yes! Come on, come on!"

"Why are you so excited for Hall Monitor?" Nadine asked. "All they do is reprimand students and get them to follow orders."

"Ah, but they also have good access to the lunch lines... AND they have that nice break room from what I hear." I sighed. "Rumor has it there's a snack machine with all types of potato chip flavors... and the best part is that it's so quiet you can hear a pin drop... plus, you wear a pretty neat uniform with it."

Nadine sighed. "I guess if you're into that sort of thing..."

"I'm glad I'm not..." Phoebe said. "I'm just not into authority."

"Of course you're not, Phoebe." I smiled. "Our status quo indicates you're the small cute, smart geeky girl of our group. We wouldn't want to break that..."

Phoebe frowned as she looked up at me. "I wish you'd stop calling me small and cute."

"But you are. You're the most adorable girl in our group!" I smiled.

She glared at me. "You know, adorable can be tough."

"Sure. Keep glaring cutely at me." I rolled my eyes. "I'm so scared of you."

Principal Wartz then dug around a small bucket and pulled out a name. "And the Hall Monitor of the week is... Phoebe Heyerdal!" Principal Wartz read.

"Phoebe?" I said in shock and disbelief.

"Phoebe?" Nadine said in worry.

"Me?" Phoebe yelped timidly.

The marching band started to play as Phoebe went up as Principal Wartz gave Phoebe the sash and the uniform. I scoffed as I whispered to Nadine. "I am SO jealous. The timid cute one gets the job as she puts on the sash and..."

I looked closer as I smiled, seeing Phoebe putting on the hat and the badge, "Never mind, she's so adorable wearing that outfit!"

* * *

><p>"W-well, not quite what I had in mind when I got this... responsibility." Phoebe said nervously as she was carrying the uniform.<p>

"Oh, I don't blame you, Phoebe. Someone so adorkable would never pull off this job." I smiled.

She frowned. "What do you mean 'adorkable'?"

"Oh, you know, someone who's the nicest, cutest, and never gets taken seriously when somebody's a hall monitor." I smiled.

She glared. "You don't think I can do this job?"

"Come on, Phoebe, you've been sort of a follower. You always let people push you around, even when you don't need to, you always be nice by doing the usual 'excuse me', you never boss people around, only when you need to, you always let people walk over you, you're always talked over and stepped on, AND when authority DOES need to take place, you usually let me or Nadine do the work!" I explained. "You're no authority girl, you're more... secretary type."

"No offense, Phoebe, but you're just too adorable to pull off 'authority'." Nadine said.

Phoebe frowned. "You don't think I can do it? I can do it!"

"Yeah right, Phoebe. You're our baby girl!" I smiled.

"I'm your what?" Phoebe blinked.

"She's our what?" Nadine blinked.

I shook my head. "Uh, nothing. Sorry. I said, 'you're too cute to pull this off'!" I said,

"You don't think I can pull it off! I can be an authority figure!" She glared at me. "I can be tough! You just watch! Tomorrow, I'm going to be so tough, you'll regret those words!"

"Okay, cutie!" I smirked.

Phoebe growled as she walked off.

Nadine looked in worry as she said, "Maybe we shouldn't have pushed Phoebe's buttons... you know how she can be when referred to as the 'cute follower'."

"But she IS cute! She's adorable!" I smiled.

"I'm talking more about the follower part..." Nadine sighed. "Sure, she can just go along with our lead, but she's also come up with most of our plans. People always assume she's our third wheel..."

"But she's our third friend in our group." I said. "She was just a lonely girl without a lot of friends, and we both took her in... she's like part of our friend family."

"Friend family?" Nadine raised an eyebrow as we kept walking.

"Framily, as I like to put it. It's not a word, but I like to think of our friendship as such." I explained. "Whatever, I'm sure she'll get over it. Besides, she'll probably not want the Hall Monitor job, she'll talk to Principal Wartz, he'll understand, and give it to another person. No big deal."

"I hope you're right, for your sake." Nadine rolled her eyes.

"I know I'm right." I smiled.

* * *

><p>"...I was so horribly wrong." I said in horror a couple of days as I turned to Nadine, who was smirking to me.<p>

"Told you so." Nadine smiled.

"When did Phoebe take so much time in decorating the halls with a ton of rules?" I said, noticing all the road signs and rules, some nearby the water fountains and arrows pointing around the floor.

"Yo, halt!" Phoebe's voice said out loud as a kid was stopping from running in the halls.

"Yo, halt?" I whispered to Nadine. "What is wrong with her? She's supposed to be the timid one!"

"That's what happens when you get called adorable and a follower one too many times." Nadine explained.

We then turned back to Phoebe who was writing down a ticket and giving the ticket to the kid. "You'll have plenty of time to think it over... IN DETENTION! End of the week! Be there!"

"What?" I whispered to Nadine. "I'm pretty sure that hall monitors DON'T have that authority."

"Technically, they do." Nadine whispered. "I've read that in some schools, one of the privileges is giving a student detention if they caused more than enough rowdiness. You get three strikes and you get detention."

I sighed. "Well, whether she does have the authority or not, at least she's not bugging us. We ARE her friends, she'll understand..."

"Rhonda, Nadine, there you two are!" Phoebe frowned, coming up to us, writing down a ticket. "You got detention for the end of the week!"

"What?" Nadine said in shock.

"For what purpose?" I said.

"Loitering, strike one, talking noisily in a quiet environment..." Phoebe started.

"We were WHISPERING!" I frowned.

"...talking noisily in a quiet environment, strike two..." Phoebe frowned. "...and talking back to an officer, strike three."

"WHAT?" Both me and Nadine stared in disbelief.

"Okay, Phoebe, we need to have a SERIOUS talk!" I said as I pulled Phoebe to the side. "What is the matter with you? The other day, you were so timid, you always were so nice, NOW you're being a tyrant!"

"A tyrant, am I?" Phoebe frowned.

"Yes!" Nadine frowned. "This is not the Phoebe we know! Sure, the Phoebe we knew was a little timid..."

"Exactly!" Phoebe frowned. "I'm through being pushed around."

"We never said that." I said. "Phoebe, you're adorable because that is who you are. You can't just change up personalities because you hate being called..."

"A follower?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Well, congratulations, Rhonda. You finally get it."

"Ph-Phoebe?" I said as Phoebe started to walk off.

"Well, it happened..." Nadine sighed. "The timid one who gets taken advantage of FINALLY gets pushed a little too far."

"We never take advantage of her! She's just letting the power get into her head!" I sighed.

"Psst! Girls!"

Me and Nadine stopped as we turned to see Harold from behind a hallway, motioning to us. Curious, we walked over to where Harold was as Harold nodded. "Good, you're both here!"

"Harold, what is it you want with us?" I asked.

"You may have noticed a SLIGHT attitude change in Phoebe." Harold said.

"Yeah, we noticed." Nadine sighed.

"Listen, this is my fault." Harold said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Wait... how was this your fault?"

"Well, the other day, Phoebe came up to me for advice on how to be a good hall monitor. You all remember I was a hall monitor last month." Harold said.

"How can we forget?" I rolled my eyes as Nadine rolled hers too. Of course we remember. Around last month, Harold got chosen to be a hall monitor, and he was pretty strict with the rules. We all hated it, but at least Harold treated the rules with respect.

"Well, I tried to teach her what I knew... but it ended up going a LITTLE too far. She got the idea... but she put it up ten-fold!" Harold explained

"What were you hoping to accomplish?" I asked.

"...I wanted lunch-line privileges again." Harold said. "Turns out I turned her MORE stricter than I thought."

"Well, what can we do? Go to Principal Wartz and tell him that Phoebe is flaunting her authority? If anything, I'm pretty sure Principal Wartz will gladly APPROVE of what Phoebe's doing for this school!" I said.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?" Nadine said.

"Just be careful." Harold said as me and Nadine went on.

* * *

><p>"I appreciate you two taking your time to take this up with me, but I don't see why you're so concerned. If anything, what your friend is doing is justice." Principal Wartz explained as we were sitting in his office.<p>

"Yes, but she's been acting like a horrible role model lately." I sighed. "She's been forcing students to follow the rules, she gives tickets to innocent people who don't react until AFTER she says she gives detention, EVEN when the kids don't do anything to earn said detention until after they react, AND she's more strict than... well, she's more strict, is the point."

"Look, kids, I'm sorry if Phoebe is doing her job, but that is exactly what she is assigned to do... do her job. I can't fire her out of hall monitor duties unless she is seen breaking a rule, like chewing gum. But unless she breaks a rule, I can't fire her." Principal Wartz explained.

I sighed. "Well, thanks anyway. We'll keep following the rules."

"You better. Now, you better get back to your classes..." Principal Wartz said as we went on our way.

As soon as we went outside, I turned to Nadine. "So much for Principal Wartz' help."

"Maybe... but I did get an idea to get Phoebe to get off her job..." Nadine smiled. "Want to do a little spy reconnaissance?"

I smiled in interest. "When don't I want to?"

* * *

><p>The next day, Nadine and I were whistling as Phoebe came by, frowning as she came by. "So, what did you want to call me for?"<p>

"We just wanted to say... we're sorry, we were wrong." I sighed.

"We thought you couldn't handle being an authority figure, but you've done a really good job, Phoebe." Nadine smiled.

Phoebe paused as she smiled, "Thanks girls... that's all I wanted... a little appreciation."

"Anyway, we thought we'd give you a little something, for good luck on the last couple of days for Hall Monitor." I smiled as I handed her a pack of chewing gum. "Here."

Phoebe blinked. "Chewing gum?"

"Of course." I smiled. "Hall monitors always have a right to chew gum in the hallways. Isn't that in your rulebook?"

Phoebe quickly took out the Hall Monitor rulebook and flipped through it... until she looked. "Hmmm... guess it is."

Phoebe then took out a piece of gum as she unwrapped it and started chewing it.

"Stand a little closer to that spot, will you?" I said as Phoebe moved to where I pointed.

"That fine?" Phoebe asked.

"Perfect." I smiled. "Oh look, it's Principal Wartz, coming this way."

Phoebe then turned and saluted as Principal Wartz was coming over. He smiled to Phoebe, then did a double take as he glared. "Are you chewing gum?"

"Yes, I am. In the rulebook." Phoebe smirked as she pointed to the rulebook.

Me and Nadine looked at each other... and smirked. Oh boy, she was going to get it.

* * *

><p>A little later at lunch, Phoebe, now no longer with the sash, badge and hat, was just shaking in confusion as if wondering HOW this was possible. "B-but... the rules... th-they're n-never... how... I..."<p>

"Still don't get the concept you just got fired from hall monitor duties, Phoebe?" I smirked.

"B-but..." Phoebe said. "This can't be..."

Nadine whispered, "We should probably tell her."

"Phoebe, listen. WE put that fake rule about chewing gum in your book." I explained.

Phoebe stared in surprise. "What? How?"

"Well... let me explain..." I took a deep breath.

* * *

><p><em>"It all began yesterday afternoon, everybody was getting off class and going out... via your rules."<em>

Yesterday afternoon, me and Nadine were seen walking out as we quickly hid behind the stair banister, waiting until every student came out.

_"We waited until you walked out, heading for home. We followed you until we reached your house."_

We saw Phoebe walking out as me and Nadine kept jumping around each corner as we followed her. Eventually Phoebe reached her home as she went inside. Me and Nadine nodded as we took a ladder from nearby and started climbing up as I peeked in. Phoebe went inside her room as she unpacked everything, including the one thing we needed... the hall monitor rule book. She decided to put it on a nearby desk.

_"Getting the book and you separated was the hard part... but Nadine's bird calls luckily caused a great distraction."_

I nodded to Nadine as Nadine started doing an imitation of some type of bird. I peeked out the window, then carefully hid under as Phoebe went to look out the window for a moment... then decided to go out of her room. I nodded as I took my opportunity to strike as I quickly opened the window, jumped inside and nab the book as I pulled out a black pen.

_"By getting you out of the room, I was left more room to get into your room and get your book so that I can write the rule down REALLY quickly and convincingly, put it back, then rush back out before you came back in."_

I quickly finished writing the rule down and put the book back on the pile as I heard the door handle turn. Quietly like a mouse, I slipped back out and closed the window, hiding JUST as Phoebe went back in, just scratching her head in confusion. I peeked. She shrugged as she pulled out her math homework, about ready to begin on it.

I gave a thumbs-up to Nadine as I climbed down, who gave one back to me. We put the ladder back and quickly decided to go back home, knowing what results would await tomorrow!

* * *

><p>"So you see, we set you up to be fired." I smirked.<p>

Phoebe looked at both of us in shock, then frowned. "Let me get this straight. You BROKE into my house and wrote in the rule book, making that rule authentic, to get me fired!"

Me and Nadine looked at each other nervously as Nadine said, "Well, when you put it like that..."

"And you did it without my help or advice?" She said, smiling. "I'm proud of you guys."

"You are?" I said in confusion.

"Yep. You managed to trick me out of a job I never liked in the first place... all because you wanted your friend back." Phoebe smiled as she hugged both of us. "Good work!"

"What?" Nadine said in a deadpan voice.

"Well, yeah. I hated the job. It was too much responsibility. I was acting like someone I wasn't... someone like Harold." Phoebe shuddered.

"Congratulations, you caught on." I said.

"Well, I think it was better I got fired from this job..." Phoebe said. "I mean, me as hall monitor? You were right Rhonda, I do look adorable in that outfit."

"That's what I've been saying!" I smiled.

"Well, I'm glad we worked something out." Nadine said. "Come on, let's enjoy the rest of our day..."

Before we could get back to class...

"You guys STILL have your detentions though. Just because I'm no longer Hall Monitor DOESN'T mean you're off the hook. Principal Wartz said I can only be Hall Monitor for the detention for you two and the other students at the end of the day, but other than that, that's it." Phoebe said.

"...Crud." Me and Nadine groaned.

* * *

><p>And there is the twenty-third episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	25. The Perfect Saturday

Here is the next episode, 'The List'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Well, here we are, Friday on detention. Fortunately, Phoebe explained to every parent this was for a good reason, and that we were never in trouble, she just took everything too far. Everybody else forgave her as well, because they knew Phoebe wasn't in her right mind.<p>

As we settled in, Phoebe looked around to everyone as she coughed. "Well, since we're going to be here for at least a half-hour, why don't we talk about our weekend plans? I'm sure it'll be better than just sitting around, doing nothing."

Everyone chattered as they nodded. Yeah, may as well.

"Okay, okay, let's go around." Phoebe smiled. "Sid, what are you doing this weekend?"

Sid smiled as he said, "I'm going to watch Saturday Morning cartoons all morning!"

"Ah, the classic Saturday Morning cartoon. May it never die." Phoebe smiled as everyone muttered in agreement. "How about you, Park?"

"Me, I'm thinking of going to the park to play catch." Park said as the kids muttered that was a good activity as well.

"A good option, a good option. Harold?" Phoebe said.

"Oh, I'm thinking about riding my bike around. Good for the exercise." Harold smiled as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good options, all good options." Phoebe smiled. "What about you, Arnold?"

Arnold gave a small smile as he said, "Oh, I'm doing it all."

Everyone turned in confusion as Phoebe blinked, "What do you mean, 'doing it all'?"

"I mean, I'm doing it all." Arnold smirked as he pulled out a small piece of paper. "Everything on... "The List"!"

Everyone gasped as I stared in shock.

"Yep! The kid's list for a perfect Saturday!" Arnold smiled.

I then said, "The List? Arnold, that list is impossible to complete. There needs to be time management when you do that list."

"Doesn't mean I won't try!" Arnold smiled as Sid picked up the small paper.

"The List has been handed down from kid to kid for generations." Sid said.

"...I'm pretty sure most of those things on the list came from last year, when somebody wrote it up, and just gave it to some kid when HE couldn't do it." I frowned. "Anyway, everybody's gotten a hold of that list here! I had a hold on that list, and even I KNEW that the things on the list was impossible to do!"

"Anyway, it contains all the things kids love to do on Saturday." Sid said as he held the small paper up in the air. "Behold, the sacred document."

Everyone gasped as they, except for me and a very confused Phoebe and Nadine started kneeling down. "The List."

"You act like it's a form of religion when it comes to the list." Nadine rolled her eyes.

"Don't bother questioning the logic." I sighed. "I was there when the first kid wrote that list up. It was impossible to do then, it's impossible now."

"I'm sure it'll be possible if I work around everything." Arnold said, listening to my complaints.

"Oh, would you like me to read off that list and point out how IMPOSSIBLE that day would be?" I asked as I took the list.

"Go ahead and read it." Arnold said as Sid gave me the list, everybody was keen on listening.

I coughed a bit as I examined the list. "First off, according to the list, the first thing a kid must do is watch EVERY Saturday Morning cartoon starting at 6 AM right up until Dance Craze comes on."

Every kid awed in excitement.

"Don't get yourself excited." I frowned. "Saturday Morning cartoons start later now, they start at 7 AM. Plus, Dance Craze was taken off the air last month! There's an exercise informercial on now, and even then, it airs at 11 AM. Anyway, they must do this while eating three bowls of Sugar Chunks cereal, and oh boy, good luck with getting your parents' permission to do THAT! Eating THAT much cereal equals a LONG sugar rush!"

Everybody was just ignoring my complaints as they seemed to be interested in what the list implies. I read on, "Next up is the fact that a kid must ride their bike down the steepest hill in the neighborhood, which good luck trying with that and not getting yourself stuck or injured in the process..."

Everybody cheered, ignoring my rant. "Next up is play catch with EVERY kid in the park, and the word 'EVERY' is underlined three times, so they literally mean EVERY kid in the park, EVEN new kids that come in. That'll be taking all day!"

Everybody awed in excitement as I read on, "And finally, one of the most IMPOSSIBLE feats to do... going to the movies and sitting through it three times in a row. Yeah, good plan. That'll take up at least six to eight hours of your time, and you'll be out by midnight! Plus, good luck trying to sit through the movie when there are security guards everywhere in those theaters, CHECKING to make sure you have a ticket with the featured time for your watched feature, and if you get caught, you get out! Do you people see how impossible this stupid list is! I say this list is a load of mala-"

My rant was drowned out by the cheers of every kid. I groaned as I handed the list back to Sid, who handed it back to Arnold. Sid smiled to Arnold. "Here you go, Arnold. Nobody's ever done the entire list on one Saturday!"

I sighed as I turned to Phoebe and Nadine. They just shook their heads.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think Arnold won't do the list?" Phoebe said as her, Nadine and me were walking home together.<p>

"Honestly, yes, it's impossible and he can't do the list. No kid has!" I sighed. "But he does have guts for attempting it, I'll give him that."

"Well, what are you doing for the weekend, Rhonda?" Nadine asked.

"I figure I'll just relax to my Bond books." I sigh. "It'll be a good morning spent."

"Well, me and Phoebe are planning on going to see a new spy movie down in the theater." Nadine smiled.

"Would you like to come?" Phoebe smiled as I looked in interest. "I know they're your favorite genre."

"You had me at spy movies!" I smiled. "Sure, I'll come!"

"Great! We'll pick you up at one!" Nadine smiled.

"Awesome!" I smiled as we decided to go our separate ways for home. "See you guys tomorrow!"

I smiled as I walked along home. Tomorrow was going to get exciting!

* * *

><p>Saturday morning, after a healthy breakfast, I was in my room, prepping myself up for this movie... and by prepping myself, I mean I was looking through yet another one of my James Bond books. I was skimming through one of my favorites, 'Thunderball' as I decided to relax a little, getting lost in that book.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I looked towards my friend Nadearie as I nodded towards her. We were about ready to break my worst enemy, Curlfinger out of jail. "Yeah, I'm ready."<em>

_Nadearie nodded as I opened the door. "Great. I'll wait for you with the helicopter."_

_I nodded nervously as I carefully walked in the jail cell, asked an officer for closer examinations on 'Curlfinger' as they led me towards the jail cell where Curlfinger was._

_Inside Curlfinger's jail cell was Curlfinger in an orange jumpsuit, drawing what seems to be pictures of... oh God, it's me. Curlfinger looked up to me and smirked. "Well, well, look who came crawling to me. I knew you couldn't resist me."_

_"I am not in a relationship with you! I'm just here to... "give" you something... and don't get any ideas on what you THINK it is, because it isn't!" I glared in annoyance as I slipped Curlfinger a small cake as I then whispered to him, "In here is a small stick of dynamite. Blow up the side of your cell, then escape. Meet me and my helicopter near the wall. It's been painted a little so it doesn't show off who our secret agency is."_

_"Aw, you care for me!" Curlfinger smiled._

_"Don't push it, weirdo. We just want you for answers!" I said as I walked off._

_As soon as I left the jail cell, I caught up with the helicopter as I sat with Nadearie. I pulled out the pen and used it to trace a small Curlfinger shaped hole. We waited a moment... before we heard the dynamite go off._

_A few moments of chaos later, Curlfinger was seen hopping in our helicopter as he said, "Punch it!"_

_Nadearie started the helicopter as we rode off into the distance._

* * *

><p><em>Pretty soon, me, Nadearie and Curlfinger were seen flying in the helicopter as I glared at Curlfinger, who just smiled back at me. "Cut the flirting crap. We need you for help on finding one of our agents! Double Zero Twenty-One has gone missing, and we need your help in locating him."<em>

_"Double Zero Twenty-One... that would be Tuck-It, right?" Curlfinger smiled. "Well, I don't know how much information you can get, but I'd have to go to my informant... name, Stank. Occupation... farmer on a farmer's market."_

_"And where is this... 'Stank'?" I asked._

_"Last I knew, travelling farmer's market going around the world." Curlfinger shrugged._

_I nodded. "Nadearie, look at all travelling farmer's market, and find the name 'Stank'."_

_"On it, Double Zero Ten." Nadearie nodded as she started typing up various informations. "The only farmer's market with the name Stank is currently travelling to Venice, Italy."_

_"Then that is where we're headed." I nodded towards Nadearie and Curlfinger. "To Italy!"_

_We kept going forwards towards the sky, towards Venice. Hopefully, we'd find more answers..._

* * *

><p>As I put my book away, I looked at the time. Almost one. The girls will be picking me up soon.<p>

"Rhonda, your friends are here!" My mom called.

"Be right down!" I smiled as I ran downstairs, meeting up with Nadine and Phoebe. "Hi, girls!"

"Hey, Rhonda!" The two smiled at me.

"Ready to go?" Phoebe asked.

"For sure!" I smiled as I went with my two friends towards the mall, where we decided to spend some time shopping before we went to the movies.

* * *

><p>Me and my friends had a very good day today. We went around, did a little bit of window shopping on clothes, we ate a little lunch over at the food court where we got some food (vegetarian subs for all of us) and we were finally at the movie theater from within the mall as we relaxed inside as we enjoyed the newest James Bond movie that was recently out.<p>

We loved every minute of the film, we got a lot of thrills. All in all, a very, VERY good day.

* * *

><p>"Thanks girls! I had a great Saturday!" I smiled as it was getting near sunset.<p>

"Anytime, Rhonda." Nadine smiled as we were heading towards home.

"You know what the perfect Saturday is... for a kid like me?" I asked the two. "It's not just riding your bike or watching cartoons or movies or playing catch with a lot of kids... it's hanging with your best friends and making the most out of your day. I think I got that..."

Nadine and Phoebe smiled as they both hugged me, Phoebe saying, "Rhonda, ANY Saturday is perfect... even for you or us."

"Thanks, girls." I smiled... then paused. "Speaking of perfect Saturdays... you think Arnold managed to complete everything on that list?"

"Like you said, nobody can catch the perfect Saturday, NOBODY ever attempts that stupid list in one go." Nadine said. "You said so yourself."

"Yeah... but I'd like to think he at least tried." I said. "Maybe next time we see him, we'll ask him how that went."

As we kept walking for home, we couldn't help but hear piano music from a distance. "Hmmm... nice music."

"Pretty catchy, too." Phoebe smiled as we bobbed our heads.

"This is some nice walking away music." I smiled as we kept going.

"Come on girls, let's get home." Nadine smiled as we walked together.

All in all, it's been a very, VERY good day with my friends.

* * *

><p>And there is the twenty-fourth episode! How do you like it? By the way... RIP Saturday Morning cartoons, you were great while they lasted... will you be back? Who knows? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	26. Finding More Evidence

Here is the next episode, 'Helga's Boyfriend'! Despite the fact this is a Helga episode and this episode is about Stinky, I'm going to make this episode a lot different than the original, Stinky will still be in the story, but you'll see the reasons why he's still as he is! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next day, Sunday, I was getting dressed up and brushing my hair when I heard my cell phone rang. I noticed it was Phoebe on the line as I picked up the phone and answered it. "Hey, Pheebs."<p>

"Rhonda, I just got a call from Curly. He just said he may have made a crack on the Lana Vail case." Phoebe's voice said. "We both made arrangements to meet at the park. Get Nadine, and meet us there."

Being serious, I nodded. "All right! Maybe this'll be a chance to crack the case of what happened to Tucker WIDE open. We'll be right there."

As I hung up, I quickly called up Nadine. "Nadine, Rhonda. Phoebe and Curly just got something on where Lana may be. We're meeting them at the park. You game?"

"I'm on my way!" Nadine's voice called. "Thanks, Rhonda."

I nodded, "See you then."

I hung up as I decided to finish up brushing my hair before going out.

* * *

><p>Over at the park, me and Nadine met up with Phoebe and Curly, who were sitting near the bench.<p>

"Thank you for coming." Curly said, seriously. "I'm glad you all came. First of all, I need you three to wear these, VERY important."

Curly then handed three crosses to us. As we slipped them on, I asked, "What are they for?"

"Really, Rhonda, if you've been paying attention at all, you should know that these crosses of Solara will prevent our minds from ever being erased." Curly said. "We don't want to risk our memories being wiped... though in the case of all five of us, at least two of us wont need to worry about the risk, but nevertheless, we need to wear them."

I frowned. "Curly, there's four people."

"I know." Curly shrugged.

Nadine, Phoebe and I looked with confused glances, but then shrugged. This was just another Curly crazy moment.

"Anyway, I just got a hold of where Lana was seen last... she's currently working her way towards a library, where she keeps her eye on a few... potential kids... especially those who are... together with someone..."

"How would you know that?" Nadine asked.

"She works different patterns on a few kids. Ever since Frankie G got captured, she decided to switch up her pattern without anybody noticing. Luckily... I've noticed." Curly explained.

I just rolled my eyes. "Just tell us what we have to do."

"Simple enough, all you girls have to do, in order to get close to Lana, is if you get together with a boy, she won't pick you..." Curly said. "Personally, I wouldn't mind... you know..."

Curly then gave a flirtaesious smile towards me as I groaned. "No. I'm not going to be your 'date'."

Curly laughed. "It's not a date, Rhonda. You're just 'pretending' to be together with me."

I laughed a bit, then frowned, "Find another girl, maybe Nadine and Phoebe will be willing."

Nadine and Phoebe looked at each other as Phoebe said, "I could do it."

Curly expressed a little disappointment, but said, "All right, but if you can't get any boys by noon, we're not going through with the plan."

Nadine paused as she looked at me as I said, "Oh, we'll get somebody, Curly. You just wait and see!"

* * *

><p>"But Rhonda!" Nadine said as we were walking together. "I'm not going out with anybody, and you STILL have not confessed to your 'loved one'. Wait, are you going to confess to Arnold?"<p>

"No, I'm not doing that." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, I don't want to risk putting Arnold in danger if Lana Vail is what she says. No, me and you, we're going to find fake boyfriends to pass through until we find another clue on Tucker. That's it!"

Nadine paused. "I guess... but who would we find...?"

I paused as I looked around the area... seemed to be barren thus far... until I saw... bingo! "Hey, there's two boys we can use!"

Nadine turned to see where I was pointing, and sure enough, there was Stinky and Sid playing catch with each other. Nadine blinked. "Stinky and Sid? Why would we need them?"

"You'll see..." I smiled.

* * *

><p>"So... let me get this straight..." Sid frowned as him, Stinky, me and Nadine were sitting around. "You're going to be paying us a candy bar for at least a day or so to pretend to be your boyfriends."<p>

"Yep." I nodded. "Just for a few hours. Nothing more, nothing less. Basically, we just need you guys to be here at a few places, help us with our things, maybe you can take us to dinner somewhere... like we said, only for a few hours."

Sid raised an eyebrow as he said, "I didn't think you'd like us... like that."

"Yeah, girls." Stinky said. "I hardly know what to say. I mean, I guess I find you attractive in your own way, but I never realized the extent of your feelings for me."

"To be honest, we don't." Nadine said. "I mean, we like you, but we don't like you like you. Basically, we just need you to be our boyfriends, just for a while. Could you help us?"

"I don't know..." Sid paused as Stinky smiled.

"Could it be a Mr. Nutty candy bar?" Stinky asked in interest.

"Sure, for you." Rhonda nodded.

"Hot dang!" Stinky smiled. "Okay girls, you got yourself a hired boyfriend!"

"I'm still not entirely convinced." Sid said, raising an eyebrow. "What's in it for me?"

I sighed. "Sid, one day, in the summer, I MAY call on you for a small favor if we're ever in a small group. If that day comes where we're in said group, I promise I will stick with your team for a long search. I don't know what the favor will be, but just know, I'll owe you a favor if you do this for me."

Sid raised an eyebrow. "Even be my girlfriend for a day?"

"What?" I frowned, then sighed. "All right, fine. Maybe that. Look, do we have a deal?"

Sid said. "All right, Rhonda. We may not be boyfriend/girlfriend in this day, but in that one day in the summer... we definitely will be!"

"Just don't get any ideas!" I frowned.

"Don't worry, I'll worry about the day." Sid smiled.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I sighed. "Anyway, if you want to be my fake boyfriend, Sid, that's fine with me. Nadine, you'll be okay with Stinky?"

"Sure." Nadine nodded as Stinky smiled.

"Okay, great." I smiled as I turned to the two boys. "Now, as hired boyfriends, we need you to meet us at the public library in an hour! Think you can do that?"

The boys nodded.

"Great! Meet us there!" I said as me and Nadine started to walk off.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Nadine whispered.

"Don't worry, nothing'll go wrong with this plan!" I smiled.

"But what if one of them really DOES fall in love with us?" Nadine asked.

"Nadine, that's impossible. You don't fall in love with somebody INSTANTLY for a few hours after you ask them to be a fake boyfriend. Real life does not work like that." I frowned.

"I guess... but..." Nadine started.

"No buts! We're going to get this mystery cracked!" I frowned.

* * *

><p>Pretty soon, we met up with Curly and Phoebe near the foot of the library.<p>

"Okay, now, so we don't get risked being seen, we need to split into different corners. Your boyfriends on your way?" Curly asked.

"Our FAKE boyfriends, and yes, they're coming." I nodded.

"They only know they're on a fake date, but they didn't question why." Nadine said.

"Maybe they think you two lost a bet or something." Phoebe shrugged.

"Well, that may be it. But you never can tell with Stinky or Sid." I shrugged.

"Anyway, we'll be inside. If you see Lana Vail, keep your eye on her." Curly said as Phoebe and him went inside.

Sure enough, a few seconds after the two ran inside, Stinky and Sid showed up as Sid said, "Okay, girls, we're here. What do you need us to do?"

"Follow us inside, and we'll explain how this goes..." Nadine said.

* * *

><p>"Here's the deal." I said to the two as I handed each of them a handkerchief. "Basically, pull out our chairs when we're ready to sit down, and if we sneeze, give us one of these handkerchiefs, and say 'Bless you sweetheart' or something along those lines. Also give us some compliments every now and again, something like the movies do. Think you can handle that?"<p>

"Sure." Sid nodded.

I looked around the library and my eyes lit up as I spotted a figure that looked like a brown haired adult, wearing sunglasses and a beige coat. This had to be Lana Vail, no doubt. My eyes rolled over to Nadine, who saw the figure too as we both nodded. We turned to the boys as we nodded towards them. I said, "Okay, boys, just do this and don't stop until I say 'stop'. Okay?"

The boys nodded. "Good. Let us begin."

Sid smiled as he pulled out the chair for me. I smiled as I sat down in the chair as he pushed it in. I looked over the corner of my eye as Stinky was attempting the same for Nadine, but Nadine slipped and fell as she hit the floor. She just smiled nervously as she sat on the chair as she pushed it in herself. Sid was starting to give some compliments, which were pretty nice, but I didn't hear a whole lot of them, as I was more focused on the figure. The figure seemed to be writing down a few bits of observation as she nodded. She then left as her eyes darted, then she started to walk off, towards the exit of the library.

I heard a small person saying 'pst!' from under my desk. I looked down and saw Phoebe under there, who held up a sign which said, "She is now heading for the roller rink. Get Sid and Stinky over there as quickly as you can."

Phoebe then flipped over the sign as she frowned as I read, "Also, Sid and Stinky? Really?"

I just shrugged. Phoebe just shook her head as I looked over to Sid. "Also, I think the way your hair looks is really, really..."

"Stop!" I said as Sid stopped. "All of a sudden, we find the library... a little dreary. What say we head towards the roller rink?"

Sid paused and smiled. "Sounds fun!"

"Oh thank god." Nadine sighed as she started to get up... but then sneezed.

Stinky then used his supplied handkerchief to wipe Nadine's nose, which I chuckled at. "Bless you, my sweet darlin'."

"Come on." I said as we led Sid and Stinky out of the library.

* * *

><p>"Have I mentioned I don't know how to skate?" Stinky said as we were now in the roller rink, me, Nadine, Sid and Stinky all on roller skates as everybody seemed to be having a great time.<p>

"Don't worry, there's... a first time for everything." Nadine smiled. "Besides, it's not that hard to skate once you get the hang of it."

I darted my eyes around until I saw the familiar figure with the sunglasses and beige coat near a DJ stand, where she was examining the roller derby space and the crowd of kids as she wrote a few names down. I turned towards Sid. "Shall we?"

"We shall, milady!" Sid smiled as he took my arm. I will have to admit, even though I don't like Sid in that way, he was a pretty good skater. But I was paying more attention to the girl near the DJ stand as she nodded. She took a few more names down before taking her leave. I sighed as I looked around. I noticed Curly and Phoebe waving over towards us as I skated over their direction. I leaned my ear towards Curly and Phoebe as Curly whispered quickly, "Next-destination-is-the-park!"

I nodded as we skated a few times, then turned to Sid, "You know, I don't think the roller rink suits us at all? Shall we go strolling in the park?"

"Uh... sure." Sid smiled. "Let's see if Stinky and Nadine want to..."

All of a sudden, the spotlight shined on a couple as we turned... and it was Stinky and Nadine, what do you know? The two quickly spun around as Stinky grabbed a hold of Nadine and held her up high. Nadine smiled, until she heard something Stinky said, which Nadine gave a little face that screamed 'uh-oh'. Whatever Stinky said to her... was probably going to end in disaster. Sure enough, I moved out of the way in time as Stinky started skating towards the rail and threw Nadine towards the pipe organ... luckily, no damage was caused.

Nadine got up dizzily as she said, "I'm okay..."

"Can I have my Mr. Nutty candy bar now?" Stinky said in worry.

I looked over to Stinky as I said, "Don't worry, Stinky. Next little thing we do WON'T involve roller skating."

* * *

><p>After recovering, Nadine and Stinky, and Sid and I walked in the park as we started darting our eyes... and as soon as I spotted our potential target, the girl with sunglasses and beige coat, I turned to our... 'fake' boyfriends. "Why don't we sit here? It's a nice day out, we can just relax..."<p>

Sid and Stinky nodded as they sat down as Nadine sighed in relief. Sid went over to me as I said, "Okay, Sid, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I never thought you'd ask." Sid said as he started telling his life story... but I drowned him out just to keep focus on the girl with the beige coat. After a couple minutes of watching her, she nodded as she got up... then pulled out a remote. To my shock and disbelief, she pushed a button on that remote as she... disappeared... just... disappeared. My eyes darted over to a nearby tree where Curly and Phoebe were watching. Phoebe was staring in disbelief too as Curly gave a knowing smirk. Phoebe then held up a sign saying, "Regroup with us in a few moments."

I nodded as I turned towards Sid, who continued, "...and that was just the first grade! In the second grade..."

"All right, enough." I sighed as I looked towards Sid. "Sid, thank you for being the fake boyfriend for a day, really, it was great... but I think now would be a good time to end it here... sorry it had to end so soon..."

"That's okay, there's still that big favor you owe me one day in the summer." Sid smiled. "I'll let you know when that is..."

"Right..." I said nervously. "Yeah, I really apologized we put you and Stinky on the spot, but..."

"Don't worry about it, girls. We guessed you probably lost a bet, anyway." Sid smiled. "It's all good."

I nodded. "Okay, that's cool."

"See you later, Stinky." Nadine smiled as she shook Stinky's hand as he just stared at her.

"Here's your candy bars, fellas." I said, handing the Mr. Nutty candy bars to the two boys as we walked on our way.

As we separated from the two, Nadine sighed, "Oh thank god. I like Stinky, but... man he's just so... wrong in his approach!"

"I'm sure he's just shy." I smiled.

"Rhonda, he screwed up in the chair thing, he threw me into a pipe organ, I think I'm allergic to him." Nadine sighed.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." I shrugged.

"Whatever." Nadine sighed.

"Anyway, did you just see what Lana Vail did?" I said.

"So, I wasn't crazy when I saw her just disappear?" Nadine said as we reunited with Phoebe and Curly.

"Like I said, Lana Vail's a... different sort of character." Curly explained. "And Hillwood is not a normal place. Sure, it looks normal, but deep down, there's a lot of craziness that goes on within this world."

"So... what can we do?" Phoebe asked. "We don't have some... magic remote like Lana does."

"Nothing for now... but sooner or later, we may need to check out that basketball court, where Tucker was last seen." Curly said.

"Right." We nodded. We knew this mystery was getting close to cracked.

* * *

><p>The next day on Monday, after school, me, Nadine, Phoebe and Curly reunited as we started walking towards the basketball court... as we stopped short.<p>

"What the..." Nadine said as we examined where the basketball court used to be. "This isn't possible. The court just folded up by itself?"

"Maybe..." Curly said. "But take a closer look."

We took a closer look as we noticed something within the folded scene... a small tear, as if leading towards another dimension. I carefully took a peek inside.

It was... strange from the looks of it. Was it my imagination... or... or was this all real? A world within ours? Was it possible?

"How do we get in?" I asked, as Phoebe and Nadine each took their turns looking inside.

"Who knows... but for now, we know there's something there." Curly said, pointing towards the little hole near the folded area where the basketball court once was. "We'll need to do our exploration on the weekend."

"Fair enough." I said as Nadine and Phoebe nodded.

"Well, at least we know there's a lot of craziness going on." Phoebe said as we decided to go our separate ways.

"What do you girls want to do for the rest of the day?" I asked.

"Well, I think I'm going to take a walk in the park..." Nadine said. "I just got this note from somebody in my locker when I was packing up a few things..."

Me and Phoebe turned in interest as I said, "Oh my gosh, you have a secret admirer?"

"I... think so." Nadine said as she showed us the note. "Go ahead and read it."

Phoebe took the note and read it, "Dear Nadine, after carefully thinking about it, I realize that I can't stand being not around you. I want to meet up with you. In the park, around three. I want to talk about something. Signed, your secret admirer."

"Oh my gosh!" I smiled as I hugged Nadine. "You have somebody who admires you from afar! Somebody finally admits you're cute! They have a crush on you!"

Nadine blushed. "Well... I'm sure they must have held it for me sometime..."

"We want to meet him!" I said as I smiled.

"I do too!" Phoebe said. "Just to see who he is!"

"Well... just keep your distance when I see him, okay?" Nadine said. "I'm not ready to leap to the conclusion if it's someone I like."

"All right, all right..." Me and Phoebe nodded.

* * *

><p>We were walking near the park as we sat down near the bench, Nadine going up towards the tree as we watched. Phoebe asked, "Who do you think Nadine's secret admirer is?"<p>

"Who knows?" I asked. "Personally, I want to see who would love this girl enough..."

"Here comes somebody." Phoebe paused as she squinted. I noticed somebody walking over towards Nadine's direction.

"Wait... isn't that... Stinky? What's he doing here?" I said in surprise.

"You don't think he's Nadine's secret admirer?" Phoebe asked.

"I..." I paused... as I laughed. "Oh my gosh, this is so hilarious!"

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"You see, Nadine and I were just having this talk about how if the fake boyfriend plan would go wrong in that one of them would fall for us for real, and I didn't think it would happen. Oh wow, was I proven wrong in that aspect!" I said as we see Nadine look over in surprise as the two were talking.

"What's going on over there?" Phoebe asked.

"Hard to say, but it seems they're talking a bit. Stinky seems a little nervous and disappointed... but Nadine seems to be comforting the guy, making him feel a little better... looks like they're shaking hands... they're talking a small bit, they're waving good-bye... Nadine is coming here." I said as I summarized everything, up to Nadine coming over to our direction. "So, Nadine, Stinky's your secret admirer, huh?"

"Yeah..." Nadine blushed. "Turns out after our little 'fake' date yesterday, Stinky had some... mixed emotions and thought he liked me liked me. He told me about how he went over to Arnold for advice and told him how nervous he was. Arnold must have told him to do the secret admirer thing or something and he did do that. Anyway, I talked to him that the date we had was just fake, and if I did lead him on yesterday, I apologized for it. I didn't mean to make him feel that way about me... but if it was all cool to him, we could still be friends. Stinky agreed, and we just decided to stay friends."

"Well, I'm glad we got that little mystery solved up." I smiled. "I mean, it would be hilarious if Stinky still yearned for you for a couple days!"

"Well, I'm sure he'll find another." Nadine shrugged. "Until then, he's having a good time with the single life."

All three of us nodded as we decided to go along the park. Phoebe then said, "Say girls, have you heard? Last round of the spelling bee's coming up! I think I'm going to enter!"

"Awesome!" I smiled. "I'm here to support!"

"Think you girls can help me practice?" Phoebe asked.

"What are friends for?" Nadine smiled as we all laughed.

And so, we spent the rest of the day in preparation for a spelling bee...

Little did we realize that we may have had a LITTLE competition should Phoebe ever win the spelling bee... but that was for another day...

* * *

><p>There's the twenty-fifth episode! How do you like it? By the way, I am aware of how... unrealistic some things in this fic are, since this takes place in a 'realistic' world... but there are... shall we say 'explanations' behind these scenes, which will be filled in eventually! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	27. What's Broadway, Rhonda?

Now we're going to... 'What's Opera, Arnold?', which I'm going to disguise it a bit as... well, don't want to give TOO much away! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Is it me, or have we taken a lot more field trips in our school day? Well, either way, here we third graders were, on the school bus again... this time, going to an opera. On the bus, we heard a lot of people complaining about opera.<p>

"Why do we need to go to an opera?" I heard Gerald complain. "It's a waste of a good field trip!"

"You said a mouthful, pal. Opera is for wimps!" Harold frowned. "And I can't stand the opera music going on!"

One of our teachers, who wasn't Ms. Slovak, but one of the fifth grade teachers who decided to take our third graders, along with a few fifth graders, to this field trip, Mr. Packenham. Why Ms. Slovak didn't come with us, I have no idea. Maybe she had paperwork to fill out that day, I don't know. The point was, Mr. Packenham was our leader and expert on opera, and right now he was listening to a piece of opera music which I will admit, didn't sound too bad.

As soon as the music finished and the bus stopped, Mr. Packenham smiled as he turned to our class. "And that was Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries. What do you think?"

Most of us complained, Stinky being the loudest complainer saying, "This really bites!"

"Now, Stinky, you're entitled to your opinion, but I bet by the time we finished with this field trip, I'll make an opera lover out of you yet!" Mr. Packenham smiled as he played another sample of music. "Now, this is Pagliacci, the singing clown."

Harold mocked it a little by saying, "Oh, look at me, I'm Pagliacci, the big sad clown, boo hoo hoo."

The kids laughed a little before turning back attention to Mr. Packenham as we were getting off the bus in front of an opera hall.

"Anyway..." Mr. Packenham pointed to a poster of a couple holding a pose. "This is what we're going to be seeing today, Carmen. A classic tale of power and faithless love, the opera, Carmen."

I looked up, a little interested in the story. And so was every kid.

"This story settles around the heroine, Carmen, the pitiful gypsy, who flirst with the Spanish officer, Don Jose." Mr. Packenham explained as all the kids smiled, liking the story. "Don Jose is... how you'd say... charmed by Carmen, and lets her escape arrest, for... uh... how do I put this... uh..."

Oh boy, I think this is one of those shows where either gratuitous violence or sex was discussed. I wonder if it's the latter. "...causing harm to another girl."

Yeah, it was the former. I turned to Phoebe as I said, "What do you think, Phoebe?"

"I'm personally excited." Phoebe smiled. "Carmen is a great story!"

We turned back towards Mr. Packenham as he continued, "But Carmen forgets all about her love for Don Jose the minute she sets eyes on the toreror, Escamillo."

"Toreror?" Gerald said. "What's that?"

Curly, back to his usual crazy antics, smiled as he pulled out a white cloth. "You know, a toreador, a bull fighter!"

Curly then held the white sheet as Harold imitated a bull and charged as Curly pulled back the cloth and Harold ran past. I will admit, as childish as Curly was, he did have a good charm. If only he'd stop giving me that stupid look...

The lights then flashed in the opera theater as Mr. Packenham said in excitement, "Oh my gosh! Well, the show's about to start! Everyone have your tickets ready!"

We all chattered in excitement as we walked inside, ready for anything. As we walked, Nadine said, "You really think this opera would be great?"

"I think so." I smiled. "I'm a fan of music, as my mom and dad are, and I heard them listening to a few opera CDs, so I wouldn't mind listening to it."

"But you do have personal tastes, for music?" Phoebe asked as we went in.

"Well, personally, I'd rather go to Broadway and listen to their musicals. I'm a Broadway girl." I explained. "Though it wouldn't hurt to listen to opera every now and again."

As we went towards our seats, Phoebe asked, "Aren't you worried that Ruth just happens to be on the same bus seeing the same story as us and Arnold?"

I sighed. "I'd like to not think about that right now. Besides, as you know, it's just a puppy love crush."

"Chances are, he'll probably imagine himself and Ruth on that stage, doing a rendition of opera." Nadine said.

"Well, if he lulls himself to sleep, that's his problem. If I were to lull myself to sleep to this music... well, I'd be imagining doing a Broadway show of my life up to now." I smiled. "Besides, I like Broadway shows. Opera ends mostly in tragedy anyway."

Phoebe and Nadine paused as Phoebe said, "I suppose you have a point."

Pretty soon, everybody was getting into their seats, as we saw Arnold and Gerald sitting next to us as the music started. I sighed as I kept watching the play. The continuous singing was great, and...

You know... it's not bad... could...

...easily...

...stay a...

...awak...

* * *

><p><strong>"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to say, thank you all for making it through this with us so far! As a special gift from me to you, I like to present these musical numbers for you, depicting the past events so far! Enjoy!"<strong>

I woke up as I noticed that I was on a stage version of the city as I saw the other kids who seemed to be ready for a big production number. I saw Arnold smiling as music was starting up. Arnold walked out to the stage as he began his musical number.

(To the tune of _'Belle'_ from _'Beauty and the_ _Beast'_)

(**Arnold**)

_**What a day,**_

_**To go in my own daze,**_

_**Like the days,**_

_**I have had before...**_

_**Going through**_

_**My own everyday life,**_

_**With random words like this...**_

Some of the kids in the play then started shouting random words. "Dance floor! Cold war! Front door! Galore! No more!"

_**There goes Harold being mean as always,**_

_**The same old tricks he does is bold!**_

_**Every morning just the same,**_

_**But this one I can get tame,**_

_**In this same old boring life!**_

"Hey Arnold!" Harold smirked as he walked past Arnold. "Look at me, I'm a bully!"

"So you are." Arnold rolled his eyes.

"Watch yourself, Ah-nold! I'll be watching!" Harold said as he walked off quickly, me just watching as I was confused by the events. Was I dreaming this? I must be, because every kid was singing!

(**All kids except Rhonda**)

_**Look, there he goes, the boy is nice, no doubt!**_

_**This boy has some eyes that glow like gold!**_

(**Gerald**)

**_Never lets life get him down!_**

(**Curly**)

**_Even knows what rhymes with noun!_**

(**All kids except Rhonda**)

_**No doubt that he is very nice, Arnold!**_

(**Stinky**)

**_Hello!_**

(**Sid**)

**_Hey there!_**

(**Stinky**)

_**How is your long day!**_

(**Sheena**)

**_Hello!_**

(**Pea Pod Kid**)

_**Hey there!**_

(**Sheena**)

_**How is your friend?**_

Eugene tried to run in, but slid offscreen and crashed into something.

(**Eugene**)

_**I am okay!**_

(**Curly**)

_**He hit a spotlight!**_

(**Arnold**)

_**I never want this good old day to end!**_

The song then stopped playing as I came on stage with Phoebe and Nadine as a new song started up.

(To the tune of _'The Bronco's Buck'_ from _'Wander Over Yonder'_)

(**Rhonda**)

_**We need to get the book away from my cute crush!**_

_**There's a drawing in there that I must retrieve!**_

(**Nadine**)

_**I don't get what's the deal,**_

_**If you tell him, you'll feel free,**_

_**That you can very well believe!**_

"It's not simple!" I sighed, looking at my friends.

(**Phoebe**)

_**With your secret, it's not very healthy to keep,**_

_**No good secret can be kept forever!**_

(**Nadine and Phoebe**)

_**But don't feel bad, we are here**_

_**You can always lend a good ear**_

_**Plus we always find ways that's clever!**_

I looked nervously as Arnold was now coming onstage, looking at the pink book that I accidentally "dropped" on his lap.

_**So what if he has your silly poems,**_

_**He thinks they're cute!**_

I saw Arnold giving a slight smile at the poems as I smile back.

_**It's not like that he will give them**_

_**the old, old boot!**_

I sighed as he didn't notice as he walked along his way.

_**You two make a really good couple,**_

_**Don't you agree?**_

_**You're nervous to say you love him,**_

_**Open your heart with your small key!**_

I turned to see Phoebe and Nadine give a small dance as I gave a smile to the girls.

_**Just give your heart a very big chance**_

_**You've had this heartache for very long!**_

_**It'll all be worth** **it**_,_** you will agree**_

_**Because finally you will see,**_

_**You'll convey your feelings through song!**_

_**Oh yeah!**_

_**You'll convey your feelings through...**_

_**Song!**_

I decided to join Phoebe and Nadine in their silly dance as I heard Curly doing some silly sounds and random dances in the background as the song finally ended. The stage was then set up as me, Phoebe, Arnold, Gerald, Harold, and Curly were now sitting around the table where we had the meeting on whether Eugene was guilty or not.

(To the tune of _'A Step in the Right Direction' _from _'Bedknobs and Broomsticks'_)

(**Arnold**)

_**Let's give the evidence another good look!**_

(**Rhonda**)

_**After all, Eugene may not be guilty as portrayed!**_

(**Arnold**)

_**Let's give the evidence another good look!**_

(**Rhonda**)

_**After all, Eugene may not be guilty as portrayed!**_

(**Harold**)

_**I think Eugene did it because of a witness!**_

_**A made up cousin of Stinky's, it's my business!**_

(**Rhonda**)

_**Did the witness get good proof, I don't think so!**_

_**Eugene may not be guilty, should we go?**_

(**Arnold**)

_**Let's give the evidence another good look!**_

(**Rhonda**)

_**Eugene may not be guilty, should we go?**_

(**Arnold**)

_**Let's give the evidence another good look!**_

(**Rhonda**)

_**Eugene may not be guilty, should we go?**_

(**Phoebe**)

_**I have the numbers, they really don't lie**_

_**Statistically, Eugene did it on the fly**_

(**Rhonda**)

**_Anyone knows why Eugene wears socks with sandals?_**

**_Eugene may not be guilty, it's a scandal!_**

(**Arnold**)

_**Let's give the evidence another good look!**_

(**Rhonda**)

**_Eugene may not be guilty, it's a scandal!_**

(**Arnold**)

_**Let's give the evidence another good look!**_

(**Rhonda**)

**_Eugene may not be guilty, it's a scandal!_**

(**Gerald**)

_**I'm telling you, Eugene has done it!**_

_**The evidence piles against him, bit by bit!**_

(**Rhonda**)

_**That may be true, but Eugene may be betrayed,**_

_**After all, Eugene may not be guilty as portrayed!**_

The confident song then ended as Curly stood up as he was about to announce his guiltiness... but then the stage turned as Nadine came out in a detective outfit, joining me and Phoebe as the others left the stage as we looked around as if looking around for somebody.

(To the tune of _'New Scooby-Doo Movies'_ intro)

(**Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe**)

_**Hey, Tucker!**_

_**Tucker Wittenburg**_

_**Lookin' for you!**_

_**Tucker Wittenburg, where are you?**_

_**You are missing, we know you're not around!**_

_**But we are determined to find you, just make a sound!**_

_**Tucker!**_

_**Wittenburg!**_

_**Tucker!**_

_**Wittenburg!**_

Me, Nadine and Phoebe started poking around random corners as we were trying to find Tucker, but no luck.

**_La la la la la, la la la la_**

**_La la la la la, la la la!_**

**_Tucker!_**

**_Wittenburg!_**

**_Tucker!_**

"Oh, Rhonda!" Nadine and Phoebe smiled.

"Wake up, please!" Phoebe said.

"What?" I blinked.

* * *

><p>"Huh, what?" I looked around and saw that the stage for Carmen was setting up for the second act.<p>

"Have you paid any attention to what I've been saying?" Phoebe frowned as she looked at me strangely.

"Of course... uh..." I said, trying to look up in the sky.

"You're looking up at the ceiling. That indicates you weren't listening." Phoebe frowned.

"Sorry, I guess I dozed for a moment." I sighed.

Phoebe smiled. "That's all right, we don't blame you. Look, Arnold did it too."

I turned to see Arnold dozing off a bit too. The next thing I knew, we saw a spitball hitting Arnold. Arnold got up and looked around in confusion. "What the? Hey, cut it out! Who's doing that?"

We all turned to glare at Harold, who said, "Hey, I had to shut you up somehow! Your snoring was louder than the orchestra."

Everyone except me, Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe and Nadine laughed. I turned a slight glare to Harold, who didn't notice, as I turned back to my seat.

"So, what's next?" I asked.

"If you can keep yourself awake again, the next act is going to have Carmen trying to convince Don Jose to desert from the army and join her band of gypsy smugglers. All goes ok for a while, but then this really handsome guy named Escamillo comes along." Phoebe started as I tried to...

...pay...

...atten...

...ti...

* * *

><p>I was back at the stage again as I noticed it was set up like the Cheese Festival. Nearby, I saw Arnold staring his eyes into Ruth, who was looking up. I sighed as I looked down.<p>

(To the tune of _'Kiss the Girl' _from _'The Little Mermaid'_)

(**Nadine**)

_**There you see him,**_

_**Staring at her through his eyes!**_

_**You're afraid that you'll lose him,**_

_**But you know you have to say it!**_

_**Please, Rhonda, you have to try,**_

_**You really have to date the boy!**_

"Nadine?" I asked as I saw Nadine and Phoebe coming out, beating drums to the rhythm.

(**Nadine and Phoebe**)

_**This is your moment!**_

_**Get close to him right now!**_

_**Rhonda, please do it soon,**_

_**Or you'll miss your opportunity,**_

_**You'll be free,**_

_**And you'll feel much better**_

_**Once you date the boy!**_

Getting filled with confidence, I went over to where Arnold was and sat down next to him.

_**Please, please, please, please, please, just do it now,**_

_**Don't have a cow,**_

_**Come on and date the boy!**_

Arnold turned to me as we stared into our eyes.

_**Rhonda, as your very best friends,**_

_**We please advise you,**_

_**Just say you love the boy!**_

I was about to say my feelings... when all of a sudden, the music changed as we were now in a train setting, Phoebe, Nadine, Arnold, Gerald and I were on stage. We looked to Phoebe as she frowned.

(To the tune of '_Gravity Falls'_ intro)

(**Gerald**)

_**Do you see? This train is haunted!**_

(**Phoebe**)

_**No, it isn't and I can prove it!**_

(**Arnold**)

_**The lights have all just gone off!**_

(**Phoebe**)

_**We only went through a tunnel!**_

(**Nadine**)

_**The fiery pits of this hell?**_

(**Phoebe**)

_**We're all at the steel mill!**_

(**Rhonda**)

_**I guess we all feel silly!**_

(**Phoebe**)

**_Another mystery solved! Case closed!_**

The setting then changed as we were in the background, me, Nadine and Phoebe talking with Curly as he held up a wanted poster of Lana Vail.

(To the tune of _'Never Smile at a Crocodile'_ from _'Peter Pan'_)

(**Curly**)

_**Never trust that Lana Vail!**_

_**No you have to get away from Lana Vail!**_

_**Don't be too tempted by her welcome grin!**_

_**She'll kidnap you and send you to another dimension!**_

_**Never trust that Lana Vail!**_

_**She kidnapped Tucker and my sister too!**_

_**Run away! Find the kids!**_

_**We need to do something! Save the day!**_

_**Just as long as we don't trust Lana Vail!**_

The stage then changed up as if to make a big finale as every kid came out, Arnold in the front of the stage, the last part of the first tune starting to play.

(To the last part of the tune of _'Belle'_ from _'Beauty and the Beast'_)

(**Arnold**)

_**There must be more to life than just the bores!**_

(**Rhonda**)

_**Someday, Arnold, I hope I will be yours!**_

All of a sudden, the crowd of kids crowded me up as I tried to get through to unite with Arnold.

(**Everyone except Arnold and Rhonda**)

_**Hey Arnold, he's the boy that's peculiar!**_

_**He's like a God that's not very cold!**_

_**He's a very odd one!**_

_**We're almost done with this song!**_

_**He's a very good boy,**_

_**A nice and good boy,**_

_**He really is a good boy,**_

_**Arnold!**_

I then united with Arnold as I held his hand, the curtain coming down as the musical ending.

* * *

><p>Around the same time, the curtain was setting down as I was waking up. I yelped as I realized I put my head on Arnold's lap, who had dozed off too. I quickly jolted upright as Arnold was about to get up.<p>

I turned to see Phoebe and Nadine, both of whom smirked as Nadine said, "So, how was your beauty sleep?"

"Why didn't you girls wake me?" I whispered.

"You looked cute sleeping with him, we didn't want to wake you." Phoebe smiled.

"Sorry I didn't pay attention to the play... again." I sighed.

"That's okay." Phoebe smiled. "We'll tell you on the way home... if you can stay awake that long."

I blushed. "Oh, shut up."

Well, as our school packed up from the school bus and left, I stayed awake to listen to what I missed, this time, listening to Phoebe intently. But I couldn't think back to that dream... it felt... magical.

* * *

><p>There's the twenty-sixth episode! How do you like it? How do you like the song parodies I did? I have some extended versions, but I'm going to post them up on Deviantart... when that'll be, I don't know. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	28. Meeting Olga Again

And now we go to 'Spelling Bee', which I'm going to put back in a character I introduced long ago, but haven't got around to her since then! That's right, I'm bringing in... well, you can probably guess as you read the chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Art?"<p>

"Art. A-R-T. Art."

"Correct. Foliage."

"Foliage. F-O-L-I-A-G-E. Foliage."

"Correct again. Rein?"

"Definition, please?"

"The leather strap used to control a horse."

"Rein. R-E-I-N. Rein."

"Correct!" I smiled as I clapped for my friend, Phoebe. Both of us were over at my house as I was prepping her up for the spelling contest. I was reading through a dictionary to look up words that seemed good to test her on.

"You know, it's not entirely necessary." Phoebe glared. "I know all the words, I can spell them all out."

"I know, but I want you to do good at that spelling bee! It's for all of our third grade class, if you get in, you'll be in the National Finals for the National Spelling Bee, and I want you to do really good!" I said.

"You know, you COULD just do it yourself." Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"Right, but I can't spell any of the harder words." I explained.

"Spell surveillance." Phoebe looked up, as if to test me, taking away the dictionary from me. "Without looking it up."

"Surveillance. S-U-R-V-A-L-L-E-N-C-E. Surveillance." I said as I looked up to Phoebe.

"Actually, the correct spelling is S-U-R-V-E-I-L-L-A-N-C-E." Phoebe corrected me. "Let me try another word. Spell translucent."

"Translucent. T-R-A-N-S-L-O-O-S-A-N-T. Translucent." I said simply.

"The correct spelling is T-R-A-N-S-L-U-C-E-N-T." Phoebe explained. "Wow, you are a horrible speller. Spell cat."

"Cat. C-A-T. Cat." I shrugged.

"Well, you can do simple, small words that you know the meaning to, anyway..." Phoebe shrugged. "But what makes you think I can do good? There COULD be other spellers that are better than me in our class."

"But just imagine the possibilities, Phoebe?" I smiled as I patted a hand on her shoulder. "You could get yourself a good trophy, you could make your parents proud, and best of all, you can try your very best!"

"Are you sure you're helping me because I want to try my best, or is it because you want the money that goes with it?" Phoebe said, unsure.

I looked at the girl, as if offended. "Why, Phoebe, are you implying that if you win, I would take advantage of you and get that five hundred dollars? Seriously, Phoebe, whatever you do with that money is up to you!"

Phoebe sighed. "I'm sorry, Rhonda. I guess I don't know why I'm being so suspicious."

"You're probably just nervous, that people would become better than you at spelling." I smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I promise you, Phoebe, no person is a better speller than you, and if there was a better speller, than he or she would have to be on equal ground!"

Phoebe paused... as she smiled. "Yeah, you're right. I'm not going to let my nerves get the best of me." She handed me the dictionary back. "Give me another word."

"All right... spell 'thesaurus'." I said, looking up a word in the dictionary.

Phoebe, filled with confidence, took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>"Thesaurus. T-H-E-S-A-U-R-U-S. Thesaurus."<p>

"That's correct, Phoebe." Miss Slovak smiled as Phoebe gave a small smile as we all clapped for her. She sat down in one of the chairs nearby as I saw Gerald taking his turn. "Okay, Gerald, your word is 'trauma'."

"Drama. D-R-A-M-A. Drama."

"No, I'm sorry, Gerald, wrong word. The word is 'TRAUMA', not 'DRAMA'."

"Man!" Gerald groaned as he went back to his seat.

"Sheena?" Miss Slovak announced as another one of our classmates, Sheena, came up to the podium. "Your word is 'jacuzzi'."

"Jacuzzi. G-A-C-U-Z-I. Jacuzzi."

"Sorry, Sheena, I'm afraid that's wrong." Miss Slovak shook her head.

"Oh well." Sheena shrugged as she went back to her seat.

I probably never talked about Sheena. Well... we don't mention her quite a lot. Sometimes, we would see her being a peace-giver, but most times, she often hangs out with the geeks. While she's not a person I talk to as often, she's still a respectable member of our group. After all, Sheena does have some interesting qualities. What those are, we see glimpses of them every now and again.

"Rhonda?" Miss Slovak said as I came up. "Your word is... 'knoll'."

I sighed, not knowing what that word is. I only had one option. "Could I have that in a sentence, please?"

"I walked up the small 'knoll' and back." Miss Slovak said.

I sighed, trying to spell as best as I could. "Knoll. N-O-L. Knoll."

"Sorry, Rhonda, wrong spelling." Miss Slovak shook her head.

I knew I wasn't going to get it anyway. I decided to sit back in my desk as I watched Arnold coming up.

"Arnold?" Miss Slovak said. "Your word is 'nuclear'."

Everyone noticed that Arnold was in that trance once again. Miss Slovak looked over in concern. "Arnold? Arnold? Arnold!"

That snapped Arnold out of attention as he looked up. "Oh, sorry. What was the word again?"

Miss Slovak sighed as some of the kids laughed a bit. "Nuclear."

"Oh yeah. Nuclear. N-U-C-L-E-A-R. Nuclear."

"That's correct." Miss Slovak smiled as he joined Phoebe in the stands. I noticed Phoebe staring in surprise and then her eye was twitching a little. Miss Slovak paused. "Hmmm... this is interesting. Seems we have two of the best spellers in our third grade class. But to be sure... Phoebe, come on up."

Phoebe nodded as she went up. "Yes, Miss Slovak?"

"Spell the word 'Larynx'." Miss Slovak said.

"Larynx. L-A-R-Y-N-X. Larynx."

"Correct." Miss Slovak said as Phoebe went to sit down. "Arnold, spell the word, 'impromptu'."

"Impromptu. I-M-P-R-O-M-P-T-U. Impromptu." Arnold said, confidently.

"That is correct. Phoebe, spell the word 'parquet'." Miss Slovak said as Phoebe went up.

"Parquet. P-A-R-Q-U-E-T. Parquet." Phoebe said in confidence.

"Correct again. Arnold, spell 'sequoia'." Miss Slovak said.

"Sequoia. S-E-Q-U-O-I-A. Sequoia." Arnold smiled, Phoebe frowning a bit.

I watched intently as the spelling match went on for a few minutes. Pretty soon, Miss Slovak nodded as Arnold just finished up the last word he spelled... correctly. "No doubt about it, you two are the best spellers here in our third grade class. I'm going over to Principal Wartz and he'll see what he thinks. I'll be back a minute, class."

As Miss Slovak left the classroom, Arnold and Phoebe went back to their seats as Phoebe was angrily muttering next to my seat. I smiled as I whispered to my friend, "Phoebe, you're not being competitive, are you?"

"What, me?" Phoebe tried to put on a fake smile. "Why would I be competitive? Especially when you learn that another best speller in our class happens to be the one YOU happen to have a crush on!"

Fortunately, Phoebe whispered the last part as she pointed to me. I looked at her in the eyes. "Phoebe, so what if Arnold is equally a good speller? I still have confidence in you! Besides, you shouldn't try to be so competitive. It's not healthy."

Phoebe took a few deep breaths as she calmed down. "I guess you're right..."

"I know I'm right." I smiled.

"...but I can't help but shake the feeling that Arnold may as well be my competition... plus, I wouldn't be surprised if you rooted for him!" Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Come on. Sure, I'd like to cheer for Arnold, but you're my main bet. Besides, I want this to be YOUR moment." I assured her. "Be confident in yourself, don't be competitive! Just have fun and do your best!"

"Thanks, Rhonda." Phoebe smiled as Miss Slovak went back in the classroom.

"After some careful consideration, by chance, it seems that both Arnold and Phoebe are the best spellers in the entire school! That means that both of them are eligible for the citywide spelling bee on Saturday! Winner of the spelling bee will receive five hundred dollars."

The kids applauded as Arnold and Phoebe smiled. They seemed to be pretty confident. As was I. For Phoebe and Arno- uh, Phoebe! Yeah, only Phoebe!

Man, my mind is starting to jumble up.

* * *

><p>"Need any help on practicing for the words?" I asked as me, Nadine and Phoebe started to walk home.<p>

"No thanks, I think with all the words you helped me with, you did more than enough help." Phoebe said.

"Well, we just want to be sure so you'll be prepared on Saturday." Nadine smiled.

"Thanks girls, but really, I got this." Phoebe smiled.

"Just want to be sure." I said. "Wouldn't want you to get too nervous."

"Really, Rhonda, I'm fine. If I can't handle it, who can?" Phoebe smiled. "Well, I better get home to practice. See you girls!"

I smiled as me and Nadine waved to our departing friend. As soon as she was out of earshot, I quickly became worried as I turned to Nadine. "Nadine, quick, I need advice."

"Oh brother." Nadine sighed. "Let me guess, you're torn between Arnold and Phoebe in terms of who to cheer for for the spelling bee."

"How did you guess?" I asked.

"Lucky guess." Nadine shrugged. "Look, Rhonda, you have nothing to worry about. Besides, there's like, ten contestants from each different school competing in the spelling bee, Arnold and Phoebe happen to be two of them. If one of them gets out before the final two, just root for the other."

"That's still complicates things." I sighed. "Either way, I feel guilt."

"Look, don't worry about it." Nadine assured me. "You want Arnold to do good, I understand that. You also want Phoebe to do good. I understand that too. Look, my advice... just cheer for both, but mostly cheer for Phoebe to make it seem like you are supporting her. If she fails..."

"And I know she won't." I said.

"...then just root for Arnold. It's still a win-win situation." Nadine smiled.

I sighed. "I... I need a lot to think about. I'm going to the park to clear my head."

"I'll be heading on home, then." Nadine said as she started to part ways. "I'll see you around, Rhonda."

I sighed as I kept walking.

* * *

><p>I found myself sitting on the park bench just thinking about what to do... I sighed, not knowing what to do.<p>

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?"

"No, go right ahea-" I looked up, instantly knowing the voice... and recognizing the face. "Olga? Is that you? You may not remember me, but I'm..."

"Rhonda, of course!" Olga gave off a perfect smile as she sat next to me.

All of a sudden, my head started to ache again. I didn't pay it any mind though. "So you do remember?"

"How can I forget?" Olga smiled. "We met each other in the library last. I believe we were studying the different sea creatures. How'd your report go, by the way?"

"Oh, not too bad." I shrugged. "A, at the most."

"That's great!" Olga smiled. "I got an A on my report as well."

"What are you doing out in the park?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I just got done with my recent year of community college." Olga explained. "I'm still waiting on my report card, so until I get my grades, I'll be happy. But as usual, I know what my grades are going to be."

"Straight A's?" I guessed.

"Oh, yes. How'd you know?" Olga asked.

"You are a Pataki, and as I hear your dad say in those beeper commercials, 'Patakis are always perfect'." I shrugged.

"Yeah..." Olga sighed... though I noticed the tone was a little sadder than usual, but she went back to her chipper personality. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, I'm just doing some thinking." I explained. "I have these two friends, see, and I want to root for them at the spelling bee tomorrow, but..."

"Oh, the Spelling Bee!" Olga instantly smiled. "I remember my first time when I went to the Spelling Bee tournament. Daddy would never stop bragging about the win, though I don't blame him, it was one of my best moments."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. "So, you entered the same spelling bee and won?"

"Of course." Olga smiled. "Though I was a little nervous, I managed to get through it just fine. My final word was 'Qualm'. Q-U-A-LLLLLLLLLLL-M. Qualm."

Olga held out the L when she spelled it as she continued, "The L was silent, but I got it! Daddy and Mommy were very proud of me for doing my best. In fact, the Spelling Bee trophy was just the first of many trophies I've collected. I've collected plenty more afterwards."

"Your mother and father must have been very proud of you, Olga." I smiled.

Olga paused as she looked down, "I... guess you could say that."

I noticed once again Olga seemed a little sad, but she went happy again as she said, "Anyway, since I'm not going to be in community college again until next year, I've decided to do a few things around the area. It's funny you brought up the spelling bee, Rhonda."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well, I'm going to be the main host on the show. Even though I'm too old to be a contestant, I can still take part in the spelling bee by being a hostess. Daddy's going to be there too, promoting his beepers." Olga explained.

"Wow..." I said in amazement. "So, you're going to be a host!"

"I sure am!" Olga smiled. "Say, would you like to sit up on the front seat on Saturday and watch how I do my hosting skills? I bet you'd love it."

"Sure, Olga, I can definitely do that!" I smiled.

Olga smiled as she gave me a ticket. "That's great. Here's one of my reserved seat numbers. Daddy already has his reserved seat, and I needed another person to fill that in... and since you have friends in the spelling bee, I'm sure they would love to see your face at the front seat when you're rooting for them."

Oh right, my friends. I yelped, but smiled, "Thanks, Olga!"

"Anytime!" Olga smiled as she got up. "Well, I better be going. Daddy needs to make sure I'm prepared for Saturday. Heaven knows I'll need it."

"Okay, then." I smiled as I got up. "I'll see you around, Olga!"

"Bye, Rhonda!" Olga smiled as she and I went separate ways.

And just like before, when we left our separate ways... that head ache instantly disappeared. It was nice of Olga to give me a VIP seat in the front row... but I was still having trouble on who to root for. I thought back to Nadine's words, on just cheering for both, but mostly cheer for Phoebe, and in case Phoebe loses, root for Arnold. I paused... and smiled. I knew what I had to do!

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, the big spelling bee was about to occur. I came in with Phoebe by my side as I smiled to her. "Hey, Phoebe, do your best out there! I'll be in the very front row, cheering you on!"<p>

Phoebe smiled as she hugged me. "Thanks, Rhonda."

"No problem." I said, patting her head as she let me go and went off. I looked around for my seat until I found it on the front row. As I got comfortable, I saw Olga talking with another person, presumably her dad. I recognized the man with the green shirt, brown khakis and grey hair anywhere. My parents always described the man, and heck, I even saw him on TV quite a few times, promoting those beepers he's selling. Bob Pataki, or as the people of the big business like to call him, Big Bob Pataki. For reference, I'm going to call him Mr. Pataki.

Olga turned and noticed me as she smiled. "Oh, there she is now."

Olga then took her father over to meet me. "Daddy, this is the girl I was talking about, the Lloyd I mentioned."

Instantly as soon as they came near me, the head ache twinged up again. Seems it was going a little half full. I ignored it as best as I could as I nervously said, "How do you do, sir?"

Mr. Pataki kept an eye on me as he said, "So, you're the Lloyd's precious little girl, huh? My business rival's little girl, acquaintances with my own, hm?"

"Uh... yes sir." I said, looking at him straight in the eyes. I don't know why, but inside, my heart was beating at a faster rate, and my head still ached.

"Hmmm... tell your folks Big Bob Pataki is keeping a close eye on them." Big Bob said as he just departed. My heart rate depleted to its normal rate, but the headache was still there.

Olga sighed as she sat down. "I'm sorry, Daddy does this to most of my friends."

"That's all right, I kind of expected that reaction." I sighed. "My parents... don't really get along with the Patakis. I really don't know why."

"Maybe one of them was friends with the other at one point, but felt betrayed?" Olga guessed.

"Maybe..." I shrugged. "I don't really know. I don't follow their business politics as much."

"Yeah, I don't either." Olga sighed. "It won't change the small friendship we have going, will it?"

I smiled a bit as I said, "Oh no, Olga. It's perfectly fine. We can still see each other."

Another twinge of pain acted up in my head as I groaned.

"Oh, that's good." Olga smiled as she looked at her watch. "Oh, look at the time, I should get going and host this. See you later, Rhonda."

I waved to Olga as my headaches stopped. I wonder why I keep getting these headaches. Is there something in this room I'm allergic to?

Anyway, pretty soon, the seats were pretty much filled up as Nadine sat behind me. "So, a VIP seat from Olga, huh?"

"Sorry I didn't tell you. If I knew, I would have taken you." I said guiltily.

"That's okay, Rhonda." Nadine smiled. "At least I'm right behind you. Besides, we're both here to support our school, after all, mostly Phoebe!"

"Right." I said, smiling. "And I know exactly who to root for!"

I smiled as I put on a button that said 'To Phoebe and Arnold!'

"Going for both, huh?" Nadine smiled. "Well, best of luck to the both of them."

"Yep." I sighed, smiling as I relaxed in my chair.

* * *

><p>Pretty soon, the spelling bee was about to begin as Olga came up to the podium. "Greetings all, and welcome to the City Spelling Bee Finals. I'm your host, Olga Pataki."<p>

A lot of applause was heard as Olga smiled. "Please, please, you're too kind, really. Anyway, here are the contestants for our spelling bee. From PS 113, he's a Grade A student from his class, please welcome, "Larry Larabee"!"

Everyone applauded as this Larry came in.

"Next up, from PS 114, three students that have managed to get where they were in terms of academics, and may as well be on their way to an early grade, from the second, fourth and fifth grade respectively, please welcome... Kyle Glacis, Ray Sparkle and Yolei Fisher!"

Everyone applauded as two boys (Kyle and Ray) and a girl (Yolei) came in and took their seats.

"From PS 116, these two girls are smart for their age and they're twin sisters! Please welcome Penelope and Hermione Richter!"

Everyone applauded as two twin sisters came in as they giggled.

"From PS 117, he seems to be raised up as the perfect boy, and confidentially, I don't blame him." Olga said, muttering the last part so that nobody heard it, but I did. "Please welcome, "Seymour Stump"!"

Everyone applauded as a brown haired boy with glasses and a white and red striped shirt came out.

"From PS 118, from the school I personally graduated from, no bias here, here are Phoebe Heyerdahl and Arnold..." Olga paused. "Just let me get my thumb out of the way, there we go... Arnold Shortman!"

Everyone applauded, especially me, as Arnold and Phoebe came out.

"Well, there goes a potential running gag that would have been funny." I heard Curly's voice sigh.

I did a double take as I saw Curly sitting next to Nadine. I then whispered, "What are you doing here, you psychopath?"

"What? Can't a guy root for his fellow students?" Curly shrugged.

I just rolled my eyes as I sat down, sighing. I swear, that kid...

"And finally, from PS 119, hailing from the second grade, the smartest kid in the world, I like to see him try... please welcome, "Taylor Grizzikoff"!"

Everyone applauded as this Taylor kid came in.

"All right, the spelling bee rules are simple." Olga smiled. "One at a time, I will call your names. I will then give you a word. You do have the option to ask for a definition AND to ask me to use it in a sentence. If you spell the word wrong, you are out of the game. Last speller standing wins the trophy and the five hundred dollar prize. Are we all settled in, spellers?"

The ten spellers nodded as they took their position. They were ready as ever.

"We did a random number generator to see who gets to go first, and Taylor, you are lucky number one." Olga said as Taylor nodded as he walked up. "Okay, Taylor, your word is 'glacial'."

Taylor gave a smirk. "Glacial. G-L-A-C-I-E-L. Glacial."

A hornbuzz sounded as Taylor jumped.

"Oh, so sorry. But that's incorrect." Olga shook her head as we heard some of the audience members groan. "I'm afraid you are out. Next up is Yolei Fisher."

Yolei nodded as she came up.

"Yolei, your word is 'absurd'."

Yolei paused as if to think.

"A bee! Is you Hardy?" Someone in the middle of the audience was shouting a little.

I groaned. Really? One of the parents in the audience was trying to get this girl to cheat? I caught it right away.

"Absurd. A-B-S-U-R-D. Absurd." Yolei said nervously.

"That is correct." Olga smiled as everyone applauded.

"Honey, I'm not a bee, and my name's not Hardy." a male voice whispered from a couple rows back. When did I get heightened hearing?

"Quiet, just play along with whatever I say." A female voice whispered from the same couple rows back.

Olga then coughed as she said, "Before I move on, I would like to ask the audience to PLEASE, refrain from talking. Okay, next contestant... Phoebe."

Phoebe nodded as she came up.

"Phoebe, your word is 'sanctimonius'." Olga smiled.

Phoebe smiled. "Sanctimonius. S-A-N-C-T-I-M-O-N-I-U-S. Sanctimonius."

"That is correct." Olga smiled as everyone, including myself, applauded. "Next contestant... Penelope Richter."

Everyone applauded as Penelope came up to the podium. "Okay, Penelope, your word is 'resurrection'."

"Resurrection. R-E-S-U-R-R-E-C-T-I-O-N. Resurrection." Penelope smiled.

"That is correct." A ding sound heard as Olga smiled. Penelope took her seat. "Next up is Larry."

Larry then came up to the podium. "Larry, your word is 'resume'."

"Resume. R-E-S-O-O-M-A-Y. Resume."

A hornbuzz sounded as Olga shook her head. "So sorry, that's incorrect."

Larry then left the stage as the audience groaned. "Ray, you are next."

Ray took the stage as he took a deep breath. Olga then said, "Your word is 'tee'."

Ray smiled. "Tee. T. Tee."

A hornbuzz then sounded as a lot of the audience laughed. Olga shook her head. "I'm sorry, tee is three letters, not one. I'm afraid you're out."

"That has to be an epic fail... one for the TVTropes page." Curly shook his head.

"What?" I turned to Curly in confusion.

"Forget I said anything." Curly shrugged.

I just blinked in confusion as I turned back to the stage. Curly was always so weird.

"Okay, Hermione, your word is 'spurious'." Olga smiled.

"Spurious. S-P-U-R-I-U-S. Spurious." Hermione smiled.

The hornbuzz sounded. "No, I'm sorry, you're missing a letter. I'm afraid you're out. Seymour?"

Seymour sighed as he came up to the podium, nervous. "Your word is 'tachometer'."

"Tachometer... uh..." Seymour was a little nervous as his eyes wandered towards... hmm, interesting. He seemed to be wearing an earpiece. "T-A-C-H-O-M-E-T-E-R. Tachometer."

"That is correct." Olga smiled as Seymour sighed in relief. As I watched Seymour take his seat, he seemed to be whispering something in his earpiece. I frowned as I whispered to Nadine, "Nadine, have you noticed some cheating going on?"

"With that Yolei girl and that Seymour guy? Trust me, I have." Nadine nodded.

"So you caught the sentence one of the audience members said." I said as Arnold's name was called up.

"Yep. Once Olga takes the first break, we need to tell her." Nadine whispered.

"Agreed." I nodded.

"Arnold, you're next." Arnold nodded as he came up, Olga smiling. "Arnold, your word is 'philately'."

"Philately. P-H-I-L-A-T-E-L-Y. Philately." Arnold said as I noticed Phoebe was frowning a bit.

"That is correct." Olga smiled as Arnold joined the others, everyone applauding again, including myself. "Final contestant... Kyle."

Kyle smiled as he came up. "Kyle, your word is 'effervescent'."

"Effervescent. E-F-E-R-V-A-S-C-A-N-T. Effervescent." Kyle smiled.

The same hornbuzz sounded as Olga shook her head. "I'm sorry, that answer is wrong."

As Kyle left the stage, Olga smiled. "And just like that, we have our final five. From PS 114, Yolei Fisher, from PS 116, Penelope Richter, from PS 117, Seymour Stump, and from PS 118, Phoebe Heyerdahl and Arnold Shortman. We'll take a short break for a few minutes."

Everyone applauded as they all decided to stretch their legs. I then started motioning to Olga as she noticed. She came over to me as... oh man, the headache was starting up again. "Yes, Rhonda? How's the spelling bee going?"

"Doing good." I smiled. "In fact, you do a great job hosting!"

Olga smiled. "Thanks. I try."

"Anyway, Olga, I wanted to call you here because I'm suspecting there's a little cheating going on within the audience." I said.

Olga frowned. "What makes you think that?"

"I noticed an ear piece on one of the contestants, and one of the members of the audience was speaking a sentence really loud to indicate the actual spelling of the word." I explained.

"Really?" Olga said in surprise as she paused. "I'll talk to the judges and they'll see what they can do. If we catch these same areas again, I'll give a motion to the judges."

I nodded. "Thanks, Olga."

"Hey, I love playing fair. That's how I won the spelling bee when I got the trophy." Olga smiled as she went back.

I sighed and relaxed. Looks like some cheating was about to be busted.

* * *

><p>"And welcome back!" Olga said as everyone applauded. "Let us continue on with Yolei."<p>

Everyone applauded as Yolei went up. "Okay, Yolei, your next word is 'poppycock'."

Yolei paused as if to think.

Sure enough, that same audience member was talking again. "Pee! Oh! Pee-Pee! Why? See? Oh... see? 'Kay."

I just face-palmed at that obvious cheating that nobody caught, but luckily, Olga did catch it this time and made a motion to the judges.

"Poppycock. P-O-P-P-Y-C-O-C-K..." Yolei started.

"Oh, I get it, honey." the same male audience member whispered as he was now shouting. "Oh! I see pee-pee too! Oh why? Oh why?"

I just face-palmed at that as well as I heard the female audience member whispered, "Honey, shut it!"

Yolei, however, heard the male audience member as she said, "O-I-C-P-P-2-O-Y-O-Y!"

Olga shook her head as the hornbuzz sounded. "I'm sorry, that's too many letters... and numbers. We'll have to call that a wrong answer."

A security guard then came over as he grabbed the female and male audience member respectively as the female audience member groaned, "Oh, oh, oh."

"O-O-O." Yolei shrugged.

"Yeah, I said that's wrong, you'll have to stop." Olga said as the security guards dragged the female and male audience members (presumably Yolei's parents) away respectively.

Yolei sighed as she left the stage. "Next up, Penelope."

Penelope nodded as she came up. "Penelope, your word is 'rhubarb'."

"Rhubarb. R-U-B-A-R-B. Rhubarb." Penelope said.

The hornbuzz sounded as Olga shook her head. "Oh, and you were doing so well. You're out."

Penelope sighed as she walked off. "Seymour?"

Seymour nodded as he came up. "Seymour, your word is 'pasquinade'."

Seymour adjusted his glasses as I noticed the ear piece was coming loose. "Pasquinade. P-A-S-Q-U-I-N-A-D-E. Pasquinade."

"That is correct." Olga nodded as Seymour smiled and jumped in the air as everyone was about to applaud... but he jumped too high and the earpiece came off. "Whoops?"

"Seymour, honey, are you there? Did you get pasquinade?" A female voice, presumably Seymour's mom, said from the earpiece.

Olga then picked up the earpiece and shook her head. "Tut tut tut... and here I was hoping we'd have a fair competition. Cheating is a bad thing. I'm sorry, Seymour, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave politely. If you don't, well, I'm sure Hines will be kind enough to keep you company."

Seymour yelped as a big security guard came up from behind Seymour and took him away, Seymour was whining and complaining. Olga nodded as she turned to the audience, "And let that be a lesson to everyone... cheating is not the way to go."

Olga then turned towards Arnold and Phoebe. "And just like that, we have our final two. We need to take a break for a few moments, just to inspect the other two. We'll be right back."

Everyone applauded as the lights went off. I sighed in relief as I turned to Nadine, "Well, looks like we got rid of a few cheaters."

"Yeah... but NOW you're stuck between a Final Two of Phoebe and Arnold. Which one are you rooting for?" Nadine smirked.

I gulped, now realizing I had no idea. "I hate you, Nadine."

"Love you, Rhonda!" Nadine smiled.

I sighed as we looked up at the stage.

* * *

><p>After being assured that Arnold and Phoebe had no devices on or were cheating with audience members, they went on with the match. This match presumably went on for at least... an hour or so. Some of the audience had already left, but the faithful ones for PS 118 and a few spelling bee fans stayed behind as we watched Phoebe and Arnold battle in out in a battle of wits.<p>

Olga nodded as she pulled out the next word. "Arnold, your next word is... 'onomatopoeia'."

Arnold seemed a little nervous at first, but then looked towards the audience as he smiled. "Onomatopoeia. O-N-O-M-A-T-O-P-O-E-I-A. Onamatopoeia."

Everyone applauded as Arnold took his seat.

Phoebe was now confident she had this as she went up, taking a deep breath. I think she saw me in the audience as I gave her a thumbs-up. Phoebe just smiled.

"Okay, Phoebe... your word is... 'translucent'." Olga smiled.

Phoebe gave a smile as she coughed. "Translucent. T-R-A-N-S-L-O-O- oh no!"

I gasped as did Nadine as Phoebe facepalmed, the horn buzzed. Olga shook her head, "I am so sorry, you were so close. But that doesn't mean you were a formidable competitor. I applaud that, as do the winner! Congratulations, Arnold!"

Everyone applauded as Arnold smiled, being handed the trophy.

* * *

><p>"What happened? You were doing so well!" I asked as me and Nadine joined Phoebe.<p>

"I don't know what happened. I guess seeing you there reminded me of the times you were helping me out, and I was confident too... I knew the correct spelling, I knew it... but then I thought back to the one day I gave you the word... and... I guess I was thinking of how you spelled it." Phoebe sighed. "That's how it came out."

"I'm so sorry." I sighed as I hugged my friend.

"Hey, don't be." Phoebe smiled. "I tried my best, and that's all that counts. Besides, at least Arnold was willing to give me the trophy."

I smiled as Phoebe held up the big trophy. Nadine smiled as she said, "I'm glad you're not taking your loss too hard."

"Well, what can you do?" Phoebe shrugged.

"Well, second place isn't so bad. Come on, let's go get a frozen yogurt on me!" I smiled as Nadine and Phoebe cheered. As I decided to walk off, I noticed Olga coming out. "Just a moment girls!"

I then ran towards Olga as Olga smiled. The headache twinged again, but I ignored it. "Hey, Olga, I want to say, thanks again for letting me sit in the front row, seeing how everything works."

"Anytime." Olga smiled. "I'm just glad we could meet up again. By the way, if you want to see me again, if it's just for anything, let me know."

Olga then wrote down an address and gave it to me. "This is where my parents and I live. If you want to see me anytime, just talk to me."

"I'm not sure if your parents will allow me in, since I am a Lloyd, but..." I started.

"I'm sure I can get Daddy to raise some... exceptions." Olga shrugged. "Well, I'll see you around!"

"Bye, Olga!" I waved as Olga left, and as before, that headache was gone. I then turned back to my friends as I said, "Okay, girls, how about that frozen yogurt, hm?"

"All right!" Phoebe smiled. "But afterwards, I want to know about what Olga just gave you."

"Oh, no worries." I smiled. "We'll have a lot to talk about."

And so, me, Nadine and Phoebe spent the rest of the day hanging out together. Sure, Phoebe may have lost, but at least she did her very best.

* * *

><p>There's the twenty-seventh episode! How do you like it? There's a reference to the show 'Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain' in this fic... even if you don't like the show, look for it anyway. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	29. Stuck in a Subway

Going back to this with 'Das Subway'! By the way, even though Harold was in the original episode, I'm replacing him with... well, if you've read the story enough times or up to this point, you can probably guess. By the way, Arnold was a complete idiot in that episode at the beginning! Why? Well, when he called his grandmother on the pay phone, why didn't he just ask his grandmother or have her ask his grandfather to pick the kids up? That made no sense! Well, then I guess we wouldn't have the plot that is about to be presented here, I guess. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was still Saturday afternoon as me, Nadine and Phoebe were just getting out of the frozen yogurt place and on our way towards the mall when we bumped into Arnold and Gerald.<p>

"Arnold, Gerald!" I smiled as we came over. "Hey, Arnold, I have to say, you did a good job at the spelling bee today. I know it was pretty tough."

"Thanks, Rhonda." Arnold gave a small smile as he turned to Phoebe. "And Phoebe, I have to say, you were a good opponent. I don't think I would have done better spelling than yours."

"Domo Arigato." Phoebe said in her native tongue as she smiled. "You were a good opponent too."

"So, what brings you guys here?" Nadine asked.

"Me and Gerald were planning on going to the movies today to celebrate our victory." Arnold explained. "Would you like to join us? I was planning on me and Gerald, but I do have enough money for more people."

Gerald frowned a little at first, but then smiled when he saw Phoebe waving at the corner of my eye. I smiled as I turned to Nadine, who mouthed 'Go for it!'. "Sure. Nadine, Phoebe and I don't have much going on today. We would love to go!"

"That's great." Arnold smiled. "Come along, we're just on our way now."

"All right." I smiled as the five of us went together. "So, what are we watching?"

"Killer Vegetables from Space." Gerald smiled.

"That cheesy movie?" Nadine rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on."

"Cheesy, maybe, but scary if viewed correctly." Phoebe said as she went near Gerald and linked her arm to his, making him blush.

It was so cute, but me and Nadine decided not to say it out loud. I smiled as I said, "Which theater are we going to? The one with the two theater sets, or the one in the mall?"

"The two theater one. That's where they're showing the movie." Arnold explained.

"Lead the way." I smiled as I followed my crush and our friends.

* * *

><p>As we entered the theater, I decided to stop by the vendors to get some chocolate malt balls. I always did like having some of those to munch on. After I made my quick purchase, as I joined my friends in the movie theater, I ate a couple of malt balls, then closed the box up to pocket it. I can have some a little later. Guess I was still full from the frozen yogurt.<p>

"You know, Rhonda, you don't have to buy chocolate malt balls." Nadine said.

"I know, but it's a tradition for me." I shrugged. "Besides, these chocolate malt balls are so good..."

"If you say so..." Nadine said as we went in the second theater on the right.

* * *

><p>And so, we spent pretty much the rest of the afternoon in the movies. Nadine sat next to me, I sat next to Arnold and Phoebe sat next to Gerald As the movie started up, we intently watched as the cheesy effects were starting up. I saw Phoebe resting her head on Gerald's shoulder, which was pretty cute as Gerald pulled her to him, smiling. It was so adorable. And I have to say, even though I knew the movie was cheesy, I did get a little spooked out a few times, enough to throw my arms around my crush, who was pretty surprised, although to throw off suspicion to make sure he didn't notice I did it all the time, I did it to Nadine a few times too. She was just rolling her eyes when I did it to her, when I whispered, "Just to throw suspicion off. If I kept hugging Arnold all the time, he'll think I have a crush on him."<p>

"You do have a crush on him, though." Nadine frowned.

"Yeah, I know." I said as I let go of her.

The movie went on for about a while, and when it finally ended, everybody was about to leave. I sighed in relief, glad that it was over.

"Rhonda?"

"Yes, Arnold?"

"I can't get up."

"Why's that?"

"You need to let go. You have your arms around my body."

I blinked back into reality as I noticed that I was still hugging Arnold. I blushed as I let go, saying, "Oh, sorry. I didn't think the movie would be over."

Phoebe giggled a bit as Gerald rolled his eyes, saying, "If we knew you'd fall for those cheesy effects, I'm glad I sat next to Phoebe."

"I knew they were cheesy..." I said as all five of us got out of the seats and headed out the door. "I mean, the movie wasn't really all that good."

"I agree with you." Gerald frowned. "I mean, who played the onion, anyway? It was hard to take this guy seriously."

"Plus, it was two hours long." Phoebe said.

"Two hours TOO long, if you ask me." Arnold said.

"I know, but at least it was a good outing amongst friends." Nadine said as we came out... as we noticed it was dark. Nadine took a moment to check her watch. "Is it dark already? My watch says 'seven-thirty'."

"What?" Gerald said as he looked up. "Aw, man. I told my mom I'd be home before dark! She's going to kill me!"

"Relax, Gerald." Phoebe smiled optimistically. "We got time. The street lights aren't on yet."

"You mean the street lights that go on right at seven-thirty?" I said, pointing up to the street lights as they started to come on.

Phoebe glared at me. "Kill my optimism, why don't you?"

"Now what are we going to do?" Gerald asked.

"We could take the crosstown bus." Arnold smiled.

"The ones that close at seven-thirty?" I asked.

"...Oh yeah, the buses usually stop running around that time." Arnold paused.

"We could always walk." Nadine said. "I mean, it's not that far, and we've done it before."

"Oh, sure, sure, we could walk." I smiled. "Then we'd risk being kidnapped, and being held for ransom, or worse."

Nadine glared at me. "You're just so pessimistic today, aren't you?"

"Sorry." I sighed. "I guess I just don't want to be separated from you guys."

"Well... we could pool our money and take a cab." Arnold smiled. "And don't say they close at seven-thirty, Rhonda!"

"Don't worry, they don't." I said. "And I guess that could work."

"But guys..." Phoebe said as she pulled out a calculator from her pocket and started calculating. "If you know how much a cab costs nowadays, you add the total of one person plus the other four, it would cost approximately thirty four dollars and twenty cents, and that's without the tip."

I looked at Phoebe oddly with the calculator as I asked, "Phoebe... do you always carry that calculator with you?"

"A lot. Why?" Phoebe asked.

I shook my head. "Never mind. Let's see how much we have."

I dug around as we pulled our money... which consisted of mostly change. Not enough for a cab.

"I must have spent most of my allowance getting that frozen yogurt for you guys." I said, turning to the girls.

Arnold smiled calmly as he said, "Okay, don't panic. I know how we can get home without anybody getting in trouble."

"How's that?" Nadine asked as Gerald's eyes widened.

"Oh no. Don't say it, Arnold. Don't even think it!" Gerald shuddered.

"We'll take the subway." Arnold said, pointing to a nearby subway station as Gerald and Phoebe gasped. Nadine and I just blinked in confusion on why the two of them gasped.

"Arnold, don't you know what they say about taking the subway after dark?" Gerald asked. "'Sun goes down, stay above ground'."

"I have to agree. The subway has many... strange people underground." Phoebe said nervously.

"Here's an idea I thought of." I smiled. "We go down to the subway, we'll use some of our money to use the pay phone, give one of our parents a call, they'll come pick us up at the movie theater and they'll take us home. Simple."

Nadine nodded as Arnold just eyed me oddly. Arnold then said, "No offense, Rhonda, but that idea is just ridiculous. We're going to take the subway."

My eyes widened as Gerald and Phoebe sighed as they went down. How did my idea not make sense?

Nadine went over to me and said, "Don't worry, Rhonda. I'm sure whatever reason Arnold is rejecting your idea, it must be a good reason. Let's just go along with this plot."

I shook my head as I followed Nadine down. "My idea is ridiculous? How?"

* * *

><p>As we were down in the subway and went through the subway turn tiles, we were examining the map of the subway as I was mapping out the destination as Arnold came to us. "Okay, I just called Grandma and let him know we're taking the subway home."<p>

My body stiffened as I turned to Arnold, frowning. "You... called your grandmother."

"Yes." Arnold said.

"...to tell her that we were taking the subway..." I frowned.

"Uh-huh." Arnold nodded.

"...INSTEAD of asking her to ask your grandfather to come pick us up at the movie theater and taking us home." I glared.

"Uh... yes?" Arnold raised an eyebrow. "What are you driving at?"

I said nothing as I turned to Phoebe. "Phoebe, do you have that plank of wood that you always carry around?"

"Here you go." Phoebe said, pulling a small piece of wood from her pocket.

"Thank you." I said, taking the plank of wood from her hands. Then, using both hands, I held the wood sturdy... and started banging my head on it a few times, on account of Arnold's stupidity.

"You okay, Rhonda?" Arnold said in concern.

Well, I suppose I couldn't stay mad at him. I handed the plank of wood back to Phoebe as I took a deep breath. "It's fine. So, which subway are we taking?"

As if on cue, a subway train came up as Gerald dragged me over. "Here it is."

"But, we should really check to see if-" I started before he pushed me inside, the others walking in.

"Nope, this is the right one, I'm sure of it." Gerald smiled as the subway train started moving.

"Are you sure this is the right one, Gerald?" Arnold asked.

"Yep! We take the D train to Union Park, and then the C three stops until First Avenue, then switch over to the- wait, does that say sev-" Gerald's eyes widened. "Oh no, we should really be on the F train!" Gerald said in shock.

Me, Nadine and Phoebe just stared in disbelief as Phoebe took off her glasses. "Rhonda, hold these."

I nodded as I took the glasses from Phoebe. She pulled out the plank of wood from her pocket as she held the plank with both hands, and started banging her head on the wood a few times. After a couple minutes, Phoebe took her glasses and put them on as she put the plank of wood away. "Thank you."

"You know what, that's fine. We can get off at the Waterloo station and transfer to F." Gerald said. "Well, we better make ourselves comfortable."

We nodded as we decided to sit down. I took a little time to be aware of the surroundings, noting the few people on the train. On the far left of me, I saw a blind man with a brown dog. Guess the man has the dog as a seeing eye dog. As I didn't know their names, I dubbed them 'Gantu' and 'Reuben'. I looked around the corner and noticed a hobo sleeping near the left side of the subway as well. I dubbed that guy 'Luke'. A little far from the hobo was a psychiatrist and a young girl who looked to be her patient. The doctor seemed to be helping the patient getting over claustrophobia. I couldn't help but notice that the doctor had this very deep voice... reminds me of a religious villain from a movie I watched. Anyway, I dubbed them both 'Frollo' and 'Lola'. And finally, there was a couple on the train who were talking to each other. I dubbed them both 'Kanga', and 'Roo'.

We were on the subway for a half-hour or so when I said, "Well, despite the idea being ridiculous, the subway WAS a great idea."

"Told you." Arnold smiled. "And you thought CALLING our parents to pick us up was a great idea."

"It WAS a good idea." I glared.

"Will you relax?" Gerald said as he got comfortable. "What could go wrong?"

I just facepalmed, along with Nadine and Phoebe as Gerald blinked. "What? What did I say?"

"Hold on to something." I said as I hung on to the bars. Nadine and Phoebe did the same thing.

Arnold and Gerald paused, wondering what we were doing... until they looked out the window and saw sparks flying... which caused the subway to stop all of a sudden, causing Arnold and Gerald to fly right off and hit the doors. The subway came to a complete stop as Luke the hobo woke up, looking up as he frowned at the boys. "Hey, what are you doing in my house? Go away!"

As we let go of the pulleys, we shook our heads as the others in the train were getting nervous.

We then heard the train conductor's voice from the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm, there's no need to worry."

"Well, of course." Frollo the doctor said, in that really, really awesome voice, seriously, that voice is so awesome! "The main scene is to stay calm."

"Even though thousands of pounds of water are bearing down as we speak on the thin aging walls of this government funded tunnel, you are in no danger." The train conductor's voice continued.

"Actually, million pounds of water bearing down the tunnel is more correct." Phoebe said.

"Actually, this has..." The train conductor was then heard panicking. "...NEVER HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE!"

The people were murmuring as Arnold and Gerald came to us as I turned to Nadine. "Nadine, do you have your marbles?"

"Sure." Nadine said as she pulled out a bag of marbles and handed them to me. "Here you go."

"Thank you." I said as I pulled out five marbles, and placed two in front of Arnold and Gerald. "Arnold, Gerald, you see these two marbles? Those are you guys. You see these three marbles next to us? That's us. These three marbles represent sense and good ideas. These two marbles represent idiotic ideas and tempters of fate. Instead of listening to responsible reasoning, you two went along with the idea that taking the subway and the wrong one is a good idea. You should have listened to my idea of calling our parents to pick us up."

"Fine, I get it." Arnold frowned.

"Do you?" I asked as I put the marbles away. "Well, we have no phones, and we're stuck on a subway for who knows how long. Guess we may as well wait. Hopefully our parents understand."

Everyone nodded as we sat down and waited. I'm sure the train will start up again soon...

* * *

><p>I sighed as I just looked up the ceiling, counting the pulleys.<p>

* * *

><p>I was using Phoebe's calculator to push some buttons to get a really tough math equation. I tried to divide by zero... I frowned when it somehow said 'MALFUNCTION'. How would that work?<p>

* * *

><p>I paused and waited as I turned to Nadine. "Hey, how long since the train's unscheduled stop?"<p>

"Ten minutes." Nadine said.

"Wait... I spent ten minutes doing all that?" I said in surprise.

"Pretty much." Nadine nodded.

"Wow... I have a pretty short attention span tonight." I said.

The train conductor's voice then came on as we heard, "Passengers, it may just be a matter of minutes or hours..." Then we heard the boy panicking, "...OR DAYS OR WEEKS..." he tried to calm down. "...before the search and rescue team finds our..." He was practically blubbering. "...FORGOTTEN EXTRACTED SUBWAY CAR..." Everyone was now basically worried now. "...and takes us out of this..." Everyone was now really worried... except for me and Nadine. "...INCREASINGLY HOPELESS..." Okay, maybe a little worried, but we remained calm. "...situation, so let's all remain calm, there's no need to..." The conductor was crying now. "...DOOMED! WE'RE ALL DOOMED! WHY ME?"

I took a deep breath as I said, "We're going to be fine, we're going to be patient."

"This is crazy!" Arnold said in worry. "We gotta do something, Gerald! Gerald?"

Gerald was basically shaking at this point. "I got to have something to eat, man!"

"We're all hungry, Gerald. But that doesn't mean we're going to complain about it." I said.

"The girl is right." Gantu the blind man said. "The best we can do is wait... we're not going to break. We can wait it out."

"Well, of course. It is my house after all." Luke the hobo frowned. "I've been living in this train since... I'd say... December 23rd, 1996... or somewhere around that year."

"1996?" I said in shock. "How have you been living for six years? What have you eaten?"

"Dead ra-" Luke the hobo asked.

"On second thought, I don't want to know." I shook my head.

"God have mercy on her... God have mercy on... me..." Frollo the doctor sighed as he was praying. "Of my virtue I am justly proud. You know I am so much purer than-"

We all just looked at Frollo the doctor oddly.

"Sorry." Frollo the doctor said in embarrassment. "I think I was channeling my religion through someone else."

We just shook our heads as we all took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>It was about... a half hour in, I would think?... when the train conductor's voice turned on.<p>

"Attention passangers, I have an update. We're all doomed. We're trapped. I'm talking to you from the fetal postion, scrunched up, small, rocking back and forth, trying to think if there's any way out, I don't think there is, I REALLY DON'T THINK THERE IS, DO YOU? NO! THANK YOU FOR RIDING THE SUBWAY, HAVE A NICE DAY!"

Nadine was now starting to worry as I laid back down, everybody was worried now. Nadine was looking around in worry as she turned to me. "How have you not panicked yet?"

"I don't know." I said. "I guess I should be, but... I just feel relaxed."

I was then starting to worry. "Maybe I am starting to worry... just a little..."

"Big open spaces, big open spaces..." we heard Lola the patient repeating to herself.

We just sat down, waiting and waiting... none of us said a word... except for Lola's mantra. It was likely one of us would snap...

We didn't expect Frollo the doctor to be the first to snap. "That does it. I can't take it anymore! That mantra doesn't work, you mental case!"

"Get out of my house!" Luke the hobo frowned.

"Hey..." Gantu the blind man started to sniff something. "Do I smell... chocolate?"

My eyes widened as I smiled. "Oh, that's right."

I dug around and pulled out the box of chocolate malt balls. "I forgot I bought those at the theater."

Everyone was muttering about holding out as I shook my head, "Okay, okay, calm down. I have enough to go around, just keep calm, and I'll give you a few. Will that be good? Will it make you calm down for a few minutes or so?"

Everyone paused as they nodded. I smiled. "Good. One at a time."

Everyone took a deep breath as I started handing the chocolate malt balls to everyone. "Okay, hopefully, it'll sate your hunger a bit for a while."

Everyone then cheered as I nodded. "Good, good. Just relax."

As I was handing some to Arnold, he was looking towards the dog... Reuben, I think I dubbed him... as it laid down. Arnold looked concerned.

"Hey..." Arnold said as everyone turned. "There's something wrong with this dog. Has anybody got a newspaper?"

"Here's one." Roo the skinny man said.

"I used to be a nurse." Kanga the woman with Roo said.

"What's wrong with Killer?" Gantu the blind man asked.

Oh, Killer. That's the dog's name... and I have a feeling that dog isn't male. At that moment, I thought I heard pounding on the roof. Nobody else was paying attention as they were focused on the dog. I decided to take a look out the window for a moment as I didn't see nothing... but then I saw it... a shadow... a human shadow... and I recognized that shadow anywhere... I couldn't believe it. That was Arnold's grandmother! She came to get us out! Was this why I felt so relaxed? I knew Arnold's grandmother would come? Maybe it was... Arnold did have a very awesome grandmother. I watched as her shadow passed by. Hopefully, she can fix the train.

I turned back to the others as Arnold was finishing the delivery of four puppies, by the way I heard Gantu the blind man crying. "You mean... I'm a daddy?"

Everyone was smiling as the small puppies that were near their mother. As they smiled, they saw the train lights coming on. Looks like Arnold's grandmother fixed it.

"The train's moving again!" Nadine said in excitement.

I smiled. "See, what did I tell you? Be patient, it'll get fixed."

"Wait a minute, everybody! I got something to say!" Luke the blind man said.

"We know, we know..." I sighed as everybody joined me, "Get out of your house."

"No, not that. I got something else to say..." Luke said as he pulled out an harmonica and blew a tune on it as he started to sing a little ditty.

We smiled as we started to sing along, all the way up until we reached our destination.

* * *

><p>"Well, what an incredible adventure that was." I said as we exited out of the subway.<p>

"It was, wasn't it?" Arnold said as we got out.

"Hopefully, our parents aren't too mad at us..." Gerald sighed.

"I don't think they will be." Phoebe said. "I'm sure after we explain what happened, they'll understand."

"And they'll tell us to be careful next time." Nadine said.

"And I'm going to take my grandfather's advice next time." Arnold said as we were on our way.

"And what's that?" I smiled. "Don't eat raspberries?"

"Besides that." Arnold said. "Next time we're stranded a little after dark, call one of our parents, wait at the destined place until they come and pick us up, then we can go home. I don't know WHY any of you didn't suggest that idea."

I stopped in shock as I growled. "THAT WAS EXACTLY WHAT I TOLD YOU AT THE BEGINNING!"

"Wait, you did?" Arnold asked. "I must not have listened."

I glared at Arnold as I said to Phoebe. "Phoebe... the plank of wood please? I'm planning on using it."

"Here you go." Phoebe said, handing me the plank of wood.

"Thank you." I said as I turned to Arnold with a menacing glare. Arnold gulped as he winced, expecting me to hit him with the wood.

I smiled then held the plank up towards his head. "Here. Bang your head on this, and don't break it with your ninjutsu moves."

Arnold sighed. "I suppose I deserved it."

Arnold then started banging his head on the wood as we just laughed. Indeed, it was a good day as we stopped by Arnold's boarding house. We saw Arnold's grandmother coming by and smiling as she said, "Hello, Arnold. How was your day?"

"A little stressful, but we got through it all right." Arnold explained.

"That's good. By the way, kids, I called your parents and told them that you would be a little late. They understood." Arnold's grandmother explained.

"Thanks." Gerald smiled as the girls agreed. As they were about to depart, I turned to Arnold's grandmother and hugged her, saying a quick, "Thanks for saving us."

Arnold's grandmother smiled as she whispered, "Anytime."

Did she know I spotted her? Maybe she did. Well, either way, after that night, I just wanted to relax back at my house.

* * *

><p>There's the twenty-eighth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	30. No Fun on Fun Day

It took me a while to look over what episodes I should do to end the third grade on, but I finally chose my two. First off, we're going to go with 'Hookey', which of course will be in a different perspective! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>It wasn't until a few days laters, around Thursday. We were having our last week of school, then on the first of June will be our final day. So, even though no kid showed excitement in terms of this being the last week of school (I know I didn't), they were still pretty excited that this was the last week of school. After all, everybody knew tomorrow was Fun Day! Plus, the yearbooks were finally completed and ready to hand out to everyone, so basically, we were all ready for a fun day tomorrow.<p>

I joined up with Nadine and Phoebe as we all left the school with that same bored expression... but as soon as we were about twenty feet away from the school, we laughed as we high-fived each other.

"This is great!" I smiled. "The last couple of school days are upon us!"

"Woo-hoo!" Nadine smiled.

"This calls for a small celebration!" Phoebe smiled. "As much as I enjoy learning, it's nice to kick back and relax."

"And to think, we still have Friday and Monday left to go, and Friday is our Fun Day!" I smiled.

"Even with that Social Studies grade getting a little low, I'm sure you'll be in the fourth grade with us!" Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah..." I sighed. "And after that... our three months of summer vacation officially start. Maybe we can spend some of that time together looking for Tucker."

"That always seems to be our main focus, doesn't it?" Nadine said. "Not that I'm complaining."

"I'm not letting the Tucker scenario rest. Lana did something to Tucker, and we need to find out what." I said.

"Let's not forget the REAL scenario for tomorrow." Phoebe smirked.

"What's that?" I asked in curiosity.

Phoebe and Nadine then smirked towards me as my eyes widened. "Oh... the usual 'confess to Arnold on Fun Day' thing. I don't know if I can do that..."

"Come on, Rhonda. You try doing it every year." Nadine said.

"Yes, but I usually ask Arnold to hang around with me for an hour or so as a friend!" I explained. "Nothing more!"

"Yeah, nothing more." Nadine smiled.

"Come on, you two!" I sighed.

"Well, can we blame the fact that we basically KNOW your little schedule for Fun Day each year since the first grade?" Phoebe said. "Arrive at school at eight. Boring meeting from nine to ten. Ten to eleven, get yearbook. The rest of the school day, have a lot of fun with friends, but mostly hang around the friends you trust."

"Yeah, that would be you two." I said.

"And Arnold. Don't forget Arnold." Nadine smirked.

I glared at Nadine. "You know, ever since you were there when Phoebe figured it out, you wouldn't let that go."

"Well, I was pretty surprised when we were hanging out that day." Nadine shrugged. "Look, Rhonda, as your friends, we want to support your decision."

"You girls ALSO want to push me with Arnold ever since you two figured it out." I rolled my eyes.

"Can we help it?" Phoebe smiled. "You two look cute together!"

"Phoebe... I'm a rich girl. Arnold's... middle class, at best." I explained as we were getting home.

"Didn't stop you from hanging out with him... and us." Phoebe said.

"Well, yes, but you girls know my rich life. It's fun being rich, but you have to act all snooty and you have to get everything you want. I admit I was that way..." I started.

"...until you met us, we know the story, Rhonda." Nadine said. "But that won't stop us from trying to get you two together!"

I paused... and smiled as I hugged my two friends. "You know, you're right. I may not have the guts to confess, but at least we're good friends at best."

"That's right." Phoebe said. "Well, I should probably get home and rest up."

"Yeah, I better go to my home too. Mom and Dad are probably expecting me." I said. "Ever since the whole 'Subway' incident, they want to make sure I'm okay."

"All right, then." Nadine smiled. "Guess I'll see you girls tomorrow!"

We smiled as we went our separate ways, knowing that tomorrow was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, I reunited with Nadine and Phoebe as I walked inside, excited for today... until we ran into Miss Slovak.<p>

"Hello, Miss Slovak." I smiled.

"Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe, the principal just called me. He says he wants you in the office. Don't worry, you've done nothing wrong, but he still wants to see you. Something important." Miss Slovak said as she nodded.

Nadine, Phoebe and I looked at each other before making our way to the principal's office.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see us, Principal Wartz?" I said as we came in to the office.<p>

"Ah, Miss Lloyd, Miss Robinson, Miss Heyerdahl, please have a seat." Principal Wartz said as we got comfortable. "Now then, I just need you to do me a favor after school. Since you three are friends with a Mr. Shortman and a Mr. Johanssen, I just need you to deliver their yearbooks when school is dismissed and it's time to go home."

"Uh, sure." Nadine said. "But why? What's wrong with Arnold and Gerald?"

"Well, I got a note saying that Gerald had a hurt leg, and Arnold's grandfather called that Arnold got sick, some minor malaria." Principal Wartz said. "At least, that's what I got."

"Oh man..." Phoebe said as Principal Wartz handed me their yearbooks. "They're missing out on the Fun Day activities."

"Oh well, what can you do?" Principal Wartz said as he shrugged. "Well, that's about it. Enjoy the rest of your day, kids."

As we entered outside, Nadine and Phoebe were talking as Nadine said, "Man, it must really suck for them."

"I know..." Phoebe sighed. "I wonder what caused their sudden sickness..."

I said practically nothing. I guess I was still in shock. Arnold and Gerald got sick... on Fun Day? Something just wasn't right... yet at the same time, I was still a little worried.

* * *

><p>That worry particularly got noticed in the afternoon as we were all outside, Nadine and Phoebe noticed as Phoebe said, "You've been... surprisingly quiet all day. Are you okay, Rhonda?"<p>

I sighed. "Yeah... I just can't believe Arnold and Gerald would get sick on this day..."

"Well, sometimes it's bound to happen." Phoebe said. "People get sick all the time, Rhonda. It's human nature."

"I know... but having Fun Day without Arnold or Gerald just... isn't fun." I sighed.

Nadine and Phoebe paused as they sighed, Nadine saying, "You're right. At least Gerald and Arnold would be hanging with the boys or hanging with us to play a couple games or something... but it's just no fun..."

I sighed... then smiled, getting an idea. "We can always sign their yearbooks in advance so they wouldn't at least miss out!"

"Good idea!" Phoebe said. "We can always ask them to sign ours when they're better."

"That's right!" Nadine said. "In fact, why don't we do that for ALL our PS 118 third grade class? It'll be fun!"

I nodded. "Let's go for it!"

* * *

><p>And so, we spent the rest of the afternoon outside as we got everyone in our PS 118 class to sign Arnold and Gerald's yearbooks, some wrote a couple notes saying 'Sorry you couldn't make it!' and 'Not the same without you' in them. It wasn't until near the end of the day that we got nearly everybody's signature in both yearbooks.<p>

"Now to just sign my name in Arnold's yearbook!" I smiled as I looked for a good open spot... but it seems all the good spots were taken... until I found something near the first page. I smiled as I wrote down 'To best buds! Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd!' "There we go!"

"And... heart heart!" Phoebe smiled as she was signing Gerald's yearbook. "That should be good!"

"Arnold and Gerald are going to love these!" Nadine smiled as we heard the bell ring. "Well, it was pretty fun!"

"Yeah..." I sighed. "Can't believe that school is almost over... summer vacation will be here soon."

As we headed out of the school, we accidentally bumped into two people.

"Oh sorry about th-" I said as I looked up... imagine our shock when we saw... "Arnold? Gerald?"

"Aren't you guys sick?" Nadine asked as we noticed that they were fine.

"About that..." Arnold started... before they noticed the yearbooks in our hand. "What are those?"

"Your yearbooks... for Fun Day. It was today." I explained as I handed them the yearbooks.

"FUN DAY?" The boys said in shock.

"Yeah. I don't see why you're so shocked, and why you're suddenly feeling be-" I started... before my eyes widened. "...you guys didn't."

Arnold and Gerald immediately rushed over to the playground to see that the Fun Day activities were just being cleaned up. Me, Nadine and Phoebe went over as we looked at each other with two emotions... first was a little bit of anger... then we had big smiles and we were starting to laugh.

"Oh my God, you two DID!" Phoebe laughed.

"You two played hookey on FUN DAY?" Nadine laughed.

"I'm sorry, I know we should be angry that you ditched this, but this is hilarious!" I laughed. "You two actually faked being sick to play hookey on Fun Day, nearing our last days of school!"

"So... let me get this straight." Arnold said, still in shock as he was shaking his head. "We wanted to take a day off from school and have a good time..."

"...so we played hookey and had a MISERABLE time..." Gerald frowned.

"...and if we just went to school in the first place like we were supposed to, we could have gotten the day off anyway?" Arnold said in surprise.

"Your calendars must have been a week off or something, because Fun Day was today!" I explained. "Honestly, you guys... what did you even do today that made you forget it was Fun Day?"

"Well, as we mentioned, we faked being sick just to play hookey." Arnold said. "After that, we went to Dino Land, where there were no lines... but then we saw the janitor across, and being afraid we could get caught, we decided to get out..."

"Then, we decided to go to a ball game, where there were at least twenty thousand fans... until Arnold realized that the highlights on the jumbo screen could show up on TV. I didn't think it was a big deal, but then our faces showed up on the jumbo-tron, and we were lucky to escape before anything else was shown."

The girls and I were near into fits of laughing as I said, "Go on, go on..."

"Then we decided to go to the movies... but as it turns out, Arnold's grandpa and Mr. Kokoshka were there as well, and we managed to sneak out of the theater without getting caught." Gerald continued.

"We then put on some disguises in hopes to not get caught, but it turned out we got arrested on a misunderstanding and false identity. We were let go, but then we realized our lesson that it was better to stay in school." Arnold said.

"Well, while you guys were having SO much fun..." I rolled my eyes and snickered. "...we were having the most fun of our lives! Plus, we had everyone sign your yearbooks, because they were THAT convinced you two were sick!"

"You know, you guys probably wouldn't deserve them..." Nadine rolled her eyes. "...but we're still your friends... and basically, you two actually playing hookey on Fun Day? Hilarious moment ever!"

"I'm sorry, girls." Arnold said. "If we knew this was the last full week of school, we wouldn't have done it."

"Yeah..." Gerald sighed. "I guess we did get a little stupid there."

"Ah, that's okay." Phoebe said. "Not your fault you decided to miss out on the activities. Maybe next year."

"Well, you guys are here... so..." I smiled as we handed over our yearbooks. "You guys wouldn't mind signing our yearbooks, would you? We saved room for your signatures!"

"Sure." Arnold smiled as he found a spot on mine.

"I also want you to write a short apology on the yearbook, following your name." I said.

"Oh come on!" Gerald said.

"Nope, you played hookey, you have to write the apology." I frowned. "And when you two are done with my yearbook, write an apology to Nadine and Phoebe's too."

"Yes, mother." Gerald rolled his eyes as Arnold was done writing the apology and handed it to Gerald.

As soon as they were done writing the apologies, we decided to hang out at my house for the rest of the day, just to catch up on what will go on for our summer vacation... and I had a feeling that it was going to be a great summer vacation!

* * *

><p>There's the twenty-ninth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	31. Averting an Awful Day

And here we go, the near end to an arc, with the third grade about to finish, with three more episodes to finish off the era of third grade! First of all, I'm going to start off with 'Longest Monday'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The final day of school. I never thought this day would come, but it did! Pretty soon, summer vacation was about to begin. Of course, I noticed everyone around me was nervous, not because it was almost time for school to get out for summer vacation, but it was mainly because... well, how do I put this?<p>

When the third graders move up to the fourth grade, the fourth graders, who now move up to being fifth graders, have this... tradition they do on the last day of school. Basically, the fourth graders turned fifth graders give the third graders turned fourth graders a hard time. I mean, I know a few fourth graders turned fifth graders who already give us a hard time... people... like Wolfgang.

Wolfgang is basically the leader of his little fourth grade... well, now fifth grade... cult. He isn't really one of those people that... we get along with. Oh no, the relationship between the cult and our third grade... well, soon to be fourth grade... class got a little deeper. Basically, we were more... a rivalry, if you will. And it's not just the first time they do this, but a tradition for fourth graders is that when they go to the fifth grade, they would pick on the third graders turned fourth graders and stuff them in a trash can, then roll it down a hill. Hence known as 'Trash Can Day'.

So, whilst I did like the fact that our last day of school meant 'summer vacation fun'... it also meant a dreary day, unless we could escape it. And it doesn't seem like it would be...

In the cafeteria, me, Nadine, Phoebe, Arnold, Gerald, Stinky, Sid, and Harold were just finishing the explanations of this day to Eugene who had never heard of this day before (and who can blame him? I barely even knew about this day until Phoebe told me about it on one of our weekend outings).

"Gee, that doesn't sound too good." Eugene said as the lunch bell rang.

"Of course it doesn't." I shuddered. "I know I wouldn't want to be dumped in a trash can. A Lloyd never gets herself dirty, unless forced. And I'd have a hard time explaining this to Mom!"

Arnold paused in thought as he said, "You know... it doesn't have to end this way!"

"It doesn't?" Eugene asked.

"No. All we need to do is stick together and we'll be fine." Arnold explained as we went into the hallways of the classroom. "After all, these big, scary fourth-soon-to-be-fifth graders? How bad can they be?"

"Arnold, have you forgotten about the times they challenged us?" I coughed.

"She's right, Arnold." Nadine nodded. "The fifth graders have challenged us to other things we couldn't win at... there was the paddleball competition, the dunk tank approach..."

"And my memory is still fresh in terms of..." My eyes widened a little bit to do a dramatic effect. "...The Death Glare."

"And if I recall, the fourth-soon-to-be-fifth graders cheated in that one." Phoebe said.

"Anyway, guess where we ended up once we lost." I frowned.

"Glued to our seats on a nearby park bench." Arnold frowned.

"I was lucky I knew a few people that got us out of there!" I said. "The point is, those fourth-soon-to-be-fifth graders are smarter than they look."

"She's right, man." Gerald said. "I just don't know HOW we can get out of this."

"Here's a thought." Arnold smiled. "We can all escape to my house until the day is done. Now, in between my house and the school is Mrs. Vitello's flower shop. So, if we make it through the lot and back through her store, then we can cut through the flower shop, make a dash on the streets, and head up the fire escape, then it's just a few rooftops over to the room of my house."

"But we STILL have to make it to the flower shop. And that's eight blocks away, man!" Gerald explained.

"Well..." Eugene paused. "I heard Park has a secret fortress a couple blocks away from the school. We could all hide out there."

Arnold smiled. "That's perfect! It's about halfway to Mrs. Vitello's. We'll just wait out there until the coast is clear."

We all nodded as we were about to be separated. As soon as it was just between me, Nadine and Phoebe, I sighed. "This isn't going to work. Those fourth-soon-to-be-fifth graders have some type of tracking device on us. We'll never escape."

"As much as I hate to say it, we agree." Phoebe said. "But let's face it, there's no other alternative..."

I paused to think. "Hmmm... maybe somebody who IS once a fifth grader... about to be a sixth grader... could help us..."

"But who?" Nadine asked.

I snapped my fingers, getting an idea.

* * *

><p>"So, this is basically why we needed to see you. You did this 'Trash Can Day' thing last year, both as the opposition AND the defenseless." I said as I was seen talking to Connie and Maria. "Is there a way you can escape it?"<p>

Connie and Maria paused as they whispered to each other before turning back to me, Nadine and Phoebe. Connie then said, "Nope. It's impossible. You can't escape fate."

"But surely you know of some routes..." Nadine said.

"Well..." Maria paused as the two girls started to whisper. Connie and Maria then turned to us. "There is... one way. Me and Connie tried this in our final day of third grade, and it worked without a hitch. It was so successful, we told no one about it when we did it last year."

"You two DO know a way out, then?" I asked.

"How do we know it's not a trap?" Phoebe said nervously.

"Oh, Elsa, you can trust us." Connie smiled.

"Phoebe, actually." Phoebe sighed.

"Anyway, just wait until the third grade room is cleared out, and once that's done, hide in the darkest corner. Once you hear the commotion, just climb out the window and run over to your favorite hang-out space, preferably where there's a lot of people. The new fifth graders will be too distracted chasing a majority of new fourth graders, they'll be too busy to even notice they're missing a few." Maria explained.

"Does it really work?" I asked in curiosity.

"Give it a shot. If it works, you'll thank us." Connie said.

"All right. Thanks, Connie, Maria. We'll take your advice." I said as we left.

Nadine raised an eyebrow as she asked me, "Do you really think we can pull it off?"

"Trust me, Nadine. If we can pull this off, we'll be the first trio of third graders to escape the wrath of Trash Can Day!" I smiled. "Plus, if we can get over to a hangout space in time, we can compare our report card grades!"

"This sounds great!" Phoebe gave a smile. "But what hangout should we go to?"

I paused to think. "Well... I'm sure we'll think of something when the bell rings three..."

* * *

><p>Sure enough, as we were handed our report cards and we got the last minute 'Good job to every student' speech from Miss Slovak, we waited and waited until we heard the bell ring. Arnold peeked out as he whispered to everyone, "Okay, remember the plan!"<p>

Everyone nodded as they all started to sneak out... except for me, Nadine and Phoebe. As soon as Miss Slovak left the classroom, Phoebe looked over to us as she said, "I kinda feel bad we have to leave the others out to dry like that..."

"What can we do, though?" I said. "If we told anybody else OUR plan, the fifth graders will figure it out."

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Harold was heard screaming as all the third graders-now-fourth graders were heard panicking.

"And that's our cue!" Nadine said as she opened the window. "Come on!"

Phoebe and I nodded as we jumped out the window and started to run with Nadine. Nadine said, "So, Rhonda, you got any plans on where to go?"

"I haven't really thought about it..." I said, gulping as I ran a corner...and bumped into someone.

I yelped as I put my arms up, Nadine and Phoebe jumping to the side, in worry. "Okay, make it quick!"

"Uh, okay. What do you want quick?"

I opened my eyes as I recognized that voice... and sure enough, that headache came back. Olga was rubbing her head as she picked up a few things she dropped.

"Oh, Olga!" I sighed in relief. "Sorry, I just thought you were a fourth grad- er, well, I guess they're officially fifth graders now since we're moving up a grade."

"I'm clearly way too old for fifth grade, silly!" Olga smiled as I picked up my things, Nadine and Phoebe peeked out as I nodded. "But why would a fifth grader be after you?"

"You were never born in this era, but they had this tradition here in PS 118 where on the last day of school, the fifth graders, moving up from fourth grade, have this tradition of dumping fourth graders, who move up from third grade, into trash cans before Trash Pick-Up tomorrow." I explained.

"What?" Olga said in surprise. "That's horrible. We never have that type of tomfoolery back in PS 118."

"The sad part is, it went on for three years straight." Phoebe said.

"And the authorities DON'T PUT A STOP TO IT?" Olga glared. "This isn't right!"

"I know how you feel." Nadine sighed. "We all hate it, but we have to succumb to it..."

Olga gave a small frown as she turned to us. "Well, don't you girls worry. When your school starts up again, I'll meet up with your principal and talk about what they can do to prevent these incidents!"

"Can you do that?" I asked as Nadine and Phoebe looked up with hope.

Olga nodded as she smiled. "Indeed, I will. Anyway, where are you girls going to in such a rush?"

"Well... somewhere to hide until the fifth graders stop with Trash Can Day... usually, if they can't find any stragglers at six o'clock, they give up their search." I explained.

Olga paused, and smiled. "I know JUST the place you girls could hang out until six... the library! They have courtesy rules there. I can even escort you there to make sure those fifth grade bullies can't get you."

Me, Nadine and Phoebe gave a slight smile at that idea as I said, "Thanks, Olga!"

"No problem, Rhonda." Olga smiled as I picked up my things. "Anything to help my new acquaintance and her friends."

The girls and I cheered as we followed Olga. All in all, I'm glad we ran into Olga... she was just so nice. Always, always nice. How I so wanted to be her...

* * *

><p>There's the thirtieth episode! How do you like it? Yeah, I realized this one is short, but let's face it, you all know how this episode went. Plus, I wanted to segway to the next episode, so the next episode occurs while the rest of this episode is happening... if you get my drift. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	32. Comparing Report Card Grades

All right, after deciding on what episode I should do before the big one, I've thought of a good one... it'll be told via flashback, but I think 'Four-Eyed Jack' would fit this scenario here! Also, thanks for the constructive criticism, Zhilo! Really appreciate the feedback, and advice! Helps me grow for next time! Well, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>As Olga dropped us off at the library and we said our good-byes, my headache went away as we went inside to get comfortable in the chairs. Sure enough, there were many people in the library, either reading books or looking for books to read, and librarians walking around to check up on every person. It was safe to say that we would be protected from Trash Can Day here.<p>

As we were unpacking a few things, Phoebe sighed, "I really wish we could have at least told Gerald and Arnold about this so they wouldn't have to suffer."

"I know, I hate it as well, it hurts me to know that my crush is being chased... but in the end, it was for the better." I said. "If we told Arnold about our plan, he'd tell the other fourth graders, and if the fifth graders caught wind of what's going on, we'd all be in trash cans. As much as I love Arnold, his good nature could have very well been our downfall. We couldn't risk that."

"I guess that's true." Phoebe said, knowing what I was talking about.

"I'm just glad we got out of there before the carnage began." Nadine sighed. "I mean, those new fifth graders... they can be so scary, we're defenseless against them."

"You know what's really scary?" Phoebe smiled. "Four-Eyed Jack."

"What?" Me and Nadine raised an eyebrow.

"Four-Eyed Jack. Didn't Arnold or Gerald tell you the story?" Phoebe asked as she pulled out a notebook from her backpack.

"Uh, no. They never told us about any Four-Eyed Jack." Nadine said.

"Oh, I guess Gerald told me, then." Phoebe said. "Since we have some time to kill, how about I tell the story?"

"All right, you have our attention." I said as me and Nadine turned to Phoebe.

"Thank you." Phoebe smiled. "Anyway, the legend of Four-Eyed Jack. Before we were born, there was a man who used to live in Arnold's house. Everybody called him Four-Eyed Jack, on account of his glasses. He was mostly isolated in his room in the cellar, living on his own food. One day, he was experimenting on a new recipe when his cooker exploded... and his body was never found. And now, every stormy night, his ghost wanders along the boarding house, looking for the glasses that he lost."

"Sounds like a cheesy scary episode for a half hour television special." I said.

"That's what I said to Gerald as well... but Arnold and Gerald got curious the night Arnold's grandfather told them, and decided to investigate, because they had found the very glasses Four-Eyed Jack seemed to have lost." Phoebe explained.

"How do they know it didn't belong to any of the other people that lived in the boarding house?" Nadine asked.

"They didn't know for sure, but they wanted to figure it out for themselves." Phoebe said.

"Did they go anywhere with their mystery case?" I asked, interested in their mystery case.

"Well, after getting a few of the boarders involved AND following a few signs, they did get their investigation led down to the cellar." Phoebe said.

"And...?" Me and Nadine asked in curiosity.

"And... it turns out that Arnold and Gerald found a hidden bathroom downstairs that only Arnold's grandfather knew about... and now everybody knows about it." Phoebe explained.

"So... there's no ghost?" I asked, sadly.

"Nope, no ghost." Phoebe said, shaking her head. "Although Gerald claims he keeps having nightmares about seeing a ghost..."

"Wow..." I said in amazement. "I can't believe I would miss out on that."

"Well, we can't be on their adventures twenty-four seven. We have our own adventures." Phoebe said as she pulled out her report card. "Well, since we've got that out of the way, why don't we take a look at our report cards?"

"Good idea!" Nadine smiled as she pulled out her report card, with me pulling out mine.

"I'll go first." Phoebe smiled as she tore open the packaging as she examined the report card. "As expected, I got a lot of As and a couple of B pluses on a few subjects. Not too bad."

Nadine opened up her report card as she looked at her grades. "Let's see... Math... B. Social Studies... C plus. Science... A minus. English... A. Music... A. Gym Class... A minus. Not too bad of a report card, overall. What about you, Rhonda?"

"All right." I nodded as I opened up the letter and pulled out the report card... and my eyes widened as I gasped. This couldn't be true... could it?

"Well, don't leave us in suspense, Rhonda. What did you get?" Phoebe asked.

"...As... straight As..." I said in a stupor.

"Wh-what?" Phoebe said. "How? You're a horrible Social Studies student, you should have at least a C in that subject!"

"I got straight As!" I smiled in excitement as I was smiling up at high heaven.

"Let me see that." Nadine frowned as she took the report card from me and read it.

Phoebe was now glaring at me, wondering how I obtained a perfect report card. "This isn't possible..."

Nadine examined the report card and smirked. "Oh, sure. Congratulations on those straight As... OLGA!"

I paused when I heard Olga's name. "Wait, what?"

"Look at the report card again." Nadine said as she handed it to me. "Most of these subjects on there aren't even covered in third grade!"

I looked at the report card again... and only NOW did I look over to the subjects. Marine Biology? Cultural History? I don't even KNOW what Financial Arts meant! I looked up to the top and... oh, okay, Olga's name was on there. I guess I got excited over nothing.

"But how did I... oh no!" I groaned. "When I bumped into Olga, we must have dropped our report cards at the same time, and I grabbed hers by mistake. Olga must have my report card with her!"

"No problem, I'm sure she'll understand. After all, it's a simple mistake." Nadine said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. I'm going to go over to Olga's house right now and get this little matter cleared up." I said as I was about to get up, but Nadine pushed me down.

"You can't go out there, Rhonda. Fifth graders could still be on the loose, looking for open fourth graders that haven't been dunked into trash cans." Nadine said.

I paused. "Oh yeah, good point. There could still be a few fifth graders walking around, waiting for the opportunity to strike."

Nadine and Phoebe nodded as Phoebe said, "We'll have to wait at least an hour and a half. Until then, let's just enjoy our time in the library."

I nodded as we selected a few books and decided to read whilst talking about our later summer activities. But once I was done, I would decide to venture forth to Olga's house...

* * *

><p>There's the thirty-first episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	33. Story of Olga's Family

Before I begin this chapter, I feel I need to tell you this... I've got a TVTropes page of this story up! It took some time, but I finally managed to do it. The link to the TVTropes page is on my profile, so any tropers that feel this story needs more tropes, feel free to check it out, and help expand the universe of tropes in this story! Hopefully, you like it! Anyway...

This is the big one folks. 'Olga Comes Home'. No turning back now, this is going to be pretty... well, you'll understand as you read the chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Pretty soon, it became six o' clock as I departed from my friends and went straight for Olga's house. I dug around my backpack pocket and pulled out the address she gave me a couple weekends back.<p>

"Let me see... 423 Monoco Road..." I read as I looked up at the street signs. "Let's see... Rocky Avenue, Devine Road... here it is, Monoco."

I followed the house numbers right up until I reached the destined place I was about to enter. I took a deep breath. Simple enough, just knock on the door, ask for Olga if her parents were here, exchange report cards, no damage done.

As I was nearing the door, I could have sworn I heard tragic music being played out from one of the windows. I knocked on the door carefully. "Hello?"

I waited, but there was no answer. I tried again. "Hello?"

Still no answer. Only the silence and... that tragic music. And a headache that just started up again. Sheesh, why does this headache start every time I think about or see Olga?

I decided to turn the knob, wondering if the door was locked. To my surprise, the door opened up. I carefully walked inside as I took the time to take a look around the place. It was a bit of a big place, a nice fixer-upper, to quote some of the lower class people. I looked around and noticed a kitchen to my far left. A blender, next to some bottles of substance were inside as I looked around. Olga's parents didn't seem to be around, and if they were, I didn't see them. That was when I was aware of the crying where the tragic music was.

I looked up towards the stairs, feeling a little worried. Was Olga okay, I wondered. I carefully went upstairs as I looked around. Upstairs, I noticed three rooms. One of them had lights on as I heard the crying and tragic music playing. I went a little closer and carefully peeked into the door... and for the first time in my life, I saw Olga... not being the Olga I saw in the pictures or being... happy.

She was on the bed, crying tears as the report card fell to the left side of the bed. My report card. I figured it out. Olga must have made the same mistake I did, looking at the grades first, and didn't bother looking at the name or the subjects on there... she really felt... depressed.

I knocked on the door, as I heard Olga say, "Mom, Dad, I'm really not in the mood right now."

"Olga, it's me." I said as I walked in.

Olga looked up to her surprise. "Rh-Rhonda? What are you doing here?"

I was about to explain, but then I noticed Olga was still a little shaky. "Are you okay?"

Olga sighed. "I guess I should be honest, shouldn't I?"

Olga then sat down on the foot of her bed as I joined her. Olga said, "No... no, I'm not okay. I want everything to be okay, but everything... well, everything's just NOT okay."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, Rhonda..." Olga sighed as she looked down. "I don't know if you've noticed, but my mom and dad... well, you saw my dad, and how he liked me and treats me well."

"Yeah." I nodded.

"And my mom would do the same as well when she's around." Olga sighed. "I always believed that me, my mother and my father would be this... big happy family, and they treat me as the perfect daughter."

"That doesn't sound so bad." I said, reassuringly.

"Oh sure... outside the area, we may be happy, but inside... no matter how I impress them, there's always some animosity between my family. Mom and Dad would always fight, and sometimes I would just get scared." Olga sighed.

"Couples fight all the time. It's what keeps a healthy rela-" I started.

"A healthy relationship, I know. But this relationship between our family... well... it's anything but healthy. Rhonda, during my childhood, I was IGNORED by my parents." Olga explained.

I raised my eyebrows in shock as my headache... just went away all of a sudden. "What?"

"Yeah. When I was a young kid, I was basically just ignored. I only got attention when my dad and mom heard of my successes... and they played it off me, like a wind-up doll." Olga sighed. "I entered competitions and won almost every one of them... the only one I couldn't win at was a trivia competition, and even then, it was a 'too slow' aspect on my end."

"So, your parents only LIKE you because of your successes?" I asked.

"Yes..." Olga sighed. "Oh, I try to ignore the fact that my parents are bad, I do... but sometimes... sometimes I wish I could just live in a normal family... a caring mom, an understanding dad... maybe a little... little..."

Olga looked down.

"What's the matter?" I asked in concern.

"...have you ever wanted a little sibling that you always wanted to bond with?" Olga asked.

I paused at the question as I thought about something...

* * *

><p><em>Arnold frowned as he turned towards Gerald. "You know Gerald, you're lucky! You always had a big brother to hang out with! I haven't. And for the first time in my life, I've got somebody older to look up to!"<em>

_"Somebody OLDER to look up to?" I said. "What about your grandpa? Your grandma? The people in the boarding house?"_

_"Well, that's different, Rhonda. They're sort of like family!" Arnold frowned. "Anyway, Frankie G is somebody that likes me even though I'm just a kid! I thought that you, of all people, would be happy for me... instead, you... all of you... are just jealous!"_

_I frowned. "Call us jealous, we call it looking out for your well being! And at least Gerald's older brother didn't drop out of school and join a street gang!"_

* * *

><p>"That's... honestly a good question. It never occurred to me before..." I said. "But it would be nice to have a little brother or sister... someone who wants to look up to you..."<p>

Olga gave a smile, then sighed as she looked down. "Yeah, I've always felt that way too. And I almost had a sibling as well..."

I raised an eyebrow as Olga looked down in depression as I decided to ask, "What happened?"

"I'd... I'd rather not talk about it... let's just say mom was pregnant and... well, there was some arguing... and... and..." Olga just couldn't hold it in anymore as she cried, hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry, I don't want to tell the story! All I can tell you is that mom tripped and got injured. Dad felt a little sorry, but I think I was mostly affected."

"...you really wanted a sibling, didn't you?" I asked. "Even if your parents weren't... healthy parents?"

Olga sighed. "Yes... but because of what happened, I don't think I'll ever get that chance. I'll just have to be the perfect girl for the rest of my life. That's why I went to a nearby community college... to keep an eye on my parents to make sure they didn't snap."

"...you never had a normal childhood?" I said, feeling bad for her.

"Pretty much." Olga explained. "Oh, I tried. I wanted to have one, and I always seen kids laughing with their parents, playing around... but to dad, everything's a competition. Why do you think his beeper business went so good?"

"...and your mother?" I asked.

"I love her, I do... and she tries to help me out and be happy, I'm sure she does... but even I notice she has a drinking problem." Olga sighed. "You've probably seen the blender and those bottles."

"Drinking smoothies shouldn't be that big of a deal." I started.

"...Those aren't smoothies she's drinking." Olga sighed. "So, I kept up being happy... for my family and working hard towards a good career, which I know dad would be proud of..."

"Why don't you just leave them? You're old enough." I said.

"...I wish I could... but I feel they need me to be there..." Olga said.

"Olga, from what you're telling me, living with this family isn't healthy! Why didn't you at least call Child Services or tell anybody if you've been neglected for the first few years of your childhood?" I asked.

"...I was afraid of what my dad would do if I turned him in..." Olga sighed. "Have you seen his tough exterior?"

I paused. "Hmmm... I suppose he wouldn't have taken it lightly... but Olga, you need to make a stand for yourself. Separate from this family... live your own life."

Olga looked at me and paused as if to think. "I guess I'll think about it..."

She got up as she went to turn off the tragic music that was playing on a nearby record player. She had her hands near the needle as she asked, "So, what are you doing here, Rhonda?"

"I came to return your report card."

Olga's eyes widened as her hand pushed the record needle down, making a scratch sound on the record. "What?"

"Your report card." I said, pulling out Olga's report card. "When we bumped into each other, we dropped our report cards at the same time, and I grabbed yours by mistake."

Olga turned off the record as she ran over and grabbed my report card from her floor as she looked at it again... then sighed in relief. "Oh, okay, yeah, NOW I see your name! What a relief!"

Olga then traded report cards with me as Olga smiled, "I guess I was having a bit of a blonde moment there."

"It's a simple mistake. It happens." I said.

Olga looked down. "Sorry I... sorry I went and spilled everything on you, I was so depressed, I thought I'd get that all out of my system. This is the first time I ever actually told anybody my family life..."

"That's all right." I said. "You sounded like you needed a lot to spill."

"Man!" Olga laughed. "When I saw that C plus, I thought I was going to die!"

"You sounded like it!" I said as we both laughed.

We paused as Olga looked down at me. "Well..."

"You really mean it when you said you wanted a sibling?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Olga sighed in sadness.

"Look, I don't know if it'll help, but... if we ever meet up again..." I hugged Olga. "I wouldn't mind being a sister to you."

Olga stared in surprise, then smiled as she gave me another hug back... a tight hug, but a hug nonetheless. "Thank you, Rhonda. That's really sweet of you."

I gave a small smile in response as I opened my mouth.

_**You're welcome.**_

I blinked. That didn't come out of my mouth... was that in my mind?

* * *

><p>As I was about ready to depart to my house, Olga came downstairs, "Oh, Rhonda, there's something else!"<p>

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well... I'm supposed to be in charge of doing a parade float for the summer's annual Hilliwood City Festival Competition, but my friends can't do it because they have other engagements." Olga said. "I was wondering, if you can get your friends, could you help build up a float for the competition? I already got daddy's support behind it."

I smiled. "Sure, Olga. I'm sure the others will love to work something out."

Olga smiled as she hugged me again. "Thank you. The parade and competition is in six days!"

"All right, plenty of time to help get a float prepared!" I smiled as I walked out. "See you later, Olga!"

"Bye, Rhonda!" Olga smiled as I went on my way.

As I kept walking, I couldn't help but think of that voice that said "You're welcome" in my head. What just happened there? Did I imagine that voice? Why did it sound like the tone of the voice that appeared in my dream before?

I decided to shrug it off my mind. Whatever answers there were... it'll come. It'll come soon...

* * *

><p>There's the thirty-second episode! How do you like it? And now, the official summer vacation episodes are about to begin! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p>

Seriously though, don't forget to check out the TVTropes page for Oh Rhonda!


	34. The Bet

Here we go with the episode, 'World Records'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next morning, after being dressed up and hair brushed up at the right amounts, I decided to go over to Arnold's house. I had a feeling he somehow knew me, Nadine and Phoebe ditched his plan and avoided Trash Can Day. I wanted to apologize to him for not sticking with his plan. As I was about to head out the door...<p>

"Honey!"

I sighed a bit as I turned to see my mother coming up towards me. "Yes, mom?"

"While you're out, would you mind picking up a couple of things." Mom said, handing me some money and a list. "I'd get the servants to do it, but they're a little busy at the moment."

I nodded as I pocketed the money. "Sure, mom. I'll get right on it as soon as I get home."

"All right, sweetie." My mom said. "Where are you going?"

"Just to Arnold's place. I want to talk to him about a project I volunteered to do for the weekend's float competition." I explained. _And to make sure I apologize for what happened._

"You're entering a float competition?" My mom smiled. "You know, your father and his friends entered one of those at one time."

Oh great, I thought, another one of my mom's boring stories. Still, I decided to entertain her. "Do tell, mother."

"Well, it's a little hazy, but your father, myself and a few of his friends in our school entered the float competition. We didn't win, but it was all in the fun of everything. We made a good float too, consisting of..."

I tuned her out at this point as I decided to think about other things. For one thing, my hair. Did I make sure to brush it right? Yeah, I believe I did. Did I know what to say to Arnold when I came up to him? Of course, of course I did.

I looked over at the ring I was wearing as I smiled. Sharlene really did good in giving me this ring...

Oh, Mom was wrapping up. I tuned her back in. "...and that's why even though winning is not the key, doing our best in life is what matters. Did you get that, honey?"

"Yes, Mom, I got it." I sighed. I love my mom, but she can be a talker at times. I'm probably going to be like her in terms of talking someday. "Well, I have to go to Arnold's. See you later, Mom!"

"Don't forget the things on the list!" Mom called as I ran out the door.

"I'll get them, Mom!" I sighed as I started making my trek towards Arnold's place.

* * *

><p>"And in conclusion, I would really like to say I'm sorry for not following your plan." I said, sitting down next to Arnold and Gerald, as Phoebe and Nadine joined me. A few other kids from PS 118 were there as well, wondering about why we seemed to be the only three to avoid the wrath of Trash Can Day. From what I've heard from Sid and Harold, the fifth graders were still looking for us before eventually giving up the search.<p>

"Well, we're still jealous that you three got lucky!" Stinky said.

"Just what is your secret to avoiding that day, anyway?" Sid asked.

I smirked. "We're not tellin'."

"Lips are sealed." Phoebe said.

"You wouldn't be able to get the secret out of us. Besides, we have some... inside sources that say next year, Trash Can Day will be done and gone." Nadine smiled.

Some of the kids hearing this cheered, before I added, "Granted, we would be graduating to fifth grade by the time next year rolls around, and technically we probably wouldn't do it anyway, but still, Trash Can Day is going to be put to a stop next year!"

"Oh come on! Arnold and I were just talking about how we should keep the tradition!" Gerald frowned.

"Really, Gerald? That's just sick." Phoebe frowned. "We're not doing Trash Can Day anymore!"

"Fine." Gerald said. "Can you believe this, Arnold?"

"Huh?" Arnold said as he looked up from the book he was reading. "Oh, sorry. I just got too focused on this."

"What are you reading, anyway?" I asked as I peeked at the book. "Is that the Guinness Book of World Records?"

"Yeah." Arnold said. "I've found this when I was rummaging through some old stuff last night, and I thought I'd read up on it. I mean, look at this. There's a world record for the deepest hole!"

Gerald peeked in and was astonished. "There's a world record for most kinds of string! Eleven thousand, two hundred and eighty-eight! Wow!"

"Let me see!" Phoebe said as she was curious, peeking into the book. "Most chocolate chips in a single cookie, two thousand and eighty four point six? Cool!"

Every kid was looking at the book in interest, and... well, so was I as I looked at a few records. Single fashion statement of the century? Most earrings on the body? The time somebody can sleep for a week? Most beans stacked? This is a very interesting world record book.

"Some of these records are odd. Most finger-tip push-ups? What geeks." I rolled my eyes.

"Nerds." Phoebe groaned. "The correct term is nerds."

"Sorry." I said as I looked over to Phoebe.

"Sure, some of these records are a little weird, but there's still a lot of cool stuff to... like the largest bubblegum bubble blown. It's still amazing."

Harold smiled as he said, "All of these are amazing. Too bad nobody can attempt these records again."

"I bet I can top a record or two." Arnold smiled in confidence.

"You?" Harold laughed. "No offense, Arnold, but some of these records are impossible to beat!"

"Watch me." Arnold said. "One quarter says I can top a record by the end of the day, not only that, but it can get into the book!"

"Prepare to pay that quarter, Arnold. There's no way you can beat a record in that book." Harold smirked.

"You're on." Arnold said as he and Harold shook hands.

"But Arnold, not that I have doubts about this, but what world record could you possibly break in that book?" I asked.

Arnold flipped through the book. "I don't know, but if we can break one, we'll be the most famous kids in the whole city."

Gerald gave a big smile as I said, "Uh... we?"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, I was trifling through the book as Arnold and Gerald looked ready and prepared for anything. Phoebe, Nadine and the other kids were watching in curiosity and glee as I started flipping through the books. "Ah, here's a good one. Walking backwards."<p>

"A classic!" Gerald smiled.

"Keep following us, Rhonda, we are about to start!" Arnold said as I examined the book, about ready to follow them.

"But... that's going to be an impossibility." I said, making Arnold and Gerald stop what they were doing. "According to the book, a kid travelled from San Lorenzo to Istanbul a little over eight thousand miles by walking backwards."

"Is that even real?" Phoebe said. "That would mean the kid would have had to walk on WATER, or walked backwards around a boat a few times."

"Don't look at me, that's what it says in the book." I said, pointing it out as I flipped over the book, making Arnold and Gerald groan. "Oh, here's another good one! Bouncing a ball on your head, that could work!"

* * *

><p>Everybody watched as Arnold was now currently at twenty ball bounces on the head, with Gerald counting with a small clicker. I smiled as I looked at the book. If he could keep going, he'd beat the record of four hundred ball bounces on the head.<p>

Unfortunately, Arnold only got as far as thirty-five before losing concentration and walking backwards, causing him to fall.

The crowd of kids grimaced as Arnold got up.

"Any other records we could potentially break?" Arnold asked as he went up to me.

"As a matter of factual..." I said, looking around the book. "...yes."

* * *

><p>Gerald decided to try his hand as well as Arnold counted hula hooping... but it was doomed to failure as Gerald looked down in disappointment.<p>

"Hula hoops are pretty hard to do, anyway." Phoebe said, comforting Gerald. "I know I had a hard time with them."

* * *

><p>"Let's see..." I said as I looked over the book. "Too dangerous, too risky, can a nine year old even attempt this, too dangerous."<p>

Harold smirked. "Okay, seems like it's just getting nowhere. You can just pay up the quarter and call it a day, Arnold..."

Arnold sighed.

"Well... unless..." Harold paused. "Why don't you try something you're already good at?"

"What's that?" Arnold asked as we looked over in curiosity.

"I think Harold's on to something." Sid said. "You should do stuff you already know you can do! Stuff that doesn't take any real talent. Kid stuff, you know? Like..."

"Most days without taking a bath!" Harold smiled. "That's a good world record."

Gerald and Arnold gave a smile as I rolled my eyes, Arnold saying, "Let's attempt that!"

"You want to attempt this with the BOARDERS or YOUR PARENTS?" I pointed out. "Good luck with that."

Arnold and Gerald sat down, disappointed. "Okay, good point."

Everyone paused to think about what to do... until Arnold snapped his fingers. "I got it! I can't just attempt a record alone... or with Gerald. What if we brought in more kids into the act?"

All the kids started talking in excitement as I raised an eyebrow, asking, "You really think we can work together to break a world record?"

"Why not?" Arnold said. "If we can work together, we can ALL be in the Guinness Book of World Records."

Every kid, heck, myself included, cheered for this. This was a great idea to do.

"Okay, it's all settled!" I smiled as I sat down. "What should we attempt?"

"Well, we got a lot of kids in our neighborhoods... what if we tried..." Arnold paused, then snapped his fingers. "...the highest pyramid of kids!"

I paused. "I'm... not sure if we can attempt it and hold the position for long..."

"Come on, Rhonda, have a little more faith!" Nadine smiled.

"But... isn't there another way?" I asked.

"Oh, what are we going to do, jump in a ditch and live under there?" Phoebe said.

"Besides, Rhonda, you'd said you'd do ANYTHING for us. Don't you remember?" Arnold asked.

I paused as my eyes rolled up, as if to remember...

* * *

><p><em>There was first grade me with Arnold, Gerald, Nadine and Phoebe talking to each other at the lunch table as we laughed, I'm saying to my friends, "Sure, guys, I'd definitely do anything for you! I'll even help out on a pyramid of kids if possible!"<em>

_We all laughed as we continued talking._

* * *

><p>A moment later, we were seen piling up on each other as we tried to hold the position on a pyramid of kids. I looked up to Phoebe who was on top of me as I whispered, "Phoebe? Please remind me how holding this position is a good idea?"<p>

"Just keep holding it, I'm sure we can do it." Phoebe whispered.

"I don't have my doubts, but I'm more concerned with the fact EUGENE is put in the bottom." I whispered. "The poor kid is about to give out in exhaustion."

"I question Arnold's logic too, but let's just focus." Phoebe said as we kept focus.

I nodded as we all kept our position. Unfortunately, after a few seconds when Stinky came up to the top of the pyramid... Eugene's body gave out as he collapsed, causing everyone to fall down. I didn't get it nearly as bad, but the others were a little piled up.

"Let's try a world record where we don't pile on each other." Nadine groaned.

"Agreed." Sheena said, rubbing her face.

"Okay... how about..." Arnold paused, then snapped his fingers, getting an idea. "The longest game of 'Crack the Whip'."

"That waving game where you move around and you can't stop until somebody messes up?" I said. "Not that I have my doubts, but isn't there another thing we can attempt?"

"Oh, what are we going to do, jump in a ditch and live under there?" Phoebe said, rolling her eyes.

"Besides, Rhonda, you'd said you'd do ANYTHING for us. Don't you remember?" Arnold asked.

I paused as I rolled my eyes to remember.

* * *

><p><em>There was second grade me, with Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe and Nadine, laughing as we were hanging out in my house, I'm saying to my friends, "Sure, guys, I'd definitely do anything for you! I'll even help you out on the longest game of Crack the Whip, if possible!"<em>

_We all laughed as we continued talking._

* * *

><p>"...My memory must be repeating myself each year." I said as me, Phoebe, Gerald and Stinky were the first four to start in the game of 'Crack the Whip', with Arnold putting in more kids.<p>

"Well, we had a lot to talk about." Phoebe said as we kept going with the game.

"Is it even safe to do this in a neighborhood, though?" I asked as Arnold added Eugene as we marched along.

Before Phoebe could answer that question, we heard Eugene screaming as he flew out of Sid's hand and right towards a garbage can.

We all winced as Phoebe said, "To answer your question, no, it's not safe."

I sighed as we turned to Arnold, Nadine saying, "In the future, Arnold, let's not try to put Eugene in any more world record stunts. I know you mean well, but Eugene's not that type for world records."

"Okay, okay..." Arnold paused. "I have another one. Let's try... most kids riding on a single bike!"

My eyes widened as I frowned. "Arnold, you're a good guy, but there is no way, NO HOW, I am doing a stunt where I ride on a bike that gets driven down, and where most of us kids would potentially get injured."

"Oh, what are we going to do, jump in a ditch and live under there?" Phoebe sighed.

"Besides, Rhonda, you'd said you'd do ANYTHING for us. Don't you remember?" Arnold asked.

I paused as I remembered something else.

* * *

><p><em>There was me just in the third grade as my parents were driving me, Nadine, Phoebe, Arnold and Gerald down to Dinoland where we were going to have fun. I smiled to my friends as I was talking with them. "Sure, guys, I'd definitely do anything for you! I'd even be part of a bicycle stunt where I get piled into a single bike with all the kids of PS 118, if possible!"<em>

_We all laughed as we continued talking._

* * *

><p>"...I have got to stop saying I'd do anything for you guys, and then specifying what I'd do to keep my friendship for you." I groaned as I was near the top of the bike, Harold driving it as all the kids were getting piled up.<p>

"Don't complain. At least we're doing it." Phoebe said as Harold started riding the bike down.

"Here's something to consider. What if the bike trips on an obstacle?" I asked.

Phoebe and Nadine's eyes widened as Nadine said, "That... thought never occurred to us."

The next thing we knew, we started riding down the hill, every one of us screamed, and luckily we ran over a wall... unluckily, we hit Eugene. Man, this is not Eugene's day... then again, when hasn't it been Eugene's day?

* * *

><p>Later that day, we all sat around sighing as Harold started to complain, "This is no fun! You all stink! I quit! I'm making my own world record! Who's with me?"<p>

"Come on, we just haven't found the right world record for us yet." Arnold said. "Just give us some more time."

Harold took a deep breath... then sighed as he sat down with us.

"This really bites." Stinky said. "I'm not sure how many world records we can try to break."

Eugene then came over on his wheelchair (How he managed to go up on a wheelchair this fast in the day, I have no idea. Does he always keep it around at his house? I'm starting to question Eugene's parents and their status... do they have an inheritance that nobody knows about? Well, no matter.

"There's got to be a world record we haven't tried!" Arnold said, looking around at the books.

"Sorry, Arnold, but it's just impossible at this rate." I said. "I mean, no matter what we try, we just can't do any of these records. We're not the people that attempted these records..."

"But I'm sure we can try!" Arnold said, getting an idea. "Stinky, nobody else can roll a sleeping bag as tight as you, right?"

"Well, right..." Stinky nodded.

"And Phoebe, who else has your encyclopedic knowledge of Italian sauces?" Arnold said, pointing to Phoebe.

Phoebe giggled as she said, "Well, I don't like to brag..."

"And Gerald, who else can chop a zucchini with his mom's car keys?" Arnold smiled to Gerald, then turned to all of us. "Come on you guys, think! All we've got to do is figure out how to combine these seemingly useless talents into one idea... to make something so great, so unique, so incredibly cool that no one else could possibly pull off the same thing!"

"But what can we possibly do?" Nadine asked.

Arnold paused. "What if we... cook something?"

"Like what?" I asked, interested in the idea. "Biggest casserole?"

"Biggest doughnut?" Sid asked as everyone was getting excited.

"Biggest sundae!" Phoebe smiled as we cheered.

"Biggest crawdad!" Stinky smiled. We almost cheered before we paused as Sheena said, "Wait, what?"

"No, no!" Arnold smiled. "How about... biggest pizza puff?"

We all gasped. Was it possible?

"Stinky can roll the crust, Phoebe, you could create the sauce, and Gerald, you can lead us with the vegetable choppings." Arnold said as an idea was forming.

We all nodded. Yeah, yeah, it could work!

"We could get the neighborhood in on it too!" Arnold smiled. "I could get Mr. Green to donate some salami and Mrs. Johanssen for the sacks of flour!"

"And there is a rosemary oregano sauce I've been experimenting with! We can use that!" Phoebe smiled as we all decided to get started on a few things.

Hmmm... while I was shopping for a few things, I may as well get my mom's grocery shopping done.

* * *

><p>As soon as I got the groceries for Mom and dropped it off (and after telling her and my dad that we were trying to attempt a world record), I joined back with the others as we were putting in a lot of effort to work. Everybody was supporting the project. Normally, I would never get my feet all dirtied up, but if this could get ALL of us into the world records book, then I would eagerly stomp my feet in tomatos to make tomato sauce. All the neighborhood got in on the act as we all had fun, even if we didn't get in, it was still fun.<p>

Pretty soon, we put it into a makeshift oven in the area as we sat down and watched.

"This time, I think we really did it." Arnold smiled.

"I just hope we put in enough baking soda." Gerald said.

"We did. One hundred and fifty teaspoons should be enough to do the trick." Phoebe said.

"Uh-oh."

We all stopped as we turned to Sid, who chuckled nervously. "Teaspoons? I didn't know TSP meant Teaspoons."

"Uh, what did you think TSP stood for?" I asked.

"Uh... ten square pounds?" Sid said nervously.

I groaned. "Why am I not surprised?"

Nadine then turned to us. "Shall we run for our lives?"

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea." Phoebe said as the dough started to grow bigger.

"LOOK OUT, SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Mr. Kokoshka screamed as we all started to run and ducked behind some tables. However, it wasn't enough because the explosion of tomato sauce happened...

Oh God, that was my favorite shirt! Well, no matter. I got other favorite shirts back home... but everyone got affected by it as well in some various ways. I know Harold was liking the tomato sauce.

As soon as the aftermath of the explosion happened, we all peeked out and noticed that there was tomato sauce everywhere.

"Aw man. Well, that's it. We tried to break just about every record in the book, even ones that weren't in the book, and we haven't even gotten close." Gerald sighed. "Guess that means one thing."

"What's that, Gerald?" Arnold asked.

"...Maybe we're not special. Maybe we're not unique, and maybe we'll never beat a world record." Gerald said.

"I guess you're right..." Arnold sighed.

"Aw, come on, you guys." I said, sitting down. "Look, we may not be world record breakers, that's true. But we don't need to be known by what record we broke OR what record we could set. To all of us, we're happy just being what we are. You don't need to prove anything. And even if you did try a world record, great, you tried. Would it be good to get on the Guinness Book of World Records? Yeah, it would be great. But in the end, you know there's somebody that'll eventually beat that record, and we may not be one of those people. What matters Arnold, is that we're all special in our own right. We don't need a world record to prove we're a tight neighborhood. We are who we are, and if we do break a record, that's great... but likely we'd probably be replaced... could be the next day, could be next year, could be thousands of years from now... what matters is, we tried, and while some of these records are impossible, we don't need to prove anything. We're great and unique in our own way. That's what I truly believe."

Everyone applauded at my speech as they seemed to be motivated. Arnold and Gerald smiled as they listened as Arnold said, "Thanks, Rhonda. Guess we don't need a world record to know who can comfort me in my time of need."

I blushed a bit as Gerald said, "Yeah, thanks."

I smiled as I took the book. "And to think, we all got together to work on this."

As everyone decided to do some clean-up duty around the neighborhood (which would likely take about a day or two), me, Gerald, Nadine, Phoebe and Arnold decided to walk together as Arnold said, "Suppose that means I have to give Harold a quarter now."

"Eh, what can you do about it?" I said as we kept walking. "Attempting to break a lot of world records has got to be a record in itself."

I noticed Arnold getting an idea, but I quickly said to him, "And I'm sorry Arnold, but failing at breaking world records does not qualify as a world record. It's just not realistic."

"Well, at least it was a thought." Arnold said.

"Anyway, fellas, there's something I need to talk about." I said as we kept walking. "You remember Olga Pataki, right?"

"The girl that hosted the spelling bee?" Arnold said.

"Yep. I personally know her from experience, and she wants us to help out make a float. If we can get every kid to try to break a record, surely, we can work together to make a parade float for the float competition." I said.

Arnold smiled. "Sure, I'm game!"

"Yeah!" Gerald said. "I think it'll be a fun idea!"

"I'm in, too!" Nadine said.

"This is going to be fun!" Phoebe giggled.

"Great!" I smiled. "Arnold, if you can try to get more kids, I'll let Olga know and we can start up the parade float in a couple days!"

"Sure!" Arnold said. "See you tomorrow, Rhonda!"

"See you tomorrow, guys!" I said as we separated from Arnold and Gerald, making arrangements... and hopefully getting our suits at the cleaners. Oh well, mom and dad will understand. It was at least a good attempt.

All in all, it was a really, really great day for all the kids.

* * *

><p>There's the thirty-third episode! How do you like it? There's also a reference to a 'Timon and Pumbaa' episode called 'Mombasa In Law', so find it if you can (hint, all in the flashbacks)! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	35. Artistic Vision Meddled

Here's the next episode, known as... 'Runaway Float'! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, we had the float project currently in the works. Most of the kids that Arnold and Gerald could involve gathered around Olga as we took center seats, Olga sitting down.<p>

"First of all, thank you all for coming over. I realize you have a lot to do for the summer, but if I can ask for your full cooperation, I'm sure that with our help, this float will be the biggest prize in the competition." Olga smiled as she explained the plans. "Now, if anybody has any ideas on what the float should be, speak up now. I'm open to ideas."

We all turned to each other as we started to discuss a few ideas.

"How about a giant brownie?" Harold asked.

"Hmmm... possible." Olga said as she wrote it down on a notepad. "What else, what else?"

"How about a float dedicated to ice cream? Ice Cream Float, get it?" Curly smiled.

"No bad ideas so far." Olga smiled as she started writing it down.

"Dedicate a float to the many wonders of socks, but with hands." Stinky suggested.

"Gloves? Do you mean gloves?" Olga raised an eyebrow, then shrugged as she wrote it down. "I'm putting down 'gloves'."

"An entire science fiction float!" Sid suggested.

"I think somebody did something similar last year, but I'll still write it down." Olga said as she started writing it down.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sheena called.

"Not really a float idea, but I'm still writing it down." Olga said as she resumed writing.

I turned to Arnold who seemed to be drawing up an idea. "Excuse me, I think I have a pitch for a float."

Everyone remained silent as we all turned to Arnold. "Would you mind if I gave it to you?"

Olga put her notepad aside for a moment as she took a deep breath. "You must be Arnold, the winner of our spelling bee. Very well, Arnold. Impress me."

Arnold smiled. "Okay, how about this?"

Arnold came up and displayed his drawing for all of us to see. "I'd think this float should be similar to our city, but keep it as a carnival motif so that there's some diversity."

We all listened in interest as Arnold continued, "See right here? Each carnival ride would be a different part of our neighborhood. Downtown's a roller coaster since it's exciting and unpredictable, the south side is a giant souvlaki stand because of all the great places to eat, the river front is a big water slide since... well, there's a lot of water there, and City Hall's represented by a Tilt-A-Whirl since it's sort of crooked."

Everyone awed in delight for the idea, and heck, I did too. Arnold concluded, "It would be really colorful, just like our city itself."

Olga paused as she thought about it... then smiled. "You know... that might work as our float! You kids could even ride on it! And since I can get daddy's influence in on the float, I'm sure it'll be more than enough."

Everyone cheered, including myself. Even though a giant headache had still formed, I didn't care... Arnold's idea was going to happen.

* * *

><p>"This was a great idea you had, Arnold, with the parade float design!" I smiled to my friend as we were sitting down somewhere. "Where did the inspiration come from?"<p>

"Well, I guess it came from the last trips to Wankyland, DinoLand AND the last Cheese Fair." Arnold explained. "I looked around at all the rides and places that were in each amusement park, and made similar connections to other rides."

"It's still really creative." I said. "I never would have thought of those ideas."

"You really think Olga will try and make my vision a reality?" Arnold asked.

"Hey, she's like, perfection made!" I said, deciding not to tell Arnold about what I experienced with Olga before. "I'm sure she can manage something!"

Ouch. The headache again. Arnold looked over to me in confusion. "Are you feeling okay?"

I paused. "I'm feeling fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem to tense up whenever you mention Olga, and you feel your head a bit." Arnold explained.

Have I been putting my hand to my head? I... didn't even notice that detail. "I'm fine, really. It must be the heat."

"Oh, yeah, I don't blame you." Arnold said. "I heard the next week is going to be hot all the way through."

"Duly noted." I nodded as we continued hanging out for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The next day, after getting the right tools, the kids of PS 118, me included, started to work on the parade float that would manage to be, in my mind, the perfect float! However, when we started, after getting plenty of flowers AND a lot of chicken wire put in, we tried to look around for more things, but we realized we used up all our tools. So, we just sat around as Arnold noticed we stopped working.<p>

"Hey, why'd you guys stop working?" Arnold asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're out of flowers, Arnold." I sighed.

"Yeah, and chicken wire." Nadine sighed.

Eugene then threw a bucket of paint by accident and spilled it. "We're out of paint too."

"...Now what?" Gerald sighed.

"Make way, kids!" We heard Olga's voice call as she led a few more people came in with some more chicken wire and flowers and paint... plus a few bits of wood and metal objects. We all cheered as we eagerly went back to work.

It took at least a day, but we finally had it done. We all marveled in its' beauty... the actual parade float that Arnold envisioned... came to life before our eyes.

"Just one more touch..." Olga said as she and a few other kids put down a large arching sign that said, 'Big Bob's Beepers'. "There, hopefully that makes daddy pretty happy."

"Hey man, this is cool!" Gerald smiled.

"It's so wicked awesome!" I smiled... before pausing. "I never thought I would actually put the words 'wicked' and 'awesome' in the same sentence."

"Hang on..." Olga smiled as she ran out, as if she saw somebody out the window. A few moments later, Olga came back in, with Mr. Pataki in tow. "Well, daddy, this is the float for the parade. What do you think?"

Mr. Pataki paused as my head and heart started acting up again. Maybe I'm just nervous around Mr. Pataki. I mean, Olga did tell me he had a pretty mean temper, and I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him. I can see why my dad didn't really trust Mr. Pataki.

After a few minutes of contemplating, Big Bob simply said, "Eh, I don't like it."

The kids stared in shock as Olga sighed, "Daddy, I told you, the parade float wasn't built so you can like it. This is all for the competition."

"Well... I should like it." Mr. Pataki said. "I mean, look at this thing! I run a beeper agency, Olga, not a travelling circus!"

"Well, your company name's on there, see, over on the arch." Arnold pointed it out.

"Fortunately, I brought my associate, Nick Vermicelli here with me. He knows floats. He can probably fix the mistake." Mr. Pataki said as all the kids gasped, a shady business man walking in to examine the float.

Olga sighed as she looked down to me and Arnold and whispers, "I'm sorry, when daddy wants to promote his business, he wants to promote it... BIG! We need to follow what he says."

"What?" Arnold said, angrily.

"I like your idea, I do... but daddy and his associates are the executives here." Olga explained.

"So, they're going to pull some executive meddling on our float?" I frowned. "On Arnold's hopes and dreams?"

"What other choice do we have?" Olga whispered as she gave a small smile.

"You're right, Bob. It's a mess." Mr. Vermicelli said.

"But... we worked days and days on it..." Arnold started.

"Look kid, you listenin' to me? I know floats. And this float is a mess!" Mr. Vermicelli said. "So, what time's the parade?"

"Tomorrow." Mr. Pataki frowned.

"All right, then, we don't have a lot of time! Here's what we do. We make a giant paper-mache beeper that goes over the top of this whole thing, THEN, we get a remote control so that Bob can steer it from the platform, THEN, we dress up a bunch of these kids as cell phones and beepers, they stand around the edges of the float and wave to the crowd!" Mr. Vermicelli planned.

Everyone gasped in excitement at the fact that they were going to ride the float. I wasn't, and neither was Arnold or Gerald. I glared at Nadine and Phoebe, who were the most excited. "Really, guys? What kind of friends are you?"

"Hey, I'm sorry if Arnold's dream got crushed, but come on, Rhonda!" Nadine smiled. "At least we're still riding the parade float!"

I glared at Nadine before turning to Olga, who just silently nodded, as she looked over to Arnold. "I'm sorry guys. You two can still drop out of this if you wish..."

Arnold paused as he turned to everyone. "Come on, you guys. We worked so hard on this thing! It's great the way it is! You don't want to see it turn into a giant beeper, do you?"

Everyone paused... before cheering for the phone idea.

"Oh come on, really guys?" I turned to Nadine and Phoebe.

"Sorry, Arnold, Rhonda... it's just..." Nadine paused. "...well..."

"...how often do you get a chance to ride in the big parade?" Phoebe said in excitement.

"That's right, kids, let's get you outfitted in your beeper costumes!" Big Bob said as he started to lead the kids off, them in excitement. "Olga, come on, there's a spot at the top that's got your name on it."

"Sorry guys." Olga sighed to us as she smiled. "Coming, daddy!"

As Olga went off, we sighed. So much for Arnold's dream...

* * *

><p>"Hey, buddy. I'm really sorry about your float." I said to Arnold as me, him and Gerald were walking home together.<p>

Arnold sighed. "That's all right. Thank you guys for believing in me."

"Hey, man." Gerald said as he put his hand on his shoulder. "We're here for you."

"I can... understand if you don't want to watch the parade tomorrow." I sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll still watch the parade. It just won't be as exciting." Arnold sighed.

I hugged him for a couple moments as I sighed. "Oh, buddy..."

So, it was with that we decided not to talk for a while until tomorrow. It was all very depressing right now.

* * *

><p>The next day, me and Arnold decided to sit down together to watch the parade. Gerald had called and said he'd catch up later on, so for now, it was me and him.<p>

"Would've been a great float." Arnold sighed. "Too bad they turned it into a giant beeper."

"I agree, buddy, but what can you do?" I explained. "The problem is adults, business managers, executives, any people that have different views. They want to interfere with a good idea you have... a movie project, a story you want to write... you have this vision, you know... and they want to take that idea and turn it into something different. I suppose that's how most creators of their work feel."

Arnold just sighed as I leaned a little close to him. "Buddy, listen, just try not to worry about it. I'm sure you'll get another chance someday."

I put my hand into Arnold's as I squeezed it a little. Even though I wished it was something more, I knew it was just a simple comfort moment.

We kept silent as we watched the parade, everybody was looking at it in awe as I smiled... but then I saw something big black coming up. "Well, here it comes. You want me to shut your eyes for you, buddy, or can you do it on your own?"

"No, let me just see it." Arnold looked over... and gasped upon seeing the new float... and indeed, the giant beeper was up there, with all the kids in beeper and cell phone costumes, Mr. Pataki was in control as Olga was waving from the beeper's top.

Arnold frowned. "How can they control that thing? It's too top heavy! It's not even aerodynamic enough to steer."

I paused as if all of a sudden, I pointed towards some leaves on the ground. Arnold blinked. "Uh, what are you..."

The winds then picked up the leaves as they started swirling around. The wind then started to blow towards the float. "And... there you go. This is what we call... the Big Mouth Curse."

"Big Mouth?" Arnold frowned. "You made that up."

"Well, you tempted fate, Arnold. And now it's aiming towards the float." I said as I pointed towards the float. Sure enough, the paper-mache from the beeper started to rip apart as Mr. Pataki lost control of the float. "See?"

"RUNAWAY FLOAT!" We heard Mr. Kokoshka yell in the foreground as the float started to sway back and forth, the kids starting to hang on and scream in fear, Olga yelping.

"Oh no!" Arnold said as he looked around. "We got to save these kids!"

"I agree!" I said as I turned to Arnold. "They may have turned to the side of the executives, but they're still our friends! Besides, Nadine and Phoebe are up there, we need to stop that float!"

It was true for Nadine and Phoebe, but I was more concerned for Olga right now. Poor Olga, stuck in a runaway float, worried about what's going to happen.

"We need a quick ride!" Arnold said.

"Arnold, here!" We heard Gerald say. We turned to see Gerald coming over with a bicycle and gave it to Arnold. "Here you go!"

"Thanks, Gerald!" Arnold said as he got on the bike. I joined him quickly as I hung tight to him.

"There's an emergency brake underneath the City Hall section!" Gerald said.

"Got it!" Arnold said as he started peddling.

"Come on, come on, we only got one shot, Arnold. Make it count!" I said as Arnold kept peddling as we caught up to the float.

My eye caught Nadine, who gave a smile to us. My eyes were paid more attention to her hair, though... it was brown! "Arnold, Rhonda!"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Phoebe sighed.

I frowned towards Nadine and Phoebe as I started to say my piece. "Nadine, Phoebe two things I want to say to you. First, Nadine only, you're going to explain to me about your sudden hair color change!"

"I thought dying it brown would be a good fashion choice, okay?" Nadine said. "Is there anything else we should know, aside from our hair color?"

"Yes. Number two, both of you, I'd like you to apologize to Arnold for betraying him and his vision." I said.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Rhonda, but we are currently in the middle of a crisis right now!" Phoebe said as the float kept going out of control and Arnold still kept peddling.

"You can give it to him later then. Just listen. No matter what, hang on to the beeper at all times! Pass the word to the other kids and Olga!" I said.

"What about you guys?" Phoebe asked as Nadine started whispering to Curly.

"We're getting towards the emergency brake! Just hang on!" I said as Arnold kept peddling.

"You know, for a crisis, we're sure talking calmly." Nadine said as we kept peddling.

"Well, it's the only way we can assure you you'll be fine!" I said, then we decided to stop talking.

"Rhonda, take the bike!" Arnold said as I let go him, confused. He jumped up and... Oh my God, he jumped from the bike to the float! Who does that? I quickly grabbed the bike and started peddling as I saw Arnold rip open the front of the beeper and walk inside. We were getting close to the end of the float where we saw City Hall as I stopped the bike around the same time I saw the float starting to slow down.

I noticed the beeper phone about to come apart as I turned to Nadine and Phoebe. "Nadine, Phoebe, let go of the phone and form a circle!"

I looked up to Olga, who was clinging on to her life with fear. "Olga, listen to me!"

"Rhonda?" Olga said, looking down.

"When I say, now, jump! Nadine and Phoebe will catch you!" I called. "You're just going to have to trust me!"

Olga paused... then took a deep breath as she jumped down, Nadine and Phoebe caught her with ease as Olga started breathing in and out.

"That... that was an exhilarating experience..." Olga panted.

And it turns out, I was right as the beeper phone collapsed... to reveal the original float. Looks like they didn't ruin the float, they just put a cover on it.

Everyone examined it as the judges started to talk it over. Arnold came out of the car as he looked over.

* * *

><p>"...and in conclusion, we apologize for not realizing that friendship is worth more than riding on a float that was meddled with." Phoebe and Nadine repeated towards the paper as they gave it to me, Arnold and Gerald.<p>

"Ahem." I coughed as I pointed to Nadine.

Nadine sighed. "Fine. And I won't wear any brown hair dye. Happy, Rhonda?"

"Delighted." I smiled.

"You know, Rhonda, this is sure a lot of hard work you're putting us through just to apologize to Arnold." Phoebe frowned.

"Hey, you know me, I like to make you guys suffer through that work." I smiled.

"It's what Rhonda does. She likes to complicate the apologies." Arnold said. "Still, it was awesome that after everything, our parade float, the original parade float, still won the competition!"

"It was great, wasn't it?" I smiled as I turned to Olga, who was just getting out from her beeper costume. "Just a moment, fellas."

I went over to Olga as she looked down towards me. And, as if by magic, my headache started up. She smiled as she said, "Hey, thanks for saving me, Rhonda."

"Anytime." I smiled. "Is your dad angry about the whole beeper thing and that everything didn't go accordingly?"

"A little bit, though he's more mad at his executive advisor. He's not really mad at me, thank goodness. He did apologize with honesty though. In his eyes, I'm a perfect girl, and he let his pride and ego interfere with it." Olga explained. "At least we're getting somewhere..."

I sighed to Olga. "Olga, how do you put up with this guy?"

"He's not really bad... okay, maybe a little, but I still have hopes we can be a perfect family." Olga said. "I'm probably still going to hang out with him and Mom for the summer, hopefully we can have a little fun together."

"Well, thanks for letting me in on the parade thing." I smiled. "Hopefully we meet up again soon!"

"You know it!" Olga smiled as she turned around. "I better go up and meet daddy. We're going to get some wings tonight. See you later!"

"See you, Olga!" I waved as Olga left the scene, my headache going away.

I came back and joined up with my friends as I smiled towards them. "So, what's going on for the rest of the week?"

"Well, we still have our camping trip next weekend." Gerald said.

That's right, the camping trip we planned. Luckily, we already got our parents' permission, and they were all cool with it, they know Nadine, Phoebe and I do this every summer, so it was only fair we do some camping with Arnold and Gerald this year too. "Awesome! What else should we do tomorrow?"

"Hmmm... how about we play some baseball tomorrow?" Arnold smiled. "We haven't had a lot of time to do some sport related activities, and I'm sure the others will be up for it!"

"Oh, hey, that's a great idea!" I smiled.

"We need it after today!" Phoebe said.

"Great, guys." Gerald said as we decided to discuss some more summer plans. The best thing was for sure, we had a baseball game tomorrow!

* * *

><p>There's the thirty-fourth episode! How do you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


	36. The Rescue

Now, while this episode is going to start out with 'The Baseball', I'm going to go back to a plot I've been doing for the past twenty-five chapters, and before you ask, YES, people, I am going to resolve that plot once and for all! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's been a while since I saw Arnold going into another one of his trances, but here he was, stuck in yet another trance. I couldn't help but giggle at that as we were finishing up our Sunday ball game... our first Sunday baseball game of the summer, may I add. But this time, he was more focused on the game. Guess he's doing his best to avert his trances as best as he could as Harold threw another ball, Arnold swung the bat, but missed as I caught it.<p>

"Strike one!" I called as I threw the ball back to Harold. I turned to Arnold, "Keep focused, buddy, you're doing all right."

Arnold gave a small smile, but then turned to Harold as Harold smirked. "Well, well, Ah-nold, just you and me."

I had to groan. Even after Harold and Arnold have made up somewhat, Harold is still using the old nickname for Arnold. Oh well, at least Harold is just using the nickname in sports events.

"Your old stick against my brand new triple stitched imitation major league baseball." Harold said cockily, which had me rolling my eyes.

Harold then threw the baseball as Arnold took a swing... and... what the heck? The ball just... moved itself around the bat, up Arnold's head and landed in my glove? What the heck?

"Okay, did anybody see what just happened?" I said, looking around. "Anybody?"

Nobody responded, nor did they pay attention, they were just focused on me. I sighed. "Never mind. Strike two."

As I threw the ball, that little improbability on the throw reminded me of another thing... I needed to get Nadine, Phoebe and Curly to check out the folded up basketball court where Tucker usually practiced. We need to check it out, and find Tucker!

Anyway, Arnold's team kept cheering as Arnold positioned himself.

"Oh, Ah-nold, who do you think you are? Mickey Kaline or somethin'?" Harold mocked.

"Yeah... that's right." Arnold smirked. "I'm Mickey Kaline."

Harold then threw the ball... and Arnold swung... and hit it right up to the sky. Everybody stared in amazement as the ball landed. Truly... a moment of greatness...

Which got spoiled because of Harold's whining. "My ball, my ball, my brand new ball!"

"Big baby." I muttered.

* * *

><p>After our little game, Arnold and the other team decided to hang out with his team to celebrate. Well, both teams were invited, but I decided to skip out on this one. I had to pull Nadine, Phoebe and, much to my dismay, Curly, as I explained what I witnessed.<p>

"Yeah, you weren't the only one who noticed that." Phoebe explained as Curly just put crosses on us. "It just seems improbable for a baseball to do those moves!"

"I mean, it's clearly obvious that this is just impossible that Harold is good with that ball!" Nadine frowned. "How can a ball simply do all that on its own?"

"Don't you see, girls? It's a sign! A sign that we must put our plan into action!" Curly explained.

"Plan? What plan?" I asked.

"The plan to go back to that folded up basketball court and rescue Tucker Wittenberg and my own sister from the void!" Curly said. "But we need to prepare for today. Tomorrow... the rescue mission is set!"

We just raised our eyebrows. Could we do this?

* * *

><p>The next day, around two in the afternoon, we were back at the folded basketball court as we looked up at it. "Are you ready?"<p>

Nadine, Phoebe and Curly nodded as we all grabbed an edge. "On three..."

We paused.

"Three." I said as we grunted a little bit, but we finally got the basketball court opened up a little bit... that... and plenty more things. We all gasped as we saw an inkling of darkness and a lot of items like missing toys and socks.

"Whoa..." Phoebe said. "You think this is a house just painted to look like the court?"

"Who knows?" I said as we looked closer. I paused... as I then turned to the others. "On second thought, maybe we should just forget about Tucker and Curly's sister, since... well, nobody else remembers Tucker anyway. And if the world decided he was a mistake and if Lana Vail wanted him, and we-"

Phoebe just glared as she pushed me in. "Get in there, you coward!"

Nadine, Phoebe and Curly then jumped in after me as we looked around the place.

"A lot of things that Lana has put away and wiped everyone's memories from... okay, here's the thing, you go ahead and find Tucker! I'm going to look for my sister!" Curly said as he ran off.

I nodded as I turned to Phoebe and Nadine. "Come on, girls!"

We then started looking around the place as we decided to look.

We looked around by toy, by toy, by toy, but we just couldn't find Tucker. But we couldn't give up. We needed to rescue him!

And by four in the afternoon, we had looked around every corner... until finally... we saw him. He seemed frozen... in place, holding a basketball.

"Tucker?" I asked as we approached him.

"Hello?" Nadine said as she touched his shoulder.

All of a sudden, Tucker seemed to be unfrozen as he looked around. "Huh, what, where, when, who?"

Tucker then turned to see us, and smiled. "Oh, you must be Arnold's friends! How are you doing?"

We all sighed in relief as Phoebe said, "Thank goodness you're okay. We were so worried."

"We finally remembered you..." Nadine said.

"...after two months... and we only did your rescue a month later. So we found you in three months after the basketball season was over." I said.

"Sorry about that." Nadine said.

"Worried? Three months? I saw you guys just a couple of days ago, March 18th!" Tucker smiled.

"Uh, Tucker, it's June 7th." I said.

"No it isn't, you're joshing me!" Tucker laughed... before looking at us, seeing our concerned faces. "Though... come to think of it... I do remember seeing a high school kid who was impressed by my skills and nobility, and he took me to these places I liked... then I was delivered to a woman who wanted to play... girls... what happened to me?"

"You got kidnapped by a street gang whose leader was an adult woman interested in kids." Phoebe explained. "When missing reports started to go around, she wiped the memories of everyone that knew you personally, except for a few details... especially your parents."

"My parents... don't remember who I am?" Tucker said in horror.

"But if we can get you back to the police, you can tell them where you saw Lana Vail, they can get busted, she can get everyone to remember you, and your life will be as is." I said.

"Yeah, sorry we couldn't find you sooner." Nadine sighed.

"Okay, we're gonna get you to the station, all right?" I said. "You can tell the police what happened."

"Thanks." Tucker said as he went with us into the small dark area of toys.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Tucker, we just got to get back through that big hole in the area, and you're home." I said.<p>

"You mean the door that's about to close itself slowly?" Tucker pointed to a small door about to slowly shut.

"Yes, that do- OH GOD, THE DOOR'S CLOSING!" I screamed as I grabbed Phoebe. "Nadine, take Tucker and let's go!"

"Sis! Sis!" I heard Curly yell as we started running.

"Curly, we have to go!" I yelled.

"I'm not leaving without... there she is!" Curly smiled in delight. "Sis!"

We turned to each other as I said to Phoebe, "My guess is... Curly's sister is a brown haired girl with a flower on her head, a nice blue dress on her..."

"I'm saying red hair with white shirt and blue skirt." Phoebe said.

We then saw Curly approaching us... with a Barbie doll in his hand. We stopped short as I said, "Uh... what?"

"Guys, I would like you to meet... my sister!" Curly smiled as he pointed to the Barbie doll. "I call her 'sis'."

"...That's a Barbie doll." Nadine said.

"You mean all this build-up on your sister is really your missing doll?" I glared. "Okay, maybe I should have seen that coming."

"I can see why the world thought it was a mistake." Phoebe said, weirded out.

"Okay, you got Tucker, I got my sister, let's get going!" Curly said as he started to run out.

Tucker blinked as he turned to us. "Is he always this delusional?"

"You have NO idea." We sighed.

We ran and ran, but we quickly jumped out of the door just in time before the basketball court closed up, leaving once again the folded up court.

We took a deep breath, in and out as we took Tucker by the arms, Nadine saying, "Okay, Tucker, let's get you to the police station and you can tell them what happened..."

He nodded as we went over.

* * *

><p>Pretty soon, me, Phoebe and Nadine were sitting down at the police station, waiting for any news on Tucker. A moment later, Officer Pudney came out with Tucker as she said, "Thank you for telling us everything, Tucker. Your information regarding the Lana Vail case will surely bring this to court."<p>

"Will... will she be brought to justice?" Tucker asked.

"At this point, we don't know for sure, kid." Officer Pudney explained. "Fortunately, your parents have been called up regarding that they've found you... and you'll be home with them soon."

"Thanks." Tucker said as he turned to us. "Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe... you girls just saved me from being forgotten. How can I thank you?"

"No thanks are necessary." I smiled. "Just know that if you ever need us, we're usually walking with Arnold and Gerald."

Tucker smiled. "Still, thanks."

It was a good day for all of us today.

* * *

><p>Later that night, at my house, me, Phoebe and Nadine were laying down around my room as I was looking over a James Bond book... Icebreaker, I believe I was reading.<p>

"Say, Rhonda?" Nadine asked.

"Hm?" I looked up from my book.

"You ever think Lana will get busted for her actions?" Nadine said.

"I hope so. If it means she won't be around to torture Arnold or kidnap little kids anymore, that means it's one less predator on the loose to worry about." I said.

"Well, I'm glad we managed to do Tucker's rescue mission." Phoebe said. "Though I guess we should have seen Curly's sister being a doll coming."

"It's still pretty funny though. All that build up." I said. "Anyway, girls, let's not worry about it anymore. Tucker's safe, he's home, his parents are slowly starting to remember him, let's just relax today and enjoy a good book..."

The girls smiled as Phoebe turned on the radio for the news report as it said, "And tomorrow is going to be the hottest day in Hillwood City. Hot, hot, really hot that you can fry an egg on the concrete. So try to keep cool..."

* * *

><p>There's the thirty-fifth episode! How do you like it? And that should resolve the Tucker plot once and for all! Expect Tucker to make a lot more apperances in later episodes! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!<p> 


End file.
